Blondes
by SleepinEyes
Summary: What if our two favorite blondes had met before? Omakes by Gilgamesh The King of Heroes
1. Before Beacon

Patch was a beautiful island with a village on the seaside. Since it was an island, it became easier to keep most Grimm away and the place was relatively safe, and the fact some of the best Huntsmen in Remnant lived there… well, one lived there, and the other was often on missions far away and/or too drunk. Anyway, their presence certainly made the village peaceful. And with spring, the sound of birds and the color of the flowers certainly made the place livelier and even more beautiful, with colorful glowers, especially roses, covering windows and vases.

At the house of one of the Huntsmen, an eleven year old girl woke up early despite being spring break. That little ball of energy wanted to make the most of her free time before classes started again, so she needed to wake earlier, and then wake her thirteen year old sister so they could enjoy the time together.

No matter if said sister wanted to or not.

"YANGYANGYANGYANGYANG!" The younger girl jumped on her sister bed, and kept jumping and calling until the blonde girl rose from death and grabbed the redhead by her shoulders, who just smiled. "Morning!"

"Why? Why you wake me up in the morning, Ruby? Its spring break, you're supposed to sleep till lunch, at least!" The blonde girl protested, casting tired lilac eyes into her sister, which just stared back with her silver ones.

"That's because you stayed up last night watching those stupid horror movies. Come on, its spring! We're supposed to be playing outside, not stuck in the house all day!" Ruby said and her sister groaned and got up, knowing that she couldn't win with her little sister.

The two girls walked towards the bathroom that was on the other side of the corridor, passing the stairs. As they walked they heard voices. One was of their father, Taiyang, and the other was a polite woman's voice. This made them both stop and listen. They knew their father was single since Summer's death, and the two girls always wondered if he would remarry again, so any woman in the house they didn't knew was reason to stop and listen.

"Of course I'll take care of him while you and Ichika go on another honeymoon. Which number is this, eighth?" Taiyang questioned and the two girls saw the woman, a blonde girl with a long ponytail, smiling awkwardly and blushing a little.

"The girls all will be on the girl's scout camp, and I couldn't let him alone back home, despite him being able to take care of himself. Ichika wanted to travel to Mistral with me, so I'm sorry to impose towards you, Tai." The girl had deep purple eyes, and Ruby nudged her sister's ribs.

"She reminds me of you and dad, Yang."

"Maybe she's one of dad's relatives. He said he have some distant cousins in Vale. I wonder who they are talking about leaving here." Yang tried to see, but from their secluded position in the stairs they only could see their father and the women.

"He'll do great with my daughters. They always wanted one anyway." Taiyang commented, and the blonde girl gave a bright smile.

"Oh, I hope it's a dog!" Ruby whispered excitedly. Yang shrugged and kept paying attention in the conversation.

"I'm sure they'll get along great. I better get going then. When I come back I'll spent a little more time, so I can see your daughters. They must be turning into beautiful young ladies by now." The woman said as they walked to the door.

"Don't tell me. I see how some boys stare at Yang now. Thankfully she knows how to keep them away, Charl." Taiyang complained while the woman he called 'Charl' chuckled.

"I know how it is. At least you have just two to worry about. Well, I'll see you again before Spring break end. Honey, obey Taiyang and be nice to his daughters, OK?" The woman curved and apparently hugged someone or something, and left waving at them. Taiyang closed the door and turned towards the stairs.

"You two go get ready for breakfast. I have a surprise for you!" Taiyang said with a smirk, prompting Yang and Ruby to rush up and into the bathroom, while their father laughed out loud, walking to the kitchen.

Ruby couldn't stop talking about the possible dog, maybe a cat, they were getting. Yang was worried because she believed what they had was a boy. Probably either a five year brat or a moody teenager. Both prospects sucked for her, and all she wanted was to go easy on her Spring Break since she was going to combat school after it. And her father probably would chastise her if she used her martial arts skills on the guest. She even had her Aura unlocked already.

As soon as she got ready and put her hair in long pigtails and she helped Ruby to fix her red cloak (the little girl going nowhere without it if she could have her way), the two girls got down to find their father sat on his usual spot on the table, and said furniture was covered in all kinds of breakfast food, different form the usual cereal and milk. Ruby jumped in joy, and after hugging her father she sat on her spot.

"Morning girls. So, as you heard, a friend of mine asked me a favor. She is actually a distant relative… well, we have a common great-great-great-grandfather, so relative is a key word here." He said with a laugh, while Ruby rolled her eyes and Yang smirked. "Charlotte left one of her children with us for spring break. The good thing is that he's a good cook! Aren't we lucky!"

"Dad! Don't use the guest as a maid!" Ruby protested with a pout.

"As long as he don't put me in the maid dress, I'm good. My sisters already put me in enough dresses for a lifetime." They all turned to the boy that spoke, puberty hitting him hard and making his voice crackle.

He was smaller than Yang, and very scraggly. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes, and could easily be mistaken as a girl if they actually put him in a dress; something that Yang was now very compelled to do. He was wearing a black shirt and blue shorts with black snickers, and smiled shyly at them.

"I'm Jaune… Jaune Arc. Thanks for having me." He said as he put the plate with pancakes on the table and taking a seat by Ruby's side. Yang sat opposite to him, eyeing the boy to decide if he was a threat or not.

"Jaune offered to make breakfast for us as a thank you." Taiyang explained as they started to grab the food.

"It's nothing, really. No one back home knows how to cook except me and dad, so it's the least I can do to thank you, Mr. Xiao Long." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

"This is so good! Everything is so tasty!" Ruby said happily as she stuffed her face in pancakes with strawberry jam.

"Where he'll sleep?" Yang asked as she ate a slice of bacon, and had to admit the boy knew his way around the kitchen.

"In your room of course." Taiyang said, receiving disapproving look from Yang.

"Mr. Xiao Long…" Jaune started shifting uncomfortable at his seat.

"Call me Tai." The man interrupted and Jaune nodded.

"I'm thirteen. I think it would be inappropriate to sleep in the same room as your daughters, considering we aren't really related." Jaune said and winced a little, giving quick glances at Yang and blushing.

Yang sighed a little. Since she started puberty, her curves started developing, and boys have giving her weird looks that she disliked. She stared at Jaune's blue eyes, and noticed two things. First, it wasn't the same weird look she usually got. It was something more… sweet, if she could use the word, like a child staring in awe towards a magnificent sight. Second was that he was cute, and that made her blush a little. She didn't felt he would be a problem and the fact he was the one reminding them of their age make her hope they could at least be friendly.

"Nonsense, you're family after all! Even if just by less than 1%." Taiyang said with a hearty laugh.

"I can sleep in the couch! I mean, I don't want to make things awkward…" Jaune protested, and Yang finally gave a small smile. The boy showed genuine concern about them.

"I don't mind. It'll be like having a big brother!" Ruby said and smiled at Jaune, which could only pet the small girl that reminded him of one of his sisters. Yang didn't like how easy Ruby was getting around the boy, since she was usually too shy to speak freely like that. She was overprotective of her younger sister after all. And she didn't want to take the chance of Ruby develop a crush on him.

"I don't want him there." Yang spoke simple, and Jaune scratched his head again, while Ruby started to pout. "He's right, we aren't children anymore."

"Let's do this: you three spend the day together and tonight we talk about where Jaune will sleep." Taiyang said and the three nodded in agreement. "Jaune, can you bring me the newspaper, they deliver in the back door."

"OK, Mr.…" Taiyang stared at him. "Tai…" With that Jaune left the table and the man turned to his daughters as soon as he wasn't on sight.

"Look, Jaune want to be a Huntsman, like you girls want to be Huntresses. But… his mother made me promise I won't teach him anything, including anything about Aura, Semblances and such. Apparently his father doesn't want another Arc to be a hero." Taiyang explained and Ruby's eyes shone brighter.

"Jaune's a hero?!"

"No! Not yet, at least. His mother, his grandfather, his great-grandfather… everyone from his family line by mother's side is a famous soldier and/or Hunter, and even his father and father's sister are accomplished Hunters so he wishes to be one, but he is forbidden to become one. So please, don't try to teach him anything. And Yang, since you already unlocked your Aura, you don't unlock his. His mother would kill me… literally." Taiyang said and Yang simple shrugged, not wanting to get involved in someone else's trouble. Ruby stared sadly at her plate, feeling sad for Jaune.

"Tai, I didn't found any newspaper… do people still make those? But I found a puppy." Jaune stated as he showed the black and white Corgi puppy on his hands. The three people in the table stared at the puppy for a second before it barked. It was enough for Ruby.

"Puppy!" She exclaimed with a jump and zoomed to pet the small dog. "You're so cute and fluffy and cute! I'll call you Zwei and we'll be friends!"

"He needs a bath." Yang deadpanned as she approached the dog. "And probably have an owner."

"Awww…" Ruby lamented as the puppy happily licked her face.

"I dunno. I don't remember anyone owning Corgis in town… Kids, why don't you all clean him up and go around asking if anyone lost a dog. I have some… work to do." Taiyang said, knowing a pure breed dog puppy don't appear of nowhere.

…

"I hope dad let us keep him. No one lost a puppy, so he's probably all alone." Ruby said with the dog on her arms. She was wearing her red hood as always, a bit too big for her. Jaune and Yang walked from each side of the girl.

"Dogs are lots of work, Rubes. You need to clean, feed, take him to the vet…" Yang said, but Ruby smiled.

"I can do it! I'm eleven now!" She proudly stated, and Yang rolled her eyes while Jaune laughed a little.

"Well, he's probably easier to take care than seven sisters." He commented and kept walking, only to notice the two girls stopped and were glaring at him. "W-what?"

"Seven sisters?" Yang questioned and he just nodded. "How? How you get seven sisters?"

"Why everyone get so surprised? I have a twin sister, than there are my one year younger sisters, also twins. There is Anya and Ranko, they're eleven like Ruby, and finally Miki and Makoto. It's not uncommon on my family to have twins... Mom just made it the rule." Jaune explained like that was the most natural thing in the world.

"That's harsh." Yang said with a sympathetic smirk.

"That's so cool!" Ruby said and Zwei barked in agreement.

"It's both, most of the time. Especially when they want to put me in a dress…" Jaune lamented and Yang started laughing. Clearly she wasn't the only one wanting to see the boy in girl's clothes.

"Hey Yang!"

They all turned to see a group of teenagers approaching, same age as Jaune and Yang. Leading the pack was a tall boy with blue hair and dark skin, apparently already off puberty considering how muscular he already was. Jaune realized most of them could be qualified as 'popular' by what he saw in shows and comics. Ruby hid behind him, apparently not used to those kids, while Yang smirked and approached them.

"Hey Cobalt. I see you got the gang all together." Yang said and Cobalt grinned at her.

"Yes, we're going to the abandoned factory and hang out. Wanna come?" Cobalt said and the blonde girl apparently got in a pensive mood.

"Dad says we can't get here since it's dangerous." Ruby muttered from Jaune's back.

"That's only for little kids like you, Rubes, not for grownups like us." Cobalt answered with a cock grin that Jaune knew too well.

"I don't think any of you are actually a grownup." Jaune added his two cents, receiving an angry stare from Cobalt.

"Who's this girl?" The dark skinned boy asked.

"He's Jaune, a relative staying back on our house. But anyway, yeah, I want to go to the abandoned factory." Yang answered, being in that rebellious phase where she just wanted to do whatever he wanted, especially if told not to.

"Yeah, let's go! By the way, Xiao Long, stop with the pigtails! It's for children!" One of the girls said and undone them, letting the blonde mane of the girl flow freely. The loud group left Ruby and Jaune behind, while Yang didn't spare them a second look. Jaune noticed how sad the redhead girl was and petted her.

"Come on, let's go find Zwei's family. And if we don't, I'll make lunch for us." He offered, and Ruby got better almost immediately.

…

"So, we asked everywhere but no one lost him! Can we keep it?!" Ruby asked as Zwei ate his food. Taiyang smiled and petted his daughter. It was good to see her smiling so freely right now.

"We can. I'll take him to the vet tomorrow. Where's Yang?"

"She's with Cobalt and her friends." Ruby said while pouting, clearly not appreciating Yang ignoring her to hang out with the older kids.

"I hope she isn't in that old factory again…" Taiyang muttered, and Jaune wondered if something was wrong. "Anyway, I called your uncle Qrow and he might come today. And I want you two to not go outside the village until I say so, OK. There was… Grimm sightings around."

Jaune put one and one together. His family also had lots of Hunters, and he knew Zwei couldn't have appeared alone, being a puppy and all. He heard many people from settlements attacked by Grimm would try risk foot and ship travel to safer places, and while Patch was a relatively safe island and village, it wasn't immune to Grimm attacks. He decided to keep his mouth shut for Ruby's sake.

"Now, I'll go do some patrols, and you two just… do whatever children do nowadays." Taiyang petted then both and left. Ruby barely waited the door to fully close to talk to Jaune.

"Let's go to the factory!" She prompted as she reached for her hood.

"Your dad said for us to stay!" Jaune begged, but followed her.

"I'm worried about her! The factory is now in the middle of the woods and Yang still can't fight a Grimm! Look, I'll just go there, tell her there's Grimm around and bring her back!" Ruby explained.

"Wouldn't your dad go there if he suspects she's there?" Jaune prompted, trying to make Ruby stop.

"Yang will get in trouble if dad finds her there again! I'll go there, get her here, dad will never know and we all will be fine!" Ruby concluded, opening the door and running with Zwei going after her.

"This… is the worst plan I ever heard… Come on, Jaune, you're an Arc! You can't leave her alone!" And with that the boy rushed after her and the puppy.

…

"And you got stuck with him?" Cobalt asked as they used rocks to hit some bottles.

"Well, he's not all bad. Good cook, nice to Ruby…" Yang answered as they talked about Jaune.

"And he calls himself a man." Cobalt said while laughing followed by his friends.

"Oh, are you saying cooking is a girl's thing? That boys are better than girls?" Yang questioned with her arms crossed over her chest. Cobalt stopped talking and shifted uncomfortable. Yang have being training with Taiyang since she was seven, and now with her Aura unlocked she was someone that no one wanted to mess with.

"No, of course not, babe. I'm just saying you shouldn't hang out with a loser like him and stay with the cool kids. Us."

Yang stared at Cobalt for a moment. She wanted to be a cool girl, of course, but now she wondered if being cool was being a bit of a jerk like Cobalt was sometimes. She sighed and now felt regret for leaving Jaune and Ruby to hang out with those people. She turned around and noticed no one of the other 'cool kids' was there at the moment. She didn't like the idea they were alone there.

"So, Yang, I was thinking, you're the most beautiful girl around Patch." Cobalt changed the topic, and the blonde stared at him. "And I'm pretty handsome myself, modesty apart."

"Modesty isn't a problem with you, Cobalt." Yang snarled and took a step to go outside.

"Hey come on, beauty, don't play hard to get!" The boy said with a smile, holding her by her arm, making the girl groan and twist his hand, causing a huge deal of pain as she twisted his fingers.

"I'm not playing hard to get, Cobalt. You're not 'getting' any." She hissed at him before hearing a familiar voice yelling from outside.

"Yang! YANG!"

"Ruby?"

The blonde girl left Cobalt behind and rushed outside to see a scene she wasn't expecting at all. Two girls were holding Ruby while Zwei tried to bit their toes, and two boys were holding Jaune while a third was punching him. Yang's lilac eyes immediately turned red at the scene, a side effect of her Aura when she got angry.

"Hands. Off. My. Sister." She stated and the girls let go of Ruby, which rushed to hug Yang, with Zwei now barking at the boys holding Jaune. She stared at them and crackled her fists, making the boys let go of Jaune, which stumbled towards the girl with bleeding lips and a black eye. "Ruby, why are you here!?"

"Dad said they saw Grimm around, so I came to get you back and Jaune came along because he said he would protect me, and when we arrived they said we couldn't go inside because Cobalt was 'scoring with you' and what that even means?" Ruby said, and Jaune was impressed with her capacity to talk so much with barely breathing. Then he reminded he was in pain and winced.

"Wait… Grimm…" One of the boys said. "We… uh… better go back…"

"Yes, you better. Because if a Grimm doesn't give you a beating, I will." Yang menaced them and the group moved along with Cobalt. "And you, Cobalt… If this is what you 'cool kids' do, I'd rather not be one."

With that she started tending to Jaune's injuries, chastising him for getting in a fight he couldn't win. He simple reminded her he needed to protect Ruby no matter if he could or not, and that made her proud and give her sweetest smile towards him. And that hurt Cobalt's ego who watched the exchange, prompting him to take a rock from the ground and threw at the blonde duo. Jaune noticed it and pushed Yang from him, the rock hitting his forehead and cutting it, lots of blood going down as he fell.

"Jauney!" Ruby yelled as she rushed to help him.

Yang felt something she never had.

Rage.

She turned at Cobalt and walked towards him, her hair involved in what looked like flames. The boy froze in place, fear holding his legs. Yang stopped in front of him, and the boy used an old strategy in a futile attempt to escape. He pissed himself.

"I'd tell you to piss off but you already did. Now scram before I transform you from Cobalt to No-balls-t." She growled and the boy ran away. With that she turned around and returned to Ruby, Zwei and an unconscious Jaune. The redhead girl was crying and shaking him.

"Yang! He's not answering me! Please help Jaune!" She begged and the girl stared at the boy, not knowing what to do besides dragging him back, and to receive whatever punishment Taiyang planned for them. If the boy had Aura like hers…

"Oh, better than him dying on me…" She murmured and held his face with both her hands, and started the chant she learned about when her father explained Aura to her when she unlocked hers. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to raise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

There was a moment of silence, and then she shone gold, and her light involved the boy for a second before he started glowing white, and now the white glow took her over. She felt comforted and safe for some reason, and at a peace she never knew she could feel. When the Aura passed, she felt a surge of power coming from Jaune, and started to catch her breath as she saw his wounds healing immediately, including the cut on his forehead. Jaune groaned an opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, prompting her to scoff and the hug the boy tightly.

"I am, you idiot! You should worry more about you!"

"I'll live. Though for some reason I feel great… like nothing could hurt me." Jaune said as he got up with the help of Yang.

"I was so worried!" Ruby said as she hugged his waist. Jaune petted her while Zwey barked happily.

"Sorry for that, Ruby. I think we should go back before your father find us here, though." Jaune stated and the girls agreed and turned to walk back.

"Too late for that." Taiyang said as he stared at the children, with a man with black hair laughing by his side.

…

"Jaune, stop trying to shoulder the blame. You tried to protect my daughters, what was foolish since you have no combat training at all, but I'm glad you tried." Taiyang said back to their home. Qrow, Jaune learned his name when they were walking back home, was drinking scotch and staring at the family more amused than anything. Yang, Ruby and even Zwei stood there looking at the floor. "And now they unlocked your Aura, something your parents told me not to…"

"My what?" Jaune asked.

"Aura, kid. The manifestation of your soul. It protects us Hunters from damage, heal our wounds, even allow us to feel danger. And boy, you have lots of it, more than anyone I ever met." Qrow chimed in. "You'll be a great Huntsman when you grow up."

"Can you train me then? Dad and mom don't allow me to!" Jaune asked and Qrow laughed.

"Sure, boyo. At least while I'm here. Your father was good with a sword, but your aunt would be a better teacher."

"Qrow, it's me who will have to deal with Charl if you do that… But now that he unlocked his Aura, better to be prepared. But… promise me you won't say a word of this to his parents?" Taiyang asked and Jaune nodded. "Thanks, boy. Now, I need to have a talk with my daughters…"

"I'll… make dinner then… Yeah… Come on Zwei." Jaune asked and the puppy and Qrow followed the boy to the kitchen.

"Now, us. Yang, why you keep going to that factory with the other kids? I told you it's far removed from the village and Grimm could use it as a nest?"

"I'm sorry, dad." Yang said simply, and Taiyang was caught off guard. She would usually argue back and defend her choices and her 'friends'. But now she really appeared apologetically.

"Very well… you're grounded for the week… meaning you can only go out with Jaune and Ruby, and have to be home before nightfall. Clear?"

"Yes." She said with a small smile that didn't escape Taiyang's eyes. Apparently the boy did something nice for his daughter, so he would keep an eye on him too.

"Now, Ruby, what you did was also dangerous, even more than Yang since you and Jaune don't have the training she has."

"I'm sorry… but I also want to protect people, especially my family." Ruby justified and Taiyang groaned again. Both his daughters wanted to follow a very dangerous path. On that took two important women from him before.

"I'll train you, Rubes." Qrow said from the door. "We can start when I start with the Arc boy."

"Really?" Ruby brightened as soon as she heard that.

"Well, I think training with this old crow will be punishment enough for you. Qrow, try to not hurt my daughter. Now, you two go get ready for dinner, we still need to decide where Jaune will sleep…"

"In our room of course." Yang said as she dragged Ruby and Jaune upstairs, leaving a surprised Taiyang and a laughing Qrow behind.

…

The month passed faster than any of them expected. Jaune and Ruby started training with Qrow, and the man discovered both were a little on the clumsy side. Jaune's Aura absorbed most of the damage, while the old man was extra careful with Ruby. He didn't want Taiyang complaining, after all.

And when not training, the three children became really close to each other, spending most of their free time together. Ruby and Jaune were like real big brother and little sister, and she started calling him that after a while. Meanwhile Yang tried to input some notion of 'coolness' on him, but somehow she found herself pleased he wasn't like that at all. She made peace with the other teenagers later when they apologized, though she and Cobalt weren't in talking terms anymore.

It ended as no surprised she become grumpy the day Jaune was supposed to leave.

"Can't you stay for your training?" She asked Jaune as they sat on the living room, his luggage on the side.

"I wish I could, but I do miss my family, and dad probably won't allow me to continue."

"I still think I should put some sense on that thick skulled idiot." Qrow complained as he sipped from his glass. "You have talent kid. Probably can be as good as that old hag."

"Should I tell Chifuyu-nee about it?" Jaune asked and Qrow shivered for a second. He knew Jaune's aunt, and he knew better than getting on her bad side.

"Let's not bother her with that."

"You're always welcome here, Jaune. I hope your parents change their minds though. You can become a great Huntsman." Taiyang said and Jaune blushed a little, while both Ruby and Yang nudged his sides. That was when they heard a knock on the door and Ruby answered it. It was Jaune's mother, Charlotte.

"Hello. You must be Ruby. My, you look so much like your mother. I see you're becoming a beautiful girl." Charlotte stated and Ruby blushed a little. "And you must be Yang. Your daughter really turned into a beautiful young lady, Tai."

"Thanks, Charl. Your boy also is quite a gentleman himself." Taiyang said as Jaune stood by his mother and received a hug from her.

"Did you enjoy your spring break, honey?"

"Yes mom. Taiyang was really nice, uncle Qrow was funny… most of the time." Jaune said eyeing the man who just shrugged. "Ruby and Yang were the best! I hope they can spend some time home too!"

"I'm sure that can be arranged, honey. Now… who unlocked your Aura?" There was a long moment of silence between them as Charlotte's smile changed from an angelic one to a menacing one, despite no movement came from her face. "I'm his mother; of course I'd notice it! It was you Qrow?"

"Oh, nononono. I'm just training him… I shouldn't have said that…"

"Please, don't be angry Mrs. Arc, Yang just wanted to help him!" Ruby said with her puppy eyes, while Zwei stood by her side doing the same.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm not angry, not with you. Children, wait outside while I talk with Qrow and Taiyang?" Charlotte asked and Jaune grabbed the girls by their hands and took them outside, closing the door as soon as they left. He knew better than staying when his mother was quite unhappy.

"Sorry if my mom kills them." Jaune started.

"Meh, they'll be fine." Yang said as they could hear screaming.

"I'll really miss you, big brother!" Ruby said hugging Jaune.

"So will me, little one. Both of you." Jaune said and suddenly Yang hugged him tight, and kissed his lips, just a quick peck, prompting him to blush hard, while she also had pink tinted cheeks. "Y-Yang…"

"I had a great time with you, Jauney. Stay in contact." She asked and he nodded, while more painful screams came from the house.

"I hope on day we all get together again. Maybe we can all go to Beacon together!" Ruby suggested.

"I doubt we could, you're two years younger." Yang answered. "You're too small for Beacon."

"I'll grow up! I drink milk!"

"I barely can imagine the three of us there. I can only see soul crushing regret and lots of explosions. I mean, the poor guys can't survive Yang Xiao Long." Jaune joked and she playfully punched him on the shoulder, making him meet the ground. Ruby laughed when Zwei started licking his face, while Yang turned around and blushed a little more.

Inside the house they could only hear two grown men crying like little girls.

 **A.N.: Yeah, I'm doing this one. Will go a little aside my usual canon, though, but I couldn't resist putting Jaune as Ichika and Charlotte's son. Next Chapter will be already at Beacon, and I intend to keep this one a little more lighthearted than what Rooter Teeth is doing right now, punishing my favorite girls like that.**


	2. First Steps

Yang and Ruby waited for the airship to come and take them to Beacon. Ruby was beaming with happiness at the unique chance she got: going to Beacon two years ahead of most people. Her sister was very happy to have her little sister with her (and keep an eye on the girl at the same time) so she was smiling. Both girls waited in line as they watched the several airships coming and going, and wondering how many of the young people around where students. Yang checked her scroll and as always saw many messages of her friends on several degrees sent her. Once again was a message from her father urging her to protect her little sister, especially from older boys. The blonde laughed at how old fashioned his father was sometimes and reminded him that maybe girls would be interested in Ruby. Taiyang's answer was NSFW at all.

"Did he send a message?" Ruby asked her sister and the blonde shook her head, knowing who the redhead was referring to.

Jaune Arc.

Since they met four years ago, they kept in contact with letters, messages, phone calls and one time Jaune sent them a drawing, that now hanged on their room in Patch, despite the lack of artistic quality. They met twice after their first meeting, one where they spent summer in Jaune's family cabin by a beautiful lake and another skiing in a resort, but in the last two years they just used phone calls and messages, with the occasional letter between. But since Beacon summoned Yang as a chosen student to participate in initiation, Jaune went silent.

"I hope he's OK. And that he got accepted in Beacon. He promised after all." Ruby lamented, and so did Yang. She wouldn't admit it but Jaune was one of her best friends, one she really cared about, both girls cared. But that silence was eating her inside.

"I'll call him again." Yang said and tried to call him. She giggled at her chosen profile picture for him, he in a flowery dress by the cabin when they were fourteen, looking more girly than any of his sisters. The sweet memories where interrupted when they heard a song (I Burn remix) started playing. The girls turned around to see quite a sight.

A tall blonde boy was trying to grab his scroll as it decided to not stay in hands. He wore jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black and orange hood under white armor with grey details. A sword rested on his back, sheathed in a white and golden scabbard. He wasn't muscular but it was fit, and his face was leaving the teenage years behind while getting a more mature structure. He finally caught the scroll and ended the call, the same time Yang's scroll showed the call ended.

"Er… Hi?" He said to them.

"Jaune?" Ruby inquired while squinting her eyes, her last memories of the boy being him smaller than Yang and scraggly, despite the training his aunt was giving him. Yang eyes were wide open in disbelief that the tall and, she would dare to say now, handsome boy chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Jaune!"

Ruby jumped and almost took both to the ground as she hugged him by the neck, her feet out of the ground considering how much taller he was now. Jaune laughed and hugged her, spinning her a little like he would do with his sisters. He petted her and they grinned at each other.

"Did ya miss me did ya miss me?" Ruby asked excited.

"Of course I did, little one. Though you're not as little as I reminder now. Look at you! You're practically a young woman now!" Jaune said and she blushed a little. "Hey Yang… You… wow… You really become more gorgeous…"

"I…" Yang blushed a little. Jaune wasn't the first and probably wouldn't be the last to talk about he looks, but he had this quality, this honesty, that always made his words weight more than any other. She approached him and slapped his arm hard, making him wince as Ruby moved to his side, holding on his neck and looking like a human cape on him. "I was worried you jerk! Why you didn't called me back!"

"Sorry! I wanted to surprise you! I wondered if you would recognize me after two years…" he apologized and she calmed down a little. "I also wanted to meet you at Beacon to tell you I did it. I'm going to Beacon with you." Yang blushed a little harder now, but calmed down and smiled. She really felt happiness filling her heart when Jaune smiled at her with his kicked puppy eyes.

"You owe me, sir knight. For the worry! You are footing the bill on the celebratory party when the three of us pass Initiation." Yang declared and Jaune nodded before realizing something.

"Wait… the three of us?" He inquired and Yang pointed to Ruby with her head. "Rubes?"

…

"That certainly make my test seems easy." Jaune stated after Ruby explained how she got accepted at Beacon. "All I had to do was kill some Beowulfs and fight two candidates."

"I thought your aunt was famous or something." Yang questioned, remembering Jaune's aunt was some kind of great swordswoman.

"She is, but she doesn't have a proper teacher's license, so I had to do the required pre-tests to have the chance." Jaune explained with Ruby still clinging on him. He saw the airship approaching and popped a pill, swallowing it dry.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I suffer of motion sickness." Jaune explained a little defeated.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah… so the pills help alleviate it… but they aren't sure fire." Jaune explained as he finally made Ruby let go of him. "It gets the worse on those commercial airships, something to do with size and movement. So, you two could want to keep distance so I don't risk vomiting on your shoes… And sorry if I got all quiet while flying."

The trio boarded the airship and Jaune rushed to sit close to a trash bin. Then he felt someone sitting by his side and putting a gentle hand on his back. He saw that was Yang, and Ruby sat by her side, both smiling at him. He smiled back and closed his eyes, focusing to not make a mess when he had his childhood friends with him.

…

"Land… precious, safe land." Jaune murmured as they left the airship, with Yang laughing at him and Ruby offering sympathetic back pats.

"Well, we are here. Beacon Academy." Yang motioned with her hand and the three basked in the beautiful sight of what could better be described as some sort of castle or palace than a school. While Jaune and Yang used the chance to look at the beautiful sight, Ruby immediately focused on other things.

"Oh my gosh, so many cool weapons!" She spoke in an excited toned and with shiny eyes. "Look, that one is a shotgun-spear! And that one is an axe-crossbow!"

"Calm down, Rubes! Crescent Rose might feel jealous!" Yang prompted her sister.

"I love my beloved, but meeting new weapons is like meeting new people! Just better…" She said and Jaune felt a little sorry for her as he could relate with awkwardness. Despite his seven sisters, he wasn't exactly someone smooth on social interactions.

"You know, you need to meet new people." Yang prompted, a sisterly worry in her voice Jaune knew too well from his sisters… well, two of them at least.

"I don't need to, I have you!" She said pointing at the two blondes. Jaune smiled softly at her, but Yang was really worrying about Ruby introvert-ness. So she did what any big sister worried about her little sister would.

"ComeonJauneIsawsomefriendsfromSignalandwanttopresentyoutothem!"

She ditched Ruby.

And dragged Jaune with her by his hood, before he could react.

They only stopped close to the main entrance, mostly because Jaune couldn't stop struggling under Yang vicious grip on his hood. Once they stopped Yang left a sigh out and her face showed her worry about Ruby fully.

"Why you did that?" Jaune questioned as he finally got free and fixed his clothes.

"Ruby needs to open up to others. If she clings on us too much, she won't ever make new friends here in Beacon." Yang explained and Jaune knew she wasn't exactly wrong, but he still was worried about Ruby.

"And mama bird decided to throw baby bird out of next to teach her how to fly." Jaune concluded and Yang smiled a little over the analogy. "That's one way to do it, yes… But Yang, she is younger than us, and different from you. I'm not sure ditching her will work as you expect. Remember this isn't a normal school with normal people. We're all here to train to fight monsters."

"Since when you become so wise?" Yang asked a little playfully.

"I might have received one too many hits on my head." He answered back and she sighed again, now worrying if she acted too hastily. Then she felt Jaune's big but gentle hand on her cheek and stared surprised at him, pink tinting her cheeks. "Look, I'll go back there and keep an eye on her. I'll call you if something happens."

"Thanks, Jaune." She answered and he winked and strutted back. Yang observed him and her smiled grew a little bigger. He certainly wasn't the shy clumsy kid from back then.

…

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby said as she sat in front of the small hole the explosion left. Then she saw a hand being offered to her.

"You know, if I knew you was going to explode, I'd came back early." Jaune prompted and she pouted but accepted his hand.

"You ditched me!" She accused.

"Against my will, Crater Face." Jaune answered and laughed.

"Shut up, vomit boy!"

"Hey! Motion sickness is a common thing! And I didn't vomit! Today… Anyway, what was all that about?" Jaune asked as the duo started walking.

"An impromptu lesson on Dust, I think?" Ruby said than smiled. "By the way, you didn't show me it yet?"

"What?"

"I'll show you mine and you show me yours!" Ruby affirmed and Jaune stared in shock at her. Then she drew Crescent Rose in its full form, scaring him shitless. He didn't scream on spot due to shock seeing her death bringer. "This is Crescent Rose, I designed it myself… but I might have overdone it."

"You might?!" Jaune finally said in a squeaky voice. "I mean, it's a scythe! And is that a cartridge?"

"Yep, it's a high-impact sniper rifle too!" Ruby stated proudly and Jaune stared blankly at her. "It's also a gun."

"So you can either chop or rain death from afar… And you're just fifteen… Really, none of this sounds like a good idea when you think about it." Jaune wondered for a moment.

"Less talking and more showing! I want to see your sword!" Ruby demanded and Jaune groaned.

"I'll have a talk with yang about your choice of words, Rubes."

The blonde boy moved his right hand to the left side of his body, and a mechanical arm moved the sword from his back to his side where he drew it. The white blade shone under the sunlight, revealing a 'hand-and-a-half' long sword with a relatively broad double edge blade. In the middle there were seven holes to reduce weight, each with a small colored ring like the colors of a rainbow. The blade's body was also adorned with delicate thin gold lines in beautiful patterns. Jaune then clipped the scabbard on his left arm and it opened to reveal a white with golden details tear drop shield.

"So cool!" Ruby commented with shining eyes. "What it does?"

"Chifuyu-nee said I'm like my dad and I should just focus in one skill, so it's really just a sword and shield. It's made of a special alloy, so it doesn't need to be sharpened, doesn't rust and doesn't break… it's virtually indestructible or so I was told." Jaune explained before sheathing his weapons again.

"Well, I like it." She said with true honesty. "Not everyone appreciate a classic nowadays."

"Thanks, Rubes… So… hmm… where are we going?"

"I was following you."

…

"Hey, Rubes! I save you a spot!" yang waved happily when she saw her little sister. Ruby wasn't amused.

"You!" She growled and disappeared in a gust of rose petals leaving Jaune behind.

"Oh great. I better find another nice, quirky girl to talk to." He commented to no one before moving towards the sisterly duo, unaware someone heard him speaking and got an interest on it. He approached the girls that were talking, apparently Ruby repeating the events that happened a moment ago.

"You!" Jaune saw the white haired girl that spoke, a beautiful lady that reminded him of a fairytale princess. Ruby jumped on Yang's arms apparently scared.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh a little at their reactions, but frowned when he saw that the white haired girl was apparently being mean to his honorary little sister. He wanted to go there and back her up, but since Yang was there he decided to just watch the exchange. He's ears perked up when the girl, now named Weiss, pointed at him though.

"Sure, and we can talk about tall, blonde and scraggly back there." Jaune stared at himself and wondered if he was still scraggly, considering the harsh exercise regimen his aunt put him through. After a few more exchanges of words Weiss left, and Jaune decided to mess with her a little.

"I'll let you know I'm a natural blonde!" He said but she ignored him. "She's no fun."

"You tell me, fellow natural blonde." Yang said with a grin. Jaune laughed a little with her and was about to speak but apparently the teachers were about to speak. "Hey, do you think she's a natural one too? We should start a club!"

"I don't know." Jaune answered as he watched the beautiful mature lady taking the stage. She was somehow familiar, but he chalked it off as she being a blonde like the woman in his family.

…

"What you doing sis?" Yang asked as she dropped by Ruby's side. It was night now, and after everyone had a rather fancy dinner, they were preparing for sleep, quite early if Yang could say, but apparently initiation next day would start really early.

"Writing back to my friends at Signal. I promised to write them telling everything." Ruby explained as she kept writing.

"Well, you should admire the view a bit." Yang said as she watched the boys trying to show off to the girls. It was both hilarious and amusing. "It's like a big pajama party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, except maybe Jaune."

"Don't dismiss it before you try it." Yang said with a wink before purring towards the sight… Until Jaune grabbed her sight with his onesie pajamas with rabbit feet. She growled in annoyance and waved for him to come to her. Jaune pointed at himself and stared at her and she got up and gestured more angrily for him to come to her. He finally motioned towards her as she crossed her arms below her chest. "What you're wearing?"

"Oh, this? My sister made for me and made me promise to wear it." Jaune explained with a smile. "They are really comfy."

"And dorky! Jaune, we're not children anymore! You need to dress up more fashionable!" She chastised him, what surprised him a little because he didn't understand why she cared.

"I know, but it was a gift from my sister and I promised to wear it!" He defended the outfit.

"And you always do what you promise?" She questioned.

"I do. That's why I'm here, I promised you I would." She immediately calmed down and sighed.

"Fine… But just today OK! Promise me you will wear something more fashionable and wear this… pajama only when necessary!" She asked and Jaune nodded. "Good. Now go grab your sleeping bag so we can sleep together."

"What?" Jaune questioned as he blushed bright red.

"Yeah, Jauney! It'll be like old times!" Ruby prompted him and he calmed down a little.

"I dunno lil sis… you and Yang aren't children anymore…" Jaune explained and Yang felt a bit happy at his gentlemanly nature. But she wanted to tease him, and also to relieve the old times.

"Oh… did I grow up too, sir knight?" She asked as she pushed her breasts up with her arms. Jaune avoided the rather pleasant sight by staring up and fuming while glowing red.

"Y-Yang!" he protested and she giggled a little.

"Come on, Jauney! Go grab your stuff and lay by our side. I want to know everything you were up to in this last years." Yang prompted him and Jaune groaned but accepted his fate, walking back to find his stuff.

"Hey, that girl…" Ruby prompted as she saw a black haired girl reading a book.

…

Yang cursed the music playing from the speakers. She just wanted to sleep a few more minutes. She also blamed Jaune by having so many funny stories with him and his seven sisters to tell. They only got to sleep when Weiss bitched at them for talking during the night and now all she wanted was to sleep till late. But no, she had that dumb initiation to take care of, so she opened her eyes.

She was hugging Jaune who was using her chest as pillows.

The boy was in his sleeping bags, as he promised Yang he would, after she threatened to castrate him if he tried something funny. She liked him, and he never gave her signs of being a pervert but she felt it was a nice idea to threaten him anyway. But somehow during her sleep she was the one that slipped in his 'bed' and now was holding him close.

So now she needed to move him without making people realizing what she did.

She could be gently or…

She tossed him a few feet from her and stood, causing a small ruckus and waking a few students, but thankfully no one realized what she did, especially Jaune, who stared around like he was lost and had no idea where he was. Yang breathed to calm herself down as Ruby woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" The petite girl asked.

"We need to get ready, Rubes. We will see you later, Jaune!" Yang shouted and walked always dragging the sleep Ruby with her.

"What was that? And why I felt like I slept in the softest bed ever?" Jaune questioned himself.

…

Jaune was eating his breakfast and observed around for a while. His attention was grabbed about a girl eating a pile of pancakes that could feed ten grown men working at the docks with ease, and he wondered where in her petite frame all that food would end. The boy by her side just stood there eating in silence. His attention gone back to Yang and Ruby when they sat across him with their plates.

Yang's tray was filled with protein. Bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms, beans. Jaune was sure he wouldn't move after that heavy meal. Sure, he had bacon and eggs on his plate, but at least he also had cereal and fruit. Yet he thought that yang's meal was healthier than Ruby cookie filled tray and big glass of milk.

"I'm surprised with all the quality food they serve." Yang said as she ate a sausage. "It's like a five-star buffet!"

"You tell me! Those are freshly baked cookies, not store bought!" Ruby added as she ate one after another.

"You know, you two could eat more than pure proteins and fat or pure carbs and fat." Jaune commented as he eyed their bowls.

"Hey, I'm a heavy hitter, I need this to hit heavy!" Yang defended her choice of food. "But I agree Rubes could eat at least a raisin cookie."

"Never speak of the devil's cookies!" Ruby protested. "You go straight thinking it will be chocolatey goodness and its mummified grapes! Eviiiilllll!" Ruby said and Jaune chuckled a little.

"You need fiber too, Rubes, and vitamins. At least eat an apple or…" Jaune started while waving his fork with a strawberry on it. Ruby chomped it with lightning speed. "Strawberries…"

"It's basically the only fruit she eats by herself." Yang explained and Jaune put all strawberries he had on Ruby's plate. Yang observed the gesture and a little bit of jealousy filled her. "Not for me?"

"Here." Jaune said giving her yoghurt with granola on it. She pouted though and opened her mouth with eyes closed. He groaned a bit and fed her with a spoon.

"Hmm… Thanks, Jauney." She winked and took the yoghurt in her hands. "So, any ideas on how teams will be made?"

"I heard they have a complex process." Ruby stated as she alternate strawberries and cookies.

"My parents said each academy have their own philosophy. Atlas put students with the same academic and combat level together. Vacuo chose people that cover each other weakness while Mistral prefers to put people that get along well. But apparently Beacon change its way every year to avoid people playing their system… whatever it is." Jaune answered while eating his own breakfast.

"This is the best Hunter's academy in all Remnant." They turned to see Weiss Schnee passing them with a fruit salad on her tray. "I bet they have a complex system to create the best teams possible, and the best team will be whenever I am." She said without hiding her self-praising before leaving without an answer.

"Whatever, I bet the three of us will be the best team!" Ruby said proudly.

"I don't know, Rubes. Maybe you should consider landing in a team with other people…" Yang commented.

…

"All I saying is you need to get out of your shell, meet new people so you can grow up!" Yang justified at the lockers.

"I don't need to meet new people to grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby defended herself as she fixed her weapon on her back. "Or are you implying you don't want to be in a team with me?!"

"I'll let you two to discuss it… I need to find my locker." Jaune stated as he fled the scene, though Yang mouthed a 'traitor' towards him.

Jaune found his locker away from Ruby and Yang, and put his sword on his back, and started doing a final check on his gear. As he did so a glint of red called his attention and he saw a familiar looking tall redhead talking with Weiss. He was sure he saw her somewhere before, but couldn't point where. She looked absent as the heiress kept talking excitedly. He approached them and heard they were talking about teams and how they would be great together (according to Weiss). He decided to mess up with her a little.

"You know else what is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said following his dad's obvious stupid flirt techniques. Jaune was actually sure it was his mother that conquered him and not the other way around. The redhead smiled, while the heiress stared daggers at him.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." The redhead said with a sweet voice. "Actually, I heard teams are comprised of four people."

"Hey, isn't it nice? Then you can have a spot with me!" Jaune answered with a smile, making the redhead giggle and Weiss fume.

"Do you have any idea with whom you're talking about?" Weiss asked pointed at the other girl.

"No idea. You have beautiful eyes though." He spoke honestly and a light pink graced the other girl cheeks.

"This! Is Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Hello again." She said with a small wave, her smile slightly faltering.

"Lovely name. Fits you well." Jaune added and she blushed a little, her smile growing bigger while Weiss grew up angrier.

"She is the top student in her class on Sanctum!"

"Congratulations! Smart too!" He said and Weiss was considering murder by now, while Pyrrha herself felt relieved.

"She's four times Mistral champion! The youngest ever!"

"Doesn't it get boring after the third time?"

"A little, but I'm always up for a challenge." Pyrrha answered him, making him smile and Weiss growl louder.

"She's in the front of every Pumpkin's Pete cereal box!" She finally exploded, waving her arms frantically. Finally that ringed a bell on Jaune's mind.

"That's you? They only do that for pro-athletes and cartoon characters! Are we in a cartoon?" Jaune questioned and looked around like searching for hidden cameras.

"That was pretty fun, though the cereal is not very good for you." Pyrrha admitted, but her smile not leaving her face.

"So, after learning all that you still think you're good enough to be on a team with her?" Weiss questioned and Jaune accepted that the girl in front of him was amazing.

"Maybe not." He questioned a little dejected, but Pyrrha put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you might be a good team leader." She affirmed, and Jaune perked up immediately.

"Aww, stop it." He playful dismissed her.

"Yes, please stop! It's unsightly!" Weiss said as her anger took over.

"Come on, snow angel. If you play nice I might save you a spot on my team." Jaune said with a smirk, saying the utter confusion on Weiss face, making her loss her words.

"Pyrrha, a little help?!" She asked and soon Jaune found himself pinned against a wall, hearing a 'Sorry!' from Pyrrha. The two girls came in his direction and Pyrrha spared a look at him, not knowing why she instinctively did what she usually did with most 'handy' fans. Weiss walked past him without sparing even that and especially sympathy. At least Pyrrha did so, and the two exchanged a small wave. It was then that Jaune saw Yang passing through.

"Best luck next time, lady killer." She said as she walked away, and Jaune wondered if he felt a little anger in her voice.

"Come on, big bro, we need to get there in time." Ruby said as she helped him up.

…

"Idiot!" Yang yelled as she punched an Ursa to kingdom come. "Of course you would go all nice guy on the champs!" Another Ursa was sent to its demise. "Not that I care!" She growled and punched the last Ursa's head clean off. She finally started calming down as her red eyes turned lilac again.

 _I should have tried to land close to him and Rubes… Maybe being his partner… Wait, come on, you and him are just childhood friends! You don't feel like that for him!_

She was so lost in thoughts that she only got out of it when a fourth Ursa growled on the background and she turned around ready to punch it, but a series of shots was heard and the Ursa fell dead. Blake came from behind the bushes, sheathing her weapon and giving a small smirk towards Yang.

"So… who's the guy?" The black-haired girl asked. Yang just rolled her eyes.

…

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked her partner while holding a chess piece. Blake rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Yeah, sure, why not." She answered and approached her in the ruins. "So, what now? We go back or…" Blake stopped as she noticed Yang worriedly scanning the horizon. "Wait for the other, got it."

"Sorry, but my little sister is out there somewhere and I'd feel better if we all returned together." Yang explained.

"How about your friend?" Blake inquired further, but Yang didn't stare at her. "Wow, considering how you two were rather intimate this morning…" Yang immediately turned around, blushing a bright red. "He looked so happy with his… pillows…"

"Not a word!" Yang threatened but stopped when their heard a scream. "Some girl is in trouble!" Then they heard the screech up them and saw a giant nevermore circling them.

"Did you hear that?" Yang asked but Blake just kept pointing up.

"HEAAADSSS UP!" They saw Ruby falling from the Nevermore, Yang trying to process why her sister was there to begin with. Yang was too shocked to move but luckily a flying Jaune collided with the petite girl and both landed relatively safe and unharmed in a tree.

"Awww… what was that?" Ruby asked from her daze before Jaune called her attention.

"Hey little one. Fancy meeting you here."

"Jauney!" She hugged his upside down form.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky to collide with your childhood friend?" Blake asked Yang as an away to be sure she wasn't going insane.

"I…" She was interrupted by loud sounds of explosions, tree crashing and happy yells, only to see an orange haired girl coming from the trees while riding a big Ursa. The Ursa fell dead and the girl lamented and checked it, before rushing to the temple and grabbing a piece and singing, while her partner seemingly was having a rougher time.

"NORA!" He called.

"Coming Ren!" She stated and returned to his side.

"Did that girl just rode on an Ursa?" Blake asked again, wondered what sick mind decided in that turn of events.

"I…" Yang was still trying to process what was happening. Then once again they hear trees falling and saw Pyrrha rushing out of the woods with a giant and angry Deathstalker on her heels.

"Jaune!" She calls out for he partner.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yells back both to show he was relatively OK and in worry about the redhead.

"Whoa!" Ruby commented as she jumped out of the branch they were in, the branch hitting Jaune's face.

"Ruby!"

"Ruby!" Yang called her little sister that smiled and rushed towards her.

"Yang!" they were almost hugging when…

"Nora!" The newcomer giggled while Pyrrha kept running away from the giant monster.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned while pointing at the unsightly sight. Prompting Yang to explode in flames and anger.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" She screamed and started calming down a little. Ruby tugged Yang's sleeve and pointed up to the giant Nevermore where Weiss screamed down at her partner.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby answered rather calmly.

"She will fall." Blake affirmed.

"She'll be fine." Ruby answered.

"She's falling." Ren affirmed as indeed the heiress was falling.

Jaune saw it and jumped from the same branch Ruby was after he freed him, intercepting the heiress mid air. They both kept falling, but now in a diagonal angle, allowing him to slide on the ground and come to a full stop… to fall on his back with the heiress on top.

"My hero." She sarcastically retorted.

"I'm just glad you're as light as you look…" He murmured and she blushed a little before getting up and leaving him behind. Meanwhile Pyrrha threw herself to get more distance from the Deathstalker and landed close to the group.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically to hide her worries.

"Do you think our parents would get too angry with that Ozpin if we die?" Jaune asked as he joined them all.

…

"Their parents won't be pleased if they discover we allowed them to fight such high ranking Grimm." Glynda commented as she stared at her scroll.

"Don't worry. They are trained to deal with this situation. In fact, it's lucky for them that the eight most promising students this year are all together." Ozpin answered while sipping his mug.

"Very well, but I won't be the one informing their families if something happens. And I definitely won't be the one to hold the Arc matriarch back." Glynda informed Ozpin, who shivered for a slight moment.

"Tell Bart and Peter to stay closer to them." Ozpin conceded and Glynda gave a victorious smile.

…

"Guys, I don't think we really need to fight those. And the angry bird is coming back!" Jaune warned them after Ruby and Weiss little bonding moment while fighting a giant bug.

"He's right! Our objective is at hand, so let's just grab it and run for it!" Weiss affirmed. Jaune and Ruby rushed to grab their pieces and after a little celebratory moment returned to the others.

"OK everyone. We need to return to the cliffs! Let's see if we can outrun those two!" Ruby prompted them and all of them followed her at top speed.

…

"Here." Jaune offered a hand and after a moment of hesitation Yang grabbed it, being the last one to climb the cliff towards safety and a mission accomplished. She stared to see ruby and Weiss sitting on the ground back to back, while the Nora girl was sprawled over Ren. Blake was sitting on a rock, and as soon as she got up Jaune also let his body fall on the soft grass. She sat by his side, while Pyrrha sat on the other.

"We probably will get a nice grade after defeating such big Grimm. I bet they were B-class at least." Pyrrha commented with a proud but tired smile.

"A-class at least." Jaune commented as he stared at the clouds. "Maybe even S-class considering the size of those things…"

"There's bigger Grimm than those." They all stared at the incoming headmaster and his assistant. He smiled at the teens as they slowly got up and groaned. "You eight performed quite well considering your run in with those rather challenging enemies. I know you're all tired but you have to deliver the chess pieces to us." With that one by one the doubles delivered their pieces. "And with that you finished Initiation and are officially students at Beacon. I expect great things of you all." Murmured thanks were uttered towards the two.

"You all must be tired, and you have a few hours to take a bath and eat something before the final ceremony." Glynda said with sympathy in her voice.

"Bath sounds good." Weiss started.

"Food sounds better." Ruby affirmed as her stomach growled.

"I'll take both and a side of rest in the first couch I find." Jaune added and the group zombie-walked using each other as support.

"Indeed I believe this year will be quite good." Ozpin stated as he sipped his mug.

"You say that when it's me that will have to control them." Glynda stated as she saw Yang and Pyrrha leaning at Jaune. "Oh please, tell me he won't be like his father…"

…

"Yang, wait!" Jaune asked as Yang left the showers. She waited for her but she walked fast trying to ignore him until he stopped. She stood there but didn't look at him, instead she simple used her hands to fix her wet hair. "Have I angered you in some way?"

"Why you think you did?" She questioned in a low tone of voice.

"Because yesterday we're so happy to meet again and today you're avoiding me and barely talking with me. Come on, sunshine, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it!" He begged with both hands clasped in front of his face.

"Sunshine?" She asked curiously now.

"Oh… er… It's the nickname I gave you in my head, but if you don't like it…" he started, but Yang now stared at him.

"I don't know Jaune, won't your 'snow angel' or the champs get jealous?"

"What? Weiss and Pyrrha? First, I only called her that to pest her since she was being mean to Rubes. And Pyrrha, while nice and all, we just met today. Meanwhile we have known each other for years, and you're the reason I chose Beacon, so please, don't be like that…"

She stared at his eyes, those deep blue eyes that showed so much sincerity that disarmed her. Jaune always was a bad liar, something to do with his mother being able to see right through him. She sighed, unable to hold her anger when he was there worried about her, so she finally smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Jauney. Let's go grab some food." She said and dragged him with her.

…

"Food!" Nora celebrated as she sat by Ren's side and started eating a whole pork leg. Ren smiled a little before returning to his noodles.

"You girls really took your time. We even had time to take a nap." Jaune said as Pyrrha sat by his side with her pasta. The boy himself was eating a rather large and filled sub. The rest of the girls sat by the other side, Ruby with cookies (no one knew where she find them), Yang with a steak with mashed potatoes, Weiss with a salad and Blake with a whole fish (nobody questioned it).

"There were too many people using the showers. And someone took forever with her beauty products." Blake deadpanned but everyone stared at Weiss.

"Hmph." She simple answered and the conversation resumed.

"So, since we're going to spend four years together, how about we get to know each other?" Pyrrha suggested. "Though you all probably know a lot about me already…"

"So why you don't tell us something about Pyrrha the teenager and not Pyrrha Nikos the celebrity?" Jaune suggested, and the redhead smiled at his suggestion.

"Well… I love chocolate… It's my weakness and all my trainers get really mad when they find my stashes." She confessed, and everyone had a small giggle at such small thing.

"Good to know. I'll make sure to always have chocolate in hand, just in case." Jaune suggested and Pyrrha blushed.

"How about you then, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune stopped eating his sub to think a little bit.

"Well, nothing remarkable. I met Yang and Ruby four years ago, so we're childhood friends. Mom and Dad were Hunters, and most of family has being Hunters, soldiers or both for generations, so that's one of the reasons I'm here. My aunt, my dad's older sister trained me." Jaune explained and Weiss stared at him with doubts.

"Your aunt?" She questioned.

"Yeah, she was a famous Huntress at her time."

"I see. Well, when classes start tomorrow we'll see how well trained each one of us are. I for one had the best private teachers available." Weiss said proud of herself.

 _Attention new students, in fifteen minutes the ceremony where your teams will be announced._

"Well, we better finish eating and going. I'd rather not be not late when the team I'll lead got announced." Weiss said sure of herself after the speakers ended its message.

"I'd not be so sure you're going to be team leader, Weiss-cream." Yang teased the heiress that started complaining of the awful pun.

"I hope I don't get chosen to be one. It's a lot of responsibility." Jaune said as he finished his meal.

"I still think you could be a great leader." Pyrrha supported him.

"Yeah, big bro." Ruby added and Jaune chuckled.

"Come on, it's not like the headmaster will chose team leaders just to his amusement." The boy finished.

…

"Achoo!" Ozpin sneezed before finishing choosing team leaders and smiled. He was satisfied with his choices and the amusement they would give him.

 **A.N.: So, I'm skipping scenes that will play out too closely with what we saw in canon. I'll try to make this more lighthearted than what RT is doing right now, and fill with more comedy and romance, instead of being action filled. ^^**

 **OMAKE BY** **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes**

Team's RWBY and JNPR had finally arrived at their first Grimm Studies Class. Apparently the teacher was Peter Port but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is this guy?" Yang wondered with a bored tone "He should be here by now."

Indeed the lesson was five minutes in and Professor Port was a no show yet. It was then that Jaune's scroll went off and he took it. Seeing he received a message from his family he opened and read it. After doing so he instantly went pale, the color draining from his face as a look of pure terror crossed his face.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Yang asked when she saw her fellow blond sweating nervously.

"This is bad." Jaune mumbled loudly enough for the two teams to hear him.

"What's bad?" Nora asked curiously.

"What is it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked looking at her partner with confusion.

"I just got a message." Jaune explained gulping. "Apparently Professor Port has taken some time off to 'relieve his youth' or something so Ozpin called in a replacement until he comes back."

"Isn't having a replacement a good thing?" Ren inquired.

Everyone's attention was on the door as methodical footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to class room, Jaune's fear growing as they did.

"Ozpin called in my aunt!" Jaune growled causing Yang and Ruby to straighten up with looks of fear on their faces.

"Yang, protect me!" Ruby begged clinging to her sister.

"But who'll protect me Rubes?" Yang asked her sister equally terrified.

"Listen to me, if you want to survive this class, then don't screw around." Jaune warned them "I mean it, my aunt is strictly no nonsense, whatever you do don't draw attention to yourse-AAAGHHH!" Jaune was promptly sent crashing to the ground by a textbook thicker than most dictionaries impacting his face and bouncing back into the hand that had thrown it.

The hand belonged to a tall woman who had long black hair, which is split into parts and blue eyes; she carried herself like a high-borne lady and wore an elegant black suit.

"Mr. Arc, you can talk your friend after class, until then pay attention." she ordered harshly.

"Y-yes ma'am." Jaune acquiesced picking himself up and quickly returning to his seat.

"I am Orimura Chifuyu." Chifuyu introduced herself. "I will be taking over Professor Port's Grimm Studies class until he returns in a few months. I will teach you what you need to know about Grimm, their strengths and weakness. I expect your full attention, am I clear?"

"Yes Professor!" the whole class said as one.

"Good, now how about I start with a basic question." Chifuyu walked the length of the class before stopping and fixing her stare on Weiss who gulped at the attention. "Ms. Schnee, what is the most vulnerable area on a Boarbatusk?"

Weiss found her mind fumbling at the glare of the frightening woman fixed on her.

"Don't take too long answering." Jaune whispered to her with a warning tone. "She can smell fear-ARRGH!"

Jaune crashed to the ground as Chifuyu's textbook smashed him in the face again.

"I can also hear across the classrooms" Chifuyu fixed her nephew with a glare "Mr. Arc, I don't recall giving you permission to speak."

"S-sorry Professor." Jaune apologized nursing the massive bruise and lamenting loosing ten thousand brain cells in a single session.

Cardin began snickering but was instantly silenced by a text book to the face, but unlike Jaune he was sent crashing into the back wall of the class.

"Student Winchester, do I amuse you?" Chifuyu asked dangerously "Do look like a clown perhaps?"

Thus began the first years' hellish months of Grimm Studies, with one of the most frightening women in Remnant.


	3. First Classes

"That will be a recurring theme around here, right?" Jaune commented as they walked back from Peter Port's rather tiresome class. The man loved to hear his own voice, that was clear, and any lesson was irremediable lost on his self-praising and morose tales.

"You mean releasing Grimm in the middle of a classroom or eccentric teachers?" Yang asked as she walked by his side, yawning loudly to make a point of what she thought of that class and using her fellow blonde as support. She also shivered remembering the portly teacher winked at her.

"Both, actually. I mean, Ms. Goodwitch is probably the only one that struck me as a real teacher here." Jaune affirmed and they agreed on that, though many of them thought she could loosen up a little, considering it was the first day in class and she already got four students in detention.

"Well, next is combat class. Probably just an introduction, despite the warning we all are to go there fully geared." Pyrrha said as she checked her scroll, walking by Jaune's other side, the rest of their little group spread around them. "Maybe she will challenge a student to fight her? Many combat teachers do so to keep our egos in check."

"Oh, I hope she chooses me! I'd love to fight someone stronger!" Nora celebrated in her chirp manner. She probably would be the only person in Beacon that would want a chance to fight Glynda Goodwitch, if half the stories the veterans where telling had any truth in them.

"By the way, will Weiss and Rubes be OK?" Jaune asked Yang, seeing as how the too seemingly were avoiding talking with each other after the little argument they had during class.

"I hope so… Ruby is a bit of a social introvert and Weiss is prone to state her mind. But I think our little ice queen might have a heart underneath her chest… even if a small one like said chest. Eh?" Yang said and Jaune blank stared at her while everyone groaned, though the heiress didn't dignify to look at her.

"We better hurry to get changed if we don't want to be late." Blake stated emotionless and they all got moving again.

Soon they found themselves in the small arena inside Beacon, where Ms. Goodwitch stood on in the middle. Weiss and Ruby appeared soon after and sat with Yang and Blake between them, both clear still in bad terms with each other after Port's class. The bell rang, but the teacher waited the last team to arrive. It took five minutes for team CRDL to enter, laughing as they walked together. Jaune kind of envied the way they acted as a group of old friends already, even if they were a bunch of jerks.

"Mr. Winchester, you and your team are late. I remind you to never be late again, or you all will receive a punishment, one that I want all of you to know won't be light. And since I'm talking about it, I also remember you all that any punishment applied to the individual will be applied to your whole team, and doubled for the team's leader." She stated sternly as Cardin took his sit, but his shit eating grin remained, like the warning wasn't aimed at him.

"Great, more pressure, and we have a Nora." Jaune whispered to himself.

"Are you kidding me, I have a Yang!" Ruby whispered towards him with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you took the better deal, Rubes." Yang whispered proud of herself.

"Now, as you know, you're being training to fight Grimm. Unfortunately, despite what Prof. Port might have babbled to you, capturing Grimm is a very hard task, and capturing enough to let you train against is simple too dangerous and costly. Therefore, sparring will be a common occurrence for you all. I usually get a simple approach. Two students fight and I point your strengths and weakness, since many of you will make the same mistakes. While most of you came from prestigious combat schools, it doesn't mean you don't have vices on your fighting style and that can be fixed. So, usually I'd show the difference of power between an accomplished Huntress like me and you… But I think that won't be necessary today. I don't see any of you standing a chance against me." Glynda told, expecting one of the students with a hurt ego to challenge her. Instead she saw Nora jumping on her sit with her hand raised. "Yes, Ms. Valkyrie, we can have a round if that will calm you down."

"Yes!" Nora jumping on the arena with her hammer.

…

"Ouch…" Nora lamented as she sat back by Ren's side, her small body all sore. She wasn't only easily defeated, she received quite a beating to make sure they understood how inexperienced and undertrained they really were. But Nora suddenly raised her hand again. "Ms. Goodwitch, will I be as strong as you one day?"

"If you train hard and pay attention, I believe so, Ms Valkyrie." Glynda stated and the girl perked up easily with that. "As you can all see, none of you are at the top of your skill, no matter how much you think of yourselves. Now, since we have time, I want two students to spar today." The students stared at each other, wondering who would spar. "Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc."

"Hah! An easy victory waits for me. I heard yesterday you were homeschooled, Jauney boy, so don't get surprised when someone who trained at a combat school clear the floor with you." Cardin stated loudly (and obnoxiously) as he grabbed his mace and walked towards the arena. Jaune was way less enthusiastic as he put his sword on his side and walked under the shouting support of his friends. Soon the two teenagers stood in front of each other, with completely different attitudes.

"Now, Mr. Winchester, I hope you're well aware of tournament rules. I hope you to follow it strictly. Mr. Arc, considering your education, I believe your teacher told you about them, but we'll revise the rules anyway. Tournament rules mean your Aura levels will be monitored and if drops below 15% you lose." Glynda said as she turned to Jaune. "Only weapons pre-registered can be used, you need to listen to the referee instructions immediately and you can't attack an enemy that surrendered. Most forms of attacks are allowed except those that clearly would kill your opponent."

"How you even determine that?" Jaune asked as he readied his shield and sword.

"It's a bit vague indeed, but it's up to the referee to decide at its discretion, and most tend to be safe than sorry." Glynda stated and Jaune groaned a little. He really wasn't there to punch other students.

"Don't worry, Jauney boy. I'll end it slowly and painfully for you." Cardin laughed and Jaune decided he might enjoy punching his face a little bit.

"You better not, Mr. Winchester. You're here to improve yourself, not enjoy physically harming your classmates." Glynda chastised him, but her warning fall in deaf ears. "Now, you two have a minute to get in your positions and prepare yourselves." She announced as they moved to the starting lines and the teacher got out of the arena. The hardlight shield armed as she left.

"Well, I think Winchester have the upper hand here. No way can someone schooled by a single person beat someone that had gone to combat school." Weiss dismissed the blonde, still angry at how he behaved the other day.

"I wouldn't be so sure, it all depends on the teacher." Blake added her two cents, knowing for certain that she was on equal footing with most students there and her never gone to a combat school. "Who's Jaune's teacher anyway? After all, if he did pass the preliminary tests as I did…"

"Begin!" They stopped talking as Glynda ordered the match to start.

Cardin didn't lose time before jumping against Jaune. The knight simple used his shield to deflect the mace and used the opening to hit the bigger opponent in the guts, before taking his distance again. The mace wielder growled and pushed a barrage of broad strikes with his mace, while Jaune kept moving side to side using the shield to deflect those attacks and counter with quick stabs and slashes. Those sequences of small counters kept draining Cardin's of his Aura reserves, while the blonde boy reserves were barely affected.

The bigger boy growled again in anger and frustration, as he expected an easy victory against the smaller, clearly less muscular opponent. He attacked again, this time firing the mace's Dust cartridge when that connected to the shield. That surprised Jaune and made him open his guard, allowing the opponent a series of three strikes before the knight blocked it again and attacked with a might swing, forcing Cardin back. Using the chance, Jaune rushed and bashed his adversary's body with the shield and punched him with the guard of his sword.

"He's… actually good." Admitted Weiss as the battle kept going, with Jaune on the advantage and pressing forward.

"He's form is good, he's exploring his opponent's weaknesses and using his strengths against him. He just… doesn't seem to be into the battle." Pyrrha said as Cardin and Jaune traded blows.

"Jaune wants to fight Grimm, not people. He says we shouldn't waste time fighting each other when there are creatures that would kill any us no matter who we are." Ruby explained. "GO JAUNEY!"

Their attention turned back to the arena as Jaune was now with the upper hand, using precise strikes to hit Cardin's sides. The bigger boy wasn't used to be pressed like that, but couldn't surpass the knight's defense or block its attacks. So he jumped back and activated his Semblance, sending a shockwave trough the floor, breaking the stones and making Jaune kneel off-balance. Smirking, the big teenager rushed and slammed Jaune's unshielded side, sending him sideways. Jaune barely had time to kneel again and had to block a series of mace attacks from Cardin.

"Lose already!" Cardin demanded as he kept striking and Jaune knew his Aura, no matter how big, would end soon if he didn't do something.

"Sorry, but I'm more scared of what my aunt would do to me than you!" He declared and rolled aside in the first chance while the mace hit the floor. Using the chance he kicked Cardin's face and got up, now forcing a series of sword slashes against his opponent.

"You think you can overpower me, Jauney boy? With your noodle arms?" Cardin laughed and used his body to shove Jaune aside.

"I don't have to." Jaune answered and he motioned to attack with the sword but when Cardin moved to block, he bashed him with his shield.

Cardin didn't realize at first what that meant, until Jaune used the chance to get to his opponent's side. The big boy tried to move, only to receive the sword's pommel to his face and that left his guard open. Jaune was about to hit with the blade, but decided to bash Cardin with the shield. With that his opponent finally let go of the mace and fell down. Jaune stared up and saw that Cardin's Aura was slightly below 15% while his was in 70%.

"Chifuyu-nee would be mad at me…" He murmured as he decided to move away from his defeated opponent.

"Enough." Glynda stated as she started to move towards them, but Cardin grabbed his mace and moved to attack the blonde boy from his back. He was stopped as he hit a glyph and fall down again. "Mr. Winchester! When I say enough I mean it! You already lost this battle."

"What? But… he cheated!" Cardin stated angrily while getting up as Jaune stood by the teacher's side and sheathed his weapon.

"You lost because of your overconfidence, reckless attacks and the belief your physical prowess, while admirably, was enough to defeat Mr. Arc. And let me remind you: your temper also affected your judgment, making you attack reckless against an enemy you knew nothing about. Next time, try to think of the best strategy before just trying to overpower your enemy. And you, Mr. Arc… while you showed great tactical thinking even fighting an unknown opponent, you didn't took chances that you could used to finish this fight sooner. I could count seven times a well placed attack would have ended this battle sooner. Do not hesitate to take any chances, even against a human opponent. I'm here to be sure no one will get hurt. You could've ended this battle in half the time if you used all your chances." Goodwitch locked her green eyes on Jaune's blue ones. "Otherwise you performed as expected of a student of Beacon." Cardin growled again and she spared a small glare at Cardin to silent him before returning to Jaune. "Grimm won't hesitate in using your hesitation against you, nor are all enemies you might encounter them. Do not hesitate, and do not doubt your abilities. That goes to all of you, both overconfidence and under confidence can get you killed. Training hard will give you all enough understanding of what you can and not do, and act accordingly. Normally I'd have more spars for this class, but today was more of a presentation, so you're all dismissed."

Cardin didn't wasted time to go away, nor did he miss the chance to slam his shoulder on Jaune's sides as he walked to join his team and leave. Jaune sighed knowing that boy was not the type to forget and improve… at least not easily. He was to walk back to his friend only to find Ruby jumped on him and hold him onto a hug with her arms while her legs hang loose.

"That was awesome! You were really cool! Especially when you went zing! And pow on Cardin's mace! You were cool with the sword by the way…"

"Cool?"

"Yep!" Ruby stated and Jaune laughed heartily.

"Your skill with the sword was more than above average." Blake stated, actually impressed but not wanting to inflate the boy's ego. "Who trained you?"

"My aunt by my father's side… but she hates if you call her an aunt, so I call her Chifuyu-nee." Jaune explained plainly with Ruby hanging at his side again, and there was more than one shocked face there.

"Jaune… you don't mean Orimura Chifuyu, do you?" Pyrrha was the first to speak.

"Yeah, she's my aunt. Here…" Jaune showed a picture of her in a tracksuit with him at her side, both holding bamboo swords. "She's really skilled with any blade. The shield I had to work with a friend of my father."

"Jaune… your aunt is the youngest winner of the Vytal Tournament, two times in a roll before simply retiring! I'm… quite a fan of her!" Pyrrha told him with a small blush and Jaune simple shrugged.

"Chifuyu-nee doesn't make a fuss of that. She says she just did it for the money before landing a teaching position back home. If we ever go visiting home, I'll make sure to present you two." Jaune offered and Pyrrha smiled brightly at the prospect of meeting an idol.

"Well, I need to talk with Prof. Port." Weiss stated and walked away as Ruby stared at her sadly. That was when Yang put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Jaune… I was wondering… do you want to train with me? I mean, I always admired your aunt's skill, and I'd love to spar with one of her students." Pyrrha asked with a shy but bright smile.

"Sure, why not? Let's compare our schedules later and find some time. I better get my sword on my locker and get a shower before dinner." Jaune said as he smelled his clothes, missing the happy eyes Pyrrha gave him. "Yeah, I really need a bath. See you all at the mess hall."

Jaune walked to the lockers and found his, and started putting his armor and weapons there when he heard footsteps. He turned hopping to be one of his friends but saw Cardin, already in his uniform (making Jaune question his hygiene) and his team. The blonde knight decided to keep his sword at hand, just in case, as the four boys closed in.

"Jaune boy!" Cardin started in a friendly and clearly fake manner. The knight stared at them as Cardin put his arm around him. "You know, I think we started with the wrong foot and we should start over!"

"I… see." Jaune answered back, still aware of all the falsehood in Cardin's words.

"So, how about we become friends then? So we can help each other!" Cardin affirmed and Jaune finally saw where that was going. And decided he really disliked Cardin. "You know, bros help bros out, and since I couldn't help but notice you hang out with the most beautiful girl in our year…" Yep, Jaune hated that boy now.

The blonde knight was used to see boys like him trying to get closer to him in order to reach his sisters, all of them gorgeous on their own way. This made it hard for Jaune to get friends of his own gender, since he wouldn't allow any boy like Cardin to get closer to those precious to him, and he already liked his friends enough to do the same for them.

"And as a real pal, how about you give us some pointers to approach them, maybe tell them of our fine points?" Cardin finished with the blond wondered what fine points he could even give them, especially since he remembered that was the guy that pushed that Faunus girl in the very first day. If any of them were like that, they had no chance with his friends.

"Come on; give us something, especially about the cute with silver eyes!" The boy in a Mohawk, Russell if he remembered correctly, whined. And Jaune had even less of a desire to help, but decided a confrontation would do him no good.

"I… don't know most of them well enough yet." Jaune tried to escape the situation.

"It seems you and that hot blonde knew each other. And I hope you aren't interested, because I'm using the bro code and calling dibs on that hot piece of ass." Jaune was about to punch him for talking about Yang like that, but he stopped when he saw Ms. Goodwitch approaching the group.

"Is there a problem here?" She questioned as she saw the group.

"None at all, right, Jauney boy?" Cardin lied through his teeth.

"Just putting my sword away to get ready for dinner." Jaune confirmed as he moved Cardin's arm from his shoulder and locked his weapons on the locker. Glynda was clear unconvinced, but couldn't do much if there was no harm being done.

"Very well. Mr. Winchester, take your team somewhere else. I want to talk with Mr. Arc." She basically ordered, and Jaune felt relieved as the detestable boy left. "Mr. Arc, if Mr. Winchester is bullying you, I want to know. Beacon doesn't tolerate that attitude."

"Then you shouldn't have allowed him in." Jaune muttered to himself.

"Unfortunately, fighting that attitude depends on any member of the staff catching the act as its happening or for the victims to move forward. And no, we don't have spy cameras everywhere. We believe in respecting the privacy of our students too. But that wasn't the reason I wanted to talk with you. I'll be brief: I believe it's best for everyone if you keep your origins… not well-known information." She affirmed and Jaune stared blankly at her for a minute. "I mean your status within your homeland."

"Oh… OOOOHHH… Yeah… I think it would be better for me too. Ruby and Yang don't seem to realize it, despite having visited my home a few years ago. I mean, it's not like my family current status is well known here." Jaune agreed and Glynda nodded.

"That would be wise. Of course, I can't ask you to lie, just to not inform them if not asked. It would keep things here somewhat peaceful. That was all I wanted to say. If you have any questions or need a help, I can offer them on the best of my abilities." Glynda offered and Jaune assented. "Good, now hurry to dinner, before your friends decide to eat everything. I swear none of them know moderation while eating."

"Just like back home." Jaune commented with a smirk. "I'll see you later, Ms. Goodwitch."

Jaune nodded and rushed away, with the professor shaking her head and proceeding with her rounds. The boy took only twenty minutes to shower and put some comfortable clothes before meeting almost everyone on the dinner hall. Weiss was still missing, but Ruby's mood clear improved. And as Ms. Goodwitch said, there was lots of food on their table… even a whole swordfish that Blake was gladly turning into sushi. The boy was surprised they could be as bigger gluttons as their sisters. So the blonde boy grabbed some food and sat by Pyrrha's side.

"Hey, big bro. What took you so long?" Ruby asked as she devoured all the cookies her hands could grab.

"I was worried that Cardin would have taken his defeat badly." Pyrrha admitted.

"Sadly, I did have a 'talk' with him. He's an ass. Ruby, stay away from him and his friends." Jaune warned the girl that just tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"Wait… did they said something about Ruby?" Yang asked as her eyes flickered red.

"They think they can befriend me to get to you girls." Jaune explained, and they all turned heads to where team CRDL was seating, throwing food at students and laughing over their childish behavior. "Of course I'm less than compelled to be helpful to them."

"I am very compelled to break some bones now." Yang answered as the thought of someone trying a pass on Ruby enraged her.

"Oh, we'll break their legses!" Nora offered before Ren gently made her sit back down.

"While the idea certainly seems appealing…" Blake said as she saw them being especially cruel to the Faunus students. "…I believe any action from our part would put us in trouble if not on self-defense."

"Besides I know you all can take care of yourselves, considering what you did on initiation." Jaune stated then stared as Ruby drank a big cup of milk. "But I think you should give Rubes some pointers."

"Wait, why? I'm not even interested in boys." Ruby said innocently.

"Does that mean you like girls?" Nora chimed in, and Ruby tilted her head.

"Not like that. I'm here to be a Huntress, I don't have time for relationships." Ruby stated proud of herself.

"While that is nice of you, Ruby, I think you shouldn't close that door. You're fifteen, and you shouldn't miss everything a fifteen year old should live. It's part of growing up." Yang said in an unusual mature and sagely mood.

"Who are you and what you did with Yang?" Ruby asked and they all laughed heartily.

…

"Do I really have to carry you?"

"Yep." Ruby answered as she rode Jaune's back. Her legs hang loose, and she was almost lake his cape. "You got so tall and strong compared when we first met. You're taller than Yang now, so it's so great to do this."

"Please don't do that." Ren complained as Nora rode him in the same way, her logic being if Ruby could so she could.

"I might say I barely recognized you at first. I bet you left many heartbroken girls back at your home." Yang said with a big teasing grin.

"Only if you count my sisters. I was never a ladies' man. Dad's only tip is to be confident, and my mom and sisters basically avoided the issue." Jaune explained and there were two girls that had satisfied smiles over the news, but only Blake observational power noted it.

"Well, here we are." Jaune said, dropping Ruby on her butt. The girl whined a bit but got on her feet quite fast. "First night in our home away from home."

"We totally have to do a sleep over!" Nora celebrated, still clinging on Ren despite any effort from the boy for her to drop down.

"Maybe when we finally have got used to Beacon." Jaune said and Nora nodded in acceptance. "Well, good night everyone." With that team JNPR returned to their room.

Ruby was the first inside her room and grabbed her pajamas and locked herself on the bathroom. She wanted to start studying right away to make Weiss proud of her and as an apology. That left Yang and Blake alone, and the blonde started removing her battle clothes.

"You must be happy your childhood friend and sister are here." Blake commented as she lay on her bed and started reading another book.

"Sure am. I can keep an eye on Rubes and Jauney is great to have around. He's really nice, always was. A bit thick skulled though." Yang said as she stretched after removing her boots.

"I saw him helping a Faunus in his first day. Speaks loudly about his character." Blake remembered when he helped the bunny Faunus during their first day.

"He's your archetypical knight. And now he has the skills to back him up." Yang said and smiled proudly of him.

"And he's single." Blake added with a hidden smirk behind her book.

"So what?" Yang answered back with a little hesitation. "He can go after anyone he fancy."

"Oh, good for him, because THE Pyrrha Nikos seemed really interested on him." Blake answered and Yang face and posture shifted. It clearly bothered her that the thought of another girl getting close to her friend.

"We're just friends." She finally answered, lacking conviction. Blake smirked again but decided to not push the subject… for the moment. She was about to say something when they heard a crashing sound from across the corridor.

"NORA!" They could hear Ren speaking.

"Hey, it's not my fault they make such flimsy beds! At least it's not like we made bunkers of them, because THAT would be really stupid!" The voice of the energetic girl came through, making Blake and Yang stare at the deathtrap they made their room to be.

"Sleepovers will be on their room." Yang declared and Blake accepted it with a nod.

…

"You two seems to have fixed your relationship." Jaune commented as they ate breakfast the next day. Ruby and Weiss seemingly were friendlier now.

"We talked about it and we came to an agreement." Weiss stated towards them. "After all, we'll be the best team at Beacon in our year."

"Yeah!" Ruby added in support.

"Oh really? What we think about it people?" Jaune asked his team.

"It's nice to have dreams, even if they are so distant." Ren deadpanned.

"I can use the challenge." Pyrrha added with a confident smile.

"You girls have no chance!" Nora affirmed and laughed.

"Preposterous! We certainly have the most skilled fighters!" Weiss retorted.

"And Yang!" Ruby added.

"Hey!"

"We have a Nora." Jaune affirmed simply.

"I'm queen of the castle!" Nora singed.

"They have Pyrrha too."

"What side is yours, Blakey?!" Yang questioned her partner.

"Just saying."

"OK, we won't get an objective answer like this. We either can ask the teachers or go in an all out fight." Ruby stated.

"Fight!" Yang and Nora shouted at the same time and then somehow everyone in the cafeteria started chanting 'fight'… until Ms. Goodwitch entered the room and her mere presence made everyone go quiet. She approached the table teams JNPR and RWBY were.

"Children, I'll remember you that no fights are allowed without supervision. You'll have the opportunity to do so in class." She warned them. "Now I'd appreciate if you all would refrain in making my life harder. Ozpin already make it hard enough." She finished and walked away with the same determined walking she came in.

"She's scary." Nora murmured to Ren.

"Can we blame her? She has to contain a bunch of hormonal teenagers with guns and superpowers." Ren answered to his friend.

"Most of us know how to behave." Weiss stated a little offended by the 'hormonal teenager' remark. Then they heard laughs and saw team CRDL in a burping contest. "Most of us. Why they're here?"

"Grimm is a menace to us all." Blake started explaining. "And Hunters are always in high demand considering the risks involved. That's why acceptance in academies like this one is more based in skill than anything else. For more that the Kingdoms try to say we're safe, it comes with a high cost, and to defend the people, they aren't… picky with whom they entrust such task." They got in silence for a moment when they heard a crash and saw a student fell on the ground near CRDL's table.

"They might want to reconsider that policy." Yang growled.

"Yeah… By the way, I still owe you that celebratory party." Jaune said towards his fellow blonde and she perked up at the mention of a party. "And Beacon is quite lax in their curfew times… and I might have a little money to spare, so…"

"PARTY!" Ruby, Yang and Nora said at the same time.

…

"Awww… I regret that tenth bowl of cookie ice-cream…" Ruby said as Jaune carried her in his back.

"Weakling." Nora giggled while she also rid on Ren's back, yet she was fine. Ren on the other hand groaned with a full stomach.

"At least none of you are broken…" Jaune regretted. "I mean, I just paid for Yang and Rubes and yet I spent a week of my allowance! I'm glad Beacon gives us food and bed or else I'd be screwed."

"I admit that was… entertaining." Weiss said as she walked by Blake's side.

"What? Just entertaining? Girl, you're coming with me next time I decide to hit a bar!" Yang affirmed.

"Your father knows you do that?"

"Nope, and no one will tell him!" Yang said with a smirk and a threat.

"As team leader no one's going to bars! My tummy…" Ruby snuggled on Jaune's back harder.

"Bite me, little sis! And this is an expression, not a challenge!"

"I don't need to bite you, I can always tell dad!" Ruby answered back.

"Pfft. You would go with me, right Jauney?"

"If only to keep you safe and the bar's intact."

"You're all no fun!" She complained and they all laughed it out.

"Well, we better hurry back. I don't want to sleep too late since we do have classes tomorrow." Weiss stated as she checked her scroll. "History class with Prof. Oobleck."

"I hope he's more energetic than Prof. Port." Pyrrha added.

…

"I don't know what is worse!" Nora complained between her teeth as Dr. Oobleck (he made sure to the class to call him that) spoke one million words per second and zoomed around the classroom at neck breaking speed.

"At least he didn't try to hit on me!" Yang answered.

…

"It wasn't my fault!" Roman defended himself while talking with Cinder.

"But you failed to solve the problem and I needed to risk being exposed to save you." She answered calmly while checking a terminal in front of her.

"How could I know I'd stumble with Red? She's probably one of those weird kids from Beacon!"

"Yes, she is. Ruby Rose, skipped two years to enter Beacon. Insignificant considering the great scheme I'm planning. The only student there this year I'm mildly interested is Pyrrha Nikos."

"The cereal girl? Heard she could be a professional Huntress already."

"Yes, but apparently they want to follow protocol. Her partner is…" Cinder stared curiously at a picture of Jaune. "Interesting."

"He looks like a dork." Roman commented from over her shoulder and she pushed him away.

"Or, if he is who I think he is, the key I need." She smiled as she accessed Jaune's records.

...

 **OMAKE**

Team's RWBY and JNPR all sat in the cafeteria at lunchtime. They were all curious about Jaune's training with his Aunt and desired to hear about it, even CRDL were listening in.

"So Jaune what is training with Ms. Orimura like?" Pyrrha asked curiously. "It must have been intense."

"Intense is an understatement." Jaune answered taking a bite of his sandwich and making sure to swallow before continuing to talk. Table manners were something his auntie had taken extra care to drill into his head, to this day Jaune still shuddered to think of what she'd do if she discovered Jaune had neglected his manners. "She's a real taskmaster, but if she didn't work me like a dog then I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"She can't be like that all the time can she?" Weiss asked nervously.

"No, there are times when she lets her hair down on the days off from training." Jaune answered failing to notice the sudden looks of terror on Ruby and Yang's faces. "On those days she prefers to drink beer, she's nicer when she's drunk but still kind of mean. She gets nicer when I give her a massage like dad taught me. Although she does get kind of crabby the morning after she had a beer."

Nora had calmed down and was silently squeezing Ren's hand in fear. Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake were equally nervous but trying not to let it show, still Jaune managed not to see any of this.

"So to sum it up…" Cardin decided to interject "She's a slave driver, loose when drunk and a b*** when she has a hangover?"

"That's not it." Jaune objected "Crabby is like her default setting, she's really nice when you get past that."

Jaune suddenly froze as he felt a hand with a grip stronger steel grip his head from behind. He noticed the looks on his friends' faces and he knew just who was behind him.

"Crabby am I?" Chifuyu asked with a deceptively calm tone.

A similar grip also grabbed Cardin's own head causing him to gulp. At that moment, Jaune knew what soul crushing regret felt like. Jaune did not plead for mercy as his aunt dragged him out of the cafeteria, he knew it would just make things worse.

"Congratulations, you two just earned yourselves a hundred laps around Beacon." Chifuyu stated "You'll do it with your team's weapon lockers tied to your backs!"

So the two boys ran one hundred laps around Beacon, with their team's weapon lockers tied to their backs. Although the lockers tied to Cardin were filled with steel ingots. Ozpin considered stepping in and trying to give them a lighter punishment but then remembered just who he was dealing with and thought better of it.

While watching the boys do their laps Chifuyu opened her scroll and saw a message from Admiral Tenryu, it was an offer to go for a drink later with Glynda. She quickly accepted seeing as it was a Friday and frankly she needed it after having to deal with her thick headed nephew.


	4. Forever Fall

Three months passed since Initiation, and things was mostly good for RWBY and JNPR. Weiss and Ruby were on friendly terms, even if the heiress still had her snob moments from time to time. Yang was happy that her little sister was making friends of her own, without her interference, but the two teams made a close group anyway. Despite their contrasting personalities, they all become friends, and spend much of their free time together and helping each other.

"Go big bro!" Ruby shouted from the bleachers as Jaune was once again fighting Cardin Winchester in combat class, and once again he had an advantage over him.

"Make him regret… EVERYTHING!" Nora shouted in support, waving a gig 'hand' with JNPR written on it.

"If you keep yelling you will distract him!" Weiss chastised the two girls, which stared at the heiress, at each other and then resumed shouting. The white haired girl sighed and got back to watch the fight.

Jaune was thrown away by a kick from Cardin, that smirked sure of his victory as he rushed with his mace over his head ready to deliver the final blow. But when he finally got in range he found Jaune pointing the tip of his sword at the bully's throat while his shield was ready to deflect the mace. Cardin stopped at that moment and was too shocked to react.

"Enough!" Glynda said and the two boys moved away from each other. "Mr. Winchester, you lost this battle. While your Aura levels is still above 15%, if you have hit Mr. Arc's sword, it would have dropped below that, and depending on the strength of the impact, gravely hurt you. Keeping an eye on your Aura levels and acting accordingly is key in any battle."

"Wait... wouldn't Jaune boy here being disqualified for using a deadly attack?" Cardin questioned, clearly displease with the result.

"If Mr. Arc moved his sword to attack you, yes. But he held his ground and you was the one walking on his sword, too eager to give, as you say, the final blow, that you only noticed it when was almost too late. Mr. Arc waited for you, and if you have dodged the blade, he could easily attack your legs while protecting himself with his shield. While your strategy during battles improved, you still let your over confidence get the best of you when you think you are in advantage." Glynda concluded talking with Cardin and turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, your form and skill improved, even when fighting an adversary that by now knows of your abilities. There is still some hesitation when attacking, but that can be fixed. I also recommend you to work your strength. Not too much, of course, to not lose your agility, but that would make your attacks more efficient and end a battle sooner. You both are dismissed."

Jaune walked away, keeping the distance from Cardin, which growled at him. It was their third time sparring, and the blonde's third victory. While Winchester and his team tried to use the knight to get closer to the girls, they all dismissed them (some like Weiss and Yang made sure to be as humiliating as possible) and somehow they blamed Jaune. The boy was just happy to not have to pretend he liked them. Soon he sat with his group of friends, receiving pats on the back from Nora and Yang (and both hurt him more than Cardin could).

"Unfortunately we don't have time for another match, so I'm ending class here. There are many videos of fights from previous Vytal tournaments from last years, and I greatly suggest all of you to watch some of them. It will show you many ways to improve. Class dismissed."

They all got up and walked to the showers, except Jaune. He didn't tell anyone but team CRDL has been pestering him whenever he's alone, and since he didn't want to involve others or get in any fights, he rushed to his dorm room to take a quick shower and change into his uniform, since they had his most hated class in the afternoon, History of Remnant with Prof… Doctor Oobleck. Jaune not only had little knowledge of world's history that didn't involve an Arc, he couldn't get anything from the fast speech pattern the man put in his discourse. So once he finished changing he opened the door and…

"Are they doing something against you?" Yang asked as she stood at his door, already in her uniform, staring worriedly at her fellow blonde.

"Just being assholes, for now. Come on, let's go have lunch." Jaune prompted as he walked, Yang by his side, very close to him. "And you'll promise me you won't do anything. I don't want you to get in trouble. If needs come to be, I know how to defend myself."

"Jauney, I'll hurt them if they hurt you, no matter what you say. We're friends, and I don't like you're trying to bear all of this alone." She affirmed, and Jaune smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I'm not that small kid that got beaten up and needed you to save my ass from some jerks. I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not involve anyone on my problems." He affirmed, and she felt happy being like this, and blushed slightly.

"Friends help each other. Don't hesitate to ask me." She affirmed, finally moving away from him, but giving him a welcoming smile. "With anything."

Jaune gave her a friendly smiled back and they joined the group, talking happily with each other, mostly because Nora told the wildest dream she ever had, and Ren kept correcting her as she goes. Most already learned to tune out her babbling, but Yang was really interested in her tale. Pyrrha and Jaune talked about their training, Blake ignored them all for her book, Weiss and Ruby traded small talk and…

"Hey!"

They turned to see team CRDL surrounding the second year girl, Velvet, and mocking her Faunus features. The group gave a disgusted stare at the four boys, and some surveyed to see if any staff member was nearby. Unfortunately Beacon was a huge place, and the staff was not enough to be everywhere. That was how Cardin and his gang could harass several students unchecked.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang lamented for the poor girl, which was now having her ears pulled by Cardin.

"This behavior from them is inexcusable." Pyrrha added and an angry tone rare for her.

"Don't worry, big bro will do something." Ruby stated proudly and they finally noticed Jaune walking towards the group. The blonde arrived and pulled Cardin's hands off Velvet, and with a hand on her shoulder started walking her towards his table.

"Hey, what the hell you think you're doing!" Cardin shouted, getting up and holding Jaune by his collar.

"Getting my friend away from you, Winchester." Jaune answered and slapped his hand away, but team CRDL surrounded them, making Velvet try to hid to the knight's back.

"Ha! Of course you would call this animal your friend!"

"She's a person. If there's animals here, it's the four oh so tough guys that need to gang up to harass one girl. But then, you clearly can only deal with easy targets." Jaune answered, and Cardin made a movement to punch him.

"What's happening here?" He stopped as Glynda approached the group, and team CRDL moved away from Jaune and Velvet. They learned earlier that NO ONE messed with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Nothing, Ms. Goodwitch. Right, Jaune boy?" Cardin said in a menacing tone. The blonde stared at Velvet, whose eyes begged him to not say anything. He sighed and nodded in agreement with Cardin.

"Just taking my friend to our table." Jaune spoke, and the teacher clear didn't believe them, bt couldn't do much if they refused to talk to her.

"Do so, Mr. Arc. And you, Mr. Winchester, don't think I'm unknowing of your behavior. While no formal complaints were made, be aware we're keeping an eye on you and your team." She finished and stood there until Jaune took Velvet to his table and team CRDL returned to theirs in silence. Thankfully for many students she didn't left the mess hall and stood nearby a pillar near the door, taking notes.

"T-thanks…" Velvet finally said to Jaune as she joined the table with her tray.

"Hey, if you want, you can always sit with any of us." Yang offered with a smile, that the bunny girl returned shyly.

"You should make a formal complain, you know?" Pyrrha suggested, but Velvet shook her head.

"I know how it works. I do that, the anti-Faunus students will gang up on me, and if they can't touch me, they move to another student less likely to defend themselves." She explained her logicin a small voice.

"Then all Faunus should unite against this bullying." Blake suggested; her voice more emotional than usual.

"And that would quickly escalate in an 'us versus them' situation, like what happened with the White Fang." Velvet justified, and clearly that hit Blake as she made a sad face.

"It doesn't mean we can't do something." They turned to see Jaune talking. "We can make this table, at least, a place people can come without fear, and hang with people that want them around. Let jerks like Cardin rot together."

"That… sounds nice." Blake admitted in surprise at that solution.

"Great, now our table will become a charity project." Weiss complained.

"You can always hang out with them." Yang said as she pointed at team CRDL burping loudly and laughing.

"Actually… I think this is a great idea…" She admitted as she made a disgusted face at the boys.

…

Beacon had mandatory classes, like Grimm studies and Combat class, but also optional classes that gave you credit towards graduation. History class was one of those, and you could take it at any of the four years you spent at Beacon. That was why second and first years shared the same classes sometimes. Teams RWBY and JNPR decided to take all the same classes, except leadership class that was mandatory to team leaders on the first year.

Jaune hated History class, because he simple couldn't follow the fast pace and overwhelming amount of data that Dr. Oobleck liked to deliver. Sometimes he wondered if he was really drinking coffee or rocket fuel, considering the tireless speed he imprinted in his speech.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" He started, simply teleporting from one place to another, and everyone wondered if his Semblance was speed. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He affirmed as he pointed at the map before teleporting once again. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Velvet shyly raised her hands with other students, and Jaune felt surprised on how many where like her. Prejudice against Faunus was something very rare on his homeland, and while he knew that wasn't the case outside, he always heard Vale was a better place for the Faunus than the other Kingdoms. He surely didn't felt like it was the case.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He kept talking, only stopping to drink whatever it was in his mug. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" he turned to the heiress that raise her hand "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss said proudly.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

While he waited for someone to offer themselves to answer, Oobleck missed Carding tossing a paper ball at Jaune, who was distracted reading something else on his book as he couldn't focus on that class at all.

"Hey!" He shouted without paying attention, causing Oobleck to dart to his face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." He looks behind the teacher's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." he observe her gestures and course the fact he was awful with mimic games. "Uhh... eyes?"

Everyone started laughing while Jaune wanted to disappear. He really hated that class, and the fact Cardin was making a ruckus didn't help his mood.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc, although not really that far from the actual answer! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" The professor turned to the lousy student.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He answered, missing the disapproving glare from almost everyone on the class and the teacher.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha complained to him, making the boy growl back at her.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Oobleck nodded in agreement, making Cardin growls even louder. It was clear he didn't like to have his frail ego hit.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake added. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She commented, and Cardin moved like he wanted to attack her, but Oobleck stopped him.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Jaune made the mistake of laugh at Cardin's misfortune. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck added and Jaune lamented more the fact he was to stay with Cardin than anything else.

Everyone left after Oobleck's ended his class, and he made both Jaune and Cardin seat on the front, and while Jaune at least seemed to regret his actions, the other boy clearly found that an inconvenience to his life. Oobleck stared at both boys and sipped his coffee.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." He drinks more of his… 'coffee'? "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he disappears to Jaune's pleasure as the boy also took no time before leaving. But Cardin decides to discount his anger on him and as soon as they are out of the door he pushes Jaune down and leaves laughing like he did something worth praise.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha threatened as she helped Jaune up. The boy sighed and patted his clothes.

"Let him be. Someday his comeuppance will come hard. I can feel it in my old bones." Jaune said and Pyrrha giggled a little.

"What are you, an old sailor?" She questioned and Jaune laughed a little.

"It was my second option if I didn't get here. Someday I'll tell you about sailing with Capt. Tenryuu. I think she really wanted to be a pirate, considering all the boats we boarded just for fun... But I do think I might need help with this class…" Jaune admitted to himself.

"I can help with this." They turned to see Yang and Blake coming, the brunette being the one talking. "I'm quite good at History, and if you promise to pay attention, I can give you some pointers."

"Wow, thanks Blake, that is really nice of you." Jaune stated with a smile.

"Consider it a thank you." She stated and Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "For helping Velvet."

"Oh… I just did what any decent person should. I don't think it's worth being thanked for." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. Blake stared at his face for a split second before smirking.

"It would be nice if everyone was like you, Jaune. But I think rewarding good deeds is needed." She answered before Yang grabbing him and pulling him with her.

"Hey!" he complained as the other girls followed them.

"Now, for my part, I'll help you get a few more muscles, lady killer. Don't worry, I won't break you, but you might suffer a little tomorrow." Yang stated as Jaune whined.

Unbeknownst to them Cardin and his team observed from a corner. The big boy growled to himself as he saw the blonde knight surrounded again by the most beautiful girls at Beacon, and he hated him for that. Blake completely ignored Cardin's existence, Yang would dismiss him in the mist humiliating way possible and Pyrrha was too polite to use bad words, but the ones she choose hurt his frail ego. He was tired of that, and it was time to show them to not mess with him.

"Russell, do you still now how to trap rapier wasps?"

…

The next few days went well for teams RWBY and JNPR. Cardin and his team went quiet, and the group felt like peaceful times were ahead of them. Jaune suffered a bit with Yang's training regimen and Blake's quite forceful way of teaching (at least she didn't spoke as fast as Oobleck, but she kind of turned into Glynda Goodwitch when teaching) and Pyrrha's spar sessions. He was then eager for the field trip they were going to do that day, despite the trip being done in the bullheads. He almost wanted to be tossed from the cliff.

"If he vomits here, I'm going to kill him." Weiss growled at the boy as he was very green at the moment.

"Don't worry; I can hold it back, snow angel…" Jaune said, with very little conviction. Weiss' left eye twitched at the nickname that Jaune for some reason insisted in using for her, and she was sure he did it out of spite.

"And we are here. Yer all jump out of my ship cause I have a date with my lady!" Cid, the bullhead pilot, yelled and the door opening. Jaune was the first to walk out… only to realize they were a few meters from the ground. He ended up landing into a bush, to Weiss pleasure.

"Are you OK?" A concerned Ruby asked as the rest jumped out.

"I'm fine. Actually, I like here. It's soft and comfy. Tell me it's not poisonous, and I might just stay here for the rest of the day." Jaune said as his stomach relaxed.

"While I'd love to do the same…" Pyrrha said as she helped him up, giving him a glass recipient. "We need to join everyone else for this assignment."

Jaune groaned but walked with the rest of them till they meet Ms. Goodwitch. While the class was supposed to be Ms. Peach's Survival class, they never met her in person, being tasked many readings and assignments through messages on the black board. Now they found themselves in Forever Fall, a beautiful place but still Grimm infested.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." The blonde teacher stated as all of them reunited. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She said as she walked away.

"Does she mean 'have fun' literally or she was just being polite?" Ruby asked the group.

"Knowing her, she was just being polite… which doesn't mean we can't have fun anyway!" Yang celebrated, being supported by Nora.

"Let's have 'fun' after we finish this assignment. Besides, she's right, there must be Grimm lurking around." Weiss stated and the group walked to a group of trees.

Things were going well enough, even if Nora drank most of the sap they were collecting and they had to keep Ruby of doing the same. There was laughing and chatting, until they heard Pyrrha yelping and turned to see her. There was broken glass near her and the girl's back was covered in sap.

"Pyr, what happened?" Jaune was the first to rush to her.

"I don't know… I was collecting sap when I felt something on my back. My Aura protected me from damage, but there's this sticky stuff on me."

"It's sap." Jaune said as he used his finger to get some and smell it.

"Nora…" Ren turned to his partner, which was sipping sap again.

"Wasn't me, I prefer to drink it. Yummy!" Nora stated as she licked her lips, her mouth smeared with the sap.

"If not her, who…" Ruby started when another flask hit Jaune's shoulder. "Hey!"

"It came from that hill…" Blake warned them as they drew their weapons. Her bow started twitching. "I'm hearing something… A buzz sound…"

"I'm not hearing…" Weiss started when they heard the buzzing getting louder.

"Wasps!" Pyrrha shouted.

The group saw the huge rapier wasps approaching, going directly to Jaune and Pyrrha, and started flailing their weapons around with different degrees of inefficacy. Nora's hammer was completely useless against the thumb-sized and agile targets, as it was Weiss' rapier. Ren and Blake had better look with their fast weapons, while Jaune and Pyrrha used more their shields to bash and smash the wasps than their blades. Yang was having slight better luck as she punched the creatures, but Ruby oversized weapon was ineffective.

"Ouch!" Ruby yelled as she was hit by one of the wasps. "That… can't be... good…" She kneeled and started panting as the wasp's poison started to close her air ways.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed to try to sway the wasps away from her sister.

"Damn it!" Jaune noticed and came to rescue the girl too. "Yang, in my belt there's a first aid kit, it have an epinephrine syringe! Just shot it on her leg!"

…

Cardin and his team were laughing out as they saw the group fending off for themselves, and he didn't seem to care that Ruby was on the ground.

"Quickly, give me another jar!" He asked as he waved his hand to his teammates.

"I think that's enough…" Dove said as he held the last jar of sap. "We need this to finish the assignment, and I think that girl is in trouble…"

"Shut up! They all will pay for what they done to me! Besides, she will be fine! It's just a harmless prank!" Cardin growled and tried to grab the flask, but Dove held it back.

"Cardin, we had our laughs, and we had our revenge, we should stop."

"I'm team leader and I will tell when we stop!" Cardin tried to grab the jar, but Dove hold it, and they battled for a while for it before Dove's hands slipped and Cardin simple fall on his back, right on top of the rest of the flasks. The Jar on his hand also broke, but he was mostly unharmed, just covered in sap. He got up and grabbed Dove by his collar. "Look what you have done! Luckily the wasps are down there with the dweebs!"

"Calm down you two. We better get away from here before someone gets us…" Sky's voice was cut when they heard roaring. "What was that…"

…

"Done!" Pyrrha said and panted as she and Jaune smashed the last wasps together with their shields. "How's Ruby?"

"I had better days..." the petite redhead answered with a weak voice, but at least she was breathing better. "Why do you have that syringe?"

"I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said pointing to the sap. "I took a pill beforehand but I always carry one of those just in case." He affirmed as he took the empty syringe in his hand.

"Thanks, Jauney. But whoever did this… I'll end their sad existence." Yang growled as she held Ruby on her lap. The rest was about to say something when they heard roaring and screaming, and soon team CRDL minus Cardin run down the hill. Jaune and Pyrrha stopped Russell and held him by his shoulders.

"I knew it." Pyrrha started.

"Ursa!" Russell shouted as he tried to escape their grasp. "It took Cardin!"

"Crap!" Jaune said as they released Russell. "We need to help him!"

"Do we now?" Weiss stated as she, like everyone else, already knew who was responsible for the wasps.

"I know he's an ass, but we're Hunters, our job is to defeat Grimm and protect people. Weiss, Blake, find Goodwitch. Yang, Ren, Nora, protect Ruby. She clearly can't walk or fight yet. Pyr and I will take care of the Ursa!" Jaune ordered and run followed by his partner.

…

Cardin was being tossed around by the two Ursa Majors that took him by surprise. His bad luck kept going as his weapon was now resting near a rock behind the Ursas and he had no way to protect himself. And his team simple ran away instead of helping him. Of course he couldn't associate his assholery with that and he swore to teach them a lesson.

If the mighty Ursa wanting to devour him allowed such.

He closed his eyes as one of the Ursa raised its paw and prepared to separate his head from his body. But such action didn't come and he opened his eyes to see the Ursa's arm falling down on the ground as Jaune held his sword and put himself between the two, using his shield to block the other arm.

The Grimm the knight attacked rushed against him, and Jaune rolled to the side avoiding the attack, while stabbing the Ursa. The creature howled and shook Jaune off it, trying to use its size and strength to his advantage. Jaune was faster though, and slashed the Ursa several times, forcing it to open up his guard. The blonde knight proceeded to cut the other arm off before finishing by decapitating the monster. He took a moment to recover his breath and seek for his partner.

He turned to see that Pyrrha defeated the other Ursa, standing on its back as she removed her spear from its skull. They smiled at each other before meeting in the mid of the clearance and patting each other in celebration.

"I thought you would ride him like Nora." Jaune commented as they sheathed their weapons.

"I considered it, but then you killed yours, quite impressively by the way, and now we can't make them fight." She added and both laughed loud as the stress left their bodies and minds. That was when they noticed Cardin still on the ground, and Jaune helped him up.

"Hey, Jaune… thanks for the saving…" An unusual humble Cardin spoke to them, and Jaune simple grabbed him by his collar, the blonde's face contorting in a rare expression of displease.

"Touch my friends again and you will wish I left you for the Ursa." The knight stated as he left, Pyrrha following him and sparing just a small glare to signalized she would back her partner's threat.

"Well… that didn't end well…" Cardin lamented with a defeated sigh.

"Oh, we are not finished yet, Mr. Winchester." He didn't need to turn around to know a very angry Ms. Goodwitch was in the field and with her his teammates.

…

"I'm fine!" Ruby protested as Yang kept her sister's head on her lap, with her legs resting on Jaune's. They were returning to Beacon in the bullhead, and while Ruby was indeed fine, her sister and friends decided to be careful.

"It'll be the doctor back at the med bay that will decide that." Weiss affirmed in a tone that clearly didn't have an opening for discussion.

"Weiss cream is right, Rubes. Better be safe than sorry." Yang added, and Ruby pouted like a puppy that was denied a treat.

"Do as they say and I'll find you some cookies later." Jaune offered, and the petite redhead smiled brightly.

"You're the best, big bro. Thanks, for helping back there." She said with a smile and Jaune patted her leg.

"Yeah, thank you…but you should have let the Ursa transform Cardin in Cardon't." Yang said her eyes glowing red. "When I put my hands on him I'll shove his head on his ass."

"That does sound painful." Weiss agreed with an emotionless nod.

"Let Ms. Goodwitch deal with him. He's not worth our time." Jaune stated and Yang glared at him.

"Ruby could've died! You should…" She protested, and only calmed down when she felt Jaune's hand on hers.

"I'm not going to let someone die out of revenge, Yang, nor I'll let my friend get in trouble because of it. We're here to protect people, and it's not our place to decide who lives and who dies." He stated and she sighed, knowing he was right. "But as I said to him, if he does something like this again, I probably will let you and Nora have a… talk, with him." He added and the two girls smiled evilly at each other.

"If you guys need, I know some people who knows how to break kneecaps with spoons." Cid, the bullhead pilot offered, and they all stared at him. "What? Not good enough? I know a guy who knows nine different ways to make a boy sing like a girl if that is more your alley."

"Thanks, Cid?" Jaune finally said and all of the sudden the trip became very quiet.

…

"I swear I should just put you four into a bullhead and sent you back to your homes with letters to your families explained why you aren't fit for Beacon!" Ms. Goodwitch talked to team CRDL in their room. The four boys stared down at the ground. "This is not a normal school and that wasn't a simple prank! Rapier wasps! The most deadly wasps in Remnant! Ms. Rose could've died from their sting! Thankfully Mr. Arc was prepared for such eventuality! If she had died, you wouldn't be simple expelled! You would be in jail! What you have to say for yourselves?"

A long moment of silence.

"Sorry?" Russell said in a small voice breaking the silence.

"Sorry… You all should be. And this is not the first time you all show lack of empathy to your fellow students, aggressive behavior and overall disregard to the rules. You might think that because you never were caught in the act that we didn't know about the bullying, the prejudice and the questionable pranks and jokes you pulled against your colleagues. So, give me a reason to not expel you all right now!" Glynda demanded, slapping her riding crop against the table, making them jump in their seats.

"I have a debt to pay." Cardin stated plainly.

"A debt?"

"Jaune saved my life. I can go back home without paying it back." He affirmed, this time looking at the professor.

"And why should I give you a second chance, Mr. Winchester, one that I think you might not deserve?"

"I'll change. My team will too. We'll prove we can be Huntsmen like him." Cardin stated and Ms. Goodwitch nodded for a moment.

"For now, you and your team are confined to your room. I'll revise this situation with the staff and your punishment will be decided." She finished and left the room. As she walked the corridor she met Ozpin and his omnipresent mug. "Are you sure about this?"

"I believe Mr. Winchester deserves a second chance, and we shouldn't deny him that. We do need people with his skills in the front, and besides…" he sipped on his mug. "We're educators, and that includes teaching our students how to better themselves as people. And it was him who took the first step, after all."

"Very well. I'll give those boys three months of detention and ground them on campus, some sensibility courses and a permanent warning that next time it will be expulsion." She agreed if reluctantly. "But if team RWBY asks me, I'll tell them it was your idea." She left with a smirk as Ozpin almost chocked on his beverage.

…

"I'm fine!" Ruby protested with a pout while she was tucked in the bed by Yang.

"Doctor Verd said you need to rest and as your partner I'll make sure you do!" Weiss declared as she forced Ruby on Jaune's bed again. By Nora's suggestion they would have that sleepover on JNPR's room, so while Ruby used one bed they put the mattresses around the floor.

"This… will be my first sleepover…" Pyrrha admitted with a delighted smile.

"We'll make sure it will be the best!" Nora said as she jumped on the mattresses.

"I'll go find some movies." Ren offered.

"Jauney and I will grab some food. Popcorn, chocolate…" Yang started.

"Cookies!" Ruby demanded.

"And strawberries." Jaune said with a smile. Ruby raised her fist in a victorious pose and the three teenagers left the room. Ren got to the library to find some silly movies for them to see while Yang and Jaune where going to the kitchen to provide food and beverage.

But as soon as they were alone in one of the corridors Yang grabbed Jaune and put him in a tight hug. He was confused but hugged her back, her face hidden on the crook of his neck, and he gently caressed her hair. They stood like this for a few minutes in silence when Jaune decided to discover what the problem was.

"Ruby's fine." He said in a soothing voice.

"I know, thanks to you." She said in a meek voice, her face still hidden on his neck. "But this is the second time I almost lost Ruby and someone else needed to save her…"

"Hey, it's not your fault! If anything it was Cardin's. And Ruby is fine, no point torturing yourself." He spoke again, still stroking her hair. She seemingly calmed down at that.

"You know, I usually would have punched anyone touching my hair without my permission."

"Oh… er… sorry?" He said as he moved his hand to her back.

"You're lucky I like you." She said and perked up suddenly, staring up and smiling at him. He smiled back and caressed her hair again. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too… I mean, that you're here too!" He corrected, prompting her to laugh. "I'd be lost if I didn't had you here."

"Oh. Well, maybe I deserve a little reward?" She spoke softly and Jaune blushed a little. She leaned a little forward but groaned as her scroll started playing. She grabbed it to see it was Ruby. "Hey sis… Yeah… Grape soda? Sure… No, I won't bring back fish to the room Blake! It gets smelly! Are you part cat? You could've fooled me! OK. They want grape soda."

"What's with Blake and fish?" Jaune questioned as they started walking again.

"Dunno… So... Let's race! Loser carries everything!" She yelled as she was already racing, forcing Jaune to race after her.

 **OMAKE**

Ten years ago at the apartment of one Orimura Chifuyu we find the owner of said apartment cracking open a beer and drinking with her old friend Admiral Tenryu while discussing old times.

"I still can't believe you got away with that." Chifuyu commented with a smirk as she took another swig of beer.

"Well we were both of equal rank during those military exercises so there wasn't much old Ironboots could do about it." Tenryu cackled.

"So how did you do it?" Chifuyu asked.

"Before I delivered the box to him disguised with a uniform I 'borrowed' I spring loaded the box to go off when it was opened."

"You never mentioned what you put in it." Chifuyu noted, before she realized. "You were waiting for me to ask."

"Yup." Tenryu took another swig of beer. "As to your question, the box was loaded with a hundred and forty jars worth of mayonnaise."

"Ok, I'll bite, how'd you get him to open it?"

"Easy, I looked over his schedule and looked for when he was supposed get a delivery of provisions then I 'appropriated' them and set my trap." Tenryu explained with a smirk.

Chifuyu burst out laughing and tried to put her beer down on the coffee table. As she did she slipped forward but managed to catch herself.

"Alright, I think you've had one too many." Tenryu stated.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am. See I'll prove it." Chifuyu slurred standing up on the couch a bit tipsy closing her eyes as if trying to listen for something.

"What are you..." Tenryu was cut off by Chifuyu holding a hand up to silence her.

A few moments passed and the woman glanced in one direction, quick as lightning she reached out with her hand snatched something, this something yelped as she lifted it into view and held it tight to her.

There in her grasp was seven-year-old Jaune Arc, her nephew whom Chifuyu was babysitting due to his parents having to take care of business and being unable to bring him along.

"It's way past your bedtime...*hic* runt. What are you doing up?" Chifuyu asked drunkenly looking at the clock and seeing it was exactly midnight.

"T-there's a monster under my bed." Jaune sniffed holding a stuffed dog toy that his eldest sister had gotten him for his birthday.

"A monster?" Chifuyu raised an eyebrow at her nephew. "Come on, there are no monsters in this apartment."

"Yeah, they're all afraid of your auntie." Tenryu put in trying to help.

"I looked before I ran, I swear it's there." Jaune sniffled unintentionally giving Chifuyu a look possessed by a certain speedy girl he had yet to meet.

"Alright, I'll go look for this monster." Chifuyu caved. "But if I can't find anything you have to promise to go back to bed ok?"

"I promise." Jaune vowed perking up.

"Alright, monsters, here I come." Chifuyu cracked her knuckles and wandered off down the hallway into Jaune's room.

A couple of seconds passed in silence before the apartment began to shake, bangs crashes and a girlish cry of pain came from the hallway before falling silent again.

Chifuyu returned dragging someone by the collar. The intruder had purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extended to her hips, a pair of robotic rabbit ears on her head and was wearing a frilly maid-like blue and white dress.

"Here, I found your monster." Chifuyu stated holding up the one and only Tabane Shinonono, who had several lumps on her head and looked dizzy.

"Auntie Tabane?" Jaune spoke the name of his father and Auntie's friend who had a habit of popping up whenever she wished.

Tabane Shinonono was a world renowned genius scientist rarely seen in public anymore. She was famous for the creation of the CCT as well as the Knight, and Paladin series of robots used by the Atlas Military, originally intended to be used against the Grimm. There were also rumors of her working on a synthetic that could produce aura but that was all speculation.

"Ja-Kun-Glagh!" Tabane cried attempting to leap and hug the little boy, only to be stopped by Chifuyu's iron grip around her collar.

"Tabane, what were you doing underneath my nephew's bed?" Chifuyu asked with rising annoyance.

"Well I heard Ja-kun wanted to be a Hunter when he grew up. So I wanted to take his measurements so I could project his growth rate and when he's ready I'd have a super awesome energy sword and power armor for him to use, so he could slay Grimm and bad guys!" Tabane explained with a mad scientist smile on her face.

"That does sound cool." Tenryu commented sipping.

"I knew you'd see things my way Ten-chan." Tabane cheered before Chifuyu smacked her on the head." Ow, so mean."

"The last time you tried making something like that it blew Ichika up." Chifuyu reminded her "And now you want to test something like that on my nephew?"

"Nononono, it won't be for years and besides I'm improving the designs all the time, no unwanted explosions I swear." Tabane pleaded, but Chifuyu was having none of it as she dragged Tabane over to the window and opened it.

"We're thirty stories up, I wonder if monsters under the bed can survive a fall out of the window from that high?" Chifuyu heaved Tabane up and began pushing her towards the window.

"Hold on Chi-chan, do you really want Ja-kun to see his precious auntie fall to her death?" Tabane yelled out trying to save herself.

The strongest huntress on Remnant paused and looked at her nephew who was indeed watching the scene. Reluctantly she dropped Tabane and walked over to him.

"Come on little man, you promised you'd go back to bed." Chifuyu sighed.

"O-ok, bye Auntie Tabane, bye Ms. Tenryu." Jaune waved goodbye as he was lead back to his room.

"He'll make a great hunter one day." Tenryu sighed drinking more beer.

"With the sword I'm gonna give him he'll be a legend." Tabane cheered as they waited for Chifuyu to return...and waited...and waited.

Becoming curious the two went to Jaune's room to see what was taking so long.

"Awwww that's adorable." Tabane said quietly looking into the room.

When Tenryu got there she saw Chifuyu lying on the bed with Jaune who had fallen asleep, with his arms around his Auntie's waist. The Admiral couldn't resist and pulled out her scroll to take a picture of the adorable scene. It was then that Chifuyu opened her eyes and mouthed 'don't you dare' at her friend. Tenryu naturally ignored her and took the picture anyway.

Tabane promptly joined in taking out her own scroll and began taking pictures even as Chifuyu mouthed threats at the both of them. They knew she couldn't move without disturbing Jaune and so did she. So she contented herself with vowing to take revenge on the two who were holding in their laughter.


	5. Black and Gold

In a way the incident on Forever Fall Forest became a turning point for Jaune. Nora made sure to spread the wild tale of how Jaune and Pyrrha defeated a hundred Ursa riding Nevermores and saved Cardin from the jaws of a pack of Beowulfs. This made many people grow a good deal of respect for him, and put him in a spotlight he hated. The good part was that team CRDL was behaving way better since the incident, and everyone was sure it has to do with both Jaune saving his ass as it did with Ms. Goodwicth chewing their asses. Added that they had a long lectured by courtesy of Peter Port (something people was sure classified as a cruel and unusual punishment) and three months of detention combined with community work, and their behavior improved tenfold.

His grades were up, thanks in no small part to Blake's tutoring, he was enjoying the day to day tranquility of Beacon (even if Nora and Ruby, sometimes Yang, decided that they needed a bit of chaos around) and soon the Vytal Tournament would start. He wasn't thrilled to participate, and would only do so because Pyrrha clearly was earning for it. Now they would have the afternoon off, and Weiss wanted to spy (no matter how much she said she wanted to welcome them) the students from other academies that would transfer to Beacon in a temporary fashion to wait for the tournament.

But before that they still have classes to attend to.

"…and that is how Jay Argentums Arc drove his troops to victory at the Battle of Sturnash and made it possible to expand what today's the Kingdom of Vacuo." Oobleck was about to conclude his lecture and sipped his coffee. "Unfortunately it ended with his death as he valiantly set a trap to give the time to allow his troops to surround his enemies."

"Er… Professor…"

"Doctor, Mr. Arc. I told all of you that on the first day." Oobleck zoomed in Jaune and the blonde put his hand down. "Want to add something to the class?"

"Well, yeah, Jay Argentums Arc real name was Janette. At the time armies didn't allow women to enlist, no matter how much skill they held. So she lied her way to enter the army and become field commander. The Vacuo government doesn't recognize it and insist portraying her as a man, despite my family having the documents and letters proving otherwise." Jaune said and Oobleck sipped his coffee emotionless for a second.

"I knew it! Every piece of evidence pointed he was a she! It's quite a recurring theme with your ancestors, Mr. Arc. I'd love to see those documents someday!" The bell rang out loud and the students shuffled impatiently on their seats. "You can go now. Mr. Arc, can you stay for a minute?"

Jaune sighed and stayed as his friends moved on, Pyrrha and Yang sparing a pat on his back as they left. He wondered if it was about his grades, and lamented that Blake probably would get disappointed on him if he didn't improve as much as he hoped, after all the time she spent helping him.

"Mr. Arc, what do you think of the Four Kingdoms?" Oobleck didn't wasted time as the last student left.

"What? Oh… I think… well… I think they are both better than what I was told but worse than I hoped…" Jaune muttered. It was true he met many nice people, but he also met many people whose definition of being nice was not the same as him.

"I see. And how are you adapting?"

"I am… fine? My friends are really nice, so they have being great help." Jaune now wondered why he was being asked those questions.

"Good, good. It was unexpected when you entered Beacon, considering your circumstances, and I hoped we could give a good impression to you. Everything is connected, Mr. Arc, even your homeland is not apart of Remnant as you might think. I hope you keep that in mind."

"Sure?" Jaune was completely lost on what lesson Oobleck wanted him to learn.

"One last thing… You made good friends, Mr. Arc. Keep them close. That is all." Oobleck didn't waste time to get out of the classroom, and Jaune just grabbed his stuff and followed suit.

As he stepped outside, someone jumped on his back. Usually that would be Ruby, and sometimes Nora. But he knew it wasn't Ruby or Nora as the person who jumped him was heavier than the two, and there was also a nice, soft sensation on his back that made him blush as red as Pyrrha's hair in a second.

"Y-Yang!" He protested, but the blonde brawler didn't let go of him.

"Yesh!" She said and giggled a little. "So, how does it feel, lady killer? Do you like my onboard pillows?"

"Please don't do this!" He protested as she clang more on him.

"Why, aren't you enjoying my generosity? Or are you calling me heavy?"

"What? No! You aren't heavy at all! Actually, surprisingly light considering how strong you are… That's not the point!"

"You let Ruby and Nora ride you, why not me?"

"First, never say that again. Second…"

"That's completely inappropriate!" Weiss protested as she saw the scene. Yang rolled her eyes and kissed Jaune's cheek, making him blush hard.

"You're just jealous you don't have anything to tease him with." Weiss blushed hard and started yelling about how inappropriate that comment was before Pyrrha chimed in.

"Shouldn't we change our clothes and go to the docks? After all, we all agreed to spy…"

"Greet!" Weiss shout.

"…with the incoming students." She finished.

"Yeah, let's go back to our rooms." Yang stated still on Jaune's back.

"Yang…" he started.

"Hey, same destination. If you play nice, I might even invite you in my shower." She teased, and Jaune almost fainted and Nora was sure he was about to explode.

"YANG!" The rest of them yelled at the blonde.

…

It was a beautiful day, the ships were docking, the birds were making a ruckus…

"It smells like fish…" Ruby complained as they arrived at the docks.

"It does…" Blake agreed with a happy smirk.

"How do we will even know who's participating on the tournament or not?" Ren questioned as people started leaving a docked ship.

The group was about to discuss it when they heard a commotion. From inside the docked ship they saw a blonde boy with a tail running from some sailors that were yelling at him, and then he jumped off. As he crossed in front of the Beacon's group, he spent a second to blink at Blake before running as Vale's police gave chase.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to know our competition, and there it goes." Yang remarked.

"After him!" Weiss prompted and team RWBY ran in an attempt to follow the boy.

"Do they… how can they even be so sure he's participating in the tournament?" Jaune asked as he stayed behind with his team.

"I don't think they are thinking this through." Ren commented back. "Should we go after them?"

"Nope!" Nora stated simply and jumped on Ren's back, which cursed Ruby inwardly for making Nora like this. "They're all grownups. I suggest we go eat something and have fun."

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Pyrrha gave her two cents as the girls weren't visible anymore. She knew the tendency team RWBY had to get in trouble… and pull them in those troubles sooner or later.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Come on, I know the best place to get ice-cream and waffles!" Nora led the way (by forcing Ren to move) and was followed by the rest of team JNPR.

…

"They… don't sound happy. Maybe we should've taken them to ice-cream and waffles…" Nora commented as they could hear Blake and Weiss discussing about the Faunus they followed previously. It was common to hear yelling from their room, but that was the first time it was really angry yelling.

"It's sad that this is such a point of contend. Especially when they're friends." Pyrrha added as she started checking her gear. "Should we interfere?"

"No. That's their problem; we would make it worse if we start taking sides." Jaune suggested as the shouting from the other room become louder. "I… I'll go for a walk." He decided as he got to the door.

"I feel like doing some late exercise." Pyrrha agreed as she followed him.

"Renny…"

"Let's go find some pancakes, Nora." Ren suggested and she smiled, jumping on his back again.

…

Blake stood in front of the statue in front of Beacon. There stood Jon Aurum Arc, one of the most famous Huntsmen and generals of Remnant. Behind him was his partner, whose name was lost to History and below them a defeated Grimm. It was supposed to signalize the purpose of Hunters, to defeat savage beasts hunting people. And she wondered where that put her as she removed her little bow and let her cat ears on the wind. She dried some tears trying to escape her eyes when she heard a surprised gasp and a loud sound. Turning around she found Jaune on the ground, on his butt.

"Jaune!" She shouted as she realized he saw her little secret.

"I saw nothing!" Jaune said as he tried to get up. "I… are you OK?" He asked with concern as he noticed her sad face.

…

"So, do you want to know more about me?" Blake finally spoke as she stared at her cup. They both sat in a rather nice little coffee shop, though none of them were really drinking the stuff, one thing they had in common. A preference over any hot beverage but coffee.

"Well, I might, considering we spend last night with me following you around as clearly you don't want to go back to Beacon and you stole my scroll so I can't say to MY team where I am." Jaune stated as he poked his hot chocolate cup. Blake rolled her eyes and closed them, sadness clearly on her face.

"Jaune... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" She asked and Jaune used a few moments to think about it.

"I am... Well, familiar is not the word, but I heard of them. By what I understand, they are a violent Faunus group that uses the Faunus right movements as an excuse to commit acts of violence and have been causing lots of troubles around." Jaune stated as he sipped his chocolate. Blake didn't stare at him before giving her answer.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Jaune frozen on his seat and simple stared at her in shock. Blake decided she liked that better than him making a big fuzz that would draw unwanted attention. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." She closed her eyes while remembering of times past. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there." She paused a moment to see Jaune's reaction, and he was simple watching her, no judgment on his eyes. "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Jaune nodded in understanding, and prompted Blake to go on. "Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She moves her cat ears beneath her bow and Jaune took a few moments to process the information she just gave him. After a while, when Blake was starting to get anxious, he put his chocolate down and spoke.

"No one should suffer what you and the Faunus suffered." She stared in surprise as how well he was taking it, and how supportive his voice was. "I'm not saying I agree with the violence… it tends to only generate more violence, but I do understand why you thought it was the only way." He added, and she couldn't ask much more of him. "So... have you told our friends any of this?" She went silently and Jaune sipped his coffee. He wondered what he could say to her, considering how little he knew about her people's struggle… except…

"I don't like the statue in front of Beacon..." He started, and she could only stare at him in awed shock for a minute.

"But isn't that statue of one of your ancestors? A great hero?" She finally mouthed, wondering where he was going with that.

"He was… but that statue is all wrong. We have one back home… I can show you if you give my scroll back." He asked, and she grabbed the device.

"I want your word you won't tell anyone where we are." She asked first.

"You have it, and an Arc never goes back on it." Jaune affirmed, and she hesitantly gave the scroll to him, her curiosity taking over her fear of betrayal. He grabbed it and found the picture, giving it back to her. It was him before coming to Beacon, with two long haired petite girls on each arm, probably his sisters. They were at the feet of the statue, but it was different from the one at Beacon. His ancestor was on top of the Grimm, but the sword rested atop the beast, and the woman was by his side, holding his hand, and without the hood covering her head.

"She… is a Faunus?" Blake stated as she eyed the big heard on the head of the woman.

"Yes, her name was Catherine Verdin. During the Great War she was the second in command of my great-great-grandfather. When Humans didn't follow in their promises to the Faunus, my ancestor got angry. They fought together, like brother and sister, and he demanded the new governments to follow on their promises. When they didn't, he took whoever wanted to follow him and created a new settlement where such promises, promises he did with Catherine and his fellow soldiers. That's the place I came from." Jaune told Blake, and she heard about that, about the Arc settlement. It was far apart the Kingdoms despite being officially a Vale settlement, and was so hard to get there many put it as a place of legends.

"Was he able to do it? Follow the promise?" Blake asked maybe more eager for the answer than she wanted to be known.

"I like to think so. Half of the people back home are Faunus, and while I won't lie to you and say there's no discrimination and disagreements, I can say that's an exception, not a rule." Jaune explained and a little happiness filled her face.

"That explain why you behave so well with Faunus." She muttered and he shrugged. He wouldn't be able to tell he acted different with them or not.

"So, ready to go to your team and talk with them? Ruby and Yang will understand you, though Weiss might be a tougher cookie." Jaune stated and Blake panicked again. She lacked the faith he had on his teammates, especially Weiss. She simple stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" Jaune was about to follow her, but turned back to drop some lien on the table before rushing after her.

…

"I hope they are OK…" Yang commented as she and Weiss searched for Jaune and Blake, both being missing since last night. She hoped the two of them were together and safe. Ruby was with that weird girl Penny that they met when chasing the Faunus boy, and the rest of JNPR was helping, though it took a lot of talking to convince Pyrrha and Weiss to not just inform the staff or the police.

"I hope so too, so I can tell them a piece of my mind." Weiss stated as she walked, prompting Yang to stop before her. "Don't you even start! I'll give her a chance to speak, mind you! But whatever I do after depends entirely on her."

"We could have avoided it if…" Weiss raised her hand to make Yang stop talking.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm aware not all Faunus are bad people, but when there's so many out for you, you learn soon that assuming the worst will probably save your life." Weiss said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Maybe that's the problem, assumptions. Maybe if no one assumed anything, we could avoid all this." Yang answered and started walking again, followed by Weiss. The blonde brawler could only worry about her partner and her childhood friend to waste too much time teaching the heiress a life lesson.

…

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked as he followed a distressed Blake. She turned around and gave his scroll back to him.

"You're going back to Beacon and stop following me. This is my problem, not yours." She affirmed, but then he held her by holding her wrist.

"We're friends, and at the same time an Arc don't go back on his word, we also don't abandon a friend in need." He affirmed and she sighed. Apparently he wouldn't leave her alone and she was unsure if she liked him for that or wanted to slap him.

"I need to find proof that the White Fang is not behind those robberies." Blake stated as she tried to move away from him.

"Why?"

"Because I can't believe they would do it. They never needed so much Dust before. If I find proof that wasn't them, then it would help to avoid this crescent mistrust between Faunus and Humans." Blake explained and Jaune groaned a little.

"So what, we go to the most likely target the Dust robbers would want and wait them to appear and hope it isn't the Fang?" Jaune questioned and she simple nodded.

"Though I don't know where they might attack next."

"People at the docks commented a Schnee cargo would arrive tonight, big cargo, lots of Dust."

"Thanks, Jaune. You might…

"Keep following you to be sure you don't get killed. Yang would kill me if her partner gets hurt and I did nothing to help." He stated as he followed her, and Blake walked faster, so he could not see her smile.

…

Jaune and Blake kept hiding behind some crates while they saw the Schnee Company employees unloading the last container of Dust. The knight offered a tuna sandwich he bought to the catgirl, and she was about to say she wasn't hungry but her stomach talked first, forcing her to take the treat and eat it while blushing.

"So, anything yet?" He whispered to his current partner. He kind of liked the change from Yang's constant teasing and Pyrrha's constant caring. He loved both girls in a way, but sometimes they could be too overwhelming in their different ways.

"No, they just unloaded all of it. With lucky, no one will appear." She affirmed and bit the sandwich, appreciating its good taste.

"Isn't that the opposite of what we want? To someone appear so we can clean the White Fang's name… well, at least from this crime?" Jaune commented and Blake was about to retort before realizing she had no way to answer that. Then they heard a sound above then and a bullhead landed in the middle of the docks, and the door opened with members of the White Fang walking out of it, or at least Jaune assumed that considering the mask and the symbol on their backs.

"Oh no..." Blake said partially in shock, partially in disappointment.

"So it's really them… I'm sorry." Jaune said offering a comforting word to his friend, but Blake just shook her head.

"Yes... It's them. Even if still doesn't make any sense." She murmured as they saw the White Fang members moving towards the Dust cargo and checking the containers.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One of the soldiers with a rifle yelled to the others.

"Surprised?" Jaune asked to Blake, and she straightened her back at his voice, but her face clear showed how disappointed she was.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She answered while closing her eyes. It was shocking to see how a group she belonged for so long and that she defended so vehemently against her own friends could go so low.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" They all turned to see the man in a bowler hat coming from the bullhead, one the two Hunters in training recognized from the news, Roman Torchwick. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." She almost shouted towards Jaune as she grabbed her swords and rushed to the direction of the thieves.

"Wait! No, no nononono!" Jaune muttered to himself as he kept himself hidden. He couldn't act without seeing what Blake was planning… if she was really planning her actions at all, what he suspected she wasn't. He was almost taking his scroll but cursed over the fact he promised her to not call anyone.

Blake silently moved behind boxes and containers approaching Roman from behind as he yelled at one of the members of the White Fang. Jaune observed as she was ready to strike and just hoped for the best.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" At that moment Blake grabbed him from behind, putting her blade on his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" She ordered, and the soldiers readied their guns and swords. Apparently they weren't as found of Roman.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said surprisingly calm, and the soldiers inched towards her. Blake then used her free hand to reveal her Faunus nature to them, causing a little hesitation from the soldiers.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman said as he laughed of her attempt to talk with the White Fang.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in surprise, still threatening Roman.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She moved the sword even more threateningly, but stopped as she heard turbines and saw two more bullheads approaching.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Blake couldn't believe it, and got distracted. Roman sensed the opportunity and fired his cane, sending her flying backwards. With that he walked and smoked his cigar while looking very smug, the White Fang soldiers following him. He approached the downed Blake and pointed his cane towards her, then started firing, prompting her to roll of the way and jump to avoid the shots.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." He taunted as they searched for her. Jaune had enough of that and decided to give Blake time to recover, so he jumped from his hiding spot and ran towards the enemies, bashing one of them with his shield before confronting Roman.

"You better leave while you can!" Jaune threatened more confidently than he really was, and said confidence faltered when the bullheads descended and let more White Fang members on the ground, and they moved surrounding him

"You're not the sharpest sword in the armory, are you, kid?" Roman taunted and signaled the White Fang to attack.

Jaune groaned and start attacking, protecting himself with the shield while slashing his sword around, creating an opening allowing him to move away. As the Fang members rushed to give chase he charged with his shield, avoiding the bullets and ramming the enemies, allowing him an opening to attack back, his sword downing them quickly.

Blake observed the fight and saw the criminal growling and aiming his cane at Jaune, firing a shot that the knight is able to block with his shield just in the nick of time. The catgirl used the opportunity to jump in action and attack Roman.

"He's mine!" She yelled and Jaune decided to keep fighting the White Fang for the moment, despite cursing Blake's recklessness.

Blake closed in and used her afterimages to slash both blades at Roman, which surprised her as he skillfully kept blocking the attacks. Blake continued attacking in anger, trying to force Roman down, and while she hit him a few times, he was able to use his cane to strike her and put her out of the fight. As he was about to move to finish the job, but Jaune jumped in, clashing his sword against his enemy's cane.

The two started to trade blows, and Jaune was really happy for all the training he received as he was able to keep up with the thief, but it was clearly the man was used to fight people while they all trained to fight Grimm. It was while they were fighting that Blake knocked him back, and Roman growled until he noticed a container hanging above them. He fired his cane at it, and Jaune noticed the danger. He folded his shield and put on his back, running as fast as he could, taking Blake with him along the way and jumped to avoid the container. They landed badly though, and Roman threatened them with his weapon. But when he was about to fire, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" They turned to see Ruby appear on a nearby rooftop overlooking them, with her weapon ready to engage in action. Roman put down his cane and waved at her.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He shouted, and when she was about to respond another girl appeared by her side.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" she asked and stared at the redhead.

"Penny, get back!" The distraction proved to be a mistake as Roman aimed and fired against Ruby, sending her flying backwards. "AAAAAH!"

Roman laughed and turned back at Jaune and Blake. Penny turned towards them and started walking towards the enemy with a determined look, to the surprise of Ruby.

"Penny, wait! Stop!"

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" The girl answered back as her back opened and something came from it. At first it looked like one sword, but then opened as several of them.

Leaping from the rooftop, she used the swords to control her fall and using the surprise, she started fighting the White Fang, easily defeating every single one of them, not giving time for any to react to her actions as she kept advancing towards Roman.

"And here's our cue to regroup!" Jaune shout to Blake and the two moved away to a safer spot.

The enemy ships started firing at the newcomer, but she used her swords as a moving shield to keep herself in relatively safety. She then used to swords like Jaune uses his shield and zipped backwards, and proceeded to form some type of energy canon to bring down the attacking ships. Seeing one bullhead trying to flee, she used the swords to pin on the container and started pulling it down until it crashed and exploded.

"Who's she?" Jaune asked Blake as they watched her actions.

"A friend… I guess? Where's… Oh no!" They only had time to see the last bullhead fly away carrying Roman with it. Blake let out an angry yell unto the night sky. She only calmed down when Jaune held her, and she stared at him before hugging him tight and crying on his shoulder.

…

Talking with the police why they were all there proved quite a difficult task, but at least the fact they were Hunters in training and that they simple saw the White Fang and decided to help proved to work. Of course, the fact Beacon would be informed made Jaune cringe knowing Glynda would talk with them. That was enough to make him regret everything... But seeing Blake was safe made it all worth. He dreaded thinking what could've happened if he didn't followed her.

"I'm so glad you're fine." Ruby said to both Jaune and Blake. "We have being searching you two for hours."

"We?" Jaune asked before being tackled to the ground by Nora, who could barely make sense of all the words coming from her mouth. Soon Pyrrha and Ren approached, the champion giving a piece of her mind to Jaune before helping him up and hugging him.

"Well, at least someone is happy to be with his team." Blake lamented.

"What are you talking about? Yang and I were super worried, and Weiss also was searching for you." Ruby said in a hurry. "We want you back!"

"You do?"

"There you are!" They both turned to see Weiss approaching with Yang, and Jaune got his team to give them some privacy. As they moved away he was held by his collar by a very angry blonde brawler.

"You two owe us." She growled at him. Jaune gulped and tried to smile. "How you plan to pay us for all the worry you caused?"

"You know, she's right. We did lost sleep because of you." Pyrrha added with an evil smirk.

"First, let us all sleep. Then I'll buy everyone pizza." Jaune offered, using the best smile he could summon, though the fear for his safety made it awkward.

"That's a start, but the full extent of it will be known tonight, with pizza. Extra toppings." She added and Jaune nodded, but felt the pain in his wallet already. "Good, now excuse me while I go talk with my partner." She was about to turn around and leave, but give a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for protecting my partner." She whispered before walking away.

"Sorry guys, I wanted to tell you where we were but Blake made me promise to stay quiet." He said as they started walking back to Beacon.

"Then promise us you will always inform us of your whereabouts. So they can't force you to stay quiet." Pyrrha demanded, and Jaune obliged. They stared back for a moment to see Weiss and Blake talking. "Do you think they will be fine?"

"I think they will." He said as he saw Yang bear hugging the whole team despite their protest.


	6. Summer Break

Beacon Academy once had big breaks in Summer and Winter, like most 'normal' schools had, and as usual it was a time most students were eager for. But sooner than later they learned that giving a full month to rest in each season detracted of the learning experience, as students would lazy out and pig out, coming back out of shape and with most lessons forgotten after the long breaks. So instead, and for many years before, instead of giving those long breaks, they gave small ten days breaks between semesters, and spread out the rest of the days in 3 to 4 days holidays so students had more breaks in the end.

Yet, those longer breaks were eagerly waited for the students, and all were in high spirits as that was the first of the ten days summer break…

Unless you're team RWBY.

"I can't believe they gave dad a mission now of all times!" Yang angrily complained as she sat on Blake's bed. "I was counting the days!"

"I feel you, sis. I wanted to show dad and uncle Qrow how much better I got!" Ruby pouted as she hid herself on her bunker. "And I miss Zwei…"

"Who's Zwei?" Blake asked.

"My best friend in Patch." was Ruby's answer.

"How about you, Blakey?" Yang asked her partner and the Faunus girl sighed. She had nowhere to go on breaks, considering her past.

"I'll probably stay here and put my reading in order."

"I think that's a good idea." Weiss chimed in, also knowing going home meant spending time with family servants and if she was unlucky, her father nagging on her choices. "We all can use this time to improve ourselves."

"First, that's an awful idea! Breaks are meant to get away from studying, not into it! Second, aren't you super rich? I expected you to go to some fancy resort or spa." Yang questioned and Weiss sighed in disappointment before sitting on her own bed.

"Those places… aren't that nice if you're there alone…" She admitted to herself. "And before you ask, yes, I'd love to take you all to some nice place but… I'd have to contact my father…"

Yang and Blake by now knew Weiss and her father didn't had the best of relationships, and as Weiss said once asking him for favors meant owing him a debt that he would collect, always in an unpleasant way. They all left out a collective sigh before the heiress pulled out a white board with a schedule written in it.

"Anyway! If we're staying here, we better use the time to improve our grades. Especially you, Xiao Long!" She pointed her finger at the blonde brawler.

"Wait? Me? I'm the second best fighter in our year!"

"Exactly! You're bellow Pyrrha, and while your combat is A+, most your grades on everything not involving physical performance is C." Weiss accused and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we are going to be Huntresses! Who needs to know History to be one!"

"None of the subjects are useless, Yang. History helps us to avoid mistakes of the past." Blake supported the heiress.

"Besides, we want to be the best team of our year by the end of it." Ruby jumped from her bunker, a little more perked up.

"Ruby is right. Blake and I are both A students, and our leader improved her grades greatly and it's a B+ student. If we can get your grades to go up, Xiao Long, we'll be the best team by next trimester." Weiss said proudly.

"You girl will need to do best them that. Our team is the bestestest team!"

"Nora!?" The four girls jumped and shouted when they realized the energetic girl was perked up on Yang's bed.

"Since when you're here?" Blake asked first.

"I'm always here!" She answered and they wondered and feared what she meant. They couldn't ask more questions when they heard knocks on the door and Ruby attended it.

"Good morning." Ren said as he stood on the door. "Nora?"

"Coming Ren!" She sang as she jumped from the bed and joined him. "Do you guys believe they think they can be the best team on our year?"

"We don't think, we are!" Ruby stated proudly and high-fived Weiss.

"Oh really now, lil sis?" Jaune spoke as he came with Pyrrha. "So, you and Yang are B students, while Weiss and Blake are A, so team RWBY would be what? B+?" They nodded in agreement. "Ren, what about our grades?"

"Three As and a B+" The black haired boy said without any emotion but with a small smirk.

"Three As? Jaune, since when you're a grade A student?" Ruby asked promptly towards Jaune.

"Ouch, Rubes, ouch. But no, I'm the B+. Which reminds me, thanks for the tutoring Blake, it really helped my grades." The three girls on team RWBY stared coldly at their catgirl friend that hid behind her book.

"Wait… Since when Nora is an A student?!" Weiss shouted in shock.

"Nora is actually very intelligent, just too energetic. In fact she has grades better than mine." Ren said and the energetic girl booped his nose.

"That's it! We are using this break to get everyone in this team into grade A!" Weiss commanded.

"While the effort is appreciated, I suggest you all to not do that." The eight teens jumped to the back of the room as Ozpin stood by the door with his cane and mug on hand. "Breaks exist to make you all relax and wind out the stress of the life of Hunters in training, something you'll appreciate even more when you become full time Hunters. Or else you'll see this line of work consume you to the point your life becomes the hunt."

"Ominous." Jaune muttered. "Which of course is the reason I'm here. Since all of you helped me this semester, I was wondering if you girls would like to go with my team to my parent's cabin by the lake?"

"Weren't you going to actually visit them?" Ruby asked.

"I was… but them a Nevermore infestation hit the route to my home and all the flights are cancelled until they kill them, and a trip by boat would eat six days of the break." Jaune explained.

"Even you, Pyrrha?" Yang asked the champion, which left a sad sigh out.

"I was going home, until I discovered my mother was trying to fill my break with promotional stunts around Mistral." She said and received a comforting hand on her shoulder by Jaune, causing her to smile at him.

"And Renny and I don't have a home to go back to." Nora said a little sad. "But then our fearless leader told us about this cabin and now we're all going there!" She shouted happily.

"We'll just have to rent an airship to take us there." Jaune finished his invitation.

"If airship is what you need, I'll gladly allow you to take one of our bullheads." Ozpin offered with a smile. "I suggest you all take the offer Mr. Arc is giving."

"I'm in." Yang said with a big smile.

"I don't know…" Blake started.

"As team leader this is an order!" Ruby shouted.

"There's fish in the lake." Jaune added and Blake's bow twitched.

"When we depart?"

"I'll let Cid know of your trip." Ozpin offered. "So you can depart by sunrise tomorrow. I believe that will give you all time to buy whatever you need. Now excuse me, I need to see if any other students are planning to stay stuck in this old place." The headmaster then walked away.

"Do you think he was really worried about us or just trying to get rid of us?" Jaune questioned his friends when the headmaster was far away.

"Doesn't matter! Girls, we need to go swimsuit shopping!" Yang prompted them. "Guys, you can buy all the other meaningless stuff."

"Like food." Jaune added with a roll of eyes.

…

"Pyrrha, no." Yang stated angrily as she saw that the champion chose a sport swimsuit.

"But it fits nice and I like the color." The redhead defended her choice as she fixed the deep red swimsuit.

"It's too prudish! Come on, you want to make all the boys trip when they stare at you!" Yang prompted as she gave a bikini to her.

"What other boys? I'm pretty sure the only ones there will be Ren, who I'm sure is immune to girls, and Jaune." Ruby asked her sister and Yang finally realized that she didn't actually wanted Jaune drooling over OTHER girls.

"Well, I think you…" Pyrrha grabbed the bikini from Yang's hand.

"Actually, I think I should try something different. Thank you." She said as she winked at Yang and entered the changing stall. The brawler cursed her slip and decided to find a bikini for herself, muttering something under her breath about tripping blondes.

"I don't get why they like him." Weiss questioned Ruby as she fixed the white, frilly but elegant one piece swimsuit she chose for her.

"Come on, Weiss, big bro is nice, caring, loyal, brave…" Ruby started pointing his good points.

"Clumsy, dorky, obnoxious…" Weiss countered. "Not the kind of guy I'd like to be saw with."

"That's because you're only worried about your image. I'm pretty sure Jaune would treat whatever girl he fall for like a princess." Ruby defended her friend and honorary sibling.

"I'm sure I don't want to be a princess." Yang returned and entered one of the stalls. "But I wouldn't mind if he gave me a massage now and then." As she entered Pyrrha left hers, wearing the red two pieces Yang chose for her. It had flowing laces on the back of the upper part and on the side of the bottom one, somehow remembered the sash she usually wore.

"I don't know about this…" She commented as she fixed it, especially the top part. "Doesn't it show too much?"

"So unfair…" Ruby lamented as she stared at her own chest.

"You have a perfect body Pyrrha. And I admit this is quite a well chosen bikini. Showing just the right amount of skin." Weiss praised the champion that could only wonder if Jaune would like it. Pyrrha blushed and stared at a mirror, and decided to give it a try. But she put the sports one too.

"I'll just get those." Ruby said showing a two piece that could be mistaken to gym clothes. "Practical and all."

"Well girls…" Yang said from her stall. "Prepare to see perfection!"

The brawler got out of her stall wearing a golden two pieces, both bottom and top piece held by three strings on the sides. Ruby left out a relieved sigh as it was way more prudish than what she feared Yang could chose… Until the brawler showed her back and they discovered they could see a lot of her…

"Oh, you have nice back bumpers!" Nora praised the sight when she appeared wearing a pink two pieces.

"I know right? I'm sure Jaune will be pleased." She added with a smirk towards Pyrrha. She was about to answer when Blake appeared… with a schoolgirl swimsuit.

"What? I always wanted one of those."

…

"It's cold! How can be cold if it's Summer!" Yang protested as Jaune and Ren loaded the bullhead the next morning with several crates.

"I told you to put something warm!" Jaune answered from inside the bullhead. "Beacon is close to the forest and in the early morning it gets cold."

"Please tell me the lake won't be cold!" Yang pleaded.

"I don't think so. And we can always light up the fireplace if it does." He answered as he got out of the ship after loading the last crate. Then he approached the brawler and smiled at her. "Don't worry; your new swimsuit won't be wasted. And I must say you all made me curious about them."

"Only in the lake." She answered back with a wink. "Are we ready to go?"

"I just need to make some final checks, lads." Cid said as he circled the bullhead. "Yer all don't want to cut this trip short."

"So, about this cabin of yours, Arc, please tell me it have a bathroom. I'd rather not do any needs in the woods behind a bush." Weiss questioned as she checked her handbag.

"More than one, snow angel." She groaned at the nickname, but decided to be nice since it was his cabin after all. "And more than two rooms. Don't worry, everyone will be comfortably installed."

"It sounds lovely, Jaune." Pyrrha stated as she rubbed her hands on her arms for warmth. She and Yang were really weak against the cold. "And you said there aren't many neighbors?"

"I don't remember any. The lake is quite big, and not everyone likes to go into the wilderness." He said as he put an arm around her shoulders, surprising her but she welcomed the warmth he provided. "And no paparazzi."

"Joy!" She said with a happy smile, resting her head on his shoulder, both unaware that two pairs of eyes envied them.

"Alright lads, get onboard so I can drop you all at the woods and come back before lunch." Cid urged them and they moved towards the ship.

"Mr. Arc." Jaune stopped and turned to see quite a unique view. Glynda Goodwitch approached them, her usual attire covered by a shawl, and her hair flowing freely. Weirdly, it made her look younger and not older. "I just came here to wish you all a safe trip and remember you all to avoid certain behaviors that could impact your lives in the long run."

"Like what?" Ruby questioned from the bullhead.

"I think she means babies." Nora said with a giggle, while part of the girls blushed at it.

"But why we would worry about babies? They are small and mostly harmless. Except when they poo." Ruby offered insight.

"I think she's telling us to not make one." Blake explained with a faint red on her cheeks.

"But babies aren't made, they…" Ruby then blushed very hard at the realization what that implied. "No one is going to make one!"

"I hope so. I'll see you all back in a few days, hopefully." Glynda finished.

"Thanks, miss Glyn. Let's go people." Jaune said as he closed the door. Glynda smiled as the bullhead departed and shook her head slightly.

"The little fool still doesn't remember."

…

"Miss Glyn? Aren't we awfully cozy with your favorite teacher now?" Yang asked a little angry at Jaune. "Or do you like older woman?"

"What? No! It was a slip of tongue. She reminded me of a babysitter we had when I was seven to eleven. She was very nice, always smiling and made the best muffins ever. Her name was Glyn, so I think I just confused them, but she didn't wear glasses." Jaune explained as a matter of fact.

"Jaune, glasses can't be enough to you decide Ms. Goodwitch wasn't your babysitter." Pyrrha offered.

"And the always smiling?"

"OK, that might be enough. I think I never really saw Ms. Goodwitch really smile." Yang conceded.

"Hey, if I was you boyo I'd go for her. Glynda is still very young and gorgeous." Cid called from the cabin. "Besides, you already have seven gals, what's one more?"

"Wait... what?" Jaune panicked at his seat.

"I'm a boy." Ren deadpanned.

"Come on, like Arc here could make a girl fall for him." Weiss screeched, missing three slight blushes around the ship.

"You'd be surprised! Besides, if he's like his dad, he'll be drowning in gal love by the time he graduated! And won't even realize it!"

"What?!" Jaune asked again.

"Yer old man was really thick of the head! Yer momma had to literally scream at Beacon's PA to tell him she fancied the lad! And I can tell you for sure that at least…"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Yang yelled nervously, while Pyrrha had a might blush and Blake hid her face on her book. "You need to tell us that stories another day, Cid. I think we need to set a schedule and all."

"Yeah, Xiao Long. Schedule." Weiss teased making the brawler stare daggers at her.

…

"Welcome to my humble wood shack." Jaune said as they started to unload the bullhead.

"I think someone doesn't know what 'humble' and 'wood shack' are and I'm not talking about Weiss." Blake deadpanned.

The 'cabin' was a three-level wood house with glass panels working as external walls, with a roof made of dark tiles. On its left side there were tables and a complete big grill. It was just a few meters from the crystal clear water of the lake and its pier, where a big shack rested by the right. As soon as they unloaded they rushed to see the inside.

A comfy place could be seem with many modern amenities like the TV, sound system, complete kitchen and a central circular fireplace in the middle. One of the levels were a complete entertainment room, with a billiard pool, a table for card games, a foosball and a ping-pong table, darts, an arcade cabinet and two different old pinball machines. The other level had four complete bedrooms with their own bathrooms.

"OK, Arc! What you family do to have such nice house just for vacations?" Weiss asked as she checked the place out.

"My mom… she is the boss of the family business." Jaune admitted as he started putting the food they brought into the proper storages. "She's the Arc in the family, dad married into it. We deal… with defense?"

"Ah, a weapons contractor." Weiss concluded satisfied with the answer. "But if your family has so much money, why you're always broke?"

"My family believes living with a bare minimum builds character. They say they don't want to spoil me by giving as much as they can, so they give me just what I need." Jaune explained. "You can all make yourselves home. You can also choose the room you want; all of them have a view to the lake."

"Renny, let's get the most awesome one!" Nora sprinted while dragging the boy with her.

"All the rooms are the same size, just two have bunkers and two have double beds." Jaune informed them and the rest of the girls got up to check the bedrooms. After a few minutes they came back with worried looks.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha started, blushing a little. "They all have double beds…"

"Wait… what?" The boy dropped what he had in hands and rushed to the bedrooms. As his partner said all of them had double beds, and Nora was already happily jumping on one.

"We're taking this one, right Renny?" She shouted to the black haired boy that just nodded. It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

"What… but…" The blonde boy started muttering when Ruby approached with a red enveloped in her hand, written with gold paint.

"It was in the bathroom." She said and he opened it.

" _Dear brother of mine, I hope you hold good health and fortune. A dark cloud covered my heart when I learned I won't be able to enjoy your companionship this summer, especially after I decided we didn't need those bunker beds anymore and had them replaced with double beds, to provide the comfiest way we could enjoy your company. The sisters of ours also miss you thoroughly, and I hope this letter reaches you. I hope you enjoy it with your lady friends you so affectionately write about and that we met again soon. Yours truly, the flower of the Arc family, Nero._ " Jaune face palmed hard after reading the letter aloud. "How… how she even did this? How she even got this letter delivered if the Nevermores were blocking the routes!?"

"Are you saying your sister did this… intending to share a bed with you?" Blake asked with a bright blush. Her choice in literature was starting to affect her mind.

"NO! Not like that, heavens, Blake! We take naps together sometimes. Nero really is into them… Anyway, it's not a big problem. Nora and Ren don't have troubles sleeping in the same bed…"

"Nope!" Nora yelled from the room she chose.

"Yang and Ruby probably don't have problem either…"

"Nope." Ruby supported.

"So that leaves two bedrooms for Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake while I sleep in the couch." Jaune concluded.

"I'll take the couch!" Pyrrha promptly offered. "It's your house after all."

"And what kind of gentleman I'd be if I allowed my guest, partner and friend on the couch?" Jaune said humorously, while Pyrrha blushed contently.

"We do like this: Ruby sleeps with Weissy, kitkat with cereal girl and us blondes together. I can trust you, right, sir knight?" Yang said shamelessly with a wink. She was silenced by Ruby slapping her arm.

…

They decided to let the decision about the beds for the night. After eating a nice brunch, they were ready to go swimming. Nora didn't wait for anyone; she was already in the water with all her inflatable toys and Ren with her. Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the old swimsuit Ren was wearing, a green and black striped full body suit. Even he was wearing a pair of black shorts.

It didn't take long for Ruby to arrive, carrying a big inflatable crocodile on her head, wearing her new swim gear.

"Hey big bro! Uh, you really have some muscles under that armor." She commented happily.

"Well, I think training with your sister and Pyrrha do that."

"Is it really safe here?" Weiss asked as she came along wearing a big hat and sunglasses. "I mean, not only Grimm, but in the water?"

"The biggest fish we got was 20kg. And none of them are biters." Jaune affirmed to the heiress. "Besides, we're in an ESZ."

"I thought we were in a lake…" Ruby wondered.

"No, you dunce! External Safe Zone! It means an area outside the walls of the Kingdoms that is relatively devoid of Grimm!"

"Grimm tends to be where great concentration of people is. So the most dangerous places are actually the ones just outside the Kingdoms, but when we try to establish settlements in areas like this one they flock over there." Jaune summarized.

"Grimm goes were negative feelings are…" Ruby murmured.

"And creating a new settlement usually is a very stressful affair. But here with so little people…" Weiss added.

"I never saw a Grimm around here but we do have sensors around." Jaune reassured the two girls. "So you can all relax and enjoy the day."

"Thank you, Jaune…" Weiss shyly answered under his comforting smile. Then she was dragged to the water by Ruby. "AAAH!" Jaune laughed at the splash sound and all the yelling. It really sounded like his whole family was there.

"Jaune, where's a good spot to fish?" He turned around to see Blake wearing her schoolgirl swimsuit and blushed tremendously. He didn't know why such prudish attire made him hot and bothered, and he couldn't help but notice how beautifully white her legs were.

"M-middle of the lake… T-there's canoes in the shack…" He offered and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. So, do you like my outfit?" She asked with a small teasing in her voice.

"It s-suits you well… Though you'd be cuter without the bow…" He muttered to himself, sure she didn't heard him but forgetting she had four ears.

"You know, since I'm around only my friends…" She removed the bow and tied it on her arm, then walked to the shack, and Jaune wondered if she always swayed her hips that much. He wondered if he would have more surprises for him and then…

"Jaune, do you mind passing sun blocker on me?" He turned around to see Pyrrha Nikos standing in front of him exhibiting almost all of her toned body to him, like a goddess in mortal form. "Jaune?"

"Wha… Y-yeah I mean I'll h-help you with it." He stuttered and she giggled a bit, sitting on the pier with her feet touching the water as Jaune cautiously rubbed sun blocker on her back, eliciting a pleased hum from the champion. Sadly for her the moment was interrupted when Yang decided she wouldn't allow it… by hugging Jaune from behind and pressing her chest on his back.

"Jauney!" She sang on his ear, and he was sure he would get a nosebleed. "When you finish with P-money I want some too, but I want you to apply it on my whole body!"

And then the trio was hit by several sprays of water.

"AAAAH!" They yelled as the cold water hit their bodies and stared at Ruby, Nora and surprisingly Weiss holding up water guns.

"Stop with such indecency!" The heiress demanded and shot against Yang again.

"That's it you're dead snowflake!" Yang affirmed as she jumped after them in the water.

…

"Ouch…" Yang lamented as she was all red from the sun.

"You should've waited for me to apply the sun block, sunshine." Jaune said as he applied post-sun lotion on her.

"I would if someone didn't decide to be a party pooper!" Yang protested and cringed as Jaune kept applying the lotion.

"I think it's well deserved. OUCH!" Weiss winced as Ruby was doing the same for her.

"Come on, but you have to admit it was fun!" A much tanned Nora celebrated as she played foosball with Ren.

"Well, it was, but I hope to be able to do it again tomorrow!" The brawler begged and Jaune laughed.

"It feels nice to be able to just be yourself." Pyrrha commented as she read a magazine, and she was slightly tanned from the sun. "Not having to be on your best behavior because someone might see…"

"Not having to hide who you are to avoid confrontation…" Blake added, also sporting a mild tan, and eating a roasted fish. "And eating fresh fish all day long!"

"Just don't eat all of them." Jaune joked but Blake's answer was to roll her eyes and eat another piece of fish. "And done. Now, there's something I want to show you all, if you kindly follow me."

"Oh, a surprise?" Yang celebrated getting up and putting her flip-flops.

They all got outside and stood in the pier, and Jaune took his scroll and pressed a few commands. The lights from the house turned off, and the moonless sky provided no light for them. There was a bit of scared yelps around.

"Arc!" And one angry heiress. "If this is your idea of a joke…"

"Look up, everyone."

For the first time since their arrival there was a long silence. Up in the sky, away from the city, without a moon and without clouds, they saw it for the first time. Above them the sky wasn't pitch black, but as their eyes adjusted to the darkness they saw the celestial abode covered in multicolored lights, from colorful blinking dots to light veils. No one dared to say something for several minutes.

"Wow…" Ruby resumed their feelings, being the very first to say something. "Even back in Patch we don't see such sky!"

"Renny… was there always so many stars?"

"I don't know Nora..."

"Amazing uh?" Jaune said smugly.

"It is…" Pyrrha answered as she gently hugged his arm in the dark, thankjing no one could see how flustered she was. "It makes me feel small though…"

"My dad said once we like to think we are the center of the universe, but with such vast sea of stars, can we really say it? Therefore we don't really make a difference on the universe, but we can make a difference to the people we met along the way. That we can change only our own lives and the lives we touch, but those changes, even if insignificant when looking at the universe, is the changes that really matter." Jaune spoke softly, and silence reigned once again.

Then they heard a kissing sound.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled and then they heard a slap.

"Ouch! Why you slapped me!" Blake questioned.

"Sorry! But someone kissed my cheek! Arc!"

"What!? I'd never do that! I swear!" He defended himself. "I'll turn the lights on… Ah! Someone kissed me!"

"Who's the kisser? Yang!"

"Not me, snowflake! I wouldn't give my precious kisses around!"

"Wait… Blake! You have nightvision!" Weiss turned to wherever she believed the catgirl was.

"I was looking up!" _Hmmm… tastes like oranges…_

"Then who?!" Weiss demanded while Nora couldn't believe she missed Ren.

…

After the small confusion of last night and spending most of it laughing and having fun, it was no surprise that when Jaune woke up the sun was already shining bright on the sky. He yawned and blinked, ready to start another day of chaotic fun… except he was trapped in a rather envious position.

Pyrrha on his left and Yang on his right, both hugging him tightly and smothering his face with their generous chests.

 _Calm down, Arc… There's probably a perfect fine explanation for this… Yang is your childhood friend and Pyrrha is your partner and…_

"Aren't you a lucky man?" He stared in panic at Blake, who stared back with an expression he couldn't decipher. "And here I was worried when I woke up and didn't find my partner in bed."

"Phrasing!" Jaune yelped in panic only to see both girls smothering him hard. "Help?"

"Should I now?" Blake said with a smirk, grabbing her scroll and taking some pictures. "I wonder…"

"Morning." Ren came down and stared at scene, but ignored it to start making breakfast before Nora woke up.

"Jauney…" Both girls murmured at the same time… then their eyes slowly opened… and they realized what they were doing… And Jaune was tossed outside by the open door.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha said immediately, blushing darkly, while Yang just rushed to the bathroom muttering something about 'idea thief'.

…

"That was the most fun ever!" Nora celebrated.

The days in the cabin passed flying, with even more chaos erupting and the joy of relieving all the stress behind, but as all good things that also came to an end, and now they were riding a bullhead back to Beacon. Nora herself now sported a healthy tan, while Yang had a mild one and Pyrrha was the most tanned of them, something she confessed she got easy.

"You know, my sponsors would have a heart attack if they saw me like this." She said with a bright smile. "Always concerned with my looks and health, but I quite like the tan."

"It does suit you well, Pyr." Jaune commented with a smile and she felt happy with his words.

"On the other hand someone really should have used stronger sun blocker." Yang added with a smirk as she stared at a red colored Weiss, the heiress avoiding touching anything.

"It's not my fault Ruby kept pushing me on the water!" Weiss protested and winced at the sudden movement. All her body was like on fire.

"I said you should reapply often… and that you should have accepted our sun blockers since yours ended so soon."

"My skin is really sensitive! I can't just apply store brought stuff!" She defended herself and Nora touched her exposed arm. "HEY! Owww…."

"Next time, just accept it. I think the damage the sun made is worse than any store brought cream would be." Blake deadpanned as she stared from over her book, but with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm glad ya younglings had yer fun. Things got kinda boring back a'Beacon with so few around." Cid commented from his cabin. "And guess what? Heard they hired some new teacher while yer gone, some famous warrior or sumthin like that. Haven't met the new blood yet, but it's good to have a new face."

"A famous warrior? Maybe a new combat instructor?" Ren wondered.

"Ms. Goodwitch always complains she works too much, being the headmistress, combat instructor, Aura instructor and Dust teacher… She is running half the school, actually." Pyrrha consented.

"I think that is good news for us!" Yang said with a smile. "Our favorite blonde instructor gets less work, means she has more time to relax, she gets relaxed, and she won't be so strict with us anymore. A win-win situation if I ever saw one!"

"Oh, maybe they hired dad from Signal! He was really lax!" Ruby beamed on her seat. "Or maybe uncle Qrow!"

"I doubt either of them would accept it… and uncle Qrow… I doubt he would get along well Ms. Goodwitch." Yang wondered.

"It should not matter who the teacher is. As long as he or she helps us in improve our skills." Weiss said proudly of herself, only for Nora to poke her again. "Stop it or I will cut the finger off!"

…

"Hello children, how was your trip?" Glynda asked as she welcomed the returning students, wearing a rare small smile on her face. Apparently the new teacher was already having effects on her.

"It was fun! So many water, so many games…" Ruby started.

"So much fish…" Blake added with a pleased smile.

"Too much sun…" Weiss lamented.

"As long as you're ready to start the new semester again." Glynda answered then.

"I always start my semester with a Yang! Eh? Anyone?" Everybody rolled their eyes and ignored her.

"Ms. Goodwitch, is it truth we are getting a new combat instructor?" Pyrrha asked, curious to see who the famous warrior was.

"I see Cid already filled you all. I was finally able to convince the headmaster that I was being overworked, and also we were able to secure a splendid addition to our staff. We have tried to convince her to join for years, but thanks to Mr. Arc she finally was swayed to join." Glynda stated and all eyes turned to Jaune at once and he gulped. He had now an idea of who it was.

They didn't had time to ask any questions as a woman in a suit approached them, her heels clicking on the hard floor as she approached with a mature elegance and grace on the way she walked, but with a gait that screamed confidence. Her face didn't show how old she actually was, but a serene beauty. Her hair at first seemed to be cut at shoulder length, but as she moved a low pony tail swayed, much like Ren's. Her reddish brown eyes stared at the group as if scanning them.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Jaune shouted and she flicked his forehead loudly despite no one noticing her movement before the fact.

"I'm a teacher here now, Arc, so it's Orimura-sensei for you and everyone else, understood." He simply nodded at her. "I'm Orimura Chifuyu, your new combat instructor. I must say, Jaune didn't hold in his praise for you all, but I'll have to see for my eyes. You all look too green to me."

"Ms. Orimura…" Pyrrha started as she approached, stars in her eyes as she was in front of her idol.

"Orimura-sensei, Ms. Nikos. I'm too young to be called like that. You're quiet well known and Mr. Arc vouched for your skills."

"I hope I can prove myself to you. I'm… quiet a fan of yours. In a way, seeing you winning the Vytal Tournament at such young age inspired me." Pyrrha added with reverence.

"I'm but a woman, Ms. Nikos, same as you. While I'm eager to see your skills, I won't treat you in any special way. The same goes to all of you, friends of my nephew or not." She added but was smiling. "An interesting group… Yang Xiao long and Ruby Rose… You two really grew up, both remind me of your mothers…"

"You knew my mom?" Ruby asked with a puppy expression, but Yang frowned at the mention.

"I knew, but I'll tell you about it in another time. You all should go to your rooms. I need to talk with Glynda about how teaching you all will go. And remember, while I'm here I'm not your friend's aunt, I'm your teacher." She finished and they all nodded and walked away, now swarming Jaune with all kinds of questions, especially Pyrrha in an out of character moment.

"Your nephew made some good friends here." Glynda commented and Chifuyu sighed.

"He did, but I already can see he's too much like his dumb father." She shook her head as she saw three of the girls giving certain glances to him. "And besides, they have no idea, do they? Of whom he is?"

"No, they don't. Not a surprise considering how isolated you all have being."

"True, but Charlotte decided it was time to change, that's one of the reasons I'm here."

"And I'm thankful for your presence in more than one way." Glynda stated and they shared a smile.

"Did he remember you already?" Chifuyu asked with a teasing smile. "If I remember correctly he even said he wanted to ma…"

"Not a word!" Glynda said with a raised hand.

…

"Things are getting complicated…" Emerald told Cinder as she handed the scroll to her. "They got help. Dangerous one."

"I see… they called her, which means the forgotten one is aware of the danger, even if they don't know what it is." She stared at Chifuyu's portrait and smiled. "Which means a little change of plans…"

"I still don't know why that blonde is so important." Mercury questioned as he sat in a crate as Roman and the White Fang worked.

"He could either be a valuable ally if I can make him see things my way… or a valuable hostage if don't. And since no one realized it yet, he is an easy prey."

…

 **A.N.: Yep, Chifuyu is now part of the show, officially! XD**


	7. Newcomers

"I swear to heavens Ozpin do it to drive me insane!" Glynda complained a she drunk a cup of tea at the teacher's lounge. "They destroyed the mess hall! And he asks me to let it go with just a warning!"

"Ozpin always was very lenient. That's why he hired you, after all, to cover this weakness of him." Chifuyu offered in support as she drank her coffee and reviewed the students' files. "You were a bit like him a few years ago, before he hired you to be headmistress."

"Maybe I was, but here isn't me playing babysitter. They won't be safe in school forever, one day they will be out there fighting Grimm, and those distractions…"

"Won't come often, I know, we both know and probably Ozpin knows more than us. And I think they do know, or at least they feel it." The new teacher said with a bit of nostalgia in her voice. "Do you remember when we were their age? How much we enjoyed pestering the old headmaster?"

"I do remember, of course. It wasn't that long ago. And I remember my first real mission… How I wasn't prepared for it…" Glynda lamented and Chifuyu sighed.

"I'm not sure if any of us would be prepared. I think that Xiao Long girl and the black-haired Faunus have an idea… Something about the orange haired girl and her boyfriend also tell me they aren't exactly unaware. Nikos, Jaune and the Schnee girl… I don't think they really know what to expect, but they don't expect breakfast and bed for certain. I worry more about Summer's daughter. She's too much like her mother…"

…

"So, I'm Sun. Sun Wukong. This is my pal Neptune. We're here for the festival and man you all had the coolest food fight ever!"

The group stared at the newcomers with different feelings. Weiss was utterly surprised on how the monkey Faunus came to them so carefree, but the boy by his side did have her attention with his bright and confident smile. Ruby was shyly staring between them and her friends, her introverted side showing. Yang was smirking seeing the two boys, a good chance to see what the competition was able to do. Pyrrha and Ren were pretty neutral about it, while Nora kept murmuring about the tail and the abs. Jaune was a little bit like Ruby on that, but was curious.

Blake didn't like how close the monkey Faunus sat by her side.

"I remember you! The cute girl from the docks!"

"And we remember you, the good for nothing stowaway." Weiss was the first to talk something.

"I'm not a good for nothing stowaway! I'm a great stowaway!" Sun defended himself without showing any anger towards the heiress.

"I apologize for my friend. He lack class but is good hearted. He was too excited to come to Vale to meet the Beacon students. He just failed to realize most of you would be gone for summer break too." Neptune said and Weiss softened towards the blue haired boy.

"Well, I think introductions are in order then." Jaune started and shook hands with Sun. "I'm Jaune, leader of team JNPR. My friends and teammates are Nora, Pyrrha and Ren."

"Hey, the cereal girl!" Sun shouted as he recognized Pyrrha, making her blush a little and her smile to slight falter. "Is it true you receive a lifetime supply of Pumpkin's Pete if you get the cover?"

"Well, they do send a couple boxes every week… But I can't eat it due to it being mostly corn covered in flavored sugar." She admitted, slightly happier the question wasn't personal.

"That's a bummer." Sun nodded sagely.

"And that's why I'm the brains of our team." Neptune chimed in. "She is also the current Mistral champion, undefeated since… ever. They even call her Invincible Girl." Neptune's addition made Pyrrha frown a little bit more.

"Well, not this year as we'll win the tournament!" Sun declared as matter of fact.

"If anyone will defeat P-money here it will be me, Yang Xiao Long!" The brawler bragged at the same time that she introduced herself.

"Confidence much?" Weiss added. "I am…"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. But snow angel makes you more justice." Neptune said and the heiress giggled pleased, while Jaune rolled his eyes at how she changed her attitude over the nickname.

"How about you?" Sun stared directly at Blake, whose eyes were the only thing showing from over her book.

"Blake." She said dryly, but apparently Sun was still too excited to notice it.

"Cool name! It fits you greatly!" She just nodded slightly and returned to her book.

"And this one is my little sister Ruby! She got ahead two years!" The brawler hugged his sister despite her protests, generating a few laughs on the table.

"It's no big deal!" Ruby shouted as she escaped her sister's vicious grip. "I'm just younger…"

"I say it's pretty darn cool." Sun added and Ruby blushed a little. "So, since my pal and I will be stuck with Beacon for a few weeks, how about some pointers? Gossips? What will make us sick on the cafeteria?"

"Don't let Prof. Port tell you a story, it will take hours. Never mess with a teacher's coffee; they get really angry if they do." Yang started. "Ms. Goodwitch is the judge, jury and executor if she gets you doing something 'wrong'. Whatever you do, do not eat the meatballs or the strawberry pudding!"

"I'm pretty sure that isn't meat and they aren't even balls! They are more like… sausage shaped?" Nora added making a 'blergh' face.

"And the strawberry pudding… bathroom for the day…" Ruby said with a green face as war flashbacks crossed her face.

"On the other hand, good to get revenge if you can feed an unsuspecting target." Yang concluded with an evil smirk, having done that a few times with the right food dye.

"Gotcha!" Sun nodded in understatement. "How about the other teachers?"

"Port likes to talk about himself, but when he starts you can literally start a card game in his class and he won't notice." Jaune said and they turned to Ren. "You still owe me ten lien."

"Oobleck on the other hand notices everything. And while he does stick on the subject, he talks quite fast. I'll pay you next week." Ren answered.

"And then there's Prof. Peach… we never saw her." Pyrrha supplied the info and both newcomers took a moment to digest that.

"You… how you never saw a teacher?"

"She only hands mandatory readings and field work. Some of us aren't even sure she actually exists." Ruby completed. They would have talked more if they didn't noticed Chifuyu approaching the group with her on scroll pad on hand.

"Ah, here you are. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias." She said as she checked her pad. "I'm in charge of showing the transfer students and tournament participants their rooms."

"Why, isn't that nice of you." Neptune started in a flirting tone, missing Jaune's wild gestures to cut it out. "I'm Neptune, the cool one of us two. Say, what about after you show us our room you show me the city? Maybe we can even go for dinner?"

"Oh? Aren't you a smooth talker?" Chifuyu asked as she rested her hand on his shoulder, and then his smile disappeared as he contorted in pain, and they could hear the sound of bones being crushed. "Flirting with a teacher in the very first day, too. I'm not sure if you're confident or just plain stupid."

"Chifuyu-nee…" Jaune started but gulped at the angry look she spared him. "Orimura-sensei… I think he learned his lesson…"

"Oh." She assented emotionless as the boy was on the verge of fainting, so she let go of him. "Now you would kindly follow me…"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sun prompted, scared shitless of the new teacher, and helped Neptune up as they followed her.

"That was a thing." Yang commented as the newcomers disappeared from the mess hall.

"They were funny." Nora added.

"Your aunt though… is scarier than Goodwitch." Blake added as she finally put down her book.

"She always takes her job seriously. She isn't like that outside it though." Jaune answered and sighed. "Just… never talk about her age or marriage, and everything will be fine."

"Whatever…" Blake sighed and put her book down. "I'm going back to our dorm." She said and left without looking back.

"She have being weird since the incident on the docks…" Nora commented, eyeing team RWBY.

"Don't look at us like that; we already made all amends needed. But she is doing stuff by herself and not sharing with us." Weiss admitted with a worried stare towards the doors.

"Let's give her time. It was quite shocking discovering something you believed for so long as being right have deviated so much to be wrong." Yang finished that conversation.

…

"Are we at war or something?" Jaune asked the next day as they were walking to class early in the morning and a fleet of airships approached Beacon. The white airships stood there like menacingly clouds over their heads, casting an unpleasant shadow on them.

"Atlas military… I heard they are here to… support Vale as the White Fang have being active here." Blake said with a little disgust in her voice. She sounded tired, but Jaune decided to not pry since her team was on it.

"That looks a bit heavy handed." Weiss agreed as she searched one specific ship between those, but failing to see it, and she frowned a little.

"They are cool looking though. And I bet they can take down like a thousand Grimm!" Ruby tried to see the positive side of it.

"Heavy cruisers… troop transport, ship to ship battles, taking down enemy fortress…." Jaune murmured to him, remembered a few lessons Tenryuu told him back home about battleships, and those definitely weren't made with Grimm in mind.

"Hey, it's auntie!" Nora proclaimed as they saw Chifuyu staring at the airships too with a stoic expression. "Auntie!"

Nora rushed towards her waving…

*THWACK*

Only to be hit on her head by Chifuyu's fist.

"Orimura-sensei." She stated as the rest of the group joined them and Ren tended a dazed Nora.

"What's this about?" Pyrrha asked pointing at the fleet, also not pleased with the presence of a foreign army around. It usually meant bad news.

"A message… though the recipient might be more than one." She commented dryly, only slight annoyance coming from her voice. "James Ironwood is here."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"General James Ironwood, he's both Atlas top military commander and headmaster of their Hunter's academy." Blake informed her friend. So if the general was here the situation was worse than they expected.

"He was always one to show off power. I worked for Atlas for a few years." Chifuyu informed them. "And I see nothing changed in the last twenty years."

"Twenty years? So how o- HMPH!" Jaune covered Ruby's mouth gently before she could get herself in trouble.

"You all go to class; this is nothing you children should worry about." Chifuyu ordered and they started walking again, while the teacher gave on last look at the ships. "Charlotte might want to know about this…"

…

James Ironwood walked back to the ships and sighed. Dealing with Ozpin was always difficult, as both had completely different visions of the world, and to the general the one the headmaster of Beacon held was naïve and optimistic, which would land them all in trouble, and that was why the Vale Council called him to offer support. As always he hoped for the best, but came prepared for the worst.

"You're scaring my students." He turned to see a familiar face waiting in the middle of the path between the main buildings and the landing area and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I thought you said you'd never work for Ozpin, Orimura."

"And I don't. I work for Beacon, not for its headmaster." Chifuyu said as a matter of fact as they approached each other. "This little show of yours is making people uneasy."

"On the contrary, it's showing them that they can be protected." Ironwood said as they now walked together. "But I'm curious why you're here. I thought after Atlas you'd never teach outside your settlement again."

"Settlement, uh? I see Atlas still call it that, despite all things. Not that the other three Kingdoms want to admit reality too. But for the reason I'm here, it's because my nephew enrolled here." Chifuyu informed and James stared at her surprised.

"Do they know?"

"Of course the staff does know. His friends and almost everyone else don't, and we're better like this."

"If something happens…"

"Isn't that why you're here, James? To make sure nothing happens? Because that is why I'm here." Chifuyu stopped and smiled dryly at the general. "But don't worry; we're not your enemies, as long as you avoid becoming ours."

As she finished talking she walked back to beacon, while Ironwood worried about the situation.

…

"Blablablablablaba..." Port kept ranting about what was supposed to be a lesson on how to clear an area from Grimm to establish a settlement. Any lesson there was now drowned by his self-praising as he told them how he alone secured a huge area for farming purposes.

"Professor!" Weiss interrupted the babbling teacher with her hand raised and Port turned to her. "Why not simply bombing the area instead of painfully cleaning it with Hunters?"

"Ah, I see the typical Atlesian mind set at work." Port declared with a brief laugh. "This could work if all you want is to create a new mining spot, Ms. Schnee, but if you want farming land or a new place to build a city, bombing will turn the land into a wasteland where nothing grows, and therefore useless for those purposes. That's why Huntsmen and Huntresses like you are better to secure a perimeter while walls and other defenses are installed."

"Doesn't it make hard to create big settlements?" Ruby asked after Weiss.

"Indeed. Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo are both the oldest and biggest settlements, expanding themselves little by little thanks to the hard work of us Hunters. But bigger settlement attempts have being… mostly not successful." Port admitted with a frown… if one could consider he could do it with that moustache.

"Don't some people say there are hidden kingdoms around?" Cardin asked from his seat. "People that decided to get out of the kingdoms so they could do as they pleased?"

"Fairytales." Port then laughed loudly, while Jaune groaned internally for a moment. "There are some relatively big settlements around, Mr. Winchester, but nothing compared with Vale, for example. Now, as I was saying blablabla…"

…

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as the boy absent mindedly turned the page in an old book he found.

"Hm?"

"Is something troubling you?" She asked and he stared at the book then at her close face, and both blushed a little. He gave her a weak smile that didn't dispel her worried look.

"Home sickness." He admitted. "I know my aunt is here and all, but I was thinking of my sisters." Pyrrha put a supporting hand on his shoulder and he smiled more this time. They would have talked more about it if Yang and Weiss didn't started a ruckus over some kind of card/board game Ruby brought to the library.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see Neptune and Sun approaching. "Aren't libraries supposed to be used for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren shouted with hands in the air.

"Don't be a nerd!" Sun chastised his friend.

"Intellectual!" The nerd defended himself before returning his attention to the group, especially towards a certain heiress. "So, Sun and I were thinking… would you girls take us in a tour through the academy… maybe the city?"

"Yeah, we don't know our way around here!" Sun added as he sat by Blake's side and smiled at her, missing how annoyed she got by his gesture.

"What do you say, snow angel?" Neptune asked Weiss and she giggled at the flirt, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Maybe that's what I need…" Jaune spoke more to himself than to them. "Hey, Pyr, how about we go get some cake in town? I also need to buy some stuff."

"I'd love to go to town with you." She said just a little more excited than expected. Yang casted her eyes on them and felt something she couldn't believe she was feeling. Jealousy.

"I'll pass." Blake declared plainly as she put her cards down. If she wasn't so busy she would've done that, but she couldn't help but worry about the White Fang.

"Come on, let's go together! It'll be fun!" Sun tried to convince the Faunus girl and her bow twitched in annoyance.

"Sorry, I have more important things to do." She said in a clearly displeased tone before hurrying outside the library.

"Woman." They all turned to Nora in surprise.

...

"I'm not paying for you, Yang." Jaune stated clearly as they sat around the table of the coffee shop with their cakes.

"What? Why not? You're paying for P-money and Ruby!"

"First, I invited Pyrrha, so it's just the polite thing to do. Second…" He pointed to Ruby's puppy face. "Can you say no to this face?"

"Point taken…" She admitted as she poked her cake a little, still feeling jealous she wasn't the one invited. "I wish Blakey was here."

"What's wrong with her?" Sun asked as he ate the banana cake. "She was a little off."

"She has being like that for a while…" Ruby admitted then she took a bit of cake. "So good! Thanks big bro!"

"Brother?" Neptune asked with surprise.

"Actually, Yang and I are sisters, Jaune is our childhood friend, but it's like the brother I never had." Ruby said happily.

"That's really cool!" Sun nodded.

The talk around the cake veered to family and studies for a while, with Neptune mostly interested in Weiss and vice-versa, while Yang noticed the interest Sun was manifesting over Blake and found it great material for later. Nora and Ruby talked mostly with each other while Ren just nodded here and there, but Jaune and Pyrrha spoke little to each other, the boy still not much into it.

Soon the girls, something the guys would never really understand, took off to the restroom together, leaving the guys alone.

"So, Jaune, Ren, who's with who?" Sun asked eagerly to the surprise of both boys.

"What?" Both answered at the same time.

"The girls! Do they have someone they are interested on? Are you two interested in someone? I mean, Ren is clearly with that Nora girl…"

"We aren't together, together." Ren deadpanned.

"Yeah, and I'm a squid!" Sun retorted while Ren sighed. "How about you, Jaune? Any girl on your heart?"

"I don't think so?" Jaune answered with not much conviction. He would be lying if some of the girls didn't mess with his head a little.

"Nice. It means no one is attached to anyone! Except for Nora and Ren." Neptune declared and Ren sighed, giving up on fixing the situation. "I must say, Beacon girls are top notch. From bombshells to cuties."

"Can you don't talk of them like that…" Jaune commented a little annoyed about how Neptune referred to them. They were important friends to the knight, after all.

"Chill, man. We won't hurt any of them; we're just saying they're pretty." Neptune defended himself, hands in the air.

"They are, but they are more than that too and YANG!" He blushed madly as a pair of soft arms hugged him from behind. And a pair of two soft other things on his back.

"How you knew it was me?" She asked curiously.

"I think he had two big hints OUCH!" Sun stared at Neptune that gave him a dirty look after kicking him under the table.

"Well, it's true." Yang admitted with a laugh, pressing her chest more on the boy's back, glad he wasn't wearing armor but his school uniform that day. "Look, Jauney, the girls and I are worried about Blakey all alone in Beacon so we're going back. Thanks for the cake." She pecked his cheek and left him to blush tremendously while Sun and Neptune gave him thumbs up.

The other girls left, followed by Neptune and Sun. Jaune groaned when he discovered that Yang left the bill for him to pay, but Pyrrha demanded to split the part of Ruby and Yang with him, though they would get the money from Sun and Neptune some way. Nora and Ren (mostly Nora) decided to go to the park where the energetic girl decided she would find sloths, allowing Pyrrha to spend some time with Jaune.

…

"And that's why I wear armor." Jaune explained to Pyrrha as they returned to Beacon, and the champion couldn't stop but laugh at his antics with his family. She loved those stories a lot.

"I really want to meet them some day." She commented as they walked, staring at her own feet.

"They really want to meet you too and everyone. So, I'm already trying to see if I can get you to come with me next time we have a break." He added and she blushed again, and stared at his free arm, the other carrying a bag with supplies. A sudden desire to just grab his arm came over her, but she was too embarrassed to do so, afraid he would shun her away.

"Your family sounds wonderful…" She said and memories of her childhood made her frown, but then she felt Jaune's hand on her arm and a worried expression from him and blushed madly. "It's just… my family is just my mom and me, and… I spent so much time training that my memories of my childhood are mostly training and competing…"

"Harsh." Jaune admitted before putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him, missing her going a shade of red that could be named after the girl. "But I'll be sure we make some nice ones now. Besides, you won't ever forget my family."

"You're right." She said simply and stared at his face, a weird desire to kiss the boy on spot coming over. She would even do it if he didn't stare at the distance beyond her, forcing her to stare back. "Is that Neptune hanging on the wall just outside RWBYs room?"

…

"Bad idea. The worst I ever heard." Jaune commented to team RWBY. "This is a job to the police… or graduated Hunters. Tell Ms. Goodwitch or at least my aunt!"

"Jaune, we can't go to the police, they'll ask how we do know what we know and that would put Blake in a tight spot." Weiss affirmed and the knight growled knowing she was right.

"Then let us go with you." Pyrrha said as she eyed the newcomers. "Let us help."

"You can help by keeping the teachers out of our tails." Blake said as she adjusted her clothes and weapons. "Look, we don't know what's happening, why the White Fang is helping a common criminal like Torchwick, calling the authorities now probably will just make them be more careful."

"But I want to fight the bad guys too!" Nora said as she pouted towards them. "Break some legses, deliver painful justice and all the jazz!"

"Jaune, you're our backup." Ruby said with a certain maturity unusual for her. "If we all go and we fall in a trap, there won't be anyone to help us. But with you here, if something goes wrong we know you will come to our rescue."

"In that case…" He said extending his small finger to Ruby, who smiled and wrapped hers with his. "I want a promise, of all of you, to be careful and that you will call for help as soon as things get complicated."

"We promise!" She said and stared at the others that agreed with it.

"Don't worry, pal. We'll take care of the girls." Sun said while winking at Blake, while she just rolled her eyes.

"You better do. Or else I'll let you have a close encounter with Nora's hammer." Jaune threatened the two boys.

"He means I'll hurt you." Nora said way too happily for the two newcomers comfort.

…

"No one is sleeping, right?" Jaune asked as he sat in his bed, wearing his onesie as a way to comfort himself.

"No." Pyrrha answered plainly as she sat too, grabbing her scroll and checking the time. "I hope they're being careful…"

"They are skilled, but a bit too eager." Ren said from his bed, but without moving from his spot. "Going blind at an enemy like that is worrisome."

"I'm sure they're fine, I bet soon they'll be walking the corridors and telling us of their amazing adventures!" Nora tried to say in an upbeat tone, but her voice didn't come as confident as she wanted.

"You know what?" Jaune said as he got up and got his clothes from under the bed.

"It took you too long!" Nora said as she also grabbed her clothes from under her bed, and so did Ren and Pyrrha in a second. The boys got inside the bathroom to change and waited the clear sign for them to come out, and soon they found themselves ready to go.

"How will we find them?" Ren questioned as they finished fixing their clothes.

"Yang commented something about going to a club owned by a guy named Junior. If I'm not wrong I know where it is." Jaune commented as Pyrrha helped with his armor.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"I helped two girls carry their shopping bags once. Twins actually, cute, so I memorized the place OUCH!" He complained when Pyrrha tightened the straps a little too hard.

"I'm sorry!" She said with fake honey on her voice.

"We start from there and follow the trail of destruction." Jaune concluded as he approached the door. "We need to be very quietly, I don't want to…" He opened the door and saw his friends face change to surprised and scared ones. "Chifuyu-nee? OUCH!"

"It's Orimura-sensei." She deadpanned after hitting him with her pad. "Where are you children thinking of going at this hour?"

"Hmm… you see… we..." Jaune started mumbling on his words.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted.

"Pancakes?" Chifuyu questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Y-yeah! Nora sometimes wants a late snack and it have to be pancakes or she get crabby in the morning and tend to discount it on everyone!" Jaune said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Late night pancakes sounds delicious. We should call team RWBY then." She said and moved to their door to team JNPR's panic.

"I think they might be sleeping and Yang and Weiss don't like to have their beauty sleep cut short…" Pyrrha jumped in rescue, and Chifuyu stared at them. It was in that moment that Jaune saw red, white, black and gold heads popping from the corner.

"Y-yeah, right. Come-on, Chifuyu-nee, I'll make you something." He said gently trying to take her arm.

"You do have a talent for cooking… Very well, I'm the mood for a late snack. And I wanted to talk with you anyway." She conceded and walked with team JNPR. With the coast clear the girls from RWBY sighed in relief and walked to their rooms.

"That was close." Yang murmured and stretched. "A shame we won't taste Jaune's cooking. He does know his way in the kitchen."

"We will convince him to prepare something for us tomorrow… I'm dead tired." Ruby said with a yawn.

"Me too. You know… we should reward Jaune for getting his aunt of our back." Weiss said as she unlocked their door. Then as she entered…

"Where were the four of you?" Glynda Goodwitch asked as she stood in the middle of their room. "Some students reported seeing you and the exchange students leaving Beacon at night, so I came to check on you."

"What? How… How you even…" They started asking at the same time.

"I can open any door at Beacon if I believe I had enough suspicion students are using the dorms to activities against the rules or in danger. Which of course remind me to question what you did with the beds?"

…

"Rough night?" Jaune asked as they sat for breakfast, with zombie team RWBY on the other side.

"We didn't sleep. Ms. Goodwitch decided to keep her sermon on why curfew is important and why improvised bunker beds are dangerous…" Ruby lamented as she lazily ate a cookie. The rest wasn't faring better. In fact, Blake was napping right there while Yang was drifting and Weiss looked even more crabby than usual.

"But did she discover of your little incursion?" Ren asked soon after.

"No, to her we just spend the night showing the city to Sun and Neptune… Which reminds me we haven't saw them since the giant robot." Ruby added and team JNPR exchanged stares.

"Giant robot?" They questioned at the same time.

"I can't believe I missed giant robots!" Nora complained to her not-boyfriend.

"You got late night pancakes instead." Ren affirmed.

"Yeah, we got the better deal and a good night of sleep. Jaune's auntie is cool when relaxed, she told little Jaune's stories." Nora smiled and Jaune groaned.

"They were cute stories." Pyrrha tried to comfort him but he blushed and groaned again.

"And we're going to visit Jaune's mommy next break!" Nora added with both arms in the air in a victorious gesture.

"What?" Ruby, Weiss and Yang asked, while Blake kept sleeping peacefully.

"Oh yeah, about that…" He perked up and smiled. "Next break mom will send an airship to get us there; she said she want to meet everyone. I think it will be just after the dance, so we will spend a week with her."

"Are we going to the lake again or that nice farm?" Ruby was now energetic again and vibrating in her seat.

"This time it will be my house." Jaune said a little nervously. Yang and Ruby never gone to his house, just the lake cabin and a farm house they had.

"If it's as nice as the lake cabin, I wouldn't mind. Thanks for inviting us, Arc." Weiss commented and drank some coffee, but yawned the same as the others.

"You four are lucky first class is Port." Pyrrha said with a comforting smile. "You can sleep during all of it and he won't notice a thing."

"Thank the heavens." Yang said then she eyed Jaune. "I demand your lap as my pillow."

"W-what? B-but…" Jaune blushed madly but Yang kept saying she wouldn't sleeping in the hard wooden table and he was going to allow her on his lap or else!

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Sun and Neptune, well rested and smiling, joining them on the table, loud sitting with them, the monkey Faunus by Blake (who didn't woke up at all) and the cool guy by Weiss' side.

"Last night was really something." Neptune said as he tried to eat a cupcake, only to have it taken by Yang.

"And where you two disappeared to?" She asked as her eyes flicked red.

"Well, after the giant robot tossed us from the highway, we noticed we wouldn't be able to catch you guys…" Sun started.

"And considering how skilled you were, we knew we didn't have to worry, so we grabbed some noodles to eat and then we returned here." Neptune finished with a winning smile that wasn't winning anyone right there.

"That's it… you two are not going with us in our next undercover mission. We will take team JNPR and let you two to cover for us!" Ruby said with a pout, grabbing her cookies and leaving.

"Oh come on! You're all unhurt! Come on, Blakey, you're on our side, right?" Her answer was to hit him with a straight right fist, sending him unconscious to the table.

"He woke me up…" She lamented in a sad tone, rubbing her eyes with the back of her left hand.

"Come on Blake, we have Port's class and you can nap there." Jaune offered and she jumped on his back, forcing him to hold her in place. "Huh…"

"Zzz…" She slept right on his back, and he smiled and carried her with him, missing pouts from Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang.

"And you!" Weiss pointed a finger to Neptune. "You and your banana eating friend better think in a very good way to apologize!" She stormed off following her friends, leaving the two newcomers sitting there alone.

"Man, I think we screw up back there…" Sun admitted to himself. "But that ramen really hit the spot last night."

"Sure did." Neptune admitted and they fist bumped… them Chifuyu grabbed their fists and they squirmed in pain.

"The transfer students need a lesson about Beacon rules." She stated simply and dragged the two with her, while the rest of the mess hall watched and lamented their fates.

 **OMAKE**

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed evilly standing atop a makeshift castle of tables "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It, will be, DELICIOUS!"

A determined team RWBY let out a battle cry in support of their leader and prepared to charge.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as JNPR prepared to counter attack.

Ren kicked three watermelons towards the opposing team, Jaune tossed one while Pyrrha tossed two. Nora flipped an entire table topped with watermelons at the group.

"Yang! Turkey." Ruby ordered her sister.

The blonde nodded and armed herself with two cooked turkeys as gauntlets to power through the rain of large fruit. Luckily as they came faster Blake somersaulted over her and picked up two baguettes and smashed the fruits which were too fast for Yang.

When the fruit bombardment was dealt with Yang launched her turkeys at Pyrrha. The Invincible Girl was able to dodge the flying meat but left her partner exposed, luckily Jaune deflected the turkeys from himself with a kick for each sending them right back at Yang who was sent flying backwards as the turkeys smashed her in the stomach.

Blake began dual-wielding against Pyrrha who easily kept up with the attacks, flipping over and around Blake tried to gain an advantage but Pyrrha held firm. Blake tried to pin her with a throw one of the baguettes only to be speared by the Invincible Girl's better aim.

Ruby then launched herself forward to skid on table tops over a food tray, dodging a volley of apples from Jaune. She threw another tray at Pyrrha to distract her in order to throw herself and her tray at the champion. Both were sent skidding backwards from the kick.

Ruby stood up and saw Ren and Nora running at them.

Weiss held the ketchup and mustard bottles and sent a wave of condiments across the floor at the opposing pair. Ren is unable to alter his course, and slipped on the floor before crashing into a nearby barricade of tables Nora leapt into the air and snapped an iron rod off the wall and stabs it into a nearby watermelon, wielding the formidable weapon like a giant hammer that she used it to swing at Weiss who was pushed out of the way at the last second by Ruby who took the hit and was smashed backwards.

Weiss quickly up a swordfish and dashed at the Valkyrie with a fencer like lunge, however Nora easily kept up and pushed back her on the defensive with powerful swings of her makeshift War hammer. Eventually Nora broke through Weiss defenses and sent her flying back into a column.

Ruby caught her partner as the column she had smashed into fell apart and smashed into the ground.

"Weiss! Don't leave me!" The red leader begged as the heiress goes limp in her arms, "Nooooo...!"

Emerging from the rubble, Yang dashed out and armed herself with two more turkeys as Ren dashes across the room and met her in the middle, he grabbed two large celery sticks, he is able to block Yang's kick but she smirked at her stoic foe as their hold against each other intensified.

Yang cried out as she attempted a roundhouse kick that was blocked by Ren, frustrated she returned to using a pair of turkey gauntlets, after a block and a combo to the gut Yang smacked Ren on the back of the head sending him to his knees.

She then unleashed powerful uppercut which sent Ren into the air, but the pink eyes boy is able to readjust his trajectory and throw his celery at Yang. Sadly he missed her by mere an inch, he could only watch helplessly as she leapt above him and delivered a painful meteor smash that caused him to crash into the floor with such force that everyone had a ringing in their ears.

However, Yang is unable to get a chance to celebrate as Nora is on her in an instant with her fruity war hammer. Yang attempted to counter attack only for Nora to her in the chin and send her crashing upward through the roof and out of sight.

Nora was so distracted with watching Yang fly away that Blake was able to whip her with a chain of sausage links into the soda machines at the foot of JNPR's makeshift castle.

Nora quickly retaliated by picking up the sugary soft drinks, she then unleashes a volley of soda grenades at Blake, pushing her back as Ruby and Weiss begin dodging the cans and charged their opponents.

"Pyrrha, semblance!" Jaune ordered as he picked up a bag of frozen peas. "Nora, throw at that pudding at Ruby's face on my command."

Nora grinned and picked up a discarded pudding bowl and aimed for Ruby, awaiting Jaune's command.

Punching the ground under her, the Spartan used her semblance to control the mass of soda constructs, whipping them around herself into a frenzy of metal and liquid before launching like a pair of rivers at the opposition, the force threw Weiss and Blake back into the far wall.

Ruby watched this and prepared to use Semblance. "Now Nora!" Until Jaune gave his signal and Nora blinded her with chocolate pudding to the face.

As Ruby attempted to clear her eyes herself Jaune tore open the frozen peas and scattered them around the girl's feet. When she did regain her sight the Rose did attempt to use her semblance but found herself going nowhere fast, she looked down to realize the frozen peas were keeping her from gaining any traction. Horror covered her face as Pyrrha' army of soda was swirling behind JNPR a smug look on the controller's face.

"Pyrrha, if you would." Jaune requested with a smirk.

The wave of soda flew at Ruby slamming her into the wall near the doors painting it and the remaining members of team RWBY with different sodas. Eventually when the bombardment ended the three slid off the wall leaving outlines in on the soda painted wall.

The doors behind them open and Professor Goodwitch promptly entered the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to repair the room.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Professor Goodwitch requested as fixed her glasses.

Nora burped loudly as both Teams JNPR and RWBY tried and failed to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashed from the ceiling into one of the tables.

"Let it go." Ozpin said putting a hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Professor Goodwitch objected with a sigh.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin asked as he walked away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."


	8. Before the Dance

"Gah sorry!" Jaune apologized as he stumbled into someone, grabbing the books that fell down and returning to its owner.

"There's nothing to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going, considering it's my first time in Beacon."

He finally took a look at the gorgeous brunette he was talking to and gulped hard. She had a killer body like Yang, but while the blonde brawler was full of jovial energy, the one he was talking with was composed like Weiss (when she wasn't yelling in anger) and carried herself with confidence. Her amber eyes were different from Blake's, not having any of the curiosity and cautiousness the Faunus girl had, but it had a predatory quality on it that made the knight shiver slightly.

"My name is Cinder and I'm here for the festival, but I got lost in this big school. I'm trying to reach combat class." She affirmed in an annoyed but suggestive and inviting tone.

"Well… uh… Cinder… I'm going there myself so… uhm…" She smiled and wrapped an arm on his, making sure to press her chest on it. Jaune almost fainted at the bold gesture, considering they just met.

"Please, lead the way then. I don't think I heard your name…" The boy gulped once again and started walking with her.

"J-Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said and tried to give a confident smile, and she returned a curious one that made him avoid her gaze.

"Arc… It's a famous surname." She added with a smile and he felt a cold sweat running on his neck.

"And quite common too! My ancestors had a tendency of having many children… I actually have seven sisters…" He tried to avoid the issue, considering he didn't want a fuzz being made right now.

"Ah, I see…"

"Oh, here we are." He said in front of the double doors, and opened it for Cinder.

"What a rarity nowadays, a gentleman. Thank you, Jaune. We'll see each other some other time." She affirmed as a certainty and walked towards two other students in the back of the bleachers. Jaune walked towards his friends. All of them staring at him and the girl he came with.

"Hey everyone." He said as he sat by Pyrrha's side, who avoided his gaze.

"Hey Jaune. Who's the girl?" Ruby asked as she stared at the girl in a different uniform that sat with a green haired girl and a silver hired boy. Something on her felt familiar, but the reaper couldn't point where she saw the girl before.

"Oh, she said her name is Cinder. I just met her in the corridors and showed her the way." Jaune explained plainly, not putting much weight on it.

"Oh really? Aren't you a nice guy!" Yang said between her teeth, kicking the back of Jaune's seat and almost making him fall.

"Well, Jaune is always ready to help." Pyrrha said without staring at him, frowning hard on the fact another beautiful woman was close to her knight.

"Isn't that nice, meeting a beautiful woman like this." Blake deadpanned, but her grip on her book tightened.

"Am I missing something?" Jaune asked the others.

"As always, Arc, you're missing everything." Weiss answered him and he was about to make more questions but Chifuyu appeared on the arena.

"Good morning. As many of you know already I'm Orimura Chifuyu, and I'll be your new combat instructor from now on. Of course, this doesn't mean you get a good deal. I'm as strict and demanding as Ms. Goodwitch before me. Many of you probably are proud of your current combat skills, but I assure you none of you are in your top condition and all of you can and WILL get better, or I'll make sure you leave this academy." She stated without opening much space to questionings. "To prove my point, I'll do something different. Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!" She promptly stood up.

"Ah, I see you already learned how all of you must address me while in class. You're the top student of this class, never defeated, which I remind you it is both a good and a bad thing." Pyrrha just nodded towards the teacher. "I know you're aware that being on top might make a fall harder to you than to most of your fellow students. Be aware of this. Now, for your opponent… team CRDL."

"Uh, teach…" Cardin started but was hit in the head by Chifuyu's pad, once again she proving she could move as fast as Ruby if she wanted.

"Orimura-sensei, Mr. Winchester." She said angrily as the tall boy hold his head and winced.

"OK, OK… I just want to know which member of my team will fight the Invincible Girl." He said dismissively of Pyrrha.

"As I said, Mr. Winchester, it will be your team, all of you. So stop wasting time and go get ready." She ordered in an annoying tone.

"What? All of us against her? This isn't fair!" Dove protested.

"I do think your team has a chance." Chifuyu said in a very serious tone, prompting Cardin to stood up and tower over her. Jaune was about to warn him, but remembered what they did to Ruby and decided to shut up.

"I can take her alone! Don't look down on us you old hag!" The next thing Cardin knew he was with his back on the ground and with her heel on his neck, easily holding him down despite his attempts to escape.

"You'll respect me, Winchester. I didn't win the Vytal Tournament two times in a roll at your age by chance. And I didn't used any fancy shifting weapons or my Semblance, just a common sword. So you better obey my orders from now, or next time you'll end in the infirmary. Now get your team and go get ready!" She growled at him before letting go and turning at Pyrrha. "Will this arrangement be troublesome to you, Nikos?"

"No, Orimura-sensei. Actually, I hope to have a good fight." Pyrrha said with a gentle smile, hiding a lot of hurting intent from her part.

"Don't get cocky, cereal girl! I'll defeat you myself!" Cardin growled as he walked with his team to get ready. Pyrrha only smiled back at him.

…

"And with this the victory goes to Nikos. As you can see some of you are slacking off, thinking the Grimm you slay at Emerald forest and Forever Fall are… easy to deal with. Don't take them as a standard; both those places are thinned of those monsters due to the constants incursions of teachers and students alike, so most of them are weak and young. Deeper within wild lands you will find older, deadlier, powerful Grimm. Over estimating your abilities will get you all killed. Now, is there anyone who believes you can take Ms. Nikos in battle?"

Chifuyu stared at the faces of the students in disappointment, as it was clear no one considered them good enough to fight the champion. She also noticed that Pyrrha felt the exact same way and was frowning a little. She was about to call someone to fight her one on one when someone from the back manifested.

"I want to try it out." The silver haired boy with Cinder declared.

"Oh." Chifuyu said unimpressed. She checked her pad for the student that so boldly declared his intention to challenge the champion. "Mercury Black from Haven… Very well, if Nikos have no objections…" The champion just agreed with a motion of head. "Go get ready."

It took just a few minutes before Mercury returned and the fight started. He was being very aggressive in his attacks, but Pyrrha was holding up easily. From the stands a few murmurs of excitement, since the boy wasn't being beaten as team CRDL had. But as the battle was getting more heated…

"I give up!" He said with his hands in front of him and walking away from a surprised Pyrrha, considering he was doing better than she expected and she was finally feeling happy with the fight. "You're really a champion. OUCH!"

"And you're really making me angry!" Chifuyu stated with a displease face after punching Mercury's head and making him flinch down. "If you was going to give up at the first sign of trouble I'd rather have fought you myself to show what a hard fight is. Ms. Nikos isn't the Goddess of Victory or Invincible Girl. But if any of you don't give your all, you'll be defeated anyway. Even team CRDL didn't gave up until the bitter end, and believe me, when fighting Grimm they won't stop until you're dead. If you ever waste my time again, Mr. Black, I'll make sure to teach you this lesson the hard way. Now back to your seat."

Mercury returned while muttering something under his breath, while his green haired friend couldn't help but laugh of his bad luck. Cinder just observed intently at Chifuyu and smiled slightly. Pyrrha sat by Jaune's side and he offered her a bottle of water and a smile, and she ended up accepting both, as it was hard for her to stay mad at her partner.

"Next fight… oh, how about two blondes? Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long." Chifuyu said and Yang didn't waste her time in dragging Jaune by his hood to get ready for the fight, not speaking a single word towards him.

…

"Yang, can we talk before you try to make a peanut butter and Jaune sandwich with me?" He asked as he got his sword ready, and it took Yang all her willpower to not laugh at his pun.

"Don't worry Jauney; I'll be sure to finish it quickly." She answered as she readied her gauntlets. The sound of the cartridges being loaded made Jaune groan as he wondered exactly what he did to infuriate his childhood friend.

"You two can start." Chifuyu said suddenly and Jaune barely had the time to block the first punch, the sheer force making him slid a few meters away.

Yang was fighting with a ferocity very few of them ever saw, usually reserved to people that damaged her hair or made her little sister cry. Jaune was thankful for large reserves of Aura as he kept defending himself, while trying to counter the best he could. His long sword was being useful to make the brawler keep a distance, but she was as agile as she was strong, blocking the sword with her gauntlets.

"Come on, sunshine! We can ah!" Jaune had his legs swept by her and rolled as she punched the ground into a fine powder, her eyes glowing red as she moved to attack.

The knight got on his feet and once again his shield saved him, but he used the opening he got to hit Yang's sides a few times before she retreated. The two now circled each other, waiting for the best chance to attack, the boy circling his sword a few times. The people in the seats waited in anticipation, seeing the second best fighter in their year fighting one of the most annoying opponents ever. While Jaune was considered a mid-tier fighter, he was hard to get knocked out, and many students lost simple because his Aura outlasted theirs.

"You know, I never saw Jaune using his Semblance…" Weiss commented as she waited for one of them to do the first move.

"Maybe his Semblance is not very combat-focused?" Blake wondered as she saw the two blondes still circling each other, creating a big tension in the air.

They stopped talking as Jaune, surprisingly, took the initiative, getting Yang unprepared as he rammed her with his shield. She pushed him away of her with certain easy, but he was once again on her, slashing his sword against her body, forcing her to defend herself, a position she didn't like to be.

"On the other hand Yang won't hesitate to use hers." Ruby said with worry in her voice.

Yang suddenly explode, her hair flowing up and involved in flames, and she started to punch Jaune's shield and armor, two things he was glad he had. The powerful punches suddenly threw his shield away, and she punched his chest sending him to the opposite side. The boy fell on his back and she stared at him, closing her eyes believing she won. Then she opened them again to see him getting up, holding his sword with both hands and getting ready to charge at her.

"You can't win, Jaune." She said as she readied her gauntlets again.

"I won't know if I don't try. Besides… I'll always give my everything." He answered and then both rushed against each other.

There was a deafening silence from the bleachers, as the two blondes rushed towards each others, and finally they attacked at the same time, fists against sword. A blinding white flash surprised them all, and when they finally could see again, they saw both blondes on the ground a few meters away from each other, panting hard.

"And this is a good fight." Chifuyu said while clapping towards the duo. "You all gave everything against each other, and gave us on hell of a show. Xiao Long, you could've won if you didn't let your temper affect you from the very start. A calm head steady your fist. Arc, you let your friendship get in the way. If you attacked her head, the victory could've been yours. Now we got one interesting result I don't see often." She concluded pointing up.

Everyone stared at the digital panel overhead, and saw the result being declared as a draw, with both teens running out of Aura at the same time. There was a long silence before several whispers could be heard. Draws were incredible rare in combat.

"You two can go now. Next fight will be Nora Valkyrie and Weiss Schnee." Chifuyu declared as the blondes got up. Weiss groaned in annoyance as fighting Nora was always a pain, literally most of the times. Winning always felt like a defeat after being hammered down by the energetic girl a few times.

…

"Yang, wait!" Jaune shouted as they walked to their lockers.

She didn't want to talk with him. That draw felt like a defeat to her, as she didn't felt like she let the steam out of her system. And now she was angry at herself for using Jaune as a way to relieve her tension. It wasn't his fault she was feeling jealous…. Well, alright, it was a bit his fault, but he wasn't doing it on purpose. He was a nice guy after all and she wouldn't want him to be different, after all it was one of the reasons she liked him…

 _I like him?_

"Finally. Yang, did I said or did something wrong? You're angry at me and I want to fix it." He said, and she slowly turned towards him. Looking at his pleading face she felt even guiltier of lashing out on him like she did. She then tried to get away again, but this time he gently grabbed her arm, and as they spun she felt her back against a wall. She would usually punch anyone trying to do that, but the way he stared at her eyes… "Please, talk to me…"

"Jaune…" She started speaking while looking down. He gently held her chin up, making her blush as red as Ruby's cape.

"You can tell me any problem you have, you know." He affirmed with honest eyes and she smiled at him, gently holding his hands close to her chest.

"I was being silly. I'm worried about Blake too. She's way too much into searching the White Fang. I think I'm just stressed and discounted it on you." She affirmed and saw he was smiling at her.

"Just that?" He chuckled and she sighed. "Look, you can count on me for everything, including talking with Blake."

"I'll talk with her myself." Yang said, knowing that while Jaune meant well, she understood Blake more than him at the moment. "Thanks…"

"Anytime." He answered.

 _His eyes are so gentle… his hands are surprisingly soft too… And his lips…_

Yang didn't know what came over her, but she closed her eyes and approached him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The loud laugh and the shaking meant Nora fight has started, and they both stared at each other, faces flustered bright red. Yang noticed his eyes on her lips and smiled a little.

"M-maybe we should hurry. Chifuyu-nee would get angry…" He said as he stumbled on his feet and fell down, making yang laugh at his misfortune. She helped him up and got to her locker, while Jaune kept stumbling to the point he hit his face with the door.

 _I can't believe but… I really like him…_

…

"That teacher… She's different…" Mercury said as his team sat around their room once again. "I didn't saw her coming when she hit me…"

"You're just not as a big shot you think you are."

"Shut it, Emerald." He growled at the green haired girl and she just giggled at him.

"Now, now, children, behave or I'll have to put you two in the corner." Cinder half-joked at them and grabbed her scroll. "The fact she is here confirm my suspicions. That boy, Jaune Arc, is more important than he looks."

"Really? Like everyone else I don't think he's a big deal. Only the champion is worth of attention in my opinion." Mercury said in a dismissive tone.

"That's why I didn't ask for it, my dear Mercury. There's a third player in the game now, one I'd rather have playing to our advantage, and that boy might be the key. But for now, we observe him a little more."

…

"I swear I'll have revenge on you Valkyrie!" Weiss threatened as they sat on the shadow of an oak tree on Beacons gardens. Everyone but Blake and Yang were there, so there was a certain happy mood around.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Nora defended herself.

"You throw me against the force field! I broke a nail!" Weiss protested as she showed the broken nail on her pink finger.

"Hey, Jauney, what's your Semblance?" Ruby asked as she rested her head on his legs. The boy stared at her, then at his friends, all curious to know that. None of them really had saw him using it, or at least not openly. Pyrrha certainly never noticed something akin to one all the time they trained together.

"Actually, I don't know." He said and they were a bit shocked about it. "Since Yang unlocked my Aura that time, I never really realized it. Chifuyu-nee says it's alright, that I might become a better Huntsman by not relying on one, but I really wonder about that."

"Sometimes people can take years to discover it." Pyrrha said in a comforting tone before resting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you have time to discover it."

"Some people inherit their semblances from their parents." Weiss chimed in, since that was her case.

"My father and Chifuyu-nee have the same Semblance, and one of my sisters has something similar…" Jaune wondered for a moment, staring at the sky. "Mom's Semblance is that she can use her Aura to power machines. She even made a power armor that doesn't need any power source except her. We tried it during training, but my aunt said I'm different from them and since Aura and Semblances are manifestations of one's soul…"

"Oh, we could use the 'almost killing you so you show your true power' method!"Nora declared excitedly. "We might have to break your legses though."

"No one is breaking Jaune's legs!" Pyrrha immediately declared while subconsciously hugging his sides in a protective manner, making him blush madly.

"Yeah, Nora. They're too comfy as a pillow." Ruby added with a giggle.

"Hey guys!" Sun came with Neptune, Sun carrying a bag while the other boy carried a big bouquet of white roses. "Glad we found you here, we decided we needed to apologize for the giant robot thing."

"Here, for you, snow angel." The blue haired boy said with a smile and Weiss' expression softened as she accepted the bouquet.

"Well, I think I can forgive you." She said as he sat by her side.

"So, for the rest of you. Here, small stuff." He tossed a bag of cookies towards Ruby, who catch it without leaving her comfy leg pillow.

"Call me small stuff again and no cookies in the world will protect you of my wrath!" She declared as she checked the bag. "Good stuff, you're forgiven this time."

"So, where are Blake and the blondie?" Sun asked as he wanted to apologize to them too.

…

Yang walked back in an attempt to find her friends, smiling over a job well done. She was sure now that Blake would take her worlds to heart and that they would all go to the dance, and after that everything would return to as normal as possible. She actually skipped a bit and some students found odd seeing her in such mood. As she walked along she saw an odd scene.

"That's what she said?" Glynda asked Chifuyu as both walked side by side towards Yang.

"Ah. Can't blame her, she's a protective mother. Of course, not as protective as my brother, but still…" The other teacher answered and a rare smile graced Glynda's face. That was when they noticed Yang.

"Ms. Xiao Long. You look happy." Glynda affirmed and the brawler smiled and nodded.

"Did a good deed. Feeling like I deserve a reward." The young girl affirmed. "Maybe I should just make Jaune cook something for me."

"He was always the cook in the family. I might use my authority as his aunt and order him to cook for us too." Chifuyu said with a smile of her own. "By the way, Xiao Long, do you still like him?"

"What?!" Yang asked in surprise, blushing a little.

"You really had a soft spot for him back then…" Chifuyu reminisced with a satisfied smile. "His sisters even decided you were going to be his bride. Charlotte didn't like the idea too much, saying he was too young to get married."

"I…" Yang blushed madly at the teachers, something unusual for her.

"Well, you both aren't children anymore, so I won't be meddling in your issues. By the way, I feel like tasting Jaune's cooking tonight." Chifuyu grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Yang, who took it and saw a list of dishes. "Tell him he's cooking for me, Ozpin and Glynda tonight when you find him. We have some issues we need to discuss with him."

"Oh, er, sure? I don't think I can get a preview to pass on him?" She asked now curious.

"Private matters, Xiao Long. Now go play with your friends." Chifuyu dismissed her and after a brief hesitation the blonde girl walked away.

"You take great pleasure with this, don't you?" Glynda asked as the two teachers started walking again.

"It's not as entertaining as seeing Ichika dealing with it back then, but it's entertaining." Chifuyu confessed while Glynda rolled her eyes.

…

"Seven sisters?" Sun exclaimed as Jaune was telling a tale of his youth. "Dude, you're a hero for having survived that!"

"My sisters aren't that bad! I mean, sure they can be a bit over, but whose sister isn't a time or another?" Jaune defended himself before being put in a headlock by Yang.

"Really now, Jauney? Do I ever go over?" She said in a fake sweet tone, while the boy started to become purple.

"Do I really have to say it to you?" Ruby said with crossed arms. "Like that time you waited outside my friend's house the whole night when we were having a sleep over? Some people called the police because of a stalker!"

"Hey, I was just worried!" Yang defended herself.

"I think Jaune's dead…" Ren deadpanned as Jaune wasn't moving. Yang just dropped him as he immediately gasped for air.

"Sweet, sweet oxygen, I'll never take you for granted anymore." He said as he recovered.

"So, Jauney…" Yang grabbed him and made him stood up. "Your favorite teachers asked me to give you the menu for tonight."

"Menu?" Jaune wondered as he grabbed the piece of paper. He groaned immediately as he saw what they wanted him to do. "Great… I wonder if the cafeteria even has all the ingredients. You'd think a teacher wouldn't use a student as a private cook…"

"What they want to talk with you?" Pyrrha asked as she gave the paper a glance.

"Who knows? I'm going to the mess hall; some of this stuff will take forever to cook properly." He said with a resigned sigh.

"I'm going to help." Pyrrha offered and Jaune smiled at her.

"I'm going too." Yang offered herself.

"No you won't. We have to coordinate the ballroom decoration for the dance." Weiss affirmed as she grabbed Yang by her arm and dragged her.

"Noooo!"

…

"Pass me the onions, please." Jaune asked as he was busy cutting and preparing food for the night's dinner with the teachers. Pyrrha smiled and observed how skilled he was in the kitchen, reminding her of fine Mistralian chiefs that cooked in front of the clients.

"So, you cook a lot?"

"All the time. Dad is the cook in the family, and he always said a man should be prepared for everything, including house chores, so despite having employees for such, he always tried to teach my sisters and I how to make all this. Aaaannnd only I had talent for this. My sisters are good mostly just to eat." He smiled and she laughed at it.

"I really want to meet them…"

"Well, we have the dance, than that mission trailing a professional Hunter, and then we have a week break. Which I already told you I want to take all my friends with me to meet the family."

"I just don't want to intrude. I'm sure they miss you a lot."

"Pyrrha… you won't ever be intruding. We're friends, partners." Jaune said with a big smile.

"Thanks…" She said with a faint blush as Jaune resumed cooking.

"So, since we're talking about the dance, I bet there's a long line of people wanting to take you there." He joked, but Pyrrha frowned a little.

"You would be surprised…" She answered and he stared at her for a moment.

"Are they annoying you? Because I can ask Nora to scare them."

"You do that and it'll be Ren that will have to contain her." Pyrrha answered and both laughed briefly at the fact. "Besides, she wouldn't find anyone…"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked concerned now. The champion stared at him briefly and sighed.

"I don't think I'll be invited to the dance…"

"What? That's preposterous! You're Pyrrha Nikos! You're intelligent, funny, kindhearted and don't get me started on your beauty!" Jaune's words made her blush darkly but smile tenderly back at him.

"Maybe… maybe that's the problem. I've been blessed with great opportunities and talents, surrounded by love and praise… But I got put in a pedestal by people, and now these same people believe they can't reach me. That I'm in a level they can't attain… Some call me the Invincible Girl, even Goddess of Victory… And then they treat me as such, as someone that isn't like them. To most I'm not Pyrrha, seventeen years old student at Beacon, but THE Pyrrha Nikos, top of her class, four times champion, cereal mascot… People first approach me due to my fame, not for who I am… and that's what I like about you… You had no idea who I was yet you just saw me as any other girl… And through you, I made friends that will be with me for the rest of my life…" She confessed, and then she was surprised as Jaune's hand rested on hers.

"Well… To me you will always be Pyr first, THE Pyrrha Nikos last." He said with a smile that she couldn't help but smile back. "And if people are too scare to really get to know Pyr, the girl who hums when happy, that always ask for five more minutes to sleep in the morning and whose favorite food is chocolate cake…" Pyrrha blushed madly again. "Their loss. So, how about we go together?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I promise I won't stomp your feet." He added and she smiled brightly, suddenly putting him into a hug, making both blush.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Jaune!" She said and he hugged her back for a while.

"Pyr?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Something is burning…"

"I'm sorry!" She apologized as he rushed to salvage whatever it was burning, while Pyrrha had the biggest smile she ever got while at Beacon. "So, can you dance?"

"A little bit, but have being a while. Maybe we should practice a little."

"I'd like that."

…

"And I think we should hire those two helmet guys." Yang defended her choice of music against the heiress. "This is not a fancy high society ball, Weissy, it's a party for the students, so we need upbeat dancing music."

"Besides, an orchestra won't fit in our budget." Coco added, as she was also helping with the party. "Unless we can get a jazz band and do it a retro party. That would be fun."

"Maybe next time, I think for the first big party we need to make people as relaxed as possible." Yang added.

"Fine. We will hire the Djs. But I do want formal attire. There will be important guests that day and I want to cause a good impression. I also think we should mix the playlist with some slow dancing music and not just this… whoop-whoop thing you call music." Weiss determined.

"I can live with that. I do rock a dress… or a tuxedo. I'm still deciding which one I will sport." Coco smiled while Yang gave her thumbs up and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"As long as its formal attire, I don't care." The heiress stated simple. "And no alcohol in the party!"

"What? Come on, Weissy, we are mostly adults here!"

"Ruby will be on the party."

"No alcohol by any means and if someone gives some to my little sister…" Yang growled with red eyes while Weiss smiled in victory.

"Well, I think that's it for today. So, Coco, who you invited to the dance?" Weiss asked as the girls got up and walked to the corridors.

"My teammate, Velvet. She's really shy, and I'm sure she would hide in a corner if I don't take her with me. How about you, Weiss? I bet a lot of people already invited you."

"You tell me. And most didn't put any effort in the invitation. But I do have a boy I'm interested in going with." Weiss said proudly. "How about you Xiao Long? I bet you also received lots of invites."

"I think my chest received a lot of invites considering where everyone was staring till now." Yang joked to hide she hated that. "So of course I didn't accept any yet, but I have my first dance on reservation for a special person. Aside that, I'm thinking of just inviting Jauney. I bet no one invited him, and he's too awkward to invite someone."

"Arc? Really? I mean, he's not bad, but you can do better."

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss… I'll let you know that my Jauney is more than meet the eyes. Sure, he can be silly, awkward and not the poster boy for coolness, but he's a sweetheart and cute." The blonde defended her crush with a soft smile. "I bet he'll be happy because a gorgeous babe like me is inviting him."

"You should hurry them." coco commented and Yang stared in surprise at her.

"Why? It's not like there's any girl interested in him…"

"Oh, that's because you don't hang around the fourth years. Some of the older girls are really into him, said he's the cute type you want to cuddle and protect. Damn, seeing how he behaves with Vel already got him some points with me, if he's not taken." Coco said the last part while looking over her sunglasses at Yang.

"Dibs, girl." Yang affirmed promptly, causing Coco to laugh and Weiss to groan.

…

It was late at night when Jaune finally returned from his dinner with the headmaster, and he came back a little worried about what was talked about. Of course he sensed they weren't telling him everything, including his aunt, but then again she wasn't telling Ozpin everything from their side. At least the next break was just a few weeks away and he could talk with his mother about such issues. Soon he found in the corridor towards his room and saw a usual scene where both his team's room door and RWBY's were open as the group talked with each other through it.

"Hey GAHH!" He was hit by a flying pillow.

"Oh, hey bro." Ruby said as she retrieved her corgi pillow from him. "Ho was dinner?"

"Awkward and humiliating for me. Chifuyu-nee kept telling Ozpin of childhood stories." He affirmed and the little girl giggled.

"What, no dog bag for us? I'm disappointed!" Yang mocked being hurt.

"I didn't cook a lot, and no, Nora, we aren't getting a dog." Jaune affirmed towards the bubbly girl.

"Awww… How about a sloth! Do restaurants make sloth bags?" Nora asked and Ren now had the long and unrewarding task of explaining common sense to her.

"Anyway, Jauney!" Yang shouted to his surprise. "I was thinking we should go to the dance together! You're a nice enough guy and I bet you still don't have a pair."

"Oh, thanks… err…" he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Jaune just invited me to go with him early this morning." Pyrrha affirmed as she came out of the room.

"He did?!" Yang asked in genuine surprise, considering the boy was usually too shy to do something like that.

"He did." Pyrrha affirmed with a nice smile towards him, making Yang feel jealousy trying to take over.

"Oh… well… That means we all will have fun at the dance!" Yang smiled and patted Jaune's shoulder maybe a little too hard. "Well, it's late and we all should go to sleep before Ms. Goodwitch decides to come over and pay another visit to us. Nighty!"

She and Ruby returned to their room, where the brawler smiled as she saw Blake was finally taking a rest and sleeping at her bed. Weiss took the chance and entered the bathroom to get ready to sleep, what gave Ruby the perfect opportunity to question her sister.

"You're sad because Jaune invited Pyrrha." Ruby affirmed promptly.

"What? No, of course not! I'm happy he's going out with a girl like Pyrrha!" Yang tried to defend herself.

"Sis, I know you for all my life. I know when you're trying to hide your feelings. You like him!" Ruby pointed an accusatory finger at her sister, and Yang for a moment wanted to deny it, but she couldn't.

"I like him…"

"Don't try to… oh… that was easier than I thought…"

"I like that dumbass, and I think I always did…"

"Well, you did give him your first kiss." Yang smiled at the memory, something she knew no one could take from her. "So… what you want to do?"

"I… I don't know… If he and P-money are becoming a thing, I don't want to be the one ruining it…"

"Yang… Don't do this. If you do like Jaune, you owe to yourself and him to be honest with your feelings. Besides, I don't think you lost your chance yet."

"You're an optimistic…"

"Yep."

"And you always expect things turn for the best…"

"Yep."

"Sometimes things aren't so simple, Rubes…"

"Nope."

"Nope as I they are or they aren't?"

"Nope as in things are only as difficult as you make them be. Look, Jaune is probably the nicest guy this side of dad I ever met. He's really the brother I never had, and he won't do anything on purpose to hurt others. If he does like Pyrrha he will say it honestly to you. And if he likes you he also will say. Maybe he will be confused for a moment but he will work this out. The only way I see this situation will go to worse is if you don't be honest with yourself and him."

"Since when my little sister become so sagely?" Yang joked making Ruby roll her eyes, before getting hugged.

"Air!" she begged and Yang let go of the small girl.

"I'll talk with him, but not right now… We have the party to plan, the mission to go. But I promise I'll talk with him." Yang said and Ruby smiled.

"Nice. By the way, what did you say to Blake? She came back and just dropped into the bed."

"You're not the only one who can talk to people about their feelings, Rubes." Yang stated proudly. "You know… times like this are when I miss mom… I mean, Summer…"

"I miss her too… I think I'll always miss her…" Ruby agreed. "But I'm glad I'm surrounded by people I care about. It's like having one big family."

"Sure, and when we go visit Aunt Charlotte we will have the biggest family!" Yang celebrated and Ruby smiled brightly with her.

"Oh, I hope all the girls will be there!"

…

"Stop staring at the calendar." Charlotte chastised her daughters, the seven of them staring at the same big calendar in the wall. "He'll be here soon."

"Can we keep him here this time?" One of the youngest asked.

"He's free to decide his future." Charlotte said as she crossed a day off the calendar with a red pen.

"Hmph, he would be better here."

"He's doing what he needs to assure our future." The eldest sister said towards the rest. "I'm sure he's well. Chifuyu-nee is there too."

"Hm! There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Ozpin is making sure our Jaune is safe… for his own good." Charlotte concluded with a devilish smile.

Somewhere at Beacon, Ozpin felt his life was in the edge of a knife.


	9. Day of the Dance

"Here you are!"

Yang's heart almost jumped out of her chest as she stared at the person who surprised her while she was NOT hiding in the Emerald Cliffs. Today was the day of the dance and she finally finished the preparations with Weiss and Coco and now all she wanted was to rest and avoid a certain blonde.

A certain blonde that was now there.

"I should throw you from this cliff! You almost gave me a heart attack Jaune!"

"Hey, I survived it once! Besides, I'm just worried about you, you have being cold and distant and that is so not you. What's the matter?" He asked as he sat by her side, both with their legs hanging on the cliff. Of course, she couldn't admit she was jealous of how happy Pyrrha was about the dance… at least not yet. She would confess to Jaune, at the right time, and she didn't want to ruin Pyrrha's night doing so right now.

"It's nothing, just too busy with the party and crabby Weiss." Yang dismissed, and then felt Jaune's hand on her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She wanted to pull away, but then he had to start gently stroking her hair with his fingers, forcing her to relax and rest her head on his. "You're the only one aside Ruby that I allow to touch my hair…"

"That makes me happy. You know you can count on me for everything, right?"

"I do, sir knight. And if I believe you can help me I'll go for you." She smiled and kissed his cheek, not missing the big blush he had. "I'm glad we met again here."

"Me too. I was actually counting the days to see you again." He affirmed and Yang blushed slightly. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't unlock my Aura that day and…"

"And…" She asked, letting a little bit of hope fill her heart. Hope that his next words would be just the right ones.

"Here you are!" She clinched and had to control her desire to just throw a certain ice queen into the forest. "We need to go to Vale now if we want to buy a dress and stilts to your dunce of a sister!"

"But I don't like lady stilts! I barely can walk on them!" Ruby whined by the heiress side.

"And I told you can go in a tuxedo or suit!" The heiress answered back with her hands on her waist, and Jaune thought Ruby would like nice in a tuxedo, the same way his youngest sister looks good on one… not that he would ever admit it to her.

"I don't like boy's clothes! I like dresses with boots!" Ruby defended her choices in fashion with a cute pout. Jaune couldn't help but laugh as how she was behaving exactly like his sister right now.

"Alright!" Yang shouted as she got up, patting the back of her shorts to get all the dirty off. "Ruby, you need to learn how to use stilts. You want to be a lady too, right?"

"Why can't I just be a kickass lady?" Ruby countered, mighty pout still in place. The blonde knight laughed a little and got up, approaching them.

"You can kickass in stilts. You can take an eye out with them." Jaune chimed in with an easy smile, petting Ruby's head, making her smile.

"Really? Let's go them!" Ruby said now too happy for Weiss to follow, while Yang laughed it out.

"Come on, sis! We will get you the deadliest stilts! Oh wait… Jaune!" She yelled at him with an angry face when a thought crossed her mind. "Please tell me you have a decent suit!"

"I do!" He answered defensively as he sat back at the cliffs.

"I bet it's frilly and orange." Weiss affirmed with her arms crossed, making Yang shiver at the thought.

"Tell me it isn't frilly and orange!" Yang shouted again.

"No! Who would even use something frilly and orange?!"

…

"Are you sure this is a cool suit, Cardin?"

"Of course I am, Russell! It certainly will get attention!" Cardin answered as he watched himself inside the bright orange suit on the mirror. "Tonight we will be the coolest and most fashionable team at the ball!"

…

"I swear to the heavens, Jaune, if you come with a ridiculous suit I'll make you change into a dress."

"I swear it's a nice suit! Coco approved! And you know I rock a dress!" Jaune answered proudly.

"Wait… he wore a dress before?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"It was when we were like… fourteen, and he indeed looked good. But he wasn't as… buff as he is now." Yang assented remembered both Jaune in a dress and how muscular he become, but not too muscular. "Just like momma Yang likes."

"What?" Weiss asked and Yang shook her head.

"Nothing! Let's go!" She finished and waved at Jaune, as did Ruby and the three girls left, leaving Jaune alone for a moment.

"Ah well… I might see what the others are doing after all." He wondered as he got up and started to seek his friends around the school. They probably were having it easy.

…

"I knew it." Jaune said as he found Blake hidden under the farthest table in the library. "Yang will get mad at you if you're still tiring yourself."

"I'm not tiring myself." Blake defended and showed the book cover. "I'm just reading something to pass time. I'll even go to the ball tonight and I even got a silly dress and all."

"Hey, I have this book back home. My mom used to read it for my sisters and I all the time." Jaune said as he entered Blake's hideout and sat by her side. Blake blushed only slightly at the close proximity, and was happy she had a better degree of self control than Yang or Pyrrha.

"There's some pretty brutal tales here…" She commented as she skimmed through its pages, stopping at some of the rather odd illustrations. "Nowadays this wouldn't be considered proper to children."

"Mom said she preferred stories like this instead of the sugar coated ones because it would remember us that while a happy ending can be at the end of our stories don't mean there won't be hardships along the way." Jaune explained and Blake smiled slightly.

"So, which one you like the most?"

"Oh… well… I like the Tale of the Golden Knight." He admitted while blushing a little.

"The one about the girl that stole her father's armor and sword to fight in the war?" Jaune nodded and Blake smiled again. "It's a nice tale; sadly it ends with the Golden Knight death."

"It does, but her sacrifice allowed her people to defeat the evil tyrant. It's bittersweet, but she didn't waste her life." He said and Blake nodded again. "By the way, Sun…"

"Wants to invite me to the ball. I know, he's asking anyone that barely knows me of my whereabouts. It's not that I dislike him, he's a nice guy and all, it's just…" Jaune waited for her to put her words together. "It's just I don't want to mislead him thinking I see him more than a friend. Just because we are… fun loving people doesn't mean our relationship will go beyond friendship."

"Fun loving people?" Jaune asked first and Blake pointed at her bow. "Oh… right. So why not just tell him that, maybe go with him as friends? He's smart, he will understand, and I doubt you would hurt your friendship this way."

"Maybe you're right. Being clear with him will be the best for both of us. By the way, I saw Pyrrha before coming here, and she was really happy." Blake asked as she stared at Jaune's reaction.

"I think she really wanted to go to the ball. Nora forced us to make a JNPR dance, in her words, and Pyrrha was really energetic about it all. I hope we all can have some fun." He commented and Blake smiled grew bigger in her face.

"Yang convinced me to go; she even said she would save me a dance." She said and Jaune waited her to continue. "It feels weird still… something big is happening around us and we still are trying to live our lives as if nothing was happening…"

"My grandfather told me once… 'Jaune m'boy, we live in times of peace now, but we need to keep an eye for signs of war. But if we start living like we are always at war, we won't be able to know when we are at peace.'" Jaune said with his best old man impersonation and Blake had to keep a laugh in check. "People can't live in fear all the time, it was what he meant. Or else it would be a really miserable life. And that is what some say feeds the Grimm, right?"

"I think your grandfather might have a point. So, I think I'll go find Sun…"

"Blake! Are you here?!"

"…and here he is, yelling in the library. I swear I'll tie him with his tail and leave him here." Blake groaned and Jaune chuckled.

"Kinky."

"Shut it!" She said as she prepared to leave. "By the way, do you have a suit?"

"Yes, and no, it's not bright orange." He answered and both laughed this time.

"Maybe we can have one dance too?" The catgirl asked and Jaune nodded in consent, missing the small smile forming on her face, then Blake left and found Sun being chastised by the librarian.

…

Jaune walked around Beacon a little more. Blake had a point and his mind wondered to that point. It was true; they knew something was wrong, and that it wasn't something small. The girls did fight a known criminal in a giant military mech after all. As he promised he didn't tell the teachers, but he had to tell his mother back home, and that raised concern. His father was eager to use it as an excuse to bring him back (not as eager as his sisters), but his mother told him he was needed there.

"I like here." He said to himself as he observed Beacon from afar, near the fountain in the entrance.

The truth is he wanted to spend those four years there, with his friends, maybe the best friends he ever had. And he wouldn't go back to the relative safeness of his homeland and let his friends behind. As he wondered he saw the statue in the front and groaned.

"I still would like if they changed that damn statue."

"Language, Mr. Arc." He turned to see Ms. Goodwitch by his side, and she smirked over his reaction. "Calm down. I'm not here to punish you."

"Heh. Funny... That's what my babysitter..." he stared at her and tilted his head a little to the side… "Wait… Miss Glyn?"

"You finally recognized me. I was wondering if I changed so much since then." She asked with a serious hurt tone that made Jaune shiver.

"N-NO! I m-mean… It's not that you changed… It was six years ago and you haven't like…. Aged at all?"

"Nice save there, Mr. Arc." She said with a small mocking smile. "You on the other hand grew up to be a fine young man. I remember I couldn't tell you apart from your sisters easily back then."

"On my defense, they were always putting me in a dress. But really, Miss Glyn, you look as young as you were back then but…"

"But?"

"You used to smile more." He confessed and she sighed.

"It was easy to smile when all I needed was to make sure eight lovely children were proper feed and not creating chaos. Now I have to supervise grownups who have very little self-restraint, a propensity to go overboard or completely ignore problems and are utterly addicted to caffeine."

"I didn't know we drank that much coffee… I think I never actually saw coffee in the mess hall…"

"I was talking about the staff, Mr. Arc, not the students." Jaune left out a nervous laugh after that. "The students mostly behave well… With some obvious exceptions."

"In my defense, my team has a Nora."

"Yes, you do."

"Why haven't you told me before? You were my favorite babysitter! And the only one my sisters and I didn't drive insane…" Ms. Goodwitch laughed a little and shook her head.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or make students question when and especially where we had met. Besides, I didn't want you to believe you got any special treatment."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have given me any. Weird… Now I'm having a nagging feeling I'm forgetting something important between us…" He then tried to remember what it was while Glynda blushed a little, but she decided to dodge the question.

"What do you think of Vale so far? One reason you was sent here was to evaluate us, after all."

"Oh. That obvious? Well… in some aspects is not that different from back home, but in others… People here paint themselves as better than what they really are, but most have their heart in the right places." Jaune pondered for a while. "And then there are the people that act like assholes unashamedly, but I think you have those everywhere."

"Language, Mr. Arc." She warned again but nodded in agreement. "We are aiming for improvement, but we do have a long road ahead. It's said old habits die hard, sadly this stands true to countries. But this kind of exchange of experiences we have, I want to believe they will have a positive effect in the long term."

"I hope so too. So, about that thing I think I forgot…" Glynda blushed slightly again but her pad beeped just in time.

"Sorry Mr. Arc, I'm needed somewhere else."

"Oh, it's fine. We probably will have other chances to talk. I mean, I know where you work." She smiled slightly at the sentence before leaving. "I wonder what Yang is doing right now…"

…

"How about this one?"

The question Weiss directed at the blonde girl didn't quite hit the target as Yang was deep in thought. Now all she could think is that she had a moment with Jaune that morning, and that she really wanted to have a clue on how he felt. Jaune was oblivious, but he also wasn't the most obvious guy to read. Because of his usual happy and gentle nature, it was hard to decide when he was being just himself or when he was being extra caring towards someone.

"Let's go with this one, Ruby, it shows lots of skin and I'm sure we can get you some sexy panties just in case you score tonight."

"NO ONE IS PUTTING MY BABY SISTER IN SEXY PANTIES!" Yang yelled and everyone stared at them, making both Ruby, wearing a red dress and her sister to blush madly.

"Glad to see you back with us, Xiao Long. What's up with you? Usually you love shopping, even more than me, and today you're just… out of it." Weiss asked with a hint of concern on her voice.

"It's nothing; I'm just worried about tonight's party. After all it was us that planned the whole thing."

"That's good. I thought you were worried about Jaune." Ruby spout out, causing Yang to wince and Weiss to scoff.

"I really don't understand why you're interested in him. Sure, he's not bad, but there are way better suitors than him in Beacon itself." The heiress dismissed and Yang sighed as she sat again.

"Weiss, I don't know what you think a good suitor is, but to me is not just someone 'cool' and 'refined'. I long ago learned that the 'perfect guy' magazines try to sell you doesn't exist. And before meeting Jauney I'd probably had agreed with you. But… here's the thing, I learned that he's the perfect guy I want. He's a dork, awkward, clumsy and lack social skills, yes. But he's loyal, cute, brave, sweet, funny, he listens to me when most people would just want to show me off and most of all, he respects me and see me for the person, not the looks." Yang's confession surprised Weiss, while Ruby had a big smile on her face.

"I can… relate with that last part… You know him for a few years now, right?" Weiss asked, now curious.

"Yeah… I think knowing him so well only made me like him more."

"I approve. This way he'll be my real big brother!" Ruby celebrated causing Yang to smile.

"Let's not go ahead of ourselves, Rubes. I'm just… I'm just afraid I'm losing my chance because it took me so long to realize how I feel."

"Then I think you should stop wasting time. I'm sure Pyrrha also likes the dolt, and she has a big chance tonight. You're not the kind of people to wait, Xiao Long. And before you say it, yes, I know you want to be considerate towards Pyrrha, but it's either you getting hurt or her, and both of you are grown up girls that will get over it."

"Wow… that was actually a good advice." Yang said as a small smile grace her face.

"Of course it was. Now you better help me choose a dress for your sister, and we still need to choose stilts."

"Can I have some with knifes or guns as stilts?" Ruby asked now excited.

"Who the hell walks around with either?"

Somewhere else Melanie Malachite and Mercury Black sneezed.

…

"Stupid lady stilts… and they aren't even guns! You lied to me!" Ruby accused Jaune as they arrived at the party. The boy was walking in linked arms with Pyrrha, and there was more than two envy stares right now, considering how beautiful she was in the red dress.

"Think this way, little sister; you can always add guns tomorrow." He laughed and she pouted, but she was going to do it.

"I'll be by the punch." She declared as she walked awkwardly towards the table.

"Try to not punch people when they go get some punch." Yang joked and everyone groaned. "Well, let's all go have some fun."

As she said that Ruby limped to the food's table, while Nora and Ren followed her, the later probably to avoid the former of eating everything. Weiss at first moved around to each table to check if everything was alright until Neptune came and talked with her. There was surprise first, some smiles and a bit of surprise on the heiress as she eyed Jaune dancing with Pyrrha. Sun and Blake arrived a little after and Yang made sure to have her first dance.

After her dance with Blake though she joined Ruby at the upper level. She wasn't really in the mood of dancing with anyone else and she'd rather not humor the more hormonal guys calling her out. So she grabbed some punch and now observed from up there, seeing everyone have fun and feeling like she did a good job.

"Hiding here, sis?" She asked Ruby.

"Yep. Can't dance with these things in my feet." She affirmed as she sipped the punch. "But the party being pretty nice. Everyone is having fun. Look, even Ms. Goodwitch is dancing with the general."

"Uh, she doesn't strike me to have the hots for the military type." Yang commented while Ruby made sounds to show how grossed out she was at the thought. "Hey come on, I told you to not scrap romance altogether, you might like it if you give it a chance."

"I'm good, thank you. I'm surprised you didn't waste yourself in the dance floor."

"Well…" She was about to retort something when she saw Nora pestering the DJs and dragging her team with her. "Oh, I need to see this closer!" She left Ruby alone, and the petite girl decided she could use some fresh air.

…

"I can't believe you guys did that routine! That was on a professional level!" Yang came with scroll in hand. "I already uploaded it to the DustTube!"

"Ugh, my sisters won't shut up about it now. I'll be forced to teach them this one." Jaune groaned and stretched. "But that was a good exercise. I haven't danced like this since my younger sisters decided they wanted me to make their choreographies."

"You should have invited us for it. It would be awesome!" Yang added.

"Oh, then we could get the fireworks!" Nora shouted from her seat. "Jaune didn't allow me to set some for tonight!"

"Thankfully." Ren added but Nora just rolled her eyes.

"I might say I haven't had so much fun in ages. But next time I'll chose a different pair of shoes. My feet are killing me." Pyrrha said that but was smiling as she massaged her feet.

"I told you to use something more comfortable." Jaune prided himself as he shook his foot to show off his converses.

"A suit and converses." Yang questioned a she finally noticed the arrangement.

"Coco approved." Jaune reinforced and Yang laughed. It was a nice setup after all, elegant and a little bit rebellious. "By the way, I didn't see you dancing after Blake's. Did you hurt your feet or something?"

"Nah. I just don't have a pair for myself."

"Oh, that's odd. I expected to have a line for you tonight." Yang simply shrugged at his affirmation. Of course she couldn't just say she wanted to be dancing with him. "Well, I feel like dancing a bit more. If it's OK with you, Pyr?"

"Oh." Pyrrha stared at Jaune's easy smile and Yang blushing slightly. The champion couldn't dance more unless she wanted to get some blisters, and they were there to have fun, after all. "Sure. We're all here to have fun after all."

Yang didn't have time to answer as Jaune grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor, and the blonde stared at Pyrrha in utter shock. The champion simply smiled and nodded, confusing the brawler. The truth is the redhead wasn't afraid of losing. She believed that if she and Jaune were supposed to be then everything would happen naturally.

So now Yang found herself being led by Jaune Arc of all people, and she wondered since when he got so easy going around her. She was a specialist in making him blush and trip, yet he was conducting her around flawless. And she was wearing a nice dress that showed just enough but he didn't even noticed it.

"You look great in this dress." OK, he did notice it. But now she was blushing.

"Thanks." She answered back simply. At least the music was a loud techno for dancing with jumps and wild movements and not…

"Oh, a slow one. I think they decided everyone needed a break." He said as the music changed, and soon she found him holding her hand and one arm wrapped on her waist.

She couldn't believe on the bold move. He was dancing a slow song with her while smiling, not a single blush! She would have nothing of that, so she pressed her chest against him, and now both blushed a little. But he kept dancing with her, his steps steady and his rhythm perfect, so she rested her cheek on his chest, and his heart was beating fast now, prompting a small smile from her.

"If I knew you danced so well I'd taken you with me during our little infiltration mission instead of Neptune." She commented.

"I'm pretty sure it would've ended the exactly same way." He chuckled and she smiled again.

"Next time I feel like dancing I'll take you with me, and no, you don't have a say on it."

"So you will kidnap me?"

"Yep. I might never give you back." She said and then stared at him, her lilac eyes deeply staring at his blue eyes. "Would you like it?"

"My family would find me." He answered with a big smile as they kept close with the slow music playing in the background.

"I'd fight them." She said as a matter of fact and Jaune blushed madly at what she just implied to him.

"Y-Yang…" He stuttered and she smiled, making them stop as she was about to do something risky.

"Yang!" She stopped in her tracks as Blake came closer. "It's about Ruby. Apparently she fought someone that attacked the comm. tower."

"I'm going!" She rushed behind Blake, leaving a surprised and confused Jaune behind.

…

"You should've called us." Yang chastised her sister as they returned from Ruby's run-in with a infiltrator. Thankfully they convinced Ozpin and the general to question the little girl more thoroughly the next day, so they wouldn't have to spend the night without any sleep.

"There was no time..." Ruby tried to defend herself.

"You had time to call your weapon, you could sent a message to us, a simple call." Weiss affirmed without giving ruby room to discuss. "I know you tried to do the right thing, but you are our leader, teammate, friend…" at that word Ruby smiled brightly at Weiss. "So next time don't risk your life. We are here to help you."

"Thanks, Weiss. I'll remember that." Ruby answered as they finally arrived at their dorm. Ruby opened it with her scroll, and then they turned as Ren opened team JNPR's door.

"Hey girls. So, what was this about?" Jaune asked from inside the room. Nora and Pyrrha also stared at them in concern.

"It was just my lil sis fighting another thief. I swear she is trying to be a superhero." Yang said with a smirk, making Ruby blush.

"You should've called us." Jaune chastised the reaper.

"I told her just that." Weiss spoke. "He's right."

"Fine, I promise I'll call you all next time I got in trouble." Ruby conceded and yawned. And then everyone yawned at the same time, generating chuckles and giggles from everyone.

"I'll hold on that. Let's all take some rest. Good night." Jaune started and everyone spend a good chunk of time wishing each other a goodnight. After Ren closing the door he dropped himself on his bed and started sleeping. Nora followed suit, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha to at least remove a few accessories.

"You know, I never expected my time at Beacon to be this eventful." The champion said as she removed her headpiece.

"Sometimes I feel like I never left home and I still have seven sisters making havoc around me, just now one of my sisters is a brother." Jaune said and Pyrrha had to cover her mouth to not laugh out loud.

"You're right… I think this is what having a big family must feels like… minus all the crime fighting."

"I'd be not so sure." He said and Pyrrha once again suppressed a laugh before dropping on her bed and wishing him one last good night. Jaune turned the lights off and also let sleep take him away.

…

"That was close." Emerald said as she and her 'team' also prepared to sleep. Cinder kept messing with her scroll and ignored her remark.

"Come on, like that little girl could've done something." Mercury answered as he got rid of the suit.

"She was unexpected, and unexpected is never good, Mercury." Cinder finally chimed in. "We might have to do something with that team sooner or later."

"How about Roman and the Fang? Wouldn't they become a problem?"

"Roman is greed, and the Fang is blind. Perfect for my needs, dear Mercury. Oh…" She stopped at a particular file she was able to hack through the comm. tower. "Interesting. We might have another piece on our little game… or maybe another player… Either a knight or a king."

"A king?" Emerald questioned. As she peeked on Cinder's scroll. A picture of Jaune Arc showed on it.

…

 **A.N.: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Next chapter will have the biggest deviation from what happens in the first volumes of RWBY. After that it will be a 100% original Arc (GDI BARBS) so I hope you like it. ^^**

 **I probably will wait for the end of Volume 3 to decide if I'll venture on those events, so I might end this tale rather abruptly. Hopefully V3 will not end in a big cliffhanger like last RvB season and we will have a bit more of answers.**

 **OMAKE**

Team JNPR sat in their dorm preparing for the dance that was soon to happen. Pyrrha was nervously pacing while glancing at her dress which was on her bed. Ren was calm and meditating on his bed...or he could be napping it was difficult for Jaune to tell. As for Nora...

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-woah!" Nora was sat on her bed quietly for once but every so often she started vibrating like she was sitting on a washing machine or something, and there was a suspicious noise coming from the blankets which she was sitting on like a nest.

"Nora." Jaune looked up from his X-ray and Vav comic to the Valkyrie "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong me?" the Valkyrie asked nervously and began vibrating again "W-why w-would y-ou a-a-ask tha-WAH!"

Nora was suddenly thrown off the bed by the vibrating blanket which seemed to become more violent in its shaking. Overcome by curiosity Jaune put down his comic and went over to the shaking bundle of blankets.

"Jauney no!" Nora's objection came too late as Jaune opened the blankets to reveal the source of the vibrating was...a lidded cooking pot?

"Is that a cooking pot?" Pyrrha asked looking at what Nora had been hiding.

"Nora!" The girls face fell when she realized she was busted and reluctantly looked at Ren's stern face. "You know you're forbidden from cooking."

"I'm sorry Renny." Nora cried "I was tricked I swear."

"By Whom?" Ren asked rubbing his temples to stave off his headache.

"Sun, he challenged me to a contest to know which of us could make the best pancakes." Nora answered.

"Er...guys what about that?" Jaune asked pointing to the pot which had begun shaking even more vigorously.

"We need to do something before it explodes." Ren stated seriously. "Nora is forbidden from cooking because everything she makes explodes."

"HOT POTATO!" Jaune quickly took up the pot and threw at Pyrrha who caught it reflexively.

"Don't give it to me!" Pyrrha tossed it at Ren.

"Here you go!" Ren tossed it at Nora and it quickly devolved into a game of who would hold the pot before it would explode as they tossed it at one another.

"My..." Nora tossed it to Jaune.

"mother..." Jaune passed it to Pyrrha…

"told..." Pyrrha threw it to Nora…

"me..." Nora passed it back to Ren…

"you..." Ren Promptly passed it Pyrrha…

"are..." Pyrrha passed it Jaune..

"it." Jaune tossed it to Nora.

"Oh! I win!" Nora cheered holding up the ready to blow pot victoriously.

"NORA GET RID OF IT!" Ren shouted snapping his friend back to reality.

Nora panicked and ran out of the room, she looked down the hallway looking for someplace to get rid of the pot but only saw Team RWBY#s door opening.

"What is going on over there?" Weiss demanded of Nora.

"HEREYAGOENJOYTHISBYE!" Taking the chance Nora shoved the pot into Weiss's arms and booted her back into her team's room and quickly shut the doors and placed her fingers in here ears.

"Ms Valkyrie." she looked up to Chifuyu approaching with a raised eyebrow. "What are you do…"

Chifuyu was suddenly cut off by loud explosion, a slight shaking and screams of surprise coming from Team RWBY's room. Taking a second to regain her bearings the teacher opened up the room only to see it painted in what looked like pancake batter. Team RWBY fell from the walls on which they had been stuck by the explosion.

The rest of team JNPR stuck their heads out of their door to peer at the mess as did several other teams.

"Oum give me strength." Chifuyu sighed. "Can't I have one day of peace without my idiot nephew causing trouble? One day is all I ask."


	10. Breach

The lights turned on and the dark figure in the center of the stage moved her head just slightly to stare at the twenty drones around her. The helmet she was wearing didn't show her expression, but if her body posture was anything to go by she wasn't fazed, despite being surrounded. The drones lighted up and pulled assault rifles from their backs, signalizing them to start.

The first one was cut in half mere second after pointing its gun.

The woman, visible by the body tight outfit showing her curves, moved in a speed many would call unnatural. Her long black sword, curved and single edged, cut the second drone in half as if they were made of butter and not military grade alloy. The first drone to fire tried to get her from behind only to see its target to dodge elegantly. All of them started firing, but were cut into pieces with precision and determination. After one minute the last drone fell down.

She didn't sheathed her sword as a giant robot took place to the arena, not wasting time and attacking, forcing the woman to dodge its several weapons and powered limbs trying to end her. As the robot kept attacking she dodged, until an attempt to crush her with its iron fist allowed her to jump into it and cut it off before jumping on its 'head' and piercing it with the blade. A few more piercing and the robot convulsed before shutting down.

"I must say, James, they lasted more than I expected against her." Ozpin commented as he, Ironwood and Glynda watched the battle. The woman in black battle attire left the underground testing facility under Beacon. Ironwood didn't seem pleased with the results.

"The new generation of synthetic soldiers is supposed to save lives, Ozpin. By sending them into the field, we can avoid losing our children to Grimm… and things worse than that."

"I understand your reasoning, old friend, but I also have reservations over this technology. They don't feel pain, so how can they understand the pain they might cause? How they can show mercy if they aren't able to ask for it? And of course, if you were able to do it, to create a machine able to feel pain and show mercy, feelings, in what way they will be different from you and me?" Ozpin finished and Ironwood stared at him for a second.

"That's just a philosophical question without purpose. They're machines created to serve us, to protect us." Ironwood defended his intentions, and while Ozpin showed no reaction, Glynda was less pleased.

"In the same way in the past people said the same about the Faunus? That 'they aren't Humans, they are just animals'? Besides, how easy is to convince people of going to war when you say you're just sending those… things?"

"They were made to protect. Atlas has no intention of using them against our allies."

"This sword was made to fight Grimm, but I can use it to cut your head off, Jimmy." The woman who fought the drones said as she removed her helmet, revealing to be Orimura Chifuyu. "That's the problems with tools; they can be used in many ways depending on the people using it."

"There are safeguards that will prevent that. I promise you all that those will protect us." James said with certainty.

"I'd be not so sure about it, Jimmy. They are nice toys, but not substitutes for a true Hunter. As you could see, I dealt with them easily. They don't have instincts or the capacity to be creative, so even our students could defeat a dozen of them. And great part of it is simply the lack of Aura." She stated as she served herself of coffee.

"There's no such a thing like magic. We just don't fully understand Aura yet, but I don't see why we can't replicate it."

"Aura is said to be a reflection of our souls. So I wonder… would a machine with Aura also possess a soul?"Ozpin wondered over Ironwood's words. "While I'd love to keep this discussion, I have my students to tend. Today they choose their first mission tailing a professional Hunter, so excuse me."

With that both Ozpin and Glynda left, leaving Ironwood and Chifuyu behind. The tall man groaned and returned to the panel before him, while the woman enjoyed her coffee. He pressed a few buttons and some drones came to remove the destroyed ones from the test arena.

"Would you rather send your nephew out there or one of my drones?" He asked the teacher and she opened her eyes.

"If you ask me like this, of course I'd rather send a tin can with a gun than him. But then my question would be who would be the one giving them orders? Who would be the talking cricket on their shoulders?" She said as she dropped her empty coffee cup in the trash.

"You can trust me."

"You won't live forever, Jimmy. None of us will. My question then becomes what the next generation will learn from us?" Ironwood sighed and held his arm for a second.

"You know, you never really told me why you left Atlas. I know you followed your brother, but you had a brilliant future ahead of you."

"I had a future chosen for me, you mean. Become an officer; maybe be in your shoes. But the most important thing for me is my family. I don't regret my decision."

"If you ever want to go back, I can restore your citizenship, give your old rank back." James offered and Chifuyu smiled sadly.

"Funny." She spoke and walked to the door. "Considering I had to literally run away from Atlas just to do what I wanted."

The door closed behind her, and Ironwood returned to the panel.

…

"How about this one? Security over the construction of a railroad?" Ren asked as Jaune flipped the missions available for their field assignment.

"I would not survive the flight." Jaune pointed as they saw the long distance to the construction site.

"I like this one. Clean an old dust mine of Grimm." Pyrrha suggested.

"Dark, damp and in the middle of the forest, meaning no pancakes." Nora vetoed.

"This one sounds perfect then. Seaside village dealing with a pack of Beowulfs. They offer accommodation and food. It does look pretty and calm too." Ren suggested and Nora already supported it.

"Well, we have our mission." Jaune stated as he used his scroll to select it. "It was worth coming early to choose. I bet it won't have many missions like this later."

As he moved to go back inside Beacon he stumbled at someone and instinctively held the person by the arms. When he realized who he was holding, he gulped as her eyes sat on his face. Cinder had a small grin on her face, but made no motion of separate from him. In fact, she motioned to get closer.

"Hello, Jaune." She said with a melodic voice.

"H-Hi, C-Cinder…" He stuttered and swallowed as she tilted her head just slightly, and he could smell the perfume from her. It was fierce but pleasant at the same time.

"We need to stop meeting like this. In fact, maybe we should meet for a coffee… or would you prefer dinner?" She suggested, one finger touching his chest.

"I… uhhhh…" He was speechless, which angered a certain redhead.

"Actually, I believe we need to prepare for our field mission." Pyrrha said in a polite tone, but her anger sipped slight on her voice. Cinder noticed it and made a mental note, but her own smile didn't faltered.

"Ah, Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune is really lucky to have you as his partner."

"That I am…" Jaune admitted and Pyrrha smile got more honest. "And she's right. We don't really know how long the mission will take, so, uh…."

"I'll wait for your return then. I'm really interested in you." She affirmed and Jaune gulped again, while Pyrrha expression hardened. "After all, it's not every day you get a chance to meet someone like you."

She left but made sure to swing her hips more than usual towards Jaune, who once again gulped loud and tried to not stare. He was then tugged by Pyrrha and she dragged him with her, while Ren and Nora followed, the bubbly girl chuckling knowingly at the scene. Pyrrha only stopped dragging him when they met with team RWBY along the way.

"Hey guys." Ruby cheered.

"Bold of you to walk hand on hand." Weiss commented and pointed at the fact the champion and the knight were indeed holding hands, and the redhead girl immediately let go with a few 'sorrys' out.

"That isn't bold…" Yang said as she grabbed Jaune's arm and put it between her breasts. "This is bold."

"Stop this indecency right now!" An angry heiress demanded as she pulled the brawler from the boy, who was fuming from his head. Pyrrha immediately thought of trying it too when alone, but overheated at the thought. Blake wondered if she could use her 'bellabooty' as Yang called it to get a reaction from him.

"Have you guys chosen your mission?" Ruby asked while ignoring whatever her friends where trying to do with the blonde boy.

"Yes, we'll help hunt some Grimm in a small village." Ren said, showing a little more happiness than usual, not to say he was actually showing emotions.

"It'll be so much fun! Oh, I even will take my swimsuit if we got a chance for a dip! Do you have one, Pyrrha? I bet you do, and I bet you'll look great with it!" Nora babbled and the champion smiled a little.

"We'll see, Nora. We're going on a mission, after all. So, how about you girls? Any idea what kind of mission you want?" Jaune asked them.

"Oh, something on the southeast so we can invest…" Ruby's mouth was covered by Weiss hand.

"We are thinking of some investigation mission and the southeast have a lovely weather this time of the year." The white haired girl affirmed and her team nodded.

"Riiiight… But you promised to call me if you ran into problems… though I think its problems that run into you." Jaune commented and team RWBY squirmed nervously.

"I promise to call you first if we find trouble." Ruby said offering her pink finger to the boy, and he smiled and hooked it with his own, and they shook making it official.

"We might get going or else someone might take the mission we want." Blake said and the two groups walked in opposite directions.

…

"Did someone hear barking?" Ren asked as he checked their equipment for the mission.

"Oh, maybe team RWBY got a dog!" Nora said excitedly as she jumped on her bed.

"I don't think animals are allowed. Besides, doesn't Blake dislike dogs?" Jaune inquired and they shrugged. The boy checked his armor one more time and groaned a little. Apparently he had a growth surge since it wasn't fitting as nicely as before.

"Maybe we will need to ask the forge to refit it." Pyrrha suggested noticing his concern, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I'll have to do it back home when we go to visit. It's a special alloy developed back there." He said as he checked it once again, a habit Pyrrha embedded in his brain.

"Oh yeah! We will go to the beach and then to Jaune-Jaune home! I want to meet all of your sisters! And your mommy and daddy! I bet your daddy is just an older version of you! Oh, and eat secret Arc pancakes! Is there sloths there?"

"My dad looks like Chifuyu-nee, Nora. With the exception of my younger sister, all of my siblings and I got more in common with mom. There's no secret Arc pancakes, but we do have a secret chocolate cake." The mention of chocolate cake made Pyrrha give a small happy jump when nobody was staring. "And I never actually saw a sloth before."

"Blasphemy! We'll take you to the zoo next opportunity!" Nora declared.

"By the way, we don't really know much about your home." Ren asked as he finished his checks. Nora and Pyrrha also turned a curious gaze at the boy.

"Why ruin the surprise now?" Jaune dodged the question with a smile while he grabbed his scroll. "I promise you all will enjoy it and that my family is eager to meet you all. And since we are talking about it, I'll go call them."

Jaune grabbed his scroll and walked out of the room. Calling his family was always a chaotic affair with everyone wanted to talk with him at the same time. As he walked the corridors he saw the students commenting on their missions and what they planned to do in the next break. He always found it odd that despite them all being different most of them got excited by the same things.

With that thought in mind he walked to the best place to call his family without disturbing anyone, the back garden. It was a nice place, with many benches and trees and almost no living soul around most of the time. He wondered why no one used that spot for a 'date' but considering many dorm windows pointed in that direction maybe it wasn't that much of a good idea. He was walking to his favorite tree when he saw the unmistakable flow of golden hair.

"Yang?"

"Oh, hi Jaune. Going to call home?" She asked as she pointed to the scroll in his hand.

"Yeah. Weren't you guys going to your mission today?"

"We are. I just decided to get some fresh air before meeting them in the airfield. I'm eager to go back, actually, so we can see Aunt Charlotte and your sisters again."

"I can tell you everyone back home is eager to see you and Rubes again. Anya in especial is really excited." Jaune commented and Yang smiled, before she frowned a little and got closer to him.

"You'll be careful too, right?" She asked unusually shyly and looking at him in an almost pleading manner.

"Of course. An Arc never goes back in his word." He answered with his goofy smile and Yang couldn't help but smile back, before grabbing his hands and holding then tightly.

"You're important to me. I'd be really sad if something happened to you."

"Yang?" he asked as he rubbed her hands with his thumbs, and she tightened her grip slightly.

"Did you know you're the first person I ever kissed… I mean a real kiss?"

"Oh… you mean that one?" She nodded and Jaune smiled a little more nervously. "It was my first too."

"I have to go now before a certain ice queen calls me yelling. But when we get back, I'll tell you something I should've said long ago. So promise me, Jaune Arc, that you will be careful."

Jaune didn't know why she was asking him that, but he could see her eyes were begging him for that. She looked even prettier with that expression, and his heart beat faster than before, making him confused. He knew Yang for so long but that was the first time he ever saw that side of her. And he knew another thing.

She was important to him.

"I promise." He said with a smile and a gentle hand on her cheek. She smiled back, then gave him a quick peck on his lips before running away, leaving a shocked Jaune behind. He stood there for a long time before his brain rebooted. He had no idea what just happened, but he decided maybe he needed to really talk with his mother, so he called home. As soon as someone took the call he smiled, as several female voices started fighting for the phone.

…

Jaune sat on his bed and stared at his scroll. In the screen the missed call from Ruby stayed and he tried to contact her back, but she was out of range. He was growing worried when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Pyrrha sneaked on his bed, staring worriedly at him.

"She's probably fine. Remember they have a professional Huntsman with them…"

"Oobleck."

"…which I'm sure is as good enough as any other professional Hunter." She added with just enough conviction to that doesn't sound like a lie. "I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just wanted to talk. The sun is going out, so she might have lost notion of time. Come on, since we're awake, we better get ready for our own mission."

Jaune nodded and grabbed his clothes from under the bed, deciding to let Ren and Nora to sleep as long as they could.

…

"What was that?" Glynda questioned as she saw the dark clouds billowing from the city.

"Trouble." Chifuyu stated as she saw it too. Then she saw a bullhead already moving on towards the city and grabbed her scroll and checked the news. "Grimm invading the city and… I think I'm seeing my nephew's friends there. Meaning Jaune is going there."

"What? Inside the city? How?"

"I think we'll ask about that later. We better get as many students possible and contain this breach." Chifuyu suggested as she started walking, while Glynda called the other teachers. "I'll get the bullheads ready."

…

"Sorry kiddos, but I ain't getting any closer than this. Too much Nevermores to fly safely. You'll have to walk."

"Thanks Cid, this is enough." Jaune declared as him and the rest of the team jumped off the bullhead and they started running towards the enemy. "Nora, can you get there faster with your hammer?"

"Sure thing!" She declared as she converted her weapon to hammer mode and fired a round against the ground, flying away.

"We need to keep the Grimm contained in one place!" Jaune declared as he readied his shield and sword.

"I don't think we have enough people to do so." Ren declared calmly, despite being actually worried.

"You're right… We kill any Grimm on the way, prioritize any threatened civilians! Saving people is the most important thing right now!"

The three of them arrived at the square where they saw Grimm coming from a hole in the ground. Nora was already blowing them up (or would it be down?) and crackling like a maniac while doing it, something Jaune was sure it was done to terrify the Grimm (he was terrified alright). Pyrrha took the charge to his chagrin, the girl and Ren engaging the beasts. The knight groaned and called the Grim out while evaluating the situation.

A big Ursa answered his call and Jaune swung his sword against it, the several cuts killing the creature before he moved to the next target. As he moved he heard familiar fighting sounds and saw team RWBY fighting them. He decided that the question as how they appeared there would be better answered a next time.

"Everyone, team RWBY is surrounded! Let's open a path to them!" Jaune called his team and they moved, slicing and smashing Grimm along the way. After a few moments they reached their 'sister' team as Ruby called them.

"Jaune! I called, I swear!" Ruby shouted as she sliced a Beowulf in three with her scythe.

"I know; it was a missed call!" Jaune answered as he skewered a Creep. "How you even accomplished this?"

"It wasn't us you dunce!" Weiss protested as she fought an Ursa. "It was Roman and the White Fang!"

"How you even keep running on them?" Pyrrha asked while defeating three Boarbatusks at the same time, then tossing her shield to get down some small Nevermores.

"I think we should wait to ask questions for AFTER we took care of this mess!" Blake shouted while dodging a Beowulf.

"Right! We can't stay here or we will be surrounded!" Ruby shouted over the sound of her gun firing.

"OK! Pyrrha, you and I will protect the flanks! Nora and Yang open the path while the rest cover our back!" Jaune declared and everyone agreed… until a giant Creep came from the hole and ran towards them, his thick tail whipping the smaller Grimm as it moved.

"I think we need a change of plans… NOW!" Yang yelled as they started firing at the thing coming roaring at them.

The Creep was mere meters from them when the roar stopped and its head fell to the ground, the body going after as the teenagers dodge it before it fully stopped. They all stared shocked at it when they saw Chifuyu standing atop of it with her sword drawn.

"I knew you girls were involved on this. I swear you do it on purpose just to annoy us teachers." She declared calmly. "Arc, Rose, get your teams to the edges and keep the Grimm inside this square. Reinforcements will arrive soon."

"Reinforcements?" Weiss asked when they heard some shouting.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun declared proudly while waving his badge.

"We have badges so you know this is official!" Neptune added and they fist bumped.

"If those are the reinforcements, we are doomed." Blake sighed. Then they heard bullheads approaching and dropping several students and teachers. Coco made a big show of herself as she kicked a Grimm in the middle of its legs before showing her Gatling gun.

"How she even put that inside that box?" Jaune screeched in surprise.

"You have your own orders to follow, Arc." Chifuyu declared as she jumped to slice a King Taijitu in half.

"She's right! Let's move to the edges of the battle!" Ruby shouted and they all followed.

The battle took a long half hour before being contained. Thanks to the arrival of the students and the intervention of the Atlas airships they were able to contain the Breach on the few blocks that composed the square, and most of the damage was done to the buildings, with very little casualties. As the battle ended the students reunited in the middle of the square, happily nodding to each other with the sense of a mission accomplished. The feeling only got bigger as Roman Torchwick was dragged by the Atlas soldiers in handcuffs.

"So, how exactly this happened?" Glynda asked as she approached team Ruby with Chifuyu. The four girls started talking at the same time, giving both women a headache.

"I'll explain back at Beacon, Glynda." Oobleck offered as he drank coffee from his weapon/thermos, which made some students question exactly what he was drinking. "I think our students deserve rest for now."

"Very well. You will be questioned no matter what, but I think you can rest first. And Mr. Arc, you acted like a true Huntsman by taking your team here at the first sign of danger. I'll be sure your team receives a commendation." Glynda concluded as she started walking towards the Atlas soldiers.

"But you still need to work with your blade arm. Too stiff. I'll be sure to correct it." Chifuyu added making the boy pale a little before she walked away. Jaune turned to his friends and started petting Ruby.

"You gave me a scare."

"Sorry, 'dad'." Ruby answered jokingly.

"I'm glad you all are OK. I know we all fought Grimm before, but this was…"

"Scary. The people screaming really put this all in perspective." Yang added sadly.

"We all fight them fearlessly most of the time, but that's because we can. The common people…" Blake added.

"We won and we should be happy about it. Sure this was a planned attack, but we are Huntsmen and Huntresses in training so when things like this happen we can protect the people." Weiss proudly said and they all smiled again.

"This was indeed a victory to be proud of." They turned to see Cinder approaching with her team, smiling at them.

"And I was thinking our time in beacon would be boring." Emerald added with a smirk.

"I honestly can pass with another Grimm invasion for a while." Jaune said as he sat on the ground with Pyrrha by his side.

"Tell me, how you girls even discovered this was going to happen?" Cinder asked Ruby.

"We kinda stumbled upon it?" She said nervously. Cinder stared at her for a moment before nodding and smiling again.

"I think Roman got careless then." Cinder murmured and grabbed her scroll and started walking away. "I'll see you all again later."

As she moved away they all sat around to catch their breath and relax a little. The clouds moved unassuming, and the occasional Atlesian airship gave them a darker shade to relax on, but that didn't worked to dispel the biggest fear they all ah dint he back of their minds.

How frail was the safety they had.

…

Ozpin knew what was going to happen. The Council was made of elected officials, and they were more concerned with their voters' feelings than with reality. Of course they would jump at James Ironwood promises of safety, and James would comply with their requests if it meant doing things his way. But the headmaster knew in his bones that this was a mistake that would sooner than later come to bite them back. He at least could be proud that his students were willing to fight for the people.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the elevator arriving.

"Ms. Orimura, how can I help you?" He asked as the brunette woman walked to his table, still wearing her battle attire and had her sword on her side.

"Let me guess, Jimmy and the Council decided to take matters out of your hands." She stated as a matter of fact as she sat in front of him.

"They did, indeed, but that was expected. They are afraid and believe power will protect them." Ozpin accepted as he served them coffee. "With the Festival nearby, they would rather try to pretend nothing of this happened or can happen again."

"It wasn't your fault, Ozzie. Not this at least." Chifuyu stated as she took the coffee being offered. "But this means there are people actively trying to sow chaos, and we won't stay put."

"I see Charlotte decided about that matter."

"She decided it long ago. In fact, you can say the decision was just about when, and now we need to shake things up a little bit." She said with a small smirk that Ozpin gave back.

"So, what exactly I can expect?" he asked, but then his terminal rang, and he saw who was calling before trading stares with Chifuyu. "Good afternoon, Charlotte."

" _Good afternoon, Ozpin. I saw the news. I suppose today wasn't being a good day for you_."

"I had better days, yes. But any day get better when an old friend call."

" _Indeed. I was wondering if you could give my son and his friends an extended leave, considering they fought in the Breach as your press is calling it. I want to send an airship to take them here as soon as possible_."

"I believe that can be arranged. But I also believe this is not the only reason you called me."

" _Perceptive as always. Yes, I'm inviting you and other important figures from Remnant to our festivities next week. I was hoping you and Glyn would come_."

"Of course, I'll make sure to keep the date free. I suppose it'll be a good opportunity to talk about recent events and maybe come to an agreement."

" _Hm. I'll be waiting then. I hope my sister-in-law can escort my son._ "

"I'll give her the same leave. But tell me, have you called James yet? I think he won't be as happy as me." Ozpin wondered and he heard a small chuckle from the woman on the other side of the line.

" _James is a good man, but I'm not really worried about his feelings. I'll see you soon_."

…

"I don't know if I want dinner… I barely want a bath… I just want to sleep." Ruby complained as she rode on Jaune's back.

"No one will skip bath." Weiss demanded weakly, looking at her partner and wishing to be in her place. Being carried would feel nice at that moment.

"I'll see if I can bring some food to our rooms." Ren offered, knowing he wouldn't have peace with Nora if he didn't provide food.

"Pancakes!" She demanded as she snored on his back. Apparently she had an auto mode for her favorite food.

"I hate when the adrenaline stops and all the tiredness kicks in." Yang complained as she stretched herself. She was happy everything ended up well, but her mind drifted to the mysterious woman that saved her in the train. Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard a scroll ringing.

"Sorry, it's mine." Jaune said as he grabbed his scroll. "Mom? Hey, how are you? And before you ask, we're all fine and unhurt."

"Hey Aunt Charl! I'm really excited to go visit next week!" Ruby said as she waved from Jaune's back.

" _Hello, Ruby. Look how much you grew! You're a young woman now_." Ruby smiled brightly as she stared from Jaune's shoulder at his mother. The rest of the group moved closer towards them. " _Actually, I already talked with your headmaster, and he agreed in giving you all a bigger rest, so how about coming here after tomorrow? I hope it doesn't become a problem_."

"Oh, I mean, will it be, people?" Jaune asked his friends and all gave mixed signs towards him. "OK, raise your hands everyone that can go after tomorrow." All of them raised their hands, even the sleeping Nora. "We are all good, mom."

" _That's perfect! Your sisters will love the news. You must be tired now so I'll send the details tomorrow. Your sister will pick you up with our private airship. See you all soon, au revoir!_ "

"WAIT! Which sister?" The call ended before Jaune could question her. "Oh please tell me it won't be Nero…"

They all started talking at the same time now, the tiredness almost forgotten. It was then that Yang's scroll beeped, signalizing a message. Since everyone was talking loudly only her noticed the beep and took it, imagining was some friend asking about details of the Breach. But as she took it she stopped walking altogether.

 _If you want information on your mother, meet me at midnight in front of Beacon's fountain._

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

* * *

A few months after Jaune first met then, eleven and thirteen respectively Ruby and Yang had been invited to come to the Arc family's farm home for a while. Both were excited to see Jaune again but something was clearly up. One of his sisters, Nero, had locked herself with her brother in Jaune's room. His family, bar his father and couple of sisters who were out dealing with other matters, were gathered outside to receive Taiyang and his daughters.

"Hey Charl." Taiyang greeted the Arc matriarch as they approached the group staring at Jaune's bedroom door with worried faces.

"Hello Taiyang." Charlotte returned the greeting with a smile before returning her gaze to the window.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked looking at everyone gathered.

"Jaune's in his room." Chifuyu explained not taking her eyes off the door. "He's refusing to leave."

"Jaune, sweetie come on at least have some breakfast." His mother pleaded to the window.

"I'm not, coming out!" Jaune yelled back stubbornly, his voice cracking like that of a girl.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Yang asked, being slightly pissed that after being so eager to see him again he locked himself on his room. The family start walking inside and stood at his door, where they could hear muffled sounds of clothes.

"Yang and Ruby are here already?" Jaune groaned. "This is all your fault, Nero!"

"I only tried to help you get dressed! Umu! You look definitely beautiful like this!" Nero answered trying to hold in her laughter.

"Nero, what have you done this time?" Charlotte asked her daughter, raising an eyebrow but already knowing what to expect.

"My brother lacked the proper clothes to receive our guests, so I just helped him dressing up." Nero tried to explain and laughing proudly.

"Because you dumped paint over all of my clothes!" Jaune yelled indignantly.

"Umu! I said I was sorry, besides that was an accident!" Nero protested not sounding very sorry at all.

"Why did you force me into your underwear though?" Jaune demanded causing everyone else widen their eyes.

"The outfit wouldn't be complete using your boy's underwear." Nero replied with an evil laugh.

"Chifuyu could you..." Charlotte motioned her head towards the door.

"Alright. Jaune, I'm coming in." Chifuyu stated as she made for the door. "And you're coming out like it or not."

"NO!" Jaune yelled in horror as Chifuyu forced her way in.

It didn't take long before the Orimura woman came out, dragging Jaune with her, the boy dressed strikingly like Nero. He was wearing a frilly-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt, just like his sister the difference was that it was colored blue instead of red.

Upon seeing him, everyone bar Ruby and Chifuyu burst out into laughter at the sight, although Chifuyu had a hidden smirk on her face.

Jaune's face immediately went red as he tried to hide him behind his aunt.

"I'll get you back for this Nero." Jaune vowed glaring at his younger sister who was laughing harder than anyone else.

"You are welcome to try little brother." Nero answered as she started taking pictures.

"Don't worry Jaune, I think you look pretty." Ruby told her friend giving him a comforting hug even as every kept laughing and taking pictures.


	11. Arcadia

Ruby and Nora were like two little children informed they were going to an amusement park as they talked and skipped ahead of the group (Ren relieved he wasn't carrying the girl on his back, instead he had a big backpack with both his and her stuff). Pyrrha talked with Jaune in a clearly happy and easy mood, showering him with questions while Blake walked behind them reading a book, but listening to any information the knight was willing to give. Weiss walked by her side carrying three big suitcases with her stuff, despite the heiress saying it was just essentials. Behind everyone was Yang, unusually quiet and pensive.

"Are you alright, sunshine?" Jaune called for her and she stared back at him, and she gave him a smile.

"Yeah. I think I really need these days off, that's all." She answered back and winked at him, prompting the boy to smile back at her.

"So, how cramped is your house?" Weiss asked using the opportunity to asses her future accommodations. "Will we have to share rooms with your sisters?"

"Only if you want to. There's plenty of space there, maybe too much. It was reformed recently, so you can expect all the modern conveniences we have here." Jaune informed them as they finally arrived at the air docks. Chifuyu was waiting for them carrying a small briefcase, but pretty much as Jaune she was only carrying it and her sword. Ozpin and Glynda were also there, surprising the teenagers.

"Good morning, children." Ozpin started.

"Uh, I never knew you would be so happy to see us going away to come and send us off." Yang commented and everyone froze for a moment before Ozpin chuckled a little.

"Different from what you might believe I'll indeed miss you all. Things tend to become dull around here." Ozpin declared with a smile.

"What he means is that he has less excuses to not do his job." Chifuyu added with a smirk.

"On the other hand, for some reason I feel like Oobleck and Port turn back in teenagers when the students aren't around." Glynda added while wondering what the two teachers were up to.

* * *

"So, same bet?" Port asked while holding his blunderbuss axe.

"Exactly. Loser has to run around Beacon naked!" Oobleck declared as he programmed the launching pads at the cliffs.

* * *

"I can't imagine either of them as teenagers…" Jaune commented back.

"Oh, here comes our ride." Chifuyu commented as she observed an approaching airship.

It was bigger than a bullhead, but painted in a pitch dark matte black, with only the tail painted a dark purple with a silver fleur-de-lis. The ship maneuvered and landed almost silently, revealing its angular lines and odd design fully. Ruby was jumping in excitement while some of the others stared back at Jaune with questions on their heads. The boy just stared at the ship and hoped for the best.

The back door opened and a petite girl walked out, wearing light grey armor over a purple dress, carrying a sword on her side and a lance with a purple flag with the same fleur-de-lis in the middle, and stood in front of them. She had platinum blonde hair in a braid that reached her waist, clear purple eyes and a silvery headpiece framing her young face.

"I'm Jeanne D'Arc from the Kingdom of Arcadia and I'm here to escort Jaune Arc and his entourage." She declared solemnly, if with a light accent, while everyone was too shocked to answer. The blonde boy just face palmed loudly.

"And here I thought Nero would be the one making a fuzz." He said as he walked towards the girl.

"It's nice to see you again Ah!" He simple hugged the girl, which seemed confused at first but then hugged him back tightly. After a minute or two he grabbed her hand and took her close to his friends.

"Let me introduce you. Everyone, this is my twin sister Jeanne. Jeanne, you remember Ruby and Yang?" Jaune said, and three girls left a relieved sigh when learned they were siblings.

"I do remember. You two grown up since the last time we met." Jeanne answered in a very polite manner.

"You grew up too, especially around the chest." Yang said and was slapped in the back of her head by Blake, while Ruby and Weiss stared at their own chests complaining about the unfairness of life. Jaune groaned loudly and resumed presentations, while Jeanne just tilted her head slightly.

"The others are Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, Yang and Ruby's partners respectively."

"Nice to meet you too, _mademoiselle_ Belladonna, _mademoiselle_ Schnee." Jeanne answered with a small curtsy that Weiss answered in kind, while Blake just nodded.

"They are my friends, Jeanne, no need to be so formal." Jaune chastised his sister.

"I don't know. I like the sound of it. _Mademoiselle_ Schnee." Weiss repeated to herself with a smirk in her face.

"Just call her Weiss as everyone else. Going on, these are Nora and Ren." The two of them smiled at her. "And finally but not least this is my partner Pyrrha."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, _mademoiselle_ Nikos. My brother speaks highly of you."

"You can call me Pyrrha, Jeanne." The champion answered with a bigger smile in her face now.

"Now it's us. Jeanne, these are the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, and deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch." Chifuyu introduced them.

"Miss Glyn!" Jeanne said happily. "You haven't aged a day!"

"Well, at least someone recognized me promptly." The teacher answered while glancing at Jaune, which gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"My sisters will be glad to see you again next week. In fact, I am also here to deliver your invitations, and if possible ask you to deliver others to certain Valean notables." She said as she gave a small box to Glynda.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure they reach their destination. I'd love to talk more, but I'm certain you all want to proceed with your trip promptly. Send your parents my regards, young man." Ozpin finished addressing Jaune and left with Glynda.

"OK, let's go on board." Jaune called them all and they did as he asked.

Inside was very different from outside. Clear colors filled the interior, and two fox Faunus women dressed in pilot uniforms helped them with their luggage. After putting the entire luggage in place, they took to admire the interior of the ship. It wasn't luxurious but it wasn't economic class level either. Two rolls of five executive level seats graced them, covered in what Weiss knew it was real leather. All of them had private terminals and tables, and could turn into beds. In the front, there was an oval table with seats.

"We'll be taking off soon, so make yourselves comfortable." One of the pilots said as she helped them to put their weapons in a shelf near the door. "Time of flight till our destination is six hours with fair weather all the way. On the right…" She pointed to one of the lockers near the front of the ship. "You can find cold beverages and snacks; the restroom is on the left."

With that the pilots closed the door and moved to the cabin. Chifuyu sat in one of the big seats and inclined it, deciding to put some reading up to date as she accessed the terminal. The teens sat around the table while Nora assaulted the fridge and grabbed some foods and drinks for everyone. The ship vibrated only slightly as its engines revved up and they took off, and as soon as they were in the air they barely could feel it moving.

"Alright, now the pressing question. Jaune…" Ruby turned to his friend. Pyrrha was sitting by his left and his sister on his right. "I do think you might have left out some itsy bitsy information about your family."

"Little things like owning a private bullhead that I expected Weiss to have and something called Kingdom of Arcadia." Blake added with her eyes on him.

"Are you a prince?!" Nora asked with her mouth stuffed with some cake she found.

"I think I have to talk a bit about my family story to explain this all." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good, then you can explain why you lied to us." Yang asked a little angrily.

"To be fair, I never lied to any of you. Every question I was asked was answered truthfully, you all just didn't ask the right questions." Jaune defended himself.

"We'll be the judges of that, smartass." Yang answered as she crossed her arms.

"Alright? Well, let's start with the beginning. I told Blake this already, but my great-great-grandfather was a general during the Great War, leading Human and Faunus alike. After the war ended, he discovered that the promises they made to the people wouldn't be followed, so he decided to find a land to create a place where such promises would be filled." Jaune started as he activated a holo-screen on the table to show a map of Remnant. "He did find a place here." He pointed to the 'head' of the 'dragon' in the east, between Vale and Mistral, and the image zoomed in.

"Our ancestor found a land full of rivers and waterfalls, with green forest and fields, surrounded by mountains in all sides but the exit to the sea. In the biggest river he found an island and called it home, building the first fort of our nation and initiating the cleansing of the Grimm on it." Jeanne added.

"Even today it's hard to clean any big stretch of land from Grimm." Ren mentioned and the Arc twins nodded at the same time.

"It took two years and many lives to completely clean that island, and more than once they were on the verge of giving up but they pressed on. Once the land was cleansed, the first town was built and the first farms established, and the first settlers came from Vale and other places, and the ideals that would serve as the basis for our country were determined." Jeanne completed.

"Equality, fraternity, freedom." Jaune mentioned with a small smile. "Only those who wanted to live by those simple concepts where welcome to the settlement. Ten years after, our people cleansed the whole valley from Grimm, and more and more people came to help us with our dream. Luck struck twice as we found Dust on the mountains, and our home become virtually independent from the four great kingdoms."

"But… why we never heard about it before? I mean, I read that the settlement existed, but if it's such a successful endeavor…" Weiss asked them.

"Seventy years ago, years after our great-great-grandfather died and our great-grandmother assumed the role of leader of the settlement, we received an unexpected visit. A Valean warship escorted by two Atlesian ones. With them a councilwoman from Vale, saying she came to assume her function as superintendent of the settlement, collect the taxes we 'owned' Vale and apply the Valean law." Jeanne told them in a slight sad tone.

"Valean laws at the time would enforce segregation against the Faunus people." Blake said as she clenched her fists tight.

"Exactly, and it would force us to give them control over our Dust mines…" Jaune added.

"And probably give them to the Schnee Dust Company…" Weiss ended in an apologetic tone.

"Half of our people are Faunus. Accepting those demands would mean that our neighbors and friends would lose their freedom. Everything our country was built upon would be destroyed if we accepted their demands to avoid war." Jaune talked again. "We would have peace but not freedom, our lives but not as equals. My great-grandmother, Lunamaria Arc, took the hardest decision she ever had to."

"We had an advantage our enemies didn't, and that was our Faunus brothers and sisters. And since the lesson from Fort Castle was not learned yet, we used it to our advantage." Jeanne spoke again. Jaune made a gesture with his hands on his eyes.

"Binoculars?" Ruby asked while tilting her head and eating a cookie. She actually brought a family sized bag of the treats with her.

"No you dunce, night vision! They used the Faunus to attack at night!"

"We captured every single soldier and their ships, and we declared our independence, sending a message to the four kingdoms that we wouldn't submit to them. While the kingdoms had such names but no kings, the people decided to crown my great-grandmother as queen to make it more official. Of course there were threats from Atlas and Vale, but now we had three battleships and we started, sadly, arming ourselves and creating our first army." Jaune explained, not too proud of that part of their history.

"After months of tension, we came to an agreement with the kingdoms. We would free our prisoners and pay for the ships, sign a non-aggression deal with them and hold our independence but there was a hefty price. We would be forbidden of making our independence public and we couldn't interfere in any of the other Kingdoms business." Jeanne completed once again.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Nora affirmed.

"Oh, but of course things didn't end there." Chifuyu finally spoke from her seat. "Politicians have their way to subvert their deals."

"She's right, they do and they did. The four kingdoms cut us from the world, in a way. Our ships were forbidden of navigating on their waters our docking on their ports, and they forbid anyone to make business with us. Not only that, they started erasing our existence from their books and press. Because of that, when the Faunus War started we couldn't help the fight for what was right: freedom." Jeanne said and both she and Jaune looked dejected.

"We're sorry, Blake. But if we had fought with the Faunus for their rights, we would end up risking our own people." Jaune said to the girl, and she clenched her fist for a moment. It was true that the support of a whole Kingdom could've helped them, but what she was asking was the sacrifice of Jaune's people for her own.

"It's the past, not your fault." She finally said and received a comforting hand from Yang.

"In a way it ended up being good for us. We created our own currency, our own language even, based in an old one my family preserved. It helped us create our own identity. But while we were isolated, we didn't stop bringing people in, even if using less… honorable means." Jaune resumed his story.

"We created a net of smugglers and spies, and we offered asylum to people escaping the other kingdoms from persecution and oppression. We brought in scientists whose theories displeased the powerful, activists and artists whose works clashed with the status quo, people whose ideals were the same as ours but that created unrest in their own kingdoms." The Arc sister added again. "And thirty years ago we decided it was time to make our presence in the world recognized again."

"That was just after the Faunus war." Blake commented.

"Exactly. It could be said it was a little mean of us, but we used the chance to make our presence know and especially what we could do. So we invited the four kingdoms leaders to show our own kingdom. And we signed a new deal with them, though I don't think it was because they saw their mistakes." Jaune said.

"Our grandfather showed our military capacity, mostly, and offered a simple deal: be friends with us or risk creating an enemy, in a moment they couldn't afford one. The new deal opened the path for commerce and trade again, and we struck cooperation deals with Vale and Mistral, including treats of mutual protection. Atlas was the only kingdom to adamant be against those deals, and thanks to them we still were forbidden to reveal ourselves as a new kingdom, but forced to call ourselves an 'autonomous settlement'. But thanks to this deal our mother could study at Beacon and meet our father." Jeanne added with a smile.

"Yeah, that was how those two met. So in short we have being able to go around and make connections between our kingdom and the rest, but Atlas was always blocking the reveal of Arcadia as an independent kingdom with the same status as the others. Our equality laws would be used by the Faunus movements as example and such. The reason Jaune couldn't openly admit his status was to avoid a conflict between his kingdom and the rest." Chifuyu concluded and everyone went silent for a moment, letting the information sinking in.

"So Jaune's a prince and Jeanne a princess!" Nora yelled suddenly, prompting everyone to stare at her in shock.

"This is what you concluded after hearing all this?!" Weiss screeched in indignation.

"You're just mad because you lost the chance of becoming a real princess." Yang stated with a smirk, making Weiss scoff.

"I'm not that shallow!"

"But you admit you're somewhat shallow." Blake added and Weiss started fuming.

"A prince…" Ruby and Pyrrha said at the same time as they stared intently at Jaune.

"Don't call me that… Look, first, being king or queen in Arcadia is different from what we read in old books. Every seven years when we elect the Parliament, the current monarch is put into a 'vote of confidence' from the people. They decide if the current monarch is fit to its job, and if they approve of him or her, the rule is extended by more seven years. If not, a new queen or king should be elected and any citizen can run for the throne."

"So it's a democratic monarchy? First time I hear of such arrangement." Weiss wondered.

"It worked until now. Of course, the current monarch can retire this way instead of getting stuck in the throne forever, and she can point an 'heir' if she wants. And my brother is the heir apparent." Jeanne affirmed with a smile but Jaune groaned loudly.

"Please no. I'm just Jaune Arc, student at Beacon. My mom is the queen but I have no special treatment and want none." The boy begged them.

"I can relate to that." Pyrrha murmured to herself and Jaune smiled at her.

"My friend is a prince! And his mother's a queen! Please tell me you all live in a castle!" Nora asked as she vibrated in her seat, apparently unable to hear anything else. Jaune groaned again while Jeanne just giggled at his struggle.

* * *

It took a long time before everyone calmed down enough to stop asking Jaune and Jeanne questions, and now everyone were relaxing a little. Nora fell asleep in one of the seats and Ren sat by her side, also sleeping. Ruby tried her best to not do the same, but soon she fall sleeping and was now a little red ball in her own seat. Blake was calmly reading her book, while Chifuyu kept using her terminal. Weiss and Pyrrha were enjoying some tea with Jeanne, spending the time in small talk. Jaune rested his head on the table, utterly tired from the ordeal of dealing with his friends.

"You know our friends back at Beacon will be as surprised with this info as us." Yang talked with him and he simple groaned. "Imagine Winchester's face when he discovers you're a prince!"

"That almost make this ordeal worth the hassle." Jaune answered without moving his head. "I said it before, I'm not special. I'm just me."

"I admire your humbleness, Arc." Weiss said with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Talk about the festivities we are going to." She asked and he finally lifted his head.

"Oh, it'll be great! See, my mom's crowning, our Independency day and our Founding day all falls next week, so it's a whole week off in the whole country. People fill the streets with food carts, lots of street parties and there are fireworks." He said and the girls smiled at him.

"Sounds my kind of holiday!" Yang said promptly.

"Wouldn't you being busy with them?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"Nah. There's an official party on the first night, but after that we just go around. Mom says is because that way we can spend time with our people and know them better." Jaune answered and Pyrrha planned a way to spend time with him.

"This year there will be a special event since we will be celebrating one hundred years of our foundation. So you will be busy on that day." Jeanne affirmed and Jaune groaned.

"At least is right in the first days… I'd rather spend the time on the streets. No protocol to be followed or fancy clothes."

"That's my Jauney. I hope you know the best places to party then!" Yang asked with a smug face.

"You better behave while there, Xiao Long. Charlotte won't use her position to get you out of jail." Chifuyu said as she turned her terminal off and sat with them. "Remember that while on there you all pretty much will work as ambassadors. We don't get foreigners visiting often, after all."

"Don't worry, Chifuyu-sensei, I'll do my best to avoid my teammates of creating trouble." Weiss stated proudly.

"I'd be careful if I was you. The Schnee name isn't the most loved there. Many of the Faunus there have bad memories of the name." Chifuyu warned.

"Oh… I can see that…" Weiss answered as she stared at her own tea.

"And the same goes for you and your previous association, Belladonna." Chifuyu warned and Blake eyes widened. "Of course I know, Beacon checked on you and so did I. The fact Ozpin allowed you in shows the trust he has on you."

"But why…" Blake started questioning.

"A few years ago, when the White Fang changed from rights activists to terrorists, they came into our country, tried to rile up the Faunus over some old wounds, planned to kill the Arc family to put someone more… sympathetic to their cause and actions on the throne. That was why we kept Jaune and his sisters off the country a few years ago." Chifuyu explained.

"So when I spent that break with Yang…" Jaune started.

"It was us hiding you in a safer place. After we captured all the White Fang infiltrated in Arcadia we took you all back." His aunt finished.

"But Jaune told me Arcadia is very equalitarian to the Faunus!" Blake asked with clear despair in her eyes.

"And it is. But all you need is some disgruntled people eager to pin the blame for their bad luck on others to cause a mess. As I said some old wounds still hurt, and it won't be a hundred years that will end this kind of hate. And I'm warning you to keep it quiet about the Fang for your protection. Not only the humans, but most Faunus disapprove of the Fang and wouldn't be kindly to you. They do love the royal family." The teacher explained and Blake finally understood what she meant. If the Faunus loved the family that helped them achieve what she always dreamt, any attack at them, no matter the excuse, would resonate poorly.

"You could've told us." Pyrrha said to Jaune, both to change subjects and to get to understand his reason to hide it from them, meaning she wanted he had told her, at least.

"If you had asked I'd tell you. But if I had from day one declared my position, would any of you treat me the same?" Jaune asked and there was a moment of silence.

"I think… none of us could say we would." Blake spoke first, staring at him. "Though you would treat anyone the same even if you learned a secret of their past."

" _Attention, we're now in Arcadian airspace_." The voice of one of the pilots came from the speakers, prompting Jaune to go talk with them.

"Hey, can you do a low flight? I think my friends want to take a good look on our homeland." He asked and one of the pilots agreed. He proceeded to wake up the sleeping ones.

Thankfully for Ren as soon as Nora heard they were arriving she glued her face on the window, as did Ruby, but everyone but Jaune and his family did the same. They passed the mountain range that worked as natural walls for the kingdom and flew now over a green valley with forests and rivers. On the mountains they saw many waterfalls and streams proving water to the rivers bellow. When the forest ended they saw farms and small villages, and railroads connecting them, and in the rivers now there was many boats of several sizes.

"Jaune-Jaune, what about that city in the mountainside?" Nora asked as she pointed and everyone moved to the same side she was staring.

In the mountain there was a town with several tall buildings built on its side, coming from the base to the middle of it, with two rail lines moving big gondolas built like giant elevators moving from the top of the city to the bottom, and many foot bridges and cat walks linking the buildings.

"That is Montagne. The Dust mines are underneath it. The miners built the city so they didn't have to go back and forth from the capital, and many of our industries are based there." Jaune explained as the city passed behind them.

"How many people live here?" Weiss asked as she returned to her city and saw the many lovely little towns and villages beneath.

"We are almost as big as Vale. Montagne and Charte at the seaside are the biggest cities aside the capital." Jaune explained with a smile.

"And all of this in a hundred years… Impressive." Weiss admitted.

"It wasn't easy, but people can build amazing things when working together… and destroy everything when they don't." Jeanne wondered.

"Are we far from the capital?" Ruby asked from her seat.

"We might see it in a few minutes." Jaune answered and petted her, making her smile.

And as he promised they didn't had to wait long to see it. Settling in the shores and banks of many rivers and islands in the rivers was a city made of many houses with colorful roofs with wide streets separating the blocks, most built in the same size. Many squares and parks also dotted the landscape, and many trees were groomed in the sidewalks. A trolley system apparently connected all the neighborhoods of the city. Near its center there were bigger buildings in horizontal size but no skyscrapers, and what they imagined to be stores, business centers and even a stadium. But in the very center of the city it was the most magnificent construction.

"They have a castle!" Nora shouted to Ren.

There was tall grey stone walls surrounding the center of the city, from where trolleys, cars and trains came in and out from under its arcs, and inside there was many old buildings made of stone with dark red roofs, with a square gothic style castle with nine towers in the middle, but the castle and all the building had colorful flowers in their windows, and many gardens surrounded the area, with many people walking around.

"This is Avalon, our capital city, and that is called simple the Castle, where our government works and our family lives." Jeanne told them and there was astonishment and awe in their faces as the airship maneuvered to land in an airfield by the other side of the castle.

"A castle! We're going to spend our break in a real castle with a real prince, princesses and a queen! Oh my gosh DO YOU HAVE DRAGONS?"

"Nora, I don't think dragons are real." Ren tried to calm her.

"We don't have dragons, but we do have a garden with lots of friendly cats." Jeanne said with a smile and an expression that told them she loved cats.

"Almost as good!" Nora declared as she now stood at the door eager to get out.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted from her seat. "Protocol! Jeanne, Jaune, what's the correct protocol to talk with you and your family in public!? What is the right way to address and behave! And we have Yang, Nora and Ruby!"

"Hey!" The three girls in question made clear their opinion about them.

"Protocol?" Jaune questioned with a curious look. "Protocol?" He wondered while staring at Jeanne, who just smiled and shrugged. "We don't have any, just be polite and be yourself and mom will love you. We are normal people and none of us are into formalities."

"What? But…" Jeanne put a hand on the heiress shoulders and calmed her.

"Yeah, it's not like Aunt Charl will cut your head off if you slip… or will she?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Nope, but you might have to go to your room without dessert."

"This is as brutal!" Nora declared and they ended up laughing. They stopped when they felt the airship touched down on the ground and now everyone got nervous, surprisingly, especially Jaune.

"Well… No more postponing it… I want to apologize beforehand for any weird behavior my family might show, especially dad. He tends to be too carefree… and Nero, she really doesn't take 'personal space' and 'hands off' as a rule. And…"

"Jaune, calm down." Pyrrha started.

"Yeah, we are used to weird people by now, I mean, we study at Beacon." Yang completed and he nodded.

"Yeah, right…" Jaune said as the door opened and he walked backwards outside. "I mean, they will behave since there's visAAAAHHH!"

As soon as he stepped outside he was surrounded and pushed down by six girls speaking at the same time. Yang laughed loud as she saw the scene while Pyrrha gave a concerned look at him, but their attention turned to a couple approaching them.

"Aunt Charl! Uncle Ichika!" Ruby said loudly and disappeared in middle of petals to reappear hugging the petite blonde woman with bright blonde her and motherly purple eyes, while the tall dark haired and bearded man smiled at the scene. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Look at you, a lady now." Charlotte answered while petting the young girl. "So, since my son is busy with his sisters, why you don't introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure thing! Aunt Charl, these are my teammates, Weiss, Blake and you remember my sister Yang, right?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Weiss said with a curtsy, prompting Charlotte to giggle.

"It's my pleasure, Weiss. You don't need to address me like that except in an official meeting, you all can call me Charlotte. And I see Ruby is not the only one who grew up." The queen spoke with Yang and the brawler smiled.

"It's nice to see you all again. You really don't get old, Charlotte. And you look good with a beard, Ichika." Yang commented and the man laughed and caressed his beard.

"Yeah, I thought I needed a new look anyway. Students don't take you seriously if you look the same age as them." He affirmed.

"I'm pretty sure some girls really appreciate the change." Yang added making him laugh before freezing as Charlotte gave him a cold stare.

"Do they now, my husband?" She asked coldly but with a deadly smile. He just scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, and now they knew where Jaune took the habit.

"And these are Jaune's team, his partner Pyrrha and then Ren and Nora." Ruby finished the introductions.

"Thank you all for taking care of my son. I hope he didn't create too much trouble to you all."

"Jaune have being a great team leader, partner and friend, Charlotte." Pyrrha said proudly and with a sweet smile.

"I see." Charlotte gave a knowing look to the champion before turning to her children. "Jaune, stop playing with your sisters and come introduce them to your friends."

"Coming!" He shouted as he was able to pull himself up and came back surrounded by the young women. "So let me introduce the pairs. First we have the Saber twins, Nero and Artoria. They are sixteen."

"Pleased to meet you all." Started Artoria. She was very similar to Nero, except she had a slightly different hairstyle, wore a simple combination of shirt and skirt and had a regal and proud air around her that reminded a bit of Weiss when the heiress was calm and collected.

"Umu! You all must be quiet happy to meet such beautiful sight as me!" Nero, on the other hand, was closer to Yang, including in body type as her red dress showed plenty of her curves.

"Sister, please, can't you keep your ego in check for a moment?" Artoria chastised her twin sister.

"Dear sister, my mere presence is a gift to them! Umu! How can I not praise myself when I'm clear a gift from the gods to the people!"

"You're more of a nuisance."

"You just say that because you didn't develop as much as I did." Nero stated as she pushed her chest forward, clearly enraging Artoria, while both Weiss and Ruby stared at their chests and murmured something about unfairness.

"You two, no fighting now." Jaune prompted and both nodded and smiled at him. "Next is fifteen years old Anastasia and Ranko. Anya doesn't speak the common language very well."

"Pleased to meet you all and thanks for caring to brother." She said in paused words thick with an accent similar to Jeanne's. Anya had blue eyes and silver to gray hair and whore a simple white dress.

"You all have the gratitude of my kindred for tending to the one of the same blood as us." Ranko said in a pompous manner while twirling her umbrella. She wore a gothic dress of dark colors and strong makeup, and had dark grey hair in twin tails and red eyes. They all stared at her in a moment of shock.

"Are you sure Anya is the one with trouble speaking our language?" Nora asked creating a series of nervous laughter and Ranko to blush a little.

"Ranko actually loves the language and she likes the fancy words." Jaune justified while petting his sister. "She's thanking you all for taking care of me in name of my family."

"Oh, no problem. Jaune-Jaune is really easy to take care of. He's low maintenance." Nora said with a big smile, prompting Jaune's father to laugh loud to the boy's dismay.

"Now last but not least we have Miki and Makoto." Jaune said prompting the last girls to move upfront. Miki was a blonde the same type as Yang, except with green eyes instead of lilac, and had the same level of curves despite her young age, and wore a green dress.

"Miki is happy to meet you all and thankful you brought my big brother back. This time Miki will make sure to not let him go away again nano!" She proudly declared making certain girls to scream internally.

"Miki, you can't just hold him here. Big bro is doing it so he can get stronger to protect our people." Makoto said. She was a tomboyish girl that was closer in looks to her father, except with her mother's eyes. She wore a pair of tight jeans, white t-shirt and a black vest.

"Ren, she's like you, but while you're a boy who could pass as a girl she is a girl that could pass as a boy!" Nora shouted again, making both Ren and Makoto sighing, then stare at each other as a mutual understanding filled them.

"Well, now that everyone was introduced, you might be hungry as it's already pass lunch time." Charlotte prompted and the Arc sisters apparently calmed down at the mention of food and lined up in front of their mother. "Come on you all, let's go inside."

As they walked, the Arc sisters happily talked with Jaune's friends while trading stories featuring the poor Knight who couldn't stop groaning over it. Ruby quickly linked with Anya, while Weiss and Artoria found much in common in their personalities. Miki and Nora became fast friends, Yang and Nero teasing everyone and Blake found herself in quiet a comfortable dialogue with Ranko. Ren and Makoto could just try to keep their impulsive friend and sister respectively under control.

"So, who's big brother girlfriend?" Miki shouted all of sudden, making everyone froze for a moment.

"Jaune, I thought you didn't have one yet." Charlotte asked with a scary tone in her voice.

"Or maybe all those lovely ladies are your girlfriends? I told you confidence was key, son." Ichika said and laughed, missing the several murdering glares aimed at him, while Chifuyu just face palmed at all the situation.

It was clear their stay in Arcadia would be anything but uneventful.


	12. Spoilers Ahead: Volume 3 Thoughts

**DAMN YOU ROOSTER TEETH FOR EVERYTHING!**

 **With that out of my chest, as the title suggested, spoilers ahead.**

 **Volume 3 was at the same time the best and worse season of RWBY. The very first half with the tournament thing was cool to show off fights but had no story development for most part. Take team SSSN and NDGO fight for example: it had no other purpose than show off the characters created by fans in a contest, and was utterly unnecessary for the plot. Winter was a wasted character that barely helped to give Weiss some development and introduce Qrow. It's a problem when you put too many new characters when you have little time to develop them all.**

 **Also, I hated the number of World of Remnant episodes and interruptions. It broke the flow of the show to add very little in the way of lore. We even get the tale of the Seasons told twice in the exact same manner only for RT to get some extra production time. I hope next Volume they just spend more time in pre-production instead of giving us what surmounts to disc extras like they were episodes.**

 **I also didn't like much how they came from the funny side to the angst side so fast. This tonal shift felt it happened too fast. Also, they hate redheads considering they killed almost all of them. Honestly, why they didn't killed Cardin off (a character that was basically thrown away after volume 1) and let us keep Pyrrha?**

 **That said, it was the best season in terms of plot development, since everything happened there. V1 and V2 served more to an introduction to the world, and now we probably will spend more time with plot development than world building, so I'm excited for Volume 4.**

 **Now, about that ending…**

 **Penny's 'death' probably will be the only one that can be reserved, though I'm pretty sure Penny won't have the memories from before if for nothing else just for a plot point. I think we might know more about who created her, why and especially how. I think she might have received a soul transfer from a dying person or something. If that is the case, it means no Penny backup and every new Penny would be different. Ruby will suffer a little more if that is the case.**

 **Roman is dead. Good. RT already said in their podcast he was never supposed to have this big of a hole but became a fan favorite, but now is one less character to worry about. On the other hand, I wonder what that means for Neo, that is totally alive but now without her partner in crime. I'd like to see Neo helping the good guys now that she don't have anyone, it would be a nice plot seeing her trying to fix the shit Roman helped to create.**

 **Pyrrha… WHYYYYYYYY? Sacrificing Pyrrha was a low blow, a plot device for Ruby Silver Eye Power to manifest. The way she died was weird, no corpse and such, so maybe, maybe they plan to bring her back, maybe Dark Pyrrha and making Jaune's love for her bring her back. But that would be predictable and I'd rather not see them resurrecting characters wily nily as it makes any death in the show lose any impact.**

 **That of course will force Jaune have another character development, and I think we will have plenty more screen time next volume. I can see him trying too hard to become better as it was clear the reason Pyrrha tossed him in the locker was because she knew he had no chance of surviving with his current skills. I can see him throwing himself in training to the point of hurting himself, forcing Ruby and the rest of his team to try to get him out of it. And I hope this means a timely intervention by some member of his family to help him heal. I want to see his mother as I'm sure she is the badass of the family.**

 **No Lancaster though. Not because I want Ruby to be with Weiss, but because I think it would be cheap if Jaune and she develop a romantic relationship. I think Jaune won't be interested in anyone for the entirety of Volume 4. I think though after he heals and we finally see his Semblance we might get to see him moving forward. Who knows, maybe we might get him and Neo, both having lost their redheaded partners get together? Or, since I'm week for it, maybe we can see our two favorite blondes get together? One can dream.**

 **Yang needs to heal physically and mentally, and I think a confrontation with Raven will help her. Then Weiss will give her a badass prosthetic and the two will go after Blake. The Faunus girl probably ears Adam will keep coming at her and her friends, and that is why she is running away. I think Volume 4 will have one last confrontation with Adam and the reunited team RWBY will get hid of him, showing that them together are stronger than any single foe.**

 **Mercury and Emerald are at lose, and depending on what really happened to Cinder, in trouble. Mercury is a jerk, so I think he'll keep working for whoever appear in Cinder's place if she dead, but Emerald already showed she might regret her choices. The only reason she worked for the villains was her troubled childhood and the promise of a better life, together with her love for Cinder. It's pretty much the kind of relationship Joker and Harley Quinn have, one of abuse and dependency, but if Cinder died she can overcome it. In the other hand, if Cinder reappear I fear Emerald could be sacrificed for their goals. Mercury can eat shit though, fuck him.**

 **Ozpin is probably the Old Man, and Salem was one of the Maidens. After giving them powers they might realized it was a curse since people might have seek them non-stop for help, and that can be too much for them. Or accusing them of being witches (making the Salem reference more clear) and hunted them down in fear of their powers. Whatever the case, it's clear Salem has a personal vendetta against him, but that will barely be touched in V4. Only after she makes her big entrance we will know for sure.**

 **Or they based her on the cat from Sabrina, I'm fine either way.**

 **Anyway, I'm taking this week off writing to better let what happened in V3 sink in to plan ahead about my stories. I'm bad with dark themes and such, so I might just finish this story before volume 3 and write some AUs until V4.**

 **Thanks for your understanding and support.**


	13. A Day in Arcadia

Lunch with the Arc family proved to be as eventful as ever. Jaune was able to convince his sister Miki to drop the issue of him in a relationship with the promise to spend as much time that day with his sisters as possible. Lunch helped, especially with the huge amount of food being offered. His friends soon learned that his sisters were all gluttons, especially the Saber twins. Even Nora couldn't compete with the amount of food the two could eat. They shared many stories with Jaune as the poor protagonist, eliciting many laughs from the present and he just groaned most of the time.

"So, Ms. Nikos…" Charlotte started.

"You can call me just Pyrrha… though I'm unsure how to address you…"

"Just Charlotte, as I said before. Pyrrha, we'll have a special event in a few days, including a combat demonstration in our own arena, and I want to invite you to be part of it. I know it's sudden but we'd really appreciate a chance to see your abilities against one of our best fighters." The queen added with a gentle smile, that the champion answered with her own.

"Of course, Charlotte. Do you mind to tell me who I'll be fighting?"

"I was chosen for such honor." Artoria said with a proud and confident smile. "Brother didn't held praise for you both as a person and as a warrior, and I wanted a chance against you since."

"I see… So I supposed you also trained with Chifuyu-sensei." Pyrrha asked gently, wondering if Artoria was on the same level Jaune was.

"Indeed I have, and with my father too. I'm in fact the top of my class and best fighter my age in the Kingdom." Saber said once again with confidence and pride, but not boastful.

"Hmph! You're the top of our class for a technicality. And your claim to be the best fighter is questionable." Nero said receiving a disapproving glare from her twin sister. "I still think I'd be a better opponent to Pyrrha. Umu! We would have a fight so epic that the tale of our confrontation would become legendary!"

"Nero, you'll have your time on the festivities, but we believe Artoria and Pyrrha aren't just about showing skills, but to reinforce the friendship of our people." Charlotte explained but Nero seemingly ignored it.

"Mistral and Arcadia have the best relationship between us and the other kingdoms." Jaune explained and Pyrrha had a sweet smile for him. "We do a lot of trade, so having Mistral's champion and our own champion demonstrate would be nice."

"Artoria won the Arcadian tournament four times!" Miki said and Artoria smiled proudly, receiving a nod from Pyrrha.

"But Nero's fights are beautiful to watch." Anya added.

"I promise you all that my fight during our celebration will be the most beautiful to date." Nero finished with a loud and smug laugh. Her family had weary smiles at that, making their guests a little worried.

"Well, you all must be eager to visit our beautiful capital." Ichika said to them and they all demonstrated their intention. "Since Jaune is probably going to be held hostage by his sisters, I'll be your guide if I'm allowed to. I'm sure my sister and my wife wants to discuss important matters or at least rest a little."

"If that would be alright with you…" Blake started as she poked her fish with a fork. "I'd like to visit the town alone."

"Well, there's no problem with that. The trams run from pretty much everywhere to the castle so I doubt you'll get lost. Our people are mostly bilingual so the language won't be a barrier, so all we need to do is register your scrolls in the Arcadian network, issue a visitor's visa and exchange your money."

"Exchange our money?" Weiss asked as the concept was foreign to her. Lien was the universal currency in remnant, or so she thought.

"You see, due to our unique political situation we had to create our own currency, but I believe you all will see soon enough." Charlotte said as she stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I really need to attend some matters. Son, try to not cause trouble with your sisters. Girls, you're brother is not a toy, try to not break him. And to our guests, I hope our country can cause a good impression to you all."

All the needed arrangements were done quite fast. Registering the scrolls also granted them their visitor's visa, and Jeanne ran a brief explanation of what they should avoid doing before going with her sisters in their mission of dragging Jaune around. Exchanging money was a simple matter of handing the lien cards to a nice attendant in the castle's reception and receive smaller colorful cards with a crown in one side and the figure of Charlotte on the other, and a brief explanation that currently the Arcadian crown was in a 1:3 exchange ratio to the lien, meaning they received quite more money for the exchange.

With Ichika as their guide the group took a touristic tram, except Blake. She asked for a tram to the outskirts of the town, with one clear objective in her head. She wanted to see how the Faunus lived in Arcadia. And for that reason she also decided to forego the bow in the top of her head to feel how she would be treated.

As her tram moved along the streets she noticed some interesting things. Many bicycles around, few cars. The streets were large enough, but apparently the tram system was very widespread and cheap (just one Arcadian crown per zone, she was told, and the city had seven traveling zones) so it made sense most people wouldn't use private transportation. She also noticed there were very few tall buildings around, and the city had this 'old' feeling despite not being more than a hundred years old. Mostly was due to the fact the front of most buildings had the same style, combining red bricks and dark wood.

The tram passed under the old wall, or so she was informed, and out of the commercial district and into the first residential ones. Big houses with green lawns and many flowers could be seem, with lots of children playing around since the schools were on break for the festivities, which also explained the many flags and decorations the houses sported. But what got her attention was the children.

Human and Faunus children were playing together.

At first she expected to see the human children bullying the Faunus ones, but she notice it was not the case. They were smiling and playing together and she couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe Jaune wasn't really exaggerating, or at least be blind for the love for his country and ignoring a problem. But she was in a rather rich neighborhood, and her objective was in the last stop.

After a one hour trip she reached the place she wanted to go. It was a poor neighborhood, but it wasn't the kind of poor she was used to see. Dozens of small houses, build mostly the same one at the side of the other. Some were in really bad shape, while others were well cared for and were decorated for the festivities. Blake started walking around, and she noticed the people around were evenly distributed into humans and Faunus.

 _So… being a Faunus here don't guarantee you a good life, but also don't stop you of having one…_

She crossed around a big building that she identified as a school, with a blue and white wall around it. The schools also were decorated with the same red, white and blue colors she saw around the city, but there was no one around. One thing she noticed though, and she was very surprised about it. A graffiti where she recognized only a word and the symbol. 'Faunus' and the White Fang logo.

"I wonder what it says…" She murmured to herself.

"'Why there's no Faunus in the Arcadian throne?" a voice came from behind her and she saw an old man with a bucket of white paint and a roll in hands. "I swear to heavens those damn White Fang wannabes are just doing this to piss me off."

"White Fang wannabes?"

"You're not from here by your accent. Probably one of those foreigners that heard about how Faunus has it good here and come to hear about it." The man said in a tired tone as he prepared the paint to cover the graffiti. "We didn't had any trouble between Faunus and Humans before the queen opened our borders more, and I heard she want to fully allow the coming and going of foreigners."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"For who? Don't get me wrong, girl, I have nothing against the Faunus. Arcadian Faunus is hardworking people, obey the laws and love the country. But some foreigners came here once, telling them that the Crown oppressed them… ha! Oppressing with equality laws, free education and healthcare! This was their motto. Why there's no Faunus in the throne! Because we all elected the Arc family as our monarchs! Even the Faunus! They had done a good job till now, but this opening is a mistake." He said as he covered the letters with white paint.

"I think I see your point." Blake answered and the man laughed a little.

"Look, girl… Be careful with your words around here, OK. The White Fang tried to kill the royal family once and they aren't exactly loved here, even by the Faunus. And if you're one of those equal rights activists thinking everywhere is the same, you better get to know us beforehand."

"It's a good advice."

"Good, good. Look, here is not the best place to see how Arcadians are. I'll take you to the market once I finish here. There you'll see how Arcadians are."

"Thank you." Blake finished with a small smile on her face as the man covered the White Fang symbol.

* * *

"You know, I expected for a member of the royal family to have more trouble walking around." Ren commented as they walked in a street converted into a mall, with a glass ceiling connecting the buildings and several people walking around. Weiss was the first to notice that there was not a single well known brand there, only local ones, and she wondered if it was due to the nebulous political status of the country.

"I'm just the husband to the queen." Ichika explained to the group. "While the whole 'royal family' status do make for some situations, we try to keep ourselves as close to our people as we can. Jaune and the girls study in the same public school as many of the other children, and we don't like to walk around with an entourage. Besides, all of us know how to defend ourselves."

"Jaune wasn't exactly a great warrior when I met him." Yang commented and Ichika sighed aloud.

"That was my bad. And you know, his mother really got mad at me after he came back that time. She made me sleep in the couch for a month and I still don't know exactly how all was my fault." Ichika said while pulling a 'Jaune' and scratching the back of his head.

"Women." Nora offered and they all used a moment of silence.

"So, how exactly are we celebrating?" Ren asked as he stared at all the decorations.

"Oh, well, since it's the hundredth birthday of Arcadia, we'll have a few shows at the Arena, a few demonstrations including Pyrrha against Artoria, my younger girls will sing and dance…" Ichika started.

"You mean Le Princesses?" Ruby asked as she pointed to a huge poster with the four younger Arc girls in colorful clothes and Ichika laughed nervously at it.

"They are kind of the most popular pop band in Arcadia." Ichika admitted. "It makes hard to deal with fans from time to time."

"Wow, your family sure is… colorful." Nora added with an innocent smirk.

"I blame Jaune for that one." Ichika said as he sighed at the post.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha wondered what he meant by that.

* * *

"No, I'm not wearing a dress again." Jaune told Miki as he held the white clothe with red and blue details. "I'm not even going on stage with you!"

"But Miki wants you to!" The green eyed girl stated with a pout.

"Not happening! Look, I already told you all I'm going to help with your dance number." Jaune said as he pushed play in his scroll again. "OK, from the beginning again!"

* * *

"That explains his awesome dancing skills." Nora said with a smile. "Being a prince is AWESOME!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Weiss said as she stood in front of a magazine stand, with Jaune's pictures on many of them and she took one written in the common language and opened it. "It seems his return caused quite a commotion. "'Is the prince coming back with his princess?' 'The heir apparent Jaune Arc returns after months in Vale, where he's studying in the prestigious Beacon Academy. Many said he might have gone to find his future princess there in the same way that his mother, our Queen Charlotte Dunois Arc found her husband. He came back with quite an escort of seven beautiful women…'"

"I'm a boy." Ren muttered bitterly.

"'…and with them Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistralian champion. Any of those girls are quite the catch, so is the most desired bachelor of Arcadia going to announce his princess at the festivities in a few days?'"

"One of the downsides of being famous, rumor and speculation are aplenty." Pyrrha said in an annoyed tone rare for her. Though the idea of Jaune making such move was quite compelling. "Wait… most desired bachelor?"

"He was elected the most desired one for three years in a roll, reasons cite are his good looks, humble and caring personality, dedication to the people and… I'm not saying this one…" Weiss said trying to put the magazine back on the stand but Yang yanked it from her hands.

"…His butt… they think he have a cute butt…" Yang growled a little over the fact that other girls wanted him. And his butt. She liked his butt very much.

"I blame Nero for this one. She forced him to wear a really tiny speedo in our vacation last year." Ichika said as he stared at the stands. "And as you can see, people really like to gossip about us, not always n a good way."

"Oh! I know! We can break their legses!" Nora suggested way too happily.

"I don't think it's a good idea for the rulers of its people to break their legs. But… don't suggest that to Charl. She can like the idea." Ichika's word made the group stare at each other and back at him.

"Really? Charlotte strikes me as a gentle woman unable to do an act of violence." Weiss stated and Ichika chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"When I said you were allowed to come with a SMALL escort, I didn't mean a small fleet of battleships." Charlotte said to General James Ironwood through the video call. The good general decided to come to the meeting the Arcadian government invited all the four kingdoms with seven of his best ships and that didn't pleased Charlotte.

"You must know how dangerous the world is right now, Charlotte. And I'm bringing the Valean dignitaries with me, so I'm just being cautious." He affirmed, and while Charlotte smile was still on her face, a murderous aura could be seen on her back.

"I can offer guarantees that the Arcadian military can protect all of you. So I have to ask for you to keep your ships out of our borders. I don't want our people to think Atlas came with an invading force. I'm sure you understand."

"I already have authorization of the Valean Council to bring my ships anywhere in their territory, which I remind you Arcadia is part of." The general stated and that made Glynda Goodwitch to groan and pinch the bridge of her nose. Ozpin simple sipped at his coffee.

"I disagree. Arcadia is not part of Vale, never was. I'll have to ask you again to stop your battleships were they are." Charlotte mostly ordered, and that prompted Ozpin to interrupt them.

"James, we're invited here to talk. And I believe your fleet could be more useful patrolling Arcadia's border than scaring the people."

"As I said before, we have authorization of the Valean Council, and we'll not take orders from a rebellious territory." James affirmed and Glynda was sure Charlotte was about to pop a vein on her forehead.

"James, stop being ridiculous." She warned the general. "You just want to show power and honestly that's not the moment for it."

"Oh, hello Glynda. You look very well." Charlotte said to her fellow blonde.

"You look as young as ever, Charlotte. I'm sorry we're giving you trouble." Glynda answered and James sighed. Apparently it was his destiny to have trouble with blonde woman.

"The security of the dignitaries is of my utmost concern, Charlotte. I'm not leaving the fleet behind."

"The violation of our air space by unauthorized ships will be considered an act of aggression and we'll take the measures to avoid it." Charlotte answered surprising the crew members and James, but not Ozpin and Glynda.

"Are you threatening me, Charlotte?" He asked in a challenged manner.

"I was just informing you." She affirmed and made a gesture with her hand.

"Sir, something just… popped in the radar from nowhere!" One of the pilots warned them.

"On screen!" James ordered.

On the main screen they saw an airship uncloaking in the distance. It was big, bigger than any of the Atlesian ships, and stood sideways to them. It moved its main canons in their direction, each of the four canons (two on top, two on the belly) had three barrels, and all were aiming at them.

"This is me threatening you. Now, I recommend your ships to stop right now and that you proceed with your trip in a more… suitable vessel." Charlotte explained and Ironwood growled at her.

"James, I don't think we want an incident right now." Ozpin suggested but James ignored him and turned to one of his men.

"How far we are of it?"

"32 clicks, sir. No canon can reach this distance." The crewmember affirmed.

"Keep moving forward. We won't be bossed around by…" James was interrupted when the alarms sounded around the ship.

"They fired against us!" One of the crew members warned.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The pilot shouted and the ship moved to the right in a brisk move, getting out of the way of the shot. The blue colored beam passed between the ships and disappeared a hundred meters after them.

"As you can see our flagship, the _Yamato_ , can reach you from our borders. And she isn't the only cloaked ship we have protecting our skies." Charlotte explained with her permanent smile. "So, how about you leave your battleships where they are and come in a more reasonable one?"

"James, we're here to make alliances, not creating an enemy. And it's clear that Arcadia do have the needed… arguments for us to not make this of a bigger incident." Ozpin warned and the general sighed.

"Very well, we'll proceed in a bullhead and a few fighters." He conceded.

"That's acceptable. I'll have our air control send you your flight path and prepare the reception." Charlotte deadly aura finally subdued, but now it was James turn to be showing how unhappy he was.

"I hope you'll give us a few details of your military power when we arrive."

"You know how military secrets are important. But since we are all friends here, I can give you a tour of our flagship. I'll see you all soon. The girls will be happy to see you again Glynda." Charlotte ended the call and Ironwood turned to punt the arm of his chair.

"Damn it! I knew we should've have keep an eye on them! Now they have an unknown military power!"

"They were never our enemies or a threat!" Glynda chastised him in an annoyed tone. "They called us to offer this power to help us, and we would be foolish to not take it because some politicians want to keep the status quo!"

"Now is not the moment! People want security and stability! How you think they'll react when we simply say a fifth power exists and that he can't control them!"

"So that's the issue? That you can't simple come with your ships and push them around? For heavens' sake, James! They just want to live their lives as they see fit!"

"Enough you two." Ozpin came between them and calmed them down. "We first need to hear what they have to say before making any decision." Their answer was both a groan and arms crossed over their chests.

* * *

"I'm just telling you that we need a political system that doesn't keep the same family in power for a hundred years!" A young man with white hair complained to an old Faunus woman.

"Why? He kept them there ourselves, besides, I think the queen is doing a good job."

"Of course you say it. Your son just got that big job in the government, didn't he?" Another young woman said to the old Faunus.

Blake found herself eating a nice grilled fish with fries in the old but nice market, hearing the people around discussing many topics of their daily life. Politics was apparently a big topic around and they weren't shy of discussing it, even some opinions she deemed as unpopular.

"And now the prince comes back with an entourage of foreign beautiful women! I swear our country is going to disappear like that!"

"And being isolated from everyone else will? Come on, we all came from around the kingdoms. You do have parents in Vacuo, don't you?"

"I'm never leaving here! You know how Vacuo treats a Faunus?"

"Yeah, and that's why I think we shouldn't open up! Imagine how many Faunus will come here because we treat them better than outside! We can't take them all! Besides, imagine how many criminals will come between them, like the white Fang!"

Blake frowned a little over the last comment and noticed the slight racism coming from the woman that made the last comment. While she admitted that they were way more civil with each other, the old tension between Humans and Faunus still existed, if subsided in Arcadia.

"We all know the queen is seeking for the four kingdoms to recognize us as a fully independent Kingdom." The man that brought her there explained. She now knew his name was Clovis. "It's quite a divisive topic. I for one don't want to see people coming here thinking we are some utopia when we have our own problems. But the money the trading can bring would be welcome. Besides, no man is an island."

"I can see why many Faunus would want to move here. It's certainly better to us than any place I ever lived." Blake said, bad memories coming back to her.

"I don't blame them, but the truth is we don't have how to accept them! The damn Grimm forces us inside the valley, after all. All of us that came here shared an ideal. Can't say the foreigners coming would share the same ideals we pride ourselves with." Clovis added and Blake nodded in understanding.

"But maybe you can inspire people in the other kingdoms to be like this." She said as she watched people coming and going and talking, the Faunus and Humans seamless interacting with one another, and if she could see a few cases of underlying racism, it was still better than the open cases she felt in her skin back home.

"It's what the queen says. That our future is in making outside as good as here. I wish I could share her vision." Clovis ended with a big gulp of his beer. "I need to go now before my wife complains I was hanging with beautiful young women. You enjoy yourself, kitty."

He left and Blake finished her fish and walked to the tram station close to the market. It was weird to see Jaune was right, half the people was Faunus, and most of them, including the humans, paid so little attention to her that it was almost like she was wearing her bow. The trip back to the castle was uneventful, and she arrived back almost at the same time as her friends… with lots of bags on hand.

"Hey, Blakey. You should go with us to the mall tomorrow! They have a lot of nice clothes on the cheap!" Yang said as she showed her bags. "By the way, you should walk around without your little bow more often."

"Yeah! You look better without it!" Ruby said with a croissant on her mouth and a bag on her hand. "And we should take you to that all-day breakfast buffet!"

"I never knew Nora could get full of pancakes." Ren commented as the girl used him as support. "Or that a place that big could ran out of it."

"How was your excursion?" Weiss asked as she dealt with her own bags. She was carrying more than anyone else, and Ichika was carrying a similar quantity that Blake assumed belonged to Weiss anyway.

"It was… informative. Arcadia is pretty much like Jaune said; it's a nice country, just…"

"Not perfect?" Ichika chimed in. "It's alright, we know it is a working on progress, but as Charlotte's mother liked to say, it's how life is, always a work in progress."

The group agreed with the affirmation and they walked back to the residential area to drop their bags and find Jaune. After leaving it on the guest rooms, Ichika excused himself to go find his wife, and the Beacon students followed an employee to Jaune's room. When they found it, they saw something unexpected.

Jaune was dancing with his four younger sisters in a complex choreography, wearing a skirt and shaking his hips to the music sound. To be fair, his friends tried to contain their laughs, but soon they all we're laughing loud at it. Yang was even rolling in the ground.

"Oh for heavens' sake!" Jaune groaned as he stopped the music. "You never saw a grown man wearing a skirt before?"

"Actually, yes, but Jaune… This is simply precious!" Yang said between laughs as she grabbed her scroll and took pictures. "Why the skirt?"

"To have a better notion of position during the routine. You can't have the skirts bumping at each other." He answered simply, eliciting a few more laughs,

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said apologetically as she controlled her laugh. "But I never imagined you'd go so far to help your family."

"I'd wear a dress for my friends and family anytime." Jaune shrugged it off. "How was your day?"

"Lots of fun!" Ruby resumed simply. "I can't wait for the festivities!"

"Just be careful to not eat too much." Jaune answered and they heard Nora groaning.

"Too late." Ren answered for his friend.

"How about you, Blake?" Jaune asked and she smiled back at him.

"It was enlightening. You were right about Arcadia." She answered simply.

"Tomorrow we all can go around, visit the other cities. They're quite different from the capital." Jaune suggested.

"Hey, we could do a sleepover!" Ruby suggested. "Get to know each other and all that!"

"Oh, we already planned that. But it will be for the Arc siblings only." Jeanne stated for the protests of the Beacon students. As they kept discussing they didn't notice an employee took a few pictures of them and walked away, smirking, her eyes changing to brown and pink.

* * *

 **A.N.: I'm back! Sorry it took so long. This is also the last chapter that will be exposition and world building. Next one will have drama! Intrigue! Pyrrha VS Saber! Ironwood VS Batman! Maybe not the last one… or maybe it will…**


	14. Different Kinds of Battle

Yang woke up early the next day and stretched on her bed. She made a mental note to try to steal it since it was the comfiest bed she ever slept on. She stared around for a while to see her teammates where still asleep. She hoped that at least next day she could spend some time with Jaune, as she wanted to tell him her feelings as soon as possible. And she felt the moment was at hand as she finally got to know everything about the boy she was in love with.

She got up and walked lazily to the bathroom, but stopped along the way to see someone put a note under her door. She took it and recognized Jaune's handwriting. For a moment she amused herself the thought of being a letter for her, but knowing him it probably was addressed to the whole team.

 _Hey girls,_

 _Today the breakfast will be at 9:00 in the main dining hall since some hotshots from the other kingdoms will be here. You don't have to come if you don't want to, that's why I didn't sent a message to your scrolls, I didn't wanted to wake you from your beauty sleep. But if you do want to come, put something nice and formal and send me a message. I'll come to escort you all by 8:45._

 _Jaune._

 _P.S.: Tell Ruby there'll be cookies and Blake that I asked the cooks for some fish based dish. And Yang, since you're probably reading this, try to calm Weiss down. It's not a big deal._

"Stupid considerate knight…" Yang said with a smile. "Well, 7:30. So glad we have two bathrooms here. Well, better wake up everyone."

* * *

"WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Weiss yelled as she fixed her makeup. "Why he didn't called us earlier!"

"He was being considerate. Besides, you know how things are around here; they're quite relaxed with formalities." Yang said as she helped Ruby in her dress.

"Well, maybe today they'll be a little more formal with a foreign entourage coming." Blake suggested as she read a book and waited the other girls to get ready. She was glad she wasn't one to spend too long to get ready.

"Look, we're guests to the queen, our behavior will reflect on her, so please can we all just act proper today?" Weiss begged and Yang rolled her eyes, receiving an icy deadly glare from the heiress.

"Alright, alright, I promise from my end to behave like a lady."

"It also means no puns." Weiss said and Yang gestured in mocked shock.

"Are you saying my puns aren't proper? I'm so 'disapunted'!"

"I hate you sometimes."

"Aww, it means you like me other times!" Yang mocked back to Weiss chagrin, but they stopped talking when they heard knocks on the door. Blake closed her book and opened it, to reveal the rest of team JNPR. Nora was wearing a cute China dress, obviously pink, while Ren used a variant of his usual attire more fit to formal occasions. Pyrrha used an elegant but simple red dress with a long skirt and bronze colored details.

"Hello again. Jaune said for us to wait here since he imagined you all would take longer than us to get ready." Pyrrha explained and Weiss groaned and resumed fixing her white dress. She would use her hair freely that morning and no headpiece. Ruby and Blake were wearing the same dresses they wore for the ball, and Yang was wearing a cute yellow dress with sunflower patterns.

"I wonder what Prince Charming will wear. I think I never saw him in anything but the school uniform or the usual black hood and jeans." Yang wondered as she finished helping Ruby.

"And the onesie!" Nora reminded them.

"Hopefully he won't be wearing THAT to the table." Yang said with a roll of eyes. She wouldn't admit though, she kind of grown on the outfit. It helped remember her that Jaune was still just himself.

"And done!" Weiss said as she stared at the mirror, then checked her scroll. "And just in the nick of time."

As on cue they heard knocks on the door and saw Jaune standing there. And they were surprised. He was dressed in a while military-like uniform, with his usually messy hair now perfectly combed back. For a second they almost wondered if it was really Jaune, except that he smiled the same silly smile he always had.

"You all look gorgeous." Jaune said as he took a moment to stare at his friends.

"Oh, that includes Ren?" Yang teased and Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah, why not? OK, since this is a formal meeting, there will be a little bit of protocol to follow…"

"Boo!" Nora manifested her opinion about protocol.

"It's just for a while, and it isn't a lot of thing to follow on. First, mom. You should refer to her as 'your majesty' while there, or at least as Queen Charlotte. When she enter the room, bows and curtsies, same as when she leaves. You don't seat or eat before she does and you don't leave the table before her, unless you request it and she give her permission. No touching her unless she starts it. If she talks with you, you answer her. And that's pretty much it." Jaune finished and they eyed one another.

"Wow. That certainly is different from what we have being doing." Ruby commented.

"I know. We just put with it for the foreign authorities. You know, put them in their place and all that. Mom hates all this protocol but it does help when we want to remind them who we are." Jaune added. "Let's go then?"

"Jaune, how about you and your sisters? Or your father?" Pyrrha asked as she walked by his side.

"Well, if mom isn't in the room, the rules apply to me as her eldest child. Though you don't address me as 'your majesty', that is just for the Arcadian monarch. You address me as 'your highness.'"

"I never imagined to ever having to call you this." Yang said with a small giggle.

"Believe me when I say I dislike being called that. Makes everything awkward. I'm just Jaune Arc, student from Beacon as much as any of you." He said with a smile and everyone smiled back.

The walk to the main dining room was rather short, but they all noticed the increase in people guarding the castle, all wearing light blue fancy uniforms but carrying modern weapons. They also noticed everyone was a bit stiff now, and they all saluted Jaune as he walked buy. The boy was showing a little nervousness, but tried to keep smiling and nodding to the people they crossed buy. When they arrived, a pair of guards opened the doors for them, something they never saw before and they entered the room.

It was a big room with big crystal windows, though the glass wasn't clear, but had a white color and a diamond pattern, allowing sunlight to enter but they couldn't actually see outside. A few guards were in front of the doors, and a few maids and butlers waited for the guests. Charlotte and Ichika were there, the man wearing a suit, while the queen herself wore an orange and yellow dress and a small crow on her head, with a single purple stone in the middle. The Arc sisters wore proper dresses, including Makoto and Nero, and all of them wore a small crown made of silver.

"Ah, there you are, Jaune." Charlotte approached them and they all bowed or offered a small curtsy. "Your aunt is bringing our guests soon. You all look great."

"Thanks, your majesty." And variants of the phrase was offered to Charlotte.

"Sorry we have to follow protocol today. After this, I'll have Jeanne, Artoria and Nero to take you all in a small trip. Jaune, I'm sorry, but I want you to stay with me today." She said and Jaune stared at her in surprise. "Jaune, I decided to make public that you're my heir. So I want to start getting you used to the politics. Don't worry; I won't take you from your friends."

"Mother, I still think Jeanne or Artoria…"

"Jaune, I raised you all, and I know any of you would be great monarchs on your own, but you have something Jeanne and Artoria don't have. Jeanne loves Arcadia, but she forgets sometimes Arcadia is part of Remnant, and Artoria tends to shoulder everything. You on the other hand know we can't be isolated from the world and to ask for help when needed. And let's not talk about Nero." She added and both chuckled a little. "I'm sorry putting this responsibility on you, but I know you can do it."

"I… I understand." Jaune conceded, but didn't act too happy about it.

"Good, I already made a public statement after all." Charlotte said and Jaune stare at her in shock. "Oh, here comes the other guests."

Jaune mumbled something under his breath, eliciting his friend to giggle a little before everyone composed themselves. The door on the opposite side and first came what they believed to be emissaries from Vacuo. Two women with dark skin and pale blonde hair came inside, and they noted they were probably related. The women traded greeting with the queen and them with the princesses and finally with Jaune and his guests. After them came a small elder woman in a business suit, and the familiar faces of Ozpin and Glynda, and they recognized the Valean councilwoman as Amanda White. Ozpin and Glynda followed protocol, but they smiled gently at their students, and there was a bit of commotion when the girls saw their old babysitter. It was just Charlotte devilish smile that keep them from breaking protocol.

After them came a hulking man with tanned skin and bright red hair, with a small man with dark hair. After the usual greetings he approached Pyrrha and held her by her shoulders, surprising everyone.

"Pyrrha! Long time no see!" He said with a loud laugh.

"It's good to see you again, Chairman Alexander." She answered kindly.

"You look as beautiful as always. Mistral misses its champion a lot, you know?"

"I imagine. But going to Beacon really helped me improve." Pyrrha explained with a sweet smile.

"And got you to know the prince here." Alexander eyed Jaune from head to toes. "He's quite a catch I heard. It would be a great way to strengthen the ties Arcadia and Mistral have."

"Chairman!" Pyrrha blushed terrible at the comment while the man laughed aloud again.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Unless you're really aiming for him, in that case you have my support."

Pyrrha was as red as her hair, while Jaune had no idea how to react at that. Blake and Yang cursed their luck as that put the champion in the spotlight. Thankfully the last guests arrived shortly after and took the attention from them.

"Winter?" Weiss gasped in surprise as James Ironwood came in company of Winter Schnee, her older sister.

The general had a hard expression on his face, while Winter was being pretty neutral. He quickly greeted everyone, though he eyed Jaune longer than the boy was comfortable with, but at least he was polite. The older Schnee sister on the other hand talked a little with Weiss.

"It's good to see you again, sister." Weiss said with a content smile and a small curtsy.

"It's nice to see you in good health, Weiss. How have you being?"

"I'm fine. My grades are some of the best and my combat rank is…" Weiss started and somehow Winter hit her head in a quickly and almost imperceptible motion.

"I'm not talking about grades. I'm talking about you. Are you healthy? Eating properly? Have you made any friends?" She said in a concerned tone that warmed everyone's heart.

"I… yes, I'm fine. And those are my friends. Ruby is my team leader, her sister Yang and Blake are my teammates. And I think I don't have to introduce Pyrrha… or Jaune. I'm also friends with Nora and Ren, their teammates." Weiss said with a smile.

"I see." She gave a slightly disappointed glare at Ruby, which coiled shyly. "We'll talk later then. I want you to tell me everything, but unfortunately we have business to attend first. I'll let you know when."

"Of course, sister, I understand." Weiss said, but everyone could see she was beaming with happiness. Winter gave Jaune just a quick and curious look before returning to the general's side.

* * *

Breakfast was… something.

Alexander open and happy nature helped to avoid the mood becoming too stiff, but there was a clear tension between Charlotte and the general, as their conversation hid several layers of second meanings. The Valean councilwoman also seemed to convey in her talk that she wasn't actually happy to be there. The two ambassadors from Vacuo mostly listened and talked with each other in a low voice.

Jaune was so happy his friends and sisters were there.

"I think it's time for us to go about business." Charlotte said as she noticed everyone stopped eating. "I believe we should move to the meeting room them."

She got up and walked, talking with Ichika and Chifuyu. Jaune groaned a little and followed, only giving his friends a sad smile, which they returned with small waves. The other guests followed them, leaving the Beacon students and the Arc sisters behind. Jeanne approached the girls with a smile.

"I know you all might've wanted Jaune to be with you, but I hope you all understand that he have his duties to follow."

"I hope his duties don't take all our time here." Yang complained and Jeanne offered a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Probably just today and tomorrow at the ceremony, but I promise he'll be with you after that. He probably wants to be with you all right now. So, let's all get changed and I'll take you to the seaside."

* * *

Jaune wanted nothing more than be with his friends in that exact moment.

There was a heavy mood in the room, especially between his mother and the Atlesian general, for what he could tell. In the round table of the meeting room was him, his mother, father and aunt. The general sat opposed to his mother, with Winter by his side and the Valean councilwoman on his right. Ozpin and Glynda sat on the left, close to the ambassadors from Vacuo. Opposed to the ambassadors was the chairman from Mistral and his assistant.

"I want to thank you all again to come for Arcadia's Festivals. I hope you're all enjoying your stay." Charlotte started amicably.

"Can we cut the chase? You called us for a reason, Charlotte, and I'm still not happy on how your battleship opened fire against my fleet." Ironwood said in his formal tone and Jaune winced.

 _Of course mom would do something like this! And what the fucking hell the general was thinking coming here with his damn fleet in tow? That we would put the red carpet for a foreign army?_

"How odd, considering you was ready to ignore our borders."

"Vale asked the general to help us protect our land after the Breach, Charlotte. And technically, Arcadia is still Valean territory." Amanda said in a displeased tone, and Charlotte nod in dangerous understanding.

"Oh yeah, that little technicality that is just words on a piece of paper. Let's not fool anyone here, Arcadia status as an independent kingdom is just a formality away, which is the main reason I called you all here. The last treaty our countries signed thirty years ago expired, in fact, yesterday. So, I want to discuss a new one, as it's in the best interest of my people to renew the friendship between our countries." Charlotte made a nod and a secretary distribute old documents in paper form to the presents.

"The old treaties?" One of the ambassadors from Vacuo examined the paper.

"Yes, in case any of you want to review it. But now it's time for us to make a new one, one where Arcadia is finally recognized as its own kingdom." Charlotte said and her secretary gave the presents a new stack of paper.

"Forget it." Ironwood said without examining the papers. "We can renew the old treatiess, but now it's not the time for change."

"I think you're misunderstanding me, general. I'm not asking you permission to declare to Remnant of our existence and our status. I'm informing you I'm going to do it tomorrow."

Jaune let out a small meek sound and tried to make himself as small as possible on his seat.

* * *

"Do you like the statue?" Jeanne asked as Blake stood in front of said statue.

It was the statue of the Arcadian founders, and it was similar to that on Beacon, except Jaune's ancestor was holding hands with his partner, and both had their weapons down and heads uncloaked, showing to everyone to see that the woman was a Faunus.

"I do, actually." Blake answered simply, with a small smile.

"They both believed in the union of the people of Remnant. I can later take you to our historical archives."

"I'd really like that. Maybe take some copies with me?"

"I'll make sure you can. Now come, we need to take the train or Ruby and Nora will drive Ren and Weiss crazy."

"Will Jaune be alright?" Blake wondered as it was clear some important business was being discussed back there.

"Don't worry, they're all adults there. I'm sure they are having a very polite discussion right now." Jeanne comforted her.

* * *

 _Oh for heavens' sake! They're behaving like children!_

"Absolutely not! This is not the moment!" Ironwood shout as he got up, putting both his hands on the table.

"Again, I'm not asking for your permission, general. I'm stating my intent. The reason I invited all of you is so we can form alliances, trading deals and mutual defense agreements." Charlotte stated calmly, but her smile was that of a devil.

"Then why do it anyway? In fact, if you just stopped trying to separate from Vale, you'd have all of this." Amanda said in a rather angry tone, just not as angry as Ironwood's.

"Don't make me laugh, Amanda. Vale didn't give a dime to my great-grandfather came here to create a settlement, and only appeared when we were fully formed just to collect taxes and impose their laws on us. Funny, seventy years ago they also came with Atlas in their tail." Charlotte retorted and Amanda growled a little.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. After the Breach what the people of Remnant wants is stability. Suddenly discovering that there was a fifth kingdom hidden from them will just cause unwelcome turmoil." Ironwood said as if he was ending the discussion.

"And whose fault it was, James?" Alexander spoke for the first time, now in a very serious tone. "It was a mistake we all committed just in an attempt to force Arcadia to conform and now we just don't have an easy way to fix it. If the queen wants to do it, all we need is coming to an agreement on how to do it."

"Unacceptable. Look, let's compromise. We renew the former treaties for another ten years, maybe even give you a different special status, Charlotte. But I won't allow you to public declare independency." Ironwood said, but Charlotte's expression remained unreadable.

"And what if we refuse, Jimmy?" Chifuyu talked in a sharp tone. "Will you take your fleet from Vale and attack us? Because I'm pretty sure a war will keep the stability of Remnant. And I wonder how the people of Atlas and Vale will react discovering that the fleet supposed to be protecting them is being used to repress another kingdom. Or will you try to block us again like was done seventy years ago? Which I'm sure it won't go the same way now."

"I think we all should calm down." The Vacuoan ambassador said. "No one here wants a war at this moment. I think any decision we made must be in common agreement."

 _You mean you will vote with the majority._ Jaune groaned at the thought, knowing Atlas held great influence in the other kingdoms, holding the mightiest military and the SDC as the wealthiest private company. And knowing his mother, he knew she wouldn't back down of her plan.

"Sorry, Charlotte, but we need to do what is better for everyone. The safety of people comes first." Ironwood said in an attempt of conciliation.

"That's bullshit and you all know it."

All heads turned to the voice that spoke. Jaune cursed the fact he let his thoughts out.

"Excuse me?" The general questioned, and Jaune knew he couldn't back down now.

"I was there during the Breach. Your little show of power did nothing to prevent it, and it was us from Beacon that answered first. Your might fleet just came after for cleaning duty." Ironwood steel gaze was cast on him, and he was almost giving up if his father didn't signalize him to continue. "The truth is this has nothing to do with security, it has to do with ego. You don't want anyone challenging you or the balance you established. The way I see it you all can go back to your countries and say to your people you all just made a new enemy because you were all too afraid or stubborn to accept reality. Or you can go back and say to your people that you got a new ally in this troubled time and maybe even some trading deals that will bring quite good money for everyone involved."

"Have you finished?" Ironwood asked and Jaune felt again as the seventeen year old awkward boy he was.

"Y-yes."

"Then we're finished here." Ironwood said with a motion for leaving.

"Sit down." They all turned to see Alexander staring at Ironwood with a displeased expression. "The prince is right, James. We can be all friends here and help each other or we can leave and create a problem for ourselves. Mistral have benefited from our trading deals with Arcadia and honestly, its due time for us to recognize them as a kingdom. You have Mistral's support, your majesty."

"Alexander!" James roared as he almost broke the table as he slammed his fist on it.

"My country can take its own decisions, general. Or you'll use your fleet to make us change our minds too?" Alexander challenged and Ironwood went silent.

"We all can come to an agreement. For example, Arcadia has a need for commodities like iron and copper, and I'm pretty sure there is a market for our food products outside." Charlotte said, bait for the Vacuoan women, their kingdom being full of deserts and could do with another source for much needed food.

"I think we can hear their proposal in finer detail." The ambassador took the bait and Charlotte's smile became more welcoming.

"And how about Vale? What kind of compensation we'll receive from losing one of our settlements?" Amanda said and if a stare could kill, Charlotte would have her turned into ashes with hers.

"I think we won't need compensation." Ozpin said suddenly. "Instead, we can always collaborate with each other in other ways. The council was worried with the security of the Vytal tournament, and I believe Arcadia would be more than happy to provide help in that front. And there's always other fronts where help could be welcomed."

"I think… we can take that in consideration." While Amanda hated Charlotte's guts, she knew that diminishing Ironwood's influence on vale would be beneficial in the long term too. Ironwood groaned defeated and sat back at the table.

"Good, now, let's discuss the fine details…" Charlotte said, her smile now truly angelic, causing Alexander to laugh and everyone else to be confused. Ironwood groaned louder but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"I don't want to be king…" Jaune groaned and let his head hit the table rather hard.

It took them the whole day to create a deal everyone agreed on. Mistral was the easiest one, basically just trading a list of import tax-free products between the two countries and a few fine details on special laws for their citizens. Vacuo, in Jaune's opinion, got the most favorable deal to them, but the blonde boy decided it was because his mother preferred getting their support than their money. Vale turned to be a big pain in the ass in their demands, and it took hours for them to seal a deal both could agree. Surprisingly, Atlas ended up accepting they were defeated quite fast and now they had their signatures in a treaty that would allow Arcadia to come public over their independency.

"You did well there, son. Your little outburst helped making some of them to make a decision and challenge the all mighty James Ironwood. Because I swear I was one step from murdering him and that despicable Valean woman." Charlotte said and patted his head.

"At least tomorrow everything will go as planned." Ichika comforted them, hugging his wife and smiling at Jaune. "And we can stop all this stiff protocol."

"Thankfully no more incidents will happen this week. You should go meet your friends; I have reports from the staff they have being rather rowdy asking for you." Charlotte suggested and Jaune nodded, weakly walking away.

He finally noticed it was night, a little past ten, and he sighed. A whole day lost because a bunch of grownups decided to be childish. He sighed again and didn't notice he stumbled in one of the maids.

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted." He said as he helped her up. He wondered who she was as her face wants familiar. Black hair in high twintails and green eyes in a petite girl. He deemed her as cute. She flashed him a smile and waved everything was OK. "Sorry again. I better let you work."

With another smile and a curtsy she left, and Jaune made a mental note to find her again the next day to properly apologize. He walked back to his room, where he could hear the voices of his sisters and friends. He smiled and opened it, hoping to talk with them just a little before going to sleep since they had the festivities the next day.

He was dragged inside and the door closed.

"You took way too long nano!" Miki complained as she held his arm and pouted. Jaune chuckled and would pet her if Ruby didn't have his other arm, also giving the same pout.

"It wasn't as fun without you!"

"Look, I'm sorry OK? Things got way more hectic than I expected. Tomorrow is the first day of the Festivities, so I intend to spend as much time with you all as I can." He promised with a smile and finally the girls let go of him as he sit on his desk and left a tired sigh out.

"I suppose prince duties aren't as fun as the movies show." Blake questioned and he nodded.

"Honestly, adults can be so… childish! It was like they were fighting for a ball that wasn't even theirs!" Jaune said letting some steam off. Pyrrha came closer to him and massaged his shoulders. "That feels nice. Thanks, Pyr."

"You're welcome. I think we all should go to sleep them, since we have a busy day tomorrow." Pyrrha suggested and Jaune nodded.

"You're right. I'm eager to fight you tomorrow, Pyrrha, and I want to be in my best form." Artoria said with a smile that Pyrrha gave back. She couldn't lie that she was eager to fight Jaune's sister.

"We should go to sleep too." Makoto said as she grabbed Miki by her hand. "We do have our show too."

They said their goodnights and left Jaune alone in the room. He removed the uniform and put it back in his closet, putting a more comfortable sleepwear before checking his scroll on last time. It was then that he heard knocks on the door and hoped it wasn't more royal obligations waiting for him. But when he opened he saw Yang standing on his door.

"Hey."

"Hey." She answered with a small smile. "I have a small question for you."

"Question?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to know… what you want for your future." She asked while combing her hair with her fingers.

"What?"

"If you want to be a Huntsman or a king?" She reinforced and he took a moment to think about it.

"I want to protect people. Both are just ways to the same end, I think. But… I really prefer the freedom of being just Jaune Arc." He confessed and she smiled at him before hugging him.

"You can count on me, alright? For anything."

"Thanks, Yang. I'm really glad you're here." He answered and she sighed contently on his chest.

"Jaune… after you finish your princely duties… Can we… hangout, just the two of us?" She asked and gave him a pleading stare. Jaune gulped a little as how that made her face even more beautiful.

"S-sure. I'll… make sure to have a day free for… us…" He said and she smiled again, then she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, sir knight. Now sleep well!" She skipped away and Jaune stood there for a while, before closing his door.

* * *

The next day started early.

The royal family made an official announcement of Arcadia's newfound status for all kingdoms, and signed treatiess with the representatives. Suffice to say Ironwood had a very displeased expression when he signed it, but otherwise the news caused a spontaneous celebration on the streets. Jaune's friends only met him later the day when they took a bullhead to the Arcadian Arena, since the trams couldn't go due to the people on the streets.

The Arena was made in a classical style, with arcs and columns of marble and was filled with people inside and outside. Pyrrha had to leave the group to prepare for her fight against Artoria, and Weiss was invited by Winter to join the Atlas entourage, which Charlotte understood and excused her. Miki, Ranko, Anya and Makoto had to leave to, because they were one of the main attractions of the day, leaving team Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang and Blake to join the remaining members of the royal family in their private stands.

"Wow!" Ruby was the first to say as they arrived, seeing the amount of people waiting for the festivities. "Do you think there'll be as many people in the Vytal Tournament?"

"It'll be more. The stadium will be bigger." Ren explained as they took their seats.

"That will be so cool!" Nora said as she moved excitedly around.

"Hmph. A shame Arcadia won't participate this year. Umu! We would win the tournament easily!" Nero stated proudly, following with a loud laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll win with Jaune!" Nora answered and Nero smiled at the bubbly girl.

"Of course! My brother's team can't lose when you have him and Pyrrha."

"Sorry, girl, but team RWBY is in for the win!" Yang challenged and the two blondes traded challenging smiles.

"Calm down you all. We are about to start." Ichika said as Charlotte got up and approached the microphone. As she did it, the Arena went silent.

"Dear citizens of Arcadia, my dear guests from other nations. I thank you all for your presence in this historical day, the day Arcadia is accepted as the fifth kingdom of Remnant, as equal to Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral. Today we celebrate our beginning but also our future, a future of cooperation between nations and friendship between our people. Our country was born in the principles of equality, fraternity and freedom, principles we follow today and that we hope to be the basis of our future. And with this principles in mind we celebrate our Founding, our Independency and now our friendship with the other kingdoms." She said and was followed by a round of applauses. After a few minutes of cheering she raised her hand and the Arena went silent again. "As we start or Festivities today, our first event is to celebrate our friendship with a match between two of the best warriors Remnant have. From Mistral, student of Beacon Pyrrha Nikos against Artoria Pendragon Arc!"

With her announcement the two warrior girls where brought up from hidden doors underneath the Arena. Pyrrha was wearing her usual outfit, but Artoria was wearing a heavy grey armor over a blue and white dress, and carrying a heavy looking sword in a beautiful sheath, standing proudly with both hands on the pommel as the tip of the sheath rested on the ground. The crowd cheered both loudly, but neither girl acknowledged it at the moment.

"My brother spares no praise of you. Fighting you is an honor."

"It means a lot his praise to me. But I'm eager to test my skills against someone trained by Orimura Chifuyu and called the best fighter your age." Pyrrha answered with a smile.

"So, let's both give our best, of our pride and honor." Artoria finished as she clipped the sheath on her armor and draw the beautiful two-handed sword. Pyrrha answered by reading Miló and Akúo. A moment of silence came from the Arena, and then a loud bell rang.

Pyrrha was surprised when Artoria pushed forward in an incredible speed despite the heavy looking armor, and had time to only block the sword with her shield. Once again she was surprised on the strength her opponent could impose despite her petite size. The red haired champion countered with the spear, but the Arc girl dodged and blocked skillfully. They started trading blows, and that forced Pyrrha to use her semblance to avoid some dangerous attacks from the opponent. The crowd cheered louder as the fight become more and more intense.

"I… never imagined to see Pyrrha under pressure…" Blake said as she saw her friend having to dodge to get Jaune's sister of her, only to see the blonde girl close the gap immediately.

"She isn't an acrobatic fighter like Pyrrha, but she uses speed and strength well." Yang recognized.

"Sister's sheer determination is her biggest quality, though she lacks showmanship. Umu! Not a single taunt or beautiful maneuver!" Nero complained.

"Whatever. Pyrrha will still win. I bet a 50." Yang said as she pulled the crown card.

"Beacon all the way!" Ruby said as she also dropped a 50. Blake, Ren and Nora also bet on Pyrrha.

"My sister won't lose! She is one of the Saber sisters after all!" Nero said popping a card from her cleavage. Jeanne also added one for her sister, and surprisingly Charlotte and Ichika also dropped some money.

"It'll be a draw." Jaune said as he put his money on the hands of Yang.

"Way to be non-committal, vomit boy." Yang teased but took the money anyway.

Meanwhile at the Arena Pyrrha did a series of back flips to get some distance and with a jump fired Miló in carbine mode. Artoria dodged most of the bullets or used her sword to block the few most dangerous one, closing the distance again. The two girls were now in close quarters again, and trading furious blows at each other, the screen on the sides of the Arena showing their Aura slowly being chipped away.

Pyrrha then fired Miló in close range, surprising Artoria as her armor and Aura absorbed the damage but forced her to jump back. Using the chance the Beacon girl used her shield to hit her opponent again, and then forwarded to try to finish the fight. Artoria though recovered quickly and used her sword to block the attack, making sparks fly as the two weapons connected. The Arc girl spun on her feet quickly and hit Pyrrha on her back, throwing her to the other side. The redhead skillfully recovered her position by spinning her own body and landing her feet, recovering her shield with her Semblance.

"I see now. I noticed my blade and body wasn't moving as supposed to, like an invisible hand guiding me to miss you. I can see why some people call you Goddess of Victory." Artoria praised her opponent as both stood in battle stance.

"I must say, you are a very tough opponent. I haven't being challenged like this for a long time." Pyrrha admitted, but had an honest pleased smile in her face, and Artoria gave back on of her own.

"It's a shame we must end this now. You know… my sword have a name…" Artoria said as she lifted her sword with both hands over her head. A golden energy started flowing from the girl to the blade and Pyrrha could feel the pressure from where she stood. "Sword of Promised Victory… EXCALIBUR!"

With a downward movement all energy was unleashed in one single beam in Pyrrha's direction, surprising her for a split second. The champion put her shield in front of her and fired Miló against the energy beam, then used her Semblance to create a magnetic shield in front of her. Her spear flew on top of the beam and hit Artoria in the chest, her Aura and Armor protecting her from a deadly attack, but she used all her Aura to protect herself from Excalibur's attack.

They both fell on their knees and panted hard, but yet both smiled at each other. The bell rang again indicated the battle was over, and the two girls stared at the digital panel, and both laughed a little at the result.

"A draw…" Pyrrha said first.

"I used too much Aura to make this attack, and your little trick with the spear got me." Artoria admitted as she walked towards Pyrrha.

"I… I'm happy. You pushed me to do my very best." The redhead answered and Artoria nodded in understanding.

"Next year… At the Vytal Torunament. We shall cross blades again." The Arc girl suggested and Pyrrha smile grew bigger.

"I'll be waiting." She offered and then they noticed the Arena was chanting their names and clapping and the girls waved at them.

* * *

"Meh. Maybe I should go there and show what a real fight really is."

"I knew I smelled something awful. I expected a rat, not a drunk old crow." Chifuyu said as she readied her sword at the man hiding in the dark corner of the Arena.

"Oh… hello, Chifuyu…" Qrow answered as he readied his own weapon.

* * *

"That was awesome! Did you see that Renny? It was like Saber was a canon and Pyrrha a force field!" Nora said as she jumped and clapped on her seat.

"I think our daughter found her equal." Charlotte said as she also clapped.

"I can't believe you won!" Yang complained as she gave Jaune the money.

"What can I say? I know my sister and my partner. And I need the money to fill a promise I made to someone." Jaune said with a small wink, making Yang smile at him.

"So, what is next?" Ruby asked and Jaune was about to answer when they heard trumpets playing an announcement tune. From the underground doors came Nero wearing a red and white dress that…

"Jaune… I can see through her skirt!" Blake commented with a small blush as Nero waved to the crow, whose cheer was even louder. When she turned her back to them… "Jaune! I can see her butt!"

"Oh great… Nero is doing it again…" Jaune face palmed while the rest of his family laughed nervously at the scene.

"Umu!" Her voice resonated around as she wore a small microphone on her lapel. "Wasn't that a great fight, my people?! It was breathtaking and worth of both my sister and my brother's teammate! BUT! I think we need even more entertainment in this amazing day! As one of the Saber twins I ask thee! Is there anyone brave enough to come here and challenge me in a fight?!"

* * *

 **A.N.: Who'll be the brave soul to fight Nero? Stay tuned for the next episode!**

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Morning had come to the Arc household, Nora had yet to kick into her hyperactive mode, Ruby was busy chomping on cookies and as such nearly everyone was at the breakfast table enjoying a nice peaceful...

"NERO!" The peace was broken by the voice of Artoria screaming the name of her sister.

The doors burst open and a red blur being chased by a black one zipped into the room. Chifuyu and Charlotte let out long suffering sighs as Nero was on the side of the table near Jaune and his friends while Artoria was glaring at her from the side near her parents.

"Sister you are over reacting again." Nero said trying to calm her enraged sister. "Umu! I offered my help dressing you and you accepted."

"You tricked me, why did you not give me my blue dress and instead give me this ridiculous MAID OUTFIT?!" Artoria bellowed in anger.

Indeed Artoria was dressed in a black with white trim one-piece dress with an above knee length skirt. Over the top was a white half-apron, with frills and a lace on the back. A ruffled lace headpiece sat on her blonde head and long black stockings and black high heels finished her appearance.

"You know, she really put everything on before noticing it was a maid dress." Yang whispered to Jaune.

"Artoria is not a good early riser most of times." Jaune explained.

"But you look so cute in it." Nero protested with a smirk. "Plus it doesn't emphasis your chest… or lack when compared to my own."

Jaune, Ruby and Yang all shrank away from the normally regal sister as a vein bulged on Artoria's forehead. Her chest had always been a sore spot and judging from the way Artoria was snatching a sword from one of the decorative suits of armor it still was.

"I WILL CUT TO YOU INTO RIBBONS NERO!" Artoria screamed and leapt over the table swinging the sword at her sister who was quick to start running again.

"Your flat chest will increase wind resistance and slow you down, sister." Nero taunted as she ran out into the hallway.

"I WILL END YOUR EXISTENCE!" Artoria's voice screamed as the crashing of glass and metal echoed throughout the household.

"Never a dull moment around here." Chifuyu sighed. "Then again what should I expect from Ichika's children."

"Oi!" Ichika tried to protest.


	15. Intruder Alert

**A.N.: Well, this is a first, notes on the beginning instead of the end!**

 **Why you ask?**

 **So, last chapter some people got really surprised that Pyrrha used her Semblance to create a magnetic field to disperse Excalibur's attack and apparently that wasn't realistic… in a world of super powered people and magic. Funny how suspension of disbelief work.**

 **Anyway, I don't think they are wrong in questioning it. For a good fictional world work, it needs to have a set of rules or else everything turns in a** _ **deus ex machina**_ **orgy and no one really likes this. It becomes a little hard when you mix magic or any magic-like power that challenge the laws of physics and sci-fi, where in theory everything is more grounded in the realm of the possible. But they do say a technology advanced enough will look like magic to anyone lacking the knowledge, and let's face it, some of our favorite sci-fi shows, even those more grounded in science have a science that is actually just magic.**

 **So, magnetism! First, magnetism doesn't affect just metal. It does affect electricity too, for example, and that is why electromagnetism is basically its own field in science. And it does affect light, search for Faraday Effect and you see that light and electromagnetism have an actual relationship. In fact, the electromagnetism spectrum includes light, visible or not, X-rays, microwaves, radio waves and gamma rays.**

 **So, yes, magnetism and its broader sibling electromagnetism can affect light, as long as you remember that light is not just what you see.**

 **That out of the way, we have the nature of Saber's Excalibur attack. It's not a laser beam, while it does generate light. Just because generates light it doesn't mean it's a light-based attack, or fire and thunder would be light too. In fact in no moment it's defined the scientific nature of her magic attack. So, for simplicity's sake, her attack is an energy charged beam that does have a polarity, and therefore can be affected by a strong enough magnetic field. Hope with this we can resume our normal schedule.**

* * *

Nero waited patiently for a challenger. Of course many of the most experienced soldiers and Hunters in the crowd could stand against her, but most would not dare going down there just to beat the smug princess down a notch. There was also the fact that many just saw what Artoria could do, and the Arcadians knew Nero was at the same level. There was a reason they nicknamed them the Saber twins.

"I accept your challenge!"

Nero turned in delighted surprise as she saw Weiss Schnee coming down the arena using her glyphs, sword in hand. The heiress acted a bit on impulse, but she also wanted to show to the world what she could do, as a Schnee, as a student of Beacon and especially as Weiss. The fact that Winter was there also compelled her to do so, since she wanted to show her improvement to her sister.

"Excellent, most excellent!" Nero shouted on the microphone followed by a happy laugh. "I knew my brother had incredible friends! Umu! So, let's fight to our heart's content and give the people a great spectacle that will keep them talking for ages!"

Nero pressed a button on her scroll and from a hidden door in the ground came her sword, an exotic black and red blade with an unusual shape, almost the size of her. With a flourish she took the sword and positioned herself in the starter mark. Weiss did the same, making a graceful pose as she pointed her rapier at her opponent.

The bell rang and the two girls charged at each other.

* * *

"I must say, I'm surprised you found me. But then, I have being here for days and none of your police or intelligence agents found me." Qrow commented to Chifuyu as she attacked him with her sword, forcing him to jump back in the large corridor of the service area of the Arena.

"Oh, aren't we a little too cocky. You came in a Mistralian ship bringing olive oil, and have being camping in the woods, hunting and fishing for food, then gathering intel around… or harassing our female citizens." Chifuyu answered as she used her sword to block some shots Qrow fired against her.

"Huh. So you knew I was here from the start. So what you want from me?" He asked as he traded blows with the woman.

"I know Ozpin have a secret he's hiding from me. Secrets are dangerous, so maybe you will tell me once I throw you at jail for illegal entry in the country." Chifuyu said as she kicked Qrow back.

"Aren't we getting cocky here… You guys became an official Kingdom and are already talking about illegal entry and such. Besides… You old hag haven't defeated me yet."

"Oh… I see… funny coming from a guy who never lasted two minutes against me." Chifuyu said while exuding a killing intent aura.

* * *

Weiss didn't understand her opponent. She was fast and strong, that was clear, and her long sword gave her a reach that made the heiress had trouble to land her strikes. But the white haired girl noticed more than once that Nero would forgo a sure hit for a fancy move, and while the crowd would cheer louder, it gave opportunities for a strike. Combining that with her glyphs and Dust based attacks was giving her an edge on the battle.

Yet, Nero was always smiling and keeping moving forward, relentless in her attacks as if Weiss strikes meant nothing to her. Using the glyphs, the heiress made a series of small attacks that were interrupted when Nero spun on her feet and hit the opponent, sending the white clad girl backwards.

"Hm… Hm! Beacon students sure are worth opponents! I praise your skills and your determination!"

"I… Thank you?" Weiss said as she took the time to recover her breath and reposition herself.

"Hahahahaha! Yes! A glorious fight against such splendid opponent! What more could I ask except for victory!"

Nero charged forward again, and this time got Weiss off-guard, using a series of three strikes to send the small girl flying. Weiss growled at her mistake them used her glyphs to circle her blonde opponent, and delivered a series of fast attacks from all directions, making the Arc girl fall on her knees for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Nero, but victory shall be mine." Weiss said with a confident smile, but the princess answered with a happy laugh.

"You're really the opponent I wanted! Umu! But it's time for the protagonist to have her comeback!" Nero declared and produced a rose in her hand in a magic trick. She tossed the rose in the air and the petals scattered… too many petals for them to be coming just from that single rose. Soon the whole fighting area was filled with flying rose petals. Weiss scoffed at that and tried to create a glyph to attack, but none come for her surprise. "Now it's time to shine!"

* * *

"Hey! Rose petals are my thing!" Ruby protested from her seat.

"What is happening? Why Weiss isn't using her glyphs?" A worried Blake asked Jaune as the two girls were once again trading blows.

"It's Nero's Semblance. As you can see, she's a show-off. So no one can outshine her in battle, therefore her Semblance denies the activation of others Semblance." Jaune explained as his eyes moved back to the Arena.

"That's certainly is a dangerous Semblance." Blake concluded and Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, and Nero would be the most dangerous fighter in our kingdom if not for her personality." Jaune added.

"What about her personality?" Blake asked again.

* * *

Weiss was severely aggravated by the fight now. She couldn't activate her glyphs and was locked in a melee fight with the most annoying fighter she ever met. Nero was showing off with rather ineffective moves and extending the fight unnecessarily, and that was getting on the heiress nerves as she tried to keep her cool and counter the rather broad and careless attacks.

"Umu! Who could tell such a thin girl like you would be such a warrior!"

That was the last straw to Weiss. How dared that annoying girl sell such a thing. So she did something she never done. She blocked Nero's sword with her happier, opening the blonde's guard and them…

Weiss punched Nero in the face.

The heiress shook her hand as pain set on her knuckles and Nero held her face and stared in shock. That was when the bell rang ending the fight and both girls stared at the panel, showing Weiss won the fight with 5% more Aura than her adversary. There was a stunned moment of silence around the stadium as Nero stared in shock at Weiss.

"I…" Weiss had no idea what to say.

"Pfffft… Ha... ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Amazing! Beacon surely has amazing fighters! Umu! It's decided! Next year I'll be there!" Nero quickly approached Weiss and grabbed her hand, surprising the heiress. "That last punch sure surprise me! Thank you for such awesome spectacle! Everyone, please let's have a round of claps for such amazing performance!"

With her command the Arena cheered loudly over them, making Weiss blush slightly as Nero waved to them. She didn't look sad at her defeat at all and that bothered the heiress to no end. How she could take defeat so well?

"Come on, let's join or friends again. It's time for my younger sisters to shine." Nero affirmed as she took Weiss' hand again and walked with the girl, waving to the crow until they were out of sight.

"Nero, aren't you sad you lost?" Weiss questioned as the two girls now walked the corridors inside the arena.

"It was a beautiful battle that filled my heart of excitement. I'm sure it will be the reason for many stories to be told from now on. Umu! There's no shame in defeat when we delivered such a beautiful thing to my people."

"You… you weren't concerned about winning! You just wanted to make a show!" Weiss accused and Nero smiled back at the heiress.

"Don't mistake things. I wanted to win, certainly, and I'd have if you haven't surprised me with your fist. But we are here to celebrate, and you're not my enemy but my friend. Besides, I don't feel like I lost when I hear the cheers of my people."

Nero's explanation made Weiss finally understand the girl a little. She loved her people and would accept defeat for their sake. For the first time since they arrived the heiress finally recognized that the boisterous blonde so like Yang was a princess after all. The two took the elevator almost in silence (Nero hummed some song) and arrived back at the VIP area of the stadium where the two got back to their families.

Weiss entered the area reserved for the Atlas entourage and sat by Winter's side, avoiding staring at her. Instead she saw a huge stage being raised from the ground and several people working on it. She assumed it would be Jaune's sisters doing a show for them next.

"You fought well." Winter said in an emotionless voice.

"Thank you… but I don't feel like I won. My instructors would yell at me for throwing that punch… funny, Yang probably will praise me for that."

"Nonsense. Any tactic that works is a fair tactic. You won, and that's what matters. You showed progress, but later I'll talk about a deficiency I saw." Winter concluded her analysis and Weiss stared at her feet, then her sister put a gentle hand on hers. "Father must have tried to impose on you the idea you need to always be a proper lady, but Weiss, out there, be it fighting Grimm or people, surviving will always take precedence from poise."

"I… I understand." Weiss answered perking up a bit.

"You do have space to improve, of course, and I'll make sure to show you how." Winter finished talking as loud music started playing and Jaune's younger sisters took the stage causing the crowd to cheer the loudest they ever had. Weiss gulped a little just dreading exactly how his sister would help her.

* * *

Adam Taurus watched the TV as four girls took the stage to sing some obnoxious (in his opinion) pop song in a foreign language. He knew of Arcadia, of course, and he knew of its stance on Faunus, and he hated them for it. The other kingdoms made him a favor to keep from most people the existence of such place, and therefore he could work the notion that there would never exist pacific coexistence between Faunus and humans unless the Faunus used force to conquer it. But now he knew the rumors, actual truths, of Arcadia fair treatment of the Faunus would spread fast, and with it his support would dwindle.

"We need to act sooner." He commented to his 'guest', someone he would love to slash down at the place she stood, but that made herself useful to him.

"No, we'll stick to the plan for now. I have a spy there; one that I hope will create some commotion to keep them busy. Besides, I doubt Vale and Atlas will bring them in just yet, for I know their little treaties are just preliminary agreements." Cinder stated as she took care of her nails. "Besides, I think we might have a chance of using their prince for our ends."

"You overestimate your capacity of seducing people." Adam declared displeased and Cinder laughed.

"My dear Adam, is that jealousy I feel from you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Adam answered making her smile.

"Don't worry, Adam, you'll have what you want and I'll have what I want." She said, and Adam couldn't help but dread whatever that woman wanted.

"Can I have those princesses then? Because they really know how to move their hips." Mercury said with a leer.

"You're a pervert. Cinder, can we get rid of him?"Emerald asked and Cinder's smile disappeared for a moment.

* * *

"Your sisters are really good!" Yang said to Jaune as she and Ruby danced together to the sound of music.

"You should tell them tonight at dinner, they will appreciate it." Jaune said with a big smile.

"And to think it's you who made the dance moves!" Ruby said as she made a few of her own, causing everyone to laugh a bit.

"Oh. I see someone is having fun. Meanwhile I had to go hunt a vermin." Chifuyu appeared as she dragged Qrow by his collar, then she pushed him forward.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted and hugged his arm. "Did ya miss me, did ya miss me?"

"Nope." He answered with a smile and petted her. "And I want to state… I lasted more than two minutes with Chifuyu."

There was a long, awkward moment of silence except by Ruby as she showered Qrow with questions.

"You was always the mouthy one of team STRQ. And since I better clarify his statement, he means we fought for two minutes and seven seconds."

"Still more than two minutes." Qrow stated and winked at Chifuyu, who wasn't amused.

"I wish you would come here with an invitation, Qrow." Charlotte stated with a sigh. "I'm compelled to throw you in jail, but I don't think I should punish the inmates that badly."

"You love me and you know it." Qrow said as he sipped from his flask.

"So I'll just deliver you to Glynda and let she deal with you as she sees fit." Qrow gasped and coughed.

"The jail time offer is still on the table?"

* * *

"So, I'll let you children to your own devices tonight. Go to the town, have fun." Charlotte stated to the group after they returned from the Arena.

"Mom, are you sure?" Jaune asked, eying the foreign emissaries as they waited for the queen. Ironwood still had a face that invited no friends, and now Glynda was annoyed and chastising Qrow while the man just sipped on his flask.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's your obligation to keep your friends happy, Jaune. And going to meet our people is also part of your duties. Now go have fun, just try to not cause much trouble." Charlotte hugged Jaune, breaking protocol for a moment before she walked back to her work.

"Well… so, who wants to hit the streeAAAHHHH!

"Less talking and more partying!" Yang declared, being supported by Ruby, Nora, Nero, Miki and surprisingly Blake.

The group left the castle by tram in the direction of what Jaune described as the 'party heart of the city'. And he wasn't kidding.

It was a park where the three biggest avenues of the city crossed, and at the moment the surroundings were close to traffic so many people took the streets. As promised, there were many street performs, food stalls and overall merriment around. The Arc siblings worked as guides to everyone, and the people came and go to met them along the way. Jaune was relieved no extra attention was being paid to him, as he had trouble to be a 'people's person' as Weiss would define. But…

"Jaune, you're really stiff." Yang commented towards him.

"Am I?" He wondered as in fact everyone of his muscles weren't moving as supposed.

"Yes. You're so stiff I could use you as a weapon." Yang joked with a small laugh and Jaune laughed back at her, releasing a bit of his tension.

"I think you can't be as open with us as you're in Beacon?" Ren suggested and Jaune nodded.

"It wasn't as bad, you know, when I was little. But now… I need to be careful because people have expectations and I can't let them down… they're my people after all." Jaune said and smiled a little towards the crowd.

"Jaune… we'll always be by your side if you allow us too." Pyrrha affirmed with a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him smile more openly.

"Hummfff pummfff gmmmph!" The Saber twins said at the same time with their mouths filled with food.

"I think what my sisters tried to say is that we all will help you, brother." Jeanne translated that and the two girls nodded vigorously in agreement. Jaune laughed a little more and nodded again.

"Thanks, guys… So, how about some fish and chips? I'm paying." He said and Blake's eyes immediately shone in mention of fish, while the Saber twins nodded again in approval. Taking that as a confirmation for his choice he spoke again. "So, you all try to get some spot for us. I'll get some MORE food for us."

"Won't you need help?" Weiss asked gently.

"Nah. The place I'm aiming for serve it in quite literal buckets." Jaune said and now Blake was drooling. "I'm coming back in a few, so enjoy the party."

The girls and Ren talked happily with each other as they tried to save a spot under a tree (and Ren tried to avoid Nora to just use hammer time to do so) while Jaune stood in line to get some fish. While the people offered to let him cut in line he politely declined to do so, happy to just be one more person in the crowd.

As he mindlessly observed the crowd Jaune failed to notice a mimic approaching him until the mimic poked him on the said with its umbrella. He turned around and smiled at the girl with black and white hair and clothes, making an exaggerated bow and starting doing her job. She them stumbled on him and smiled, before flashing his wallet to him and running away.

"Hey! Stop!" Jaune asked as he rushed after the mimic.

The crowd made it hard for Jaune to follow the tiny monochrome target, but she would stop from time to time to taunt him, making him feel more and more annoyed. It took him several minutes to find his target sitting in a trash container with legs crossed and with his wallet on hand.

"This is not funny! Give it back!" As he said that she threw the wallet back at him. "Look, this wasn't really funny. You should…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as a foot met his face and tossed him on his back. He stared in surprise as the mimic changed into a multicolored figure he heard about before. Yang told him about the brown, pink and white girl that pissed her off in the train. He got up and prepared to fight, cursing the fact Arcadia didn't had rocket lockers (he made a mental note to import some) and now he was facing a though opponent unarmed.

He tried to remember all that yang and Ren tried to teach him about fighting with his fists and tried to fight back, but the nimble girl dodged any punch and kick he tried to deliver, all while making a smug face that annoyed him to no end. And them she would give him a slap or kick on the legs just to show off, infuriating him.

"Why all the cute ones are better than me?" He muttered and his opponent silent giggled at it and made a 'thank you' curtsy before resuming to attack him.

And she was handing his ass back to him in the most humiliating manner possible. Not only he failed to land a single hit she now decided to literally kick his butt. He grew angrier and that apparently pleased his opponent.

"OK, that's it! I'm calling the girls!" Jaune said as he grabbed his scroll, only to see it speared by a blade hidden in his opponent umbrella. "Have anyone ever told you you're annoying?" The girl nodded and smiled at him. "They were right."

If Jaune's ability to attack were lacking, his ability to dodge was working as the girl tried to make holes on him with the blade as she did with his scroll. And even if his Aura reserves were larger than most, he was feeling rather tired after moving so much. And that took a toll on him when his legs buckled and she slashed his left cheek.

"Ouch!" Jaune cursed as she apparently prepared to do a finishing blow. "You know, you're really quiet. In that case…"

Jaune left out the _girliest_ scream ever, getting the girl to stare at him in shock.

"Let go of my knight you ice-cream midget!"

The girl barely was able to dodge a furious Yang attacking with all her might, hair in flames and eyes glowing red. The two girls engaged in combat, but again the small girl was able to dodge many of the attacks, but different from the first time she showed signs of tiring since she fought Jaune previously. That apparently made the girl angry as she tried now to effectively hit Yang instead of just dodging. That resulted in both girls hitting each other at the same time, causing the enemy to be pushed back with a punch in the guts and Yang receiving a cut on her right arm.

"Stay away from them!" The Saber sisters appeared sword in hand and tried to hit the girl that disappeared as if she was made of glass. The group dispersed to see if they could find her and Jaune rushed to Yang.

"Are you alright, how's your arm?!" He asked in a panic and she blinked twice.

"Tis but a scratch. My Aura is healing it already." She affirmed as indeed the cut closed in front of them. "But I swear I'll make that girl in a milk-shake!"

"Sorry, because of me you got hurt..." Jaune said and Yang blinked again.

"Jaune, that girl tried to kill you. I should be worried about you!"

"I'm fine! How about you?!" She asked worriedly and he smiled, disarming her.

"I'm alright. But you're my guest, my friend… You shouldn't be hurt because of me. You're important to me, you know..." A small blush formed in her face and she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be dumb, Jaune Arc. I'd rather get hurt than allow anyone important to me getting hurt."

"Yeah… I feel like when we met, getting hurt and you saving me..." He said and she patted his back.

"Hey, that girl was way more dangerous than Cobalt and you hold back well… but you still scream like a little girl." Both of them laughed together.

"How you even found me so fast?"

"I… I was actually following you, to help with the food… And I saw you chasing that girl. But I lost you two in the crowd."

"Well, that's a lesson to me about chasing girls." He joked and both laughed together as their friends and family returned.

"I see you two are alright." Jeanne said as she approached. "I called mother and she is putting the police after our mysterious guest. Should we call it a night?"

"Nah." Jaune affirmed as he got up and dusted himself. "But we might want to stick together and I still owe you all fish and chips. So let's go back."

The group (in special Blake and the Sabers) agreed and returned to the party.

* * *

"So much for your ability to protect yourselves." Qrow mocked the Arcs as he sipped from his flask. "An attack against the blonde boy..."

"It's true we failed to find her beforehand. Maybe if we were not busy following another intruder..." Charlotte said as she cast an evil aura at Qrow, making the man freeze for a moment.

"It doesn't matter who is at fault now." Ozpin said in a conciliatory tone. "We know our enemies are well aware of Arcadia and its importance and that they targeted a prominent figure of the kingdom and one of our students."

"Does this means you'll tell us what exactly is happening?" Ichika questioned, not too patient when someone of his family was in danger.

"I'll tell what I'm allowed to." Ozpin affirmed.

"You and your secrets. I thought we were all allies here." Chifuyu questioned the headmaster.

"Indeed we are. But sometimes you need to withhold information even from your allies when it is the best for everyone."

"What I fear, dear Ozpin, is that the secret can come back to bite us. I hope this is not a mistake from your part." Charlotte affirmed and Ozpin wondered the same too.

* * *

"She failed. You should have sent me instead of Roman's little pet." Mercury affirmed as he put his scroll away. "Now they're doubling the guard on the royal family and their friends."

"It doesn't matter. Tell Neo to come back, she did her part in showing that no one is safe, even a prince. Besides, we'll have other opportunities here, where the oh so confident Ironwood and the Beacon's headmaster 'wisdom' won't protect the Arc boy from me."

"Do you want us to get rid of him?" Emerald asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Not yet, dear Emerald. He can be useful if I play my cards right." Cinder said with a smile and fiery eyes.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

In Chifuyu's private chambers, Charlotte was sitting on the bed with Chifuyu, and Glynda was sitting on a chair were all in pajamas chatting and laughing. The evening was going well, until Glynda found herself being ganged upon by Charlotte and Chifuyu about her private life back at Beacon.

"Come on Glynda! Let it out." Chifuyu insisted finishing off a can of beer.

"Chifuyu is right! If you talk about it you might feel better." Charlotte encouraged trying to coax Glynda into opening up.

"No, If I got started telling you about the things I put up with between James, Ozpin and Qrow I wouldn't stop." Glynda insisted stubbornly, finishing off her glass of Arcadian wine. "I don't want to make this evening a downer by having you two listening to me rant about my problems."

"We can't have any fun until you loosen up a bit." Chifuyu said crushing the beer can and throwing it into the bin at the other side of the room with great accuracy. "And if that means hearing about their stupidity then it's fine."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope" Glynda sighed when her friends replied in unison, popping the 'p', and cursed how Ruby apparently was influencing them already.

"Fine, you win." Glynda conceded, worn down by her friends. "Just keeping Ozpin in line when he's alone is stressful; do you know how much of the budget he spends on Coffee? Too much! We wouldn't even be able to afford the repairs around the school done by Ms. Valkyrie and Ms. Xiao Long if that idiot spent anymore on it. He keeps trying to pull a fast one by disguising forms to allow him a larger coffee budget, there are times when I want to take his stupid coffee and drown him with it."

The women paused when they heard a muffled voice saying what sounded like blasphemy, a couple of thumps, then silence.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked

"Who knows? Probably Jaune getting into trouble again." Chifuyu sighed before looking at Glynda "I bet it gets worse with Jimmy around?"

"Oh, James. Don't even get me started." Glynda growled "I swear when he and Ozpin are together it's like I'm a referee, give them two seconds alone they'll be arguing about something. 'You're too inactive', 'No you're too aggressive' despite his 'military discipline'!" Glynda did air quotes when she said military discipline "James always seems to be the one who pushes Ozpin's buttons, like he's looking to start a p**** measuring contest with him."

"That sounds like James, always looking for the next fight." Charlotte sighed as she sipped on the wine. "He really hasn't changed in all these years."

A scoff and a pair of thumps where heard.

"And Qrow-" Glynda was cut off by three knocks on the door.

"Come in." Charlotte ordered.

Through the door walked a maid with Black hair in high twin tails and green eyes carrying a silver tray with two glasses of wine and a can of beer.

"Say who's this?" Chifuyu asked. "I don't recognize this maid."

"Relax Chifuyu. This is Mint, she's only a part time maid which is why you haven't seen her." Charlotte explained as Mint stopped sweating. "Thank you Mint." Charlotte took her glass from Mint as did Glynda. Chifuyu took and opened her can of ice cold beer from the maid.

Instead of leaving, Mint looked at the shut closet door for a moment and held a single finger to her lips as she silently made her way to it. Quick as a cat she grasped the handle and yanked the door open. Out of it tumbled three familiar figures; Ozpin, James and Qrow.

"Y-you three! what do you think you're-" Charlotte paused as she saw something in Qrow's left hand. "IS THAT MY UNDERWEAR?!"She shrieked furiously.

"OK, I know this looks bad but it isn't what you think." Qrow stammered as the other two remained frozen.

"You three are going to die here!" Chifuyu vowed drawing her sword as Glynda nodded and took out her crop.

Mint had scampered into a corner and was holding up a scroll to record the impending doom of the three.


	16. Back Home

It was the morning of their last day in Arcadia and Yang woke up a little too earlier than usual and way more frustrated. After the attack on Jaune and her the royal family took measures to keep them protected, meaning they were never alone outside the castle. So every time the prince tried to take her for the date he promised her, there was always someone following them. It was usually one of his older sisters, or some of their teammates, especially Pyrrha, making it impossible for Yang to make a romantic outing with Jaune, and she knew her fellow blonde was trying his hardest to follow with his promise towards her.

But sneaking out proved impossible as Charlotte and Chifuyu had some kind of enhanced sixth sense mixed with woman's intuition to always know when they were trying to sneak away. So Yang sat on her bed and sighed, deciding to at least take a walk around the castle's garden to relax, so after fixing herself and putting her hair in twin tails she opened her door, and a hand met her mouth.

Jaune smiled and made a sign for her to stay quite, to what she nodded. He took her hand and walked together, avoiding the most busy corridors of the castle. She was smiling and curious to know if the boy discovered a way for them both have their date, but said no word to avoid unwanted attention. After a few minutes they were in the 'old castle' area as Jaune called it, a part of the castle built during the first settling. Taking spiral stairs she soon found herself in front of an old wooden door, that Jaune opened with a big iron key. After a last flight of steps they were in what the brawler would define as a 'tree house' space.

"This is the first guard tower made back in the day. Very few people now of it, so I decided to make it my retreat." He explained and she smiled brightly.

There was a TV set, a big bean bag enough for three people, a mini-fridge and a small round table filled with her favorite breakfast foods. The windows were made of green glass and she opened one, being rewarded with a breathtaking view of the city and the surrounding lands. Jaune put two pillows for them to sit at the small table in opposite sides and sat down.

"So, I brought some Arcadian movies that I believe you'll like. Don't worry, all subbed or spoke in the general language, so no subtitles. I know it's not perfect, but I wanted to have a day just for us anyway and..." She shut him up by hugging him.

"It's perfect, Jaune. Thank you. But won't your family come here? Or our 'beloved' friends?" She asked as she moved to be as close as possible to her lovely knight, causing him to stiff a little.

"I asked Chifuyu-nee to keep everyone off our back for today. She said as long as we remain in the castle she would help." He said and Yang smiled more, pecking his cheek and making both blush slightly.

"And how you brought all of this?" She asked as she started serving herself.

"I cooked them myself and made a few trips… it just took me an hour." He admitted.

"You were awoke since so early? You shouldn't have!" She said, hiding the fact she was beaming with happiness for his dedication.

"But I wanted to. I promised you and I never go back with my word. Besides, I think we don't spend as much time together as we should." He said and she nodded in agreement, humming in happiness as she ate her food.

* * *

She couldn't believe how much fun she was having with a simple movie session. Arcadian movies were mostly hilariously bad and she loved those kinds of movies. Many were action movies with invincible heroes whose abilities were borderline superpowers, monster and horror movies with the crappiest use of CGI possible, cheesy romantic plots and overacting all over the place. She tried to not laugh so hard to not offend Jaune, but she couldn't help, especially when Jaune started joking during the most ridiculous scenes, causing her to almost faint a few times without air.

Now they were watching one called ' _Grimmnado_ ', about Grimm being caught by tornadoes and flung against people that used chainsaws to protect themselves, and them there was the hilarious deaths fool of blood. She was breathless by the time the credits rolled, ans was cuddling Jaune in the beanbag as he caressed her hair. She left out contented sighs as she checked all the other movies he had bought with.

"Tomorrow we're going back to Beacon." She commented and Jaune nodded.

"Home away from home. I love here, but I must admit I missed there." The boy said as both shifted on the bean bag, the girl resting her back on his chest.

"Can I take those with me?" She asked as she kept flipping through the movies.

"Sure. I think we should make a movie night with the… 'best' ones. I'm sure people will find them hilarious."

"I still want to see how people will react towards you, prince Jaune of Arcadia." She teased and he groaned.

"Don't remind me. I just… Beacon was the one place I could be always myself and now people will keep an eye on me. I just want to be me." He said and she nodded, hugging him gently.

"You can always count on me, sir knight." She said as she stared up and smiled gently, receiving a kiss on her forehead. She stared at his deep blue eyes, feeling the moment was at hand. She cupped his cheek with one hand and slowly inched towards him, both closing their eyes.

"YANG!" The duo stood up as Ruby's voice came from downstairs.

"Bro!" Miki's voice came soon after and the two girls appeared. "Miki was worried about you! You missed lunch!"

"We did?" Jaune wondered as he checked his scroll. It was two in the afternoon and apparently the two blondes spend a good chunk of day watching bad movies, and since they had plenty of snacks none felt time passing.

"Yes! It's your last day here! You shouldn't spend it without Miki!" She complained and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down while he shot an apologetic stare at Yang, who smiled and waved him to go. She was frustrated she lost the chance, but understood Jaune's family, specially his sisters, would want to be with him.

"Sorry about that. Those girls could be too much." Chifuyu appeared and Yang sighed in understanding.

"It's alright. Thanks for helping though." Yang said as she prepared to follow them.

"Wait… Ruby, can I have a moment alone with your sister?" Chifuyu asked and Ruby traded stares with her sister, but nodded and left after Jaune and Miki. "Jaune refused to allow us to send protection back with you guys to Beacon. I'll be there, but I'll be counting with you all to keep everyone safe."

"He did that?"

"He doesn't want to be special. And we don't want to send a bunch of our agents there. We just started negotiating with the other kingdoms after all. But that wasn't the real reason I wanted to talk with you. Jaune is too much like his father." Chifuyu started and Yang nodded, as they even had a few quirks they shared, like scratching the back of their heads when nervous. "You know, right? The champs and the kitty feelings?"

"I… I do." Yang confirmed what to her was quite obvious.

"Good. Jaune probably don't. And he can end hurting people without intending, and that would hurt him a lot. So I'll be counting on you to make sure he doesn't." Chifuyu's statement got Yang by surprise. "Oh. Don't misunderstand me. You're stronger than the others, so I'm sure no matter the future, you'll be the one to help them, even if you're too hurting. Jaune is a rare honest soul, so keep in mind he doesn't have much malice, if any, on his heart. That is both good and bad on its own way."

"Jaune's my friend before everything else. And I don't abandon friends." Yang sated proudly, making Chifuyu smile at her.

"Oh, don't you teenagers have all the answers? But remember us adults have lived longer than you, and we lived much of what you are living now. So if you need any counsel don't shy away from asking me."

"Thanks. But who'll give Jaune counsel? Uncle Ichika?"

"No. Definitely not Ichika." Chifuyu said eliciting yang to laugh out loud.

* * *

The sun was still hidden as the Arcadian airship approached Beacon. At Jaune's request they left Arcadia at night, to avoid the reporters and photographers back at Vale, and it was a few minutes to five as the ship started maneuvering. Ozpin, Glynda, Chifuyu and Qrow returned with their students instead of Ironwood, that had left before them. Most of the young ones were sleeping, specially Nora and Ruby, but Blake was napping on Yang's shoulder, and Jaune was passed out while Pyrrha caressed his hair, to the brawler's envy.

The airship touched down and most of them woke up, except Ruby and Nora, and both were carried away by the others (Qrow didn't allow Jaune to carry Ruby, saying something about 'no more than one niece') so he carried Nora to Ren's relief. The group walked towards the entrance where they found Dr. Oobleck waiting for them.

"Welcome back! I have coffee ready at the teacher's lounge and Peter is hunting those pesky reporters trying to trespass. His count is fifteen right now." He informed the headmaster.

"I'm sorry!" Jaune said between his teeth towards the staff.

"It's not your fault, Mr. Arc. I suggest you and your friends return to your rooms now and rest. The Tournament is coming closer, but you still will have classes to attend." Ozpin said, with Qrow delivering Ruby to Yang so the group nodded and walked away then the headmaster turned to the Huntsman. "Now, we better catch up with you, old friend. Chifuyu, you can also take some time to rest."

"I'll leave you to your secrets." Chifuyu said as she walked away, and Ozpin was glad she didn't put more resistance.

"Secrets?" Oobleck questioned the headmaster.

"It's nothing to worry about, old friend. Just a personal mission I asked Qrow to do for me." Ozpin explained.

"Very well. I'll leave you then so I can help Peter. Heavens knows when the sun finally rises we'll need all the help to keep everything under control." The doctor then left to join his partner in crime and the trio walked back into the building.

"Keeping the reporters out will be easy. I worry about the students. They probably will make a fuss around Mr. Arc after what happened." Glynda said, her caring nature showing.

"He'll be fine. I bet he'll be very happy when all the chicks around here decided they want a bit of his royal d..." He was silenced when Glynda slapped him with her riding crop.

"He's a nice and respectful man, different from you!" The blonde woman growled and Qrow put his hands on his chest defensively.

* * *

Jaune wasn't fine.

Lunch time proved to be proving to him, as simple walking around attracted unwanted attention from everyone. He lost account on how many times people stopped him to make the same questions over and over again, how many people gave him their scroll numbers and made quite raunchy innuendos towards him. Pyrrha and Yang had to keep themselves in check as they desired nothing more than to send the people bothering Jaune away. When he finally was able to seat with them to eat, he was already rather tired.

"It seems being popular is not your thing." Ren commented as he sipped his tea and Jaune simple nodded as he started to ate his almost cold food.

"I'm not used to people being so… intruding? I think that's the word. I think that's how you feel all the time, right Pyr?"

"It's not so bad here, but back home can be like that. I'm here if you need help." She offered and Jaune traded smiles with her.

"Thanks. I wonder what to do with all those scroll numbers." Jaune said as he put the pile of paper on the table. "I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to call any of those people."

"I can take care of those for you." Neptune approached and took the papers.

"I don't..." Jaune was about to protest.

"I think Neptune knows how to handle it." Pyrrha affirmed vehemently, mostly because otherwise she would use the papers as a hit list. Or simple burn them.

"Dude, people haven't shut up about all the royalty stuff since you appeared on TV! They are treating you like an alien or something!" Sun chimed in as they sat with the rest of the group.

"Nah, he's too cute to be an alien. I'd expect them to be gray and big headed." Coco added as she sat on the table with Velvet. "Anyway, I loved your sisters idol performance! And their clothes were so cute and fashionable!"

"Not to tell about the fights against Pyrrha and Weiss. By the way, you have a mean punch!" Sun said to the heiress.

"Thanks? I guess?" Weiss answered.

Jaune felt happy when his closer friends talked about everything else but his status, and lunch ended being rather enjoyable. The large group around him allowed Jaune a bit of peace as they walked back to their rooms, but Jaune made a pit stop in the bathroom located in the corridor. After doing the deed he took a time to stare at his usual face in the mirror. It was hard for him to believe so much happened to him since arriving in Beacon and he hoped things would slow down a little bit. As he left he stumbled in someone and caught the person before she fell on the floor.

"S-sorry about that!"

"It's no problem. Well, if it isn't the man of the hour?" Cinder sultrily stated and Jaune blushed slightly, helping her on her feet and taking a step from her. "I don't bite, you know?"

"What? Oh, hehe, o-of course. So, huh… How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You look a little tense. Must be hard getting this sudden attention all of sudden."

"Yeah… But in a week they probably will forget about it, with the tournament and all." Jaune stated with a small hopeful chuckle and Cinder smiled again, inching forward him.

"It must be difficulty to adapt here, considering what I heard about your homeland. Vale must feels… rough, when compared." She said in an understanding tone and Jaune moved his head side to side.

"It does have its problems, but so does Arcadia." He conceded and Cinder nodded.

"It must be hard on you being responsible for a whole kingdom." The brunette said as a hand rested on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm not responsible for it, at least, not entirely. In fact, barely. Even my mom isn't this absolute ruler of the land. A lot of the responsibility is shared between a lot of people. We're just human, after all."

"Meanwhile here we have our destinies controlled for a few arrogant people that believe they have a power they don't. Look at Ironwood and his might fleet, a fool that believe his technology would solve all the problems in the world and that is up to him to decide when to use it." She said and Jaune nodded slightly, as it was hard to disagree with her on that.

"Well, they do say our leaders are a reflection of our people." Jaune wondered and Cinder smiled more honestly at him.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha returned to call him, and frowned at the closeness he was sharing with Cinder.

"Oh, sorry, I got sidetracked. I, huh, I might see you around..." he said before rushing back to Pyrrha, that spared a glance at Cinder. Soon Mercury and Emerald joined the evil girl.

"Do you think you can make him join us?" The silver haired boy asked.

"If I had more time, eventually. He's so innocent that I probably would just need a little seduction and sweet words. But he's not arrogant like Ironwood or Ozpin, he's a simple soul and those many times turns to be the most hard to deal with." Cinder said as she walked with her partners.

"So you'll stop going for him?" Emerald said in a hopeful tone.

"Actually, I'll keep doing it. The Mistralian champion is a threat, but her interest in the young prince is a weakness I can exploit. Besides, even if I can't get us on his side, I can always plant doubts on his cute head." Cinder concluded to Emerald dismay.

"I just say we kill him. Make his mommy get angry at Beacon for not protecting the little prince." Mercury suggested.

"And that's why you're the brawls and not the brain, my dear Mercury. We do it and Vale goes in lock-down, garnering unwanted attention towards us. You two will follow my orders and the plan, and none of you'll mess with him. Let that for me." She concluded.

* * *

"There's something about that girl I don't like..." Pyrrha told Jaune as they entered their room.

"What girl?" Nora asked as she was jumping on her bed.

"The one who's always with Mercury, the boy I fought some time ago. She was… talking with our fearless leader." The redhead said with a little irritation apparent in her voice. Jaune sat on his bed and removed his shoes.

"At least she wasn't flirting with me." He commented and Pyrrha displeased expression softened a little. Apparently in this case his obliviousness helped her. "She got all serious though, talking about Ironwood and such."

"There's a certain tension in the air." Ren manifested as he stared at the flying fleet outside their window. "The fleet came first, then the Breach, and now Arcadia. People are starting to question what the government knows and isn't sharing."

"Hopefully the Tournament will take their heads out of it." Jaune wondered, but he was unsure of his own words. "And talking about it, I think we need to train harder from now on. We don't want to make Pyrrha look bad after all."

"Jaune, you're my partner and this is my team. There's no way I'd be nothing but proud of fighting with you all." Pyrrha said with a big smile.

"Yeah! You can count on us for the win!" Nora supported.

"Anyway, I think we need to work in our teamwork. Ruby told me her team have joint attacks, with names and all, so maybe we could work on that." Jaune started with a smile as his friends paid attention to him… barely. Nora was still jumping up and down on her bed.

* * *

"And that's our training regimen for the next day. I included that weekend you asked for to visit your father though, Ruby." Weiss said as they stared at the schedule the heiress set up for them, with such time table covering even their free times. Suffice to say the other girls weren't impressed.

"You're kidding, right?" Blake asked first as she stared the small boxes with letters inside that could be a foreign language for all she cared. "It says I have half hour for my reading daily."

"Indeed. The fact you like to read is a quality I admire in you, Blake. In fact, I wish Ruby and Yang would also read as many books as you."

"Hey, I'd read her books if she allowed me too!" Ruby protested and Blake blushed slightly as she made a mental note to hid her books better. She didn't need anyone to realize what literature she prefers.

"Look, I agree with we having training times, but I think you're exaggerating." Yang said as she sat in her bed with Zwei.

"None of you complained about Ruby's 'best day ever' plan." Weiss affirmed.

"That plan was thrown out of the window the same way Nora sent me through the roof that day. By the way, wouldn't it be nice if we trained with them?" Yang questioned.

"No, it wouldn't. They'll be our most likely adversaries in the tournament and training with them would reveal our strengths and weakness against them, and I have to admit that Jaune would come up with a plan against it. Besides, they have Pyrrha. Pains me to admit it but none of us stand a chance against her." Weiss stated and the girls had to agree with that part. The only person they ever saw to fight as an equal to Pyrrha was Jaune's sister Artoria and that because she had that powerful Semblance of hers.

"I think we're jumping the gun here. We don't know when we'll fight Pyrrha or even if. People of all remnant will come to compete, so we should focus in one battle at a time." Blake suggested.

"But I agree with Weiss-cream in that we do need to train. I want to win the tournament and if I can do it by defeating the Invincible Girl the better." Yang conceded, a sudden desire to prove herself in battle overcoming her. She was eager to fight in the Tournament since the fights in the Arcadian Arena, eager to not only to prove herself but to excite the crow as the Saber twins did.

"Then we all agree we need to prepare. Weiss, I'm thankful you spend time doing it, but I think we need just to do some adjustments. Because, really, no cookie time?" Ruby said and Weiss scoffed, but she did decided a few concessions were in need.

* * *

"A dime for your thoughts?"

Glynda turned to Qrow as the man sipped on his flask, then returned to watch Amber, the Fall Maiden, trapped in the Atlesian medical pod, face showing a hint of pain. It felt so wrong to the headmistress to see they were denying the poor girl even the right to die in order to protect her power. The blonde teacher have being questioning the acts of their group for a while now and what they were proposing was simple unacceptable in so many ways.

"I think my thoughts are worth way more than that." She retorted, returning her gaze to the poor girl.

"Look, I know you have your doubts, but I think we should trust Ozpin on this. We can't just let whoever attacked Amber steal her powers." The man said and Glynda sighed heavily.

"And exactly what part of our current actions are doing any good to her." Glynda stated not a question to be answered, since she knew the answer Qrow, Ironwood and even Ozpin had for the teacher.

"I know it's not the ideal plan, but its the best we can do with what we have. Look, I'd love to have a way to save Amber, but..."

"But what we're doing here is wrong. We are playing gods with the life of a poor girl that never asked for this yet did her best. And now we're planning to ask one of our own students to sacrifice herself for the 'greater good' as James said. And she could be one of your nieces." Glynda stated angrily and Qrow put his flask away.

"I don't think any of them would be a good choice. One is too young, the other too bold."

"Honestly, there's no good choices here, just choices. I understand a little more now why Raven decided to have no part in all this." The mention of his sister made Qrow pause for a moment.

"She left a girl without a mother. I'm not sure if I'd say her choice was better than ours. But all of us wants the same, to protect the people."

"It would be easier if we knew what we're doing will guarantee such thing." Glynda lamented.

"True. But if we could see the future, maybe we wouldn't be here." Qrow concluded and turned to leave. "You better not stay here for too long. You can't do much for Amber, but you can still help those kids up there."

Glynda sighed and turned to leave. But she stopped to spare one last glance at Amber and one last prayer for her, in the hopes that everything would turn to the best. Then she left as the lights turned off one by one.

* * *

"Atlesian beer? Some habits die hard, though I was sure Ozpin wasn't as permissive with alcohol as it was back in Atlas. But then he do tolerate Qrow..." Ironwood said as he approached Chifuyu.

"This hardly will affect me and you know it. Besides, you also know that bossing me around hardly turns well." The woman answered still seeping her beer and observing the city far away.

"You know, my offer for you to return to us is still standing."

"Oh. Funny considering that I had to flee the country so my little brother could marry Charlotte." Was the answer, though no anger carried in the words, just a statement of facts.

"In my defense, I was against it, but you knew the old higher-ups were less willing to let a talent like you go away to join a rebellious settlement." He answered and Chifuyu made no motion of reacting. "But hings changed now, and I hope for the better. You'd be welcome back as what you always was, a valuable member of our military."

"Hm. I'm actually quite happy as things are now. Teaching suits me more than the military lifestyle. Besides, while I do not doubt you made things better in Atlas, James, you also is the Headmaster, General and leader. Don't you think its a lot of power for one single person?"

"I heard those arguments before. And I believe this makes decisions faster. We both know how things in Vale or Mistral for example take forever to be done, except in a crisis, then they rush to solve things." Ironwood defended himself.

"Yet all mistakes rests on your shoulders."

"Yes, and I'm ready to shoulder them."

"Oh. You're a good man, James. You just take your duty too seriously."

"Glynda says the same."

"Because we're right. You'll never find peace if you're always expecting war."

"Are you going to tell me you don't see what's happening? After the Breach and all we talked about?" James questioned the woman.

"That's the problem, I only see part of the puzzle. Ozpin, Qrow, you and even Glynda are hiding a few pieces I need. But it doesn't matter." Chifuyu drank the rest of her beer and tossed the can in the trash. "I'm going to figure it out eventually and with luck before this turns into a huge mess."

"You should trust us a little more." Ironwood urged her.

"It's a two way street." Chifuyu answered as she left. Ironwood stared at his fleet and contemplated such words.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Cinder had assigned Neopolitan to get close to Jaune Arc during his stay in Arcadia. Neo haven't had the easiest trip getting here due to the four kingdoms trying not to acknowledge Arcadia even existed. Thankfully she was able to bribe some smugglers to get close to Arcadia for her to teleport onto the land.

Assuming her Mint disguise, Neo managed to set herself up as an orphan looking for work. She'd been in an exceptionally bad mood ever since Cinder cut her pay and worse Roman stopped buying her ice cream. The fact he was in jail was no excuse for him to not buy her ice-cream. Her luck got worse as getting into the palace was next to impossible without some sort of cover. Sadly, all the positions required her to talk, which in hindsight Cinder should have thought ahead but apparently hadn't.

As such 'Mint' had been forced to stay on the streets cold, hungry and tears of anger in her eyes due to her ill luck. Then things turned around when her tears attracted Ichika Orimura himself. Seeing this as her way in Neo proceeded to come up with a sob story about being an orphan and how no one would hire her because she was mute.

He was silent for a long time and honestly Neo thought she'd been busted. But luckily, Ichika was that dense and immediately offered her a job as a maid in the palace which Neo had gladly accepted.

Neo had thought being a maid would be too easy... oh she had been so wrong. Artoria was nice enough, but Nero was another thing entirely. Hearing her brag about herself for nearly half an hour was enough to make Nero want to throttle her, and if that wasn't enough she'd decided that Neo needed a better uniform.

"Your uniform while appropriate for a common maid is not enough." Nero declared "I sense hidden beauty within you and it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Several scandalous maid uniform variations and a lot of blushes on Neo's part later and she'd been rescued by Artoria who dragged a reluctant Nero away.

"But sister, it would be crime to let such beauty remain unseen to the world!" Nero yelled as Artoria dragged her away.

"You have bothered Mint enough, Nero." Artoria stated with a sigh.

"...Is it because her chest is bigger than yours?" Nero asked.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Thus began a merry chase throughout palace as one of the Saber twins attempted to murder the other.

The next day had been harrowing as Neo dodged a huntsman known as Qrow who had attempted to grope her while she was walking from the servant's quarters to the palace. She had filed a complaint about the incident where normally she would have castrated the idiot for trying.

Later that day Neo's duties began in earnest when the delegates from the other kingdoms arrived. She was ordered to bring drinks, food snacks and other things to them while the 'negotiations' were going on. Eventually Qrow had 'revealed' himself during the tournament and was given a place to stay at the palace. When his flask ran dry he was foolish enough to ask Neo to refill it, she'd been all too happy to oblige... while adding something extra too it.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Qrow screamed in pain as his lips began swelling up "HOOOOOOTHOTHOTHOT!"

"What is wrong with you, Qrow?" Glynda asked with a long suffering sigh.

"My drink is really hot." Qrow cried as he tried gulping down water to try and cool the fire in his mouth.

As she stood between Queen Charlotte and Chifuyu who were smirking at Qrow's misfortune, Neo felt the bottle containing the extract of the hottest chilli pepper on Remnant be removed from her hands. Look and seeing the Queen as the perpetrator, Neo felt her stomach turn over and thought it was all over… until the Queen winked at her and gave her smile as Qrow continued to scream in pain.

It would be a few days later when Neo saw that she'd been given a huge bonus on top of her Maid pay check that Neo seriously considered giving Cinder the finger and taking the job up full time.


	17. Dirty Fighting

"Just hit them with the hammer?"

Chifuyu's question was purely rhetorical. While team JNPR did won the first round of the tournament, they did in the most awkward fashion possible. Sure, people was talking highly of the one hit kill Nora performed, but also the impromptu team meeting they pulled out. While their opponents utterly failed to use the opportunity to attack, some considered the events disrespectful, and that team JNPR played with their opponents when they could have won easily with Pyrrha and now with the demonstration from Nora. And now that explained why Jaune was under her vicious grip on his head while Pyrrha worriedly tried to calm down the situation.

"I believe it was our fault. Jaune did tried to create names for our combined attacks and I think during the excitement of our first battle we might have forget it." The champion tried to save the situation.

"I still want to know why we would have flour..." Ren not helped, prompting Pyrrha to shake her head at him to shut him up.

"The faults at a team always can be tracked down to the leader. Now what should I do with you, Arc?" Chifuyu tightened the grip and Jaune flailed more.

"It was better this way!" He shouted to the surprise of everyone one.

"Oh?"

"Pyrrha might be that good, but he need to preserve her for the other rounds, and now everyone need to worry about the rest of us! Now Nora and Pyrrha can go to the next round and our opponents will have to deal with both instead of focusing on one!" With this Chifuyu let go of her grip and Jaune hurried to hide behind his partner.

"Well, I don't care that much about the beauty of a fight, that's more Nero's thing. But remember you all represent Beacon here, so try to keep focus next time. Now you can go." She dismissed them and the group walked away, Jaune a little dejected while Nora was the very opposite.

"Don't worry, fearless leader! We'll give them a show next round! Ginger power!" She stated and Jaune laughed a little.

"But are you sure it should be Nora and me in the next round? We still don't know who our opponent will be." Pyrrha asked and Jaune shrugged.

"If it's someone I believe Nora will have difficulty dealing with, I'll change arrangements accordingly. But for now, our little comedy routine also put everyone wary of Nora and her mighty hammer..."

"All fear the hammer girl!" Nora celebrated again and they laughed it up.

"I'm just happy I didn't throw up with all the ramen we ate. What do you say if we go check team SSSN battle and them meet with the girls for dinner? In fact, I feel like cooking tonight, something light this time." Jaune offered and both Ren and Nora stared at Pyrrha signalizing they wanted Jaune's cooking.

"That would be grand, Jaune." Pyrrha conceded with a bright smile.

"You know what would've be awesome? If Jaune-Jaune had indeed vomited at the enemy!" Nora said and Jaune groaned while Ren and Nora suppressed a laugh.

* * *

"I don't know what was funnier. JNPR's team meeting or discovering that Neptune is way more of a dork than expected." Yang said between cheery laughs, then they saw Ruby and Weiss rushing outside the stadium. "Hey, where are you going?!" They didn't answer, already out of reach. "Where are they going?"

"I don't know. Maybe our little princess is going to see if she can solve her little credit problem." Blake suggested as she walked with her partner. "You know, it's funny seeing people cheering for the Faunus. After this, many will go back to ignoring our existence at best."

"You know you can always count on your friends, Blakey, especially when you decide to get rid of your little bow." Yang offered in support and Blake smiled a little. It felt nice to her to have actual friends that wanted to support her instead of using her. "On the other hand, lots of people decided to use the day to show their fetishes."

The comment was aimed at the people carrying several posters they made to cheer for their favorite competitors, including Sun's abs and Yang's chest. It irked Yang in special the number of fans Ruby somehow get, and the fact many had 'let me be your princess, Jaune' posters. Blake simply rolled her eyes at those.

"Let them. They don't know our friends like we do."

"Well, it did take time for us to really know each other." Yang said playfully as she hugged Blake. "And now we're best friends forever!"

"Yang!"

"Come on, Blakey, don't you want to hyang out with me?"

"Boooo!" Nora manifested her opinion as they met each other.

"You guys are my heroes!" Yang said as she laughed and put Jaune in a headlock. "Flower Power? Arkos? Really, that was awesome! And you didn't do bad yourself, Jauney."

"Then why are you trying to murder me!" He protested as he tapped her arm and she let him go. "Anyway, we were wondering if you girls would join us for dinner. I'll cook."

"Fish?" Blake asked hopefully.

"You know there's more than fish in the world..." Jaune started but shut it up over the menacing glare Blake gave him.

"I think fish would be nice. Light and full of protein for the rest of the tournament." Pyrrha offered in support of both her friends. "Where's Ruby and Weiss?"

"We don't know. Maybe back at Beacon already, having fun." Yang suggested.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Glynda hit Qrow with her weapon several times as they walked through the momentarily empty corridors of Beacon. "We already had this talk all the way back in Arcadia and you insist in being as troublesome as possible. What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm trying to make Jimmy perceive he's putting too much faith in his might military while underestimating the enemy. Those tin soldiers of him won't suffice." Qrow justified himself as he sipped from his flask.

"All you got from him is the notion you can't be trusted. The Tournament is on its way, a good distraction for the people and they don't need someone pulling stunts like you did. Hopefully there won't be any issues until its end and we can move to the next step without more troubles."

"Ozpin's guardian… any idea who he chooses?" Qrow asked now in a serious tone.

"No, he didn't tell me yet. He… he knows what he's going to ask for is not something lightly. In fact, what he's asking for is possible..."

"I know what you think of this, Glyn. But what other options we have? Let that power fall in wrong hands? Whoever attacked Amber knows of our little club while we barely know who those people are. I couldn't get a glimpse of them and there was a trick hiding their faces." Qrow said and Glynda calmed down a little.

"I know what we stand for. I just..."

"Unfortunately one thing Jimmy was right. This is war, even if in a smaller scale. And while I'd rather to keep this war in shadows while our brave general would rather fire his big guns, we'll have to make some sacrifices to win." The man explained and Glynda stared at him.

"Except that we're sacrificing our morals. What will the person chosen to be Amber's successor be sacrificing?" She affirmed and to that Ozpin had no answer.

* * *

Ruby was blowing the straw on her drink as Jaune cooked with Ren's help and the girls waited for the food. Weiss ditched them to hang with her sister, apparently a precious and rare chance for her partner, so the red reaper was very understanding. But she still wasn't that happy about it as she felt Winter also dismissed her as unfit to be team leader. She was working her hardest to prove herself and even Weiss was accepting of her position nowadays. She even praised the younger girl plans during their first match!

"Dumb ice queen senior..." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Hey, if you won't gonna drink it, can I have your milk-shake?" Sun asked as he invited his team to join the others.

"Don't touch my strawberry and cookies shake if you want to live!" Ruby answered as she clung into the drink and slurped on it way too fast. "Gah! Frozen brain!"

"Talking about frozen stuff, how's the ice pack there Scarlet?" Neptune asked the poor boy as he used an ice pack after a coconut met his nuts. The boy just groaned.

"You know, that's the number one video from the Tournament on Dust Tube. Second is Yang's best B&A shots and then we have Nora's Hammer Time." Sun commented as he checked his scroll.

"Oh for..." Yang complained as she checked the video. "I don't know who made this videos, but I'll find them and castrate them."

"I'd wish I could relate, but my abs have its own channel and I find it nice." Sun answered and Yang rolled her eyes.

"By the way, who are you guys sending for the second round?" Neptune asked innocently enough.

"We're going to send Yang and Weiss. A more tactical fighter and pure muscle." Ruby said.

"Hey! I'll let you know I'm more than a beautiful face that can pack a heavy punch!" Yang protested and everyone went silent. "Jaune, help me here!"

"While I do agree you're way more than just a beautiful face, I think you tend to jump in the battle and go with the flow instead of planning ahead." Jaune chimed in as he started serving the food, including grilled salmon for Blake's happiness. "I'm understand you get more powerful when angry, but you need to learn how to focus."

"Yes, daddy." Yang said while she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, you're dating already? You all owe me a ten." Sun said while everyone stared at him questioningly. "What? We had a bet prince charming there would get a princess and I bet it would be one of the blondes!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'one of the blondes'? What other blondes?" Blake asked and Sun was to answer when Glynda entered the mess hall and as everyone turned to look at her there was a moment of silence.

"Usually when you all are so quiet it means more work for me." The blonde teacher said as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Is there anything I need to know?" A series of smalls 'no' followed. "Very well. Aside a little bit of a comedic act you all performed well. I hope though that all of you take the next round very seriously as your opponents will be tough."

"Sure we will!" Ruby said happily. "It'll be us at Beacon that will end up winning this Tournament!"

"Don't be so sure! I'm fighting too!" Sun said as he put a foot on the table and another on the chair, but it was yanked down by Neptune as the blue haired boy pulled him by the tail.

"Sorry everyone, but the winning blonde of this year will be me, Yang Xiao Long, brawler extraordinary and master of puns!"

"Bad ones." Blake deadpanned and the blonde girl make a mock hurt gesture towards her friend but Yang laughed it out and turned to Jaune as the boy served everyone. "So, how about you? Betting on winning?"

"I'm betting on Pyrrha. She's that awesome." He said and Pyrrha smiled lightly at him, since to her his opinion mattered the most. "Anyway, we should not bring rivalry to the table. Now we're all friends, so let's leave the fights for the Arena."

"Hey, talking like a real prince now! Hey, tell me, you don't have a promised fiancée back home, do you?" Neptune asked the blonde boy and now all eyes were cast upon him, making him chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"Jaune, do you have a fiancée?" Yang asked as her eyes flicked red.

"What? No! My family don't do those things! It's just that I remembered my first crush and we did talk about when I got older we could marry." He explained.

"Awww… A puppy love! And by the way you talked I bet she was an older girl too! So who it was?" Nora asked as she jumped on her seat.

"Glynda Goodwitch." They all turned to see Chifuyu was seating and sipping a beer at the table they were, causing the blonde teacher to blush all shades of red.

"Chifuyu!" The teacher shouted in indignation as everyone traded stares between Jaune and the teacher.

"It was the day Glynda ended her time in Arcadia as babysitter for my nieces and nephew, and Jaune didn't wanted her to go. So he asked her to marry him, but of course he was just a child at the time, so she made him promise he would grow up to be a good man and if both were single and met again they would talk about marriage." Chifuyu explained and them they turned between Jaune and Glynda, both blondes all shades of red and wishing to kill Chifuyu and run away.

"Oh really now?" Yang finally spoke with a smile that only promised an endless teasing.

* * *

"How they could be so fucking happy all the time?!" Emerald questioned again as she returned to her room after spying on the opposition. She couldn't believe how happy and clueless they all were and deep down envied their carefree lifestyle. But she knew that wouldn't last, and convinced herself that was for the best.

"You know; you sound like you're envying them." Mercury said as he fixed one of his metallic legs after their battle. "You can always join them."

"Yeah, right, and we can all die together. I know were my allegiances rest, Merc, and it's not with a bunch of kids that thing the world will always spin for them."

"It pleases me to hear that, my dear Emerald." Cinder made her presence known, gaining a surprised jump from the green haired girl, a smile and a faint blush. "But now our dear 'teammate' Mint will tell us of her findings in her spy mission."

[It won't be as informative as you expect.] Neo, in her Mint disguise 'said' through her scroll. [I was quite lucky I got that temporary job in the palace, but I'm sure the head maid was keeping an eye on me, so I wasn't able to enter most of the sensitive areas.]

"I see. So apparently the young prince might be oblivious, but not the country as a whole." Cinder mused.

[Oh, I would say he took it from the father. The queen's husband is as oblivious as the son. They do suspect something is up on Vale, though, and Chifuyu and Jaune being here is one of the ways they are trying to figure out what we're doing. They are unaware of our existence though. On the bright side, they don't trust Ozpin or Ironwood.]

"You would expect them to be all friendly considering everything." Emerald chimed in.

"Ah dear Emerald, the problem with old people in a position of power is that they don't like to share it. Keeping the Arcadians in the dark might make them feel in control, but it does give us an advantage." Cinder explained with a devilish smile.

[I don't think we need to worry about them interfering. The big cloaked ship apparently can't move fast, so in case of an emergency they can't send it or their fleet against us. The only fast ships they have are bullheads. The best they would do is sending a rescue party for the prince and his friends after the fact.]

"Excellent. So after we reach our objectives here, what do you think they would do?" Cinder questioned her underling.

[They'd do what everyone else will. Think of their own first. Though they might try to offer help, they won't send anyone if the other kingdoms don't allow them.]

"Mostly excellent. Our plans will then keep going as expected. I'll use the prince to play with the heart of the champion so when time comes we can strike against her. I also want to mess up with Qrow's family so we can give them something else to worry about." Cinder said as she got up and fixed her school uniform.

"What do we do?" Mercury questioned as he finished with his leg.

"Nothing stupid or that get unwanted attention towards us. I suggest you all to stay here for now." Cinder finished and left the room.

"Great, stuck with you and the ice-cream addict." Emerald said as she started checking her scroll.

"You just want that Cinder was giving as much attention to you as she's doing to the prince. I don't know why such interest, royalty is all a bunch of snobs." Mercury said as he started doing push-ups.

"Is that jealousy? Because no one in their right mind would want anything with you?" Emerald smirked as Mercury groaned at her, then they heard the door opening and Neo leaving in her Mint disguise. "Hey, Cinder said for us to stay!"

[First, she suggested for you two to stay. Second, she's not my boss, Roman is. Third, I want ice-cream and there's none here. Back there in the palace they gave me as much as I wanted, and I was just inches away from staying there, even as a maid.]

"So why you came back if you liked there so much?" Mercury questioned.

[Where is the fun in a boring calm life?] She concluded and left the room.

* * *

Jaune found himself staring at the statue in front of Beacon. Ozpin said they would change it when possible, but by what we understood it would take a little time and a budget Beacon might not have at the moment. He found odd that now he thought about his family line, how in all their story they fought for what felt right, and while not everyone in the family found themselves in the right side in History, he wondered if they ever knew the mark they would leave in the world after their death.

In one way or another every generation did something important, and he wondered if he would be able to do the same, like his mother did and like all his bloodline apparently did. But now, in front of the huge statue he felt small, and that didn't felt so bad, just conflicting. He was just Jaune Arc, he repeated in his mind, and everything he can be will only come by his own effort. But currently he finally felt the weight his name carried.

"What a pleasant coincidence finding you here." He turned to see Cinder approaching him, walking with a sway of hips that felt almost like a predator walking into prey. "Taking a walk?"

"Just using the cool air of the night to cool off. By the way, congratulations on your victory." Jaune said a little nervous, but trying to be polite. While indeed Cinder was a beautiful woman (despite probably being the same age as him) there was something on the way she behaved that ringed a warning bell on Jaune's mind.

"Congratulations on yours too. Everyone was expecting for your team to seat back and let Pyrrha Nikos do her magic, but you all surprised us… in more than one way." Jaune groaned, eliciting a giggle from the brunette. "So, who's going to the next round?"

"We're keeping it a secret." Jaune answered, deciding to avoid giving a possible competitor an advantage.

"Wise. After all your next opponents will be chosen at random." A knowing glint crossed her eyes with a smirk. "But I bet the Invincible Girl will be there, after all she won't be able to go to the finals otherwise."

"We'll see." Jaune answered with an unconvincing smile.

"So, how about a friendly bet? I believe my team will win no matter who the adversary is. So if we do, how about you pay me dinner?"

"And if my team wins?"

"I'll allow you to pay me dinner." She said as she rested a hand on his cheek, making him blush and jerk back slightly. Somehow that didn't felt right, the way she was coming on him, considering they barely knew each other. It wasn't like Yang's playful flirting, Pyrrha's gentle caring or Blake's shy approaches. Once again the boy felt like a bunny in the presence of a wolf.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice came and he turned towards it, moving away from Cinder.

"Hey, Pyr..." He said with a nervous glance, making his partner spend a moment to look at the brunette. The champion's face changed to an inquiring and displeased one as Cinder smiled at them.

"I was just talking with the prince about the Tournament. Albeit next time I want to speak about our dinner." She winked and left, leaving Jaune aghast and a distraught Pyrrha behind. The redhead stared at her partner for a moment before speaking.

"So, it seems you got yourself a fan." She said in a low, almost hurt voice.

"I'm not so sure about that. Something about her is… creepy." He said as he turned to his partner, that gave him a puzzled look. "You know how some obsessive fans sometimes try to get too close?"

"Yeah, though they haven't dared since that time Nora pursued one. I'm glad she didn't actually break his legs." Pyrrha said as now both walked together when a dark thought crossed her mind. "Do you think that woman wants your throne?"

"We don't actually have a throne, more like an old chair. But there's no way she can get into power through me anyway. That's why she creeps me out, because I think she do want something." He said and Pyrrha shivered at the idea of some evil woman taking the most important person on her life. A light blush graced her cheeks at the thought, then she felt Jaune's put a hand on her shoulder and bring her closer. "Feeling cold?"

"Not anymore." She answered as she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Jaune… I want you with me in the next round, no matter what."

"But..."

"No buts. I know you might think Nora and I can win no matter what, but you're my partner, I dare say the best friend I ever had… I want you by my side." She said with determination and Jaune scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to compromise her chances of winning the tournament, but also didn't want to simply say no to her. "Jaune, please?"

"Yeah, I'll be by your side." He said and she smiled brightly, hugging his side.

Unknown to them, that moment was documented by a sinister figure in the shadows.

* * *

"'Is Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc together? We have exclusive pictures of the champion and the prince in a clear romantic date!' The nerve!" Weiss said as the group was eating breakfast the next morning before the doubles rounds.

"I'll find whoever stalked you guys and make him or her eat the camera!" Yang supported, angrier than everyone else. In fact, Jaune and Pyrrha were quite calm about it despite being the subjects of the rumor.

"Just ignore it. Soon they'll find something or someone to prey over and all this will be forgotten." Pyrrha explained as she checked the pictures. She was bothered someone inside Beacon did it, but also found some of the pictures were worth saving on her scroll.

"When you're where I am, even walking side by side with someone can trigger rumors. I mean, if I was just eating cookies with Rubes they would say I was flirting with her." Jaune added and the group relaxed a little, except Yang.

The blonde girl was trying to find her chance to confess and it felt that everything was conspiring against her. From this rumor to the fact Jaune and Pyrrha seemed closer to each other. Sure, she was busy with the tournament as much as everyone else, but now Pyrrha had a lead on her by actually being by Jaune's side all the time.

"Yang?"

"What?" She answered a little angrier, surprising Ruby.

"Something is bothering you?" Her sister asked and Yang noticed everyone was staring at her worryingly.

"No, it's just… We have the Tournament and this is distracting me." She said as she closed her scroll and tried to calm down.

"We need to focus on what's important, and right now is the Tournament." Ruby said while nodding sagely, eliciting a few smiles towards her.

"She's right. And we'll be late to our turn if we don't get moving right now." Ren prompted and the group finished eating (in Ruby and Nora's case, absorbing the food) and moved to the airships taking them to the Arena.

"The bimbo sure took it harder than the prince and the poster girl." Emerald whispered to Mercury and Cinder as they sat close to the table teams RWBY and JNPR used.

"She does have a temper. The other day she punched another student because he spilled grape soda on her hair." Mercury added.

"Then she might be useful in more ways than one." Cinder said as she checked her scroll and messed up with the Tournament random selection software. "But first, let's give the crowd something to cheer about."

* * *

" _And today's first match starts with Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc from Beacon fighting against the twins Bianca and Maroon Spader from Atlas!_ " Oobleck announced as the two pairs waved at the crowd to a loud cheering.

"Well, well, well. The couple of the moment. I was eager to test our chances against the famous Pyrrha Nikos. I think we do have a good chance considering her partner skills." Bianca, a tall, black haired girl with glasses and wearing a uniform from Atlas said.

"We better don't underestimate him. The general said the famous Orimura Chifuyu trained him." The boy that was most a gender bent copy of Bianca answered.

" _Now let's choose today's battlefield!_ " Port said and the wheel started spinning.

"Well, here we go." Jaune said as he prepared his sword and shield.

"Let's do our best." Pyrrha supported as she got ready for the fight, but the four teens kept an eyes as the roulette kept spinning.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Neo, or Mint as she was currently known, was feeling positively giddy, she was over the moon in fact. She had always thought that nothing could beat the taste of Mistralian ice cream. Oh wrong she'd been. That was before she'd gotten to taste Arcadian ice cream, all of the flavors she'd tasted so far from the kingdom had been heavenly.

Neo was currently on a break and had acquired the Arcadian ice cream flavor that was her namesake and was walking down the street with a large smile on her face with a cup of the ice cream in hand. Her happiness was not to last however, as tragedy struck, someone bumped into her causing her ice cream to splatter all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you OK?" The offending person asked in a panicked voice.

Normally, anyone foolish enough to do this would find themselves on the receiving end of Neo's displeasure, be they White Fang thug or one of Roman's lackey's. However, this time the idiot was none other than Jaune Arc, the prince. As much as the ice cream themed girl may have wanted to make Jaune scream like a little girl, she knew that doing anything too early would blow her cover.

Luckily, Neo knew Jaune and a devilish plan formed in her mind to both make up for her ice cream and make the blonde pay.

Jaune began to panic as tears began forming in corners of the green eyed, black haired girl's eyes.

[You'll take responsibility won't you?] She asked through her scroll app. [You've ruined it, so you have to take responsibility.]

Jaune panicked a little (or a lot) as that made it sound they were talking about a nine-month problem into making in the middle of a busy street. Sure he didn't care about his reputation as a prince, but he did care about his reputation as Jaune Arc, and he feared what the six girl friends and seven sisters would do with him if weird rumors started spreading.

"Don't worry! I'll buy you another ice-cream since I just made you drop yours! I know a great place where they do fresh ice cream, I'll buy you as much as you want to make up for this I swear." Jaune stated as his chivalric nature that he got from his father kicking in. And as loud as possible to people understand what they were talking about.

Hearing this a devilish glint entered Neo's eye, as she smiled victoriously.

[Alright, I'll accept your offer, by the way my name is Mint.] Neo introduced her fake self.

While Jaune did indeed feel bad for what he had done to 'Mint', there were times when he cursed his chivalric nature. This was one of them. He and Mint had been at the ice cream parlor for a while and nearly thirty large and different flavors of ice cream later he was still apologizing as Mint helped herself to a thirty first flavor.

He internally cried as the girl opposite him who looked happy as one of his sisters on their birthday began digging into more ice cream, and began eating what was surely the last of his monthly allowance. And then he cursed when she gave him her spoon and demanded to be mouth fed. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it once back home.


	18. Secrets

There was gratitude in Jaune's eyes as he blocked the spin kick of his adversary with his shield and hit her with the sword. She used the momentum and let her body being throw, only for her brother to catcher a spin her back, once again hitting Jaune's shield and forcing him back a few steps. The Atlesian twins apparently decided to focus in Jaune first, each carrying big pistols for ranged, but using their armored feet for close range. Of course, that would leave Pyrrha free to fight them, if not for their Semblance.

" _The Spader twins cleverly use their Semblance to fight both Beacon warriors at the same time!_ " Oobleck yelled over the microphone.

 _Bullshit_!

Jaune couldn't help to shout at himself. Both twins had the exact same Semblance and it was to create an Aura copy of each other, though they were like low resolution copies of them, blurred images that could act independently. So while Jaune was busy fighting the real ones, Pyrrha was busy keeping the fake ones in check, with the disadvantage of her Semblance not affecting the copies.

The blonde boy observed around to see they were in a half abandoned city, half savanna arena, in the moment both doubles fighting in the savanna part, trying to use the open field to their best. Unfortunately for the Beacon duo they weren't able to take advantage of it, albeit they were being able to hold their own.

" _The Aura clones of the twins sure are keeping our champion in check. It'll be exciting to see how Jaune and Pyrrha will get out of this pinch!_ " Peter chime din.

"They won't!" The twins said as they attacked Jaune, and he was grateful for all the extra training he received as he blocked the double kick and pushed them away, them using the chance to get to his partner.

"Pyrrha, to the city!" Jaune said as both rammed their shields on the clones and used the chance to ran into the abandoned buildings.

Using the small streets, they cornered around and entered one of the buildings, running non-stop until they were able to miss their pursuers. The duo hid themselves in a room to take a breath and plan their next move.

"Any ideas?" Pyrrha asked as they observed the outside from a slightly open door.

"Four against two… It reminds me of old tales my grandfather told me when I was a kid of armies winning battles even when outnumbered." Jaune commented.

"Like the one where three hundred held a million?" Pyrrha asked with a small smile of her one and Jaune nodded… before having an idea.

"I have an idea. I'm so glad both of us use shields." Jaune said to her.

* * *

" _While the city is proper to hiding and ambushes, we might remind everyone that there's indeed a time limit to battles, and that in this case a panel of judges will decide the victorious._ " Oobleck said as the Spader twins still tried to find Jaune and Pyrrha.

" _Yes, and the judges tend to praise offensive the most!"_ Port added as they waited for something to happen.

That was when the Beacon duo jumped from a window, calling the attention of the twins that gave chase with their clones and into an alley. There Jaune and Pyrrha turned, their backs against the wall that blocked the path and their weapons pointed at the enemies. The twins and their clones tried to jump on them, only to discover the alley was too narrow for the four to attack at the same time.

"We're waiting!" Jaune taunted them and they growled, sending the clones first.

The two faded figures attacked with kicks, only to find Jaune and Pyrrha easily blocking them with their shields, and hitting them back with their longer swords. A few strikes later the two clones disintegrated like they were made of sand, but Jaune and Pyrrha held their ground. The twins started shooting and Pyrrha hid behind her partner as the blonde boy crouched, using his larger shield to protect himself and her legs, while she used her shield to protect her torso and fired against the twins using Miló in carbine mode.

The twin girl used the walls to get to higher ground, prompting Pyrrha to do the same. Jaune charged against Maroon and jumped on him, using his bigger weight to hit the enemy's face and drop him on the ground, reducing his Aura levels to red. Midair Pyrrha captured Bianca into a headlock with her spear as she has done before with Cardin and tossed her hard on the ground, also reducing her Aura to the red.

"What an amazing turnaround! Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc won this battle in an amazing use of the battlefield to nullify their opponents advantage!" Oobleck declared as the Beacon duo helped their adversaries to stand up.

"For a second I thought we'd won…" Lamented Bianca.

"It was clever of you to use the alley. Our clones consume lots of our Aura when they are defeated." Maroon explained to them.

"You two fought well. Maybe if the battlefield was different you would have us in a pickle." Jaune said and they nodded before walking away from the battle and waving at the crowd.

As they walked the corridors beneath the Arena, they met with their teammates, Nora give them a bone crushing hug while Ren just nodded in approval. It was very surprising that they found Glynda there too, waiting for them.

"Congratulations on your victory, Mr. Arc, Ms. Nikos. You both showed the skills we expect from our students. Ms. Nikos, the headmaster wants to talk with you later. I'll send the details to your scroll, so I suggest you keep that time slot free for today." She said, receiving a worried glance from team JNPR.

"Is something the matter?" Pyrrha asked politely, but her voice showing she was also in deep concern.

"The headmaster just wants to talk with you. It's not related to the tournament." Glynda said in reassurance, and the teens didn't perceive the slight concern hidden on her voice.

"Very well, I'll make sure to be there." Pyrrha assented.

"I'll inform Ozpin. Meanwhile I suggest you all enjoy the Tournament. If I'm correct, Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao Long are the next to fight." With this the professor left, leaving the four teenagers to stare at each other. Thankfully Nora came to the rescue.

"Come on! I want to see Yang kick ass!" She said as she dragged Ren with her, and the other two followed with small chuckles.

* * *

"*Cough*" Weiss sat on the bench and groaned a little. "You owe me one."

"Here, drink more water." Yang said as she gave the bottle to her friend. "That was really something. You know, I just got more respect for you."

"You better repay me by winning, understood! *Cough*" Weiss sipped the water and rested a little more. That was when Ruby and Blake joined them.

"You did well, my young apprentices." Ruby said with a mock old man voice, and then started giggling when Weiss stared daggers at her.

"So, I guess Yang will be our representative on the next round?" Blake suggested and the blonde smile grew bigger.

"Yep, I'll chew bubblegum and whoop ass!" Yang declared as she cracked her knuckles.

"But you don't even like bubblegum." Ruby asked in doubt.

"Then I'll have to whoop ass even more." Yang retorted with a laugh while everyone else rolled her eyes.

"You should be careful. Coco and Yatsu lost their battle against Emerald and Mercury." Blake said as she checked her scroll. "The opponents are just getting stronger, and remember that Jaune and Pyrrha also won their battles. You might have to fight one of them."

"It'll be Pyrrha. Jaune isn't the kind of guy that likes the spotlight. But I'd be careful with Emerald and Mercury too, they did win against second years." Ruby said in a moment of true wisdom that always surprised the other girls.

"Yeah, but that's for another day. I want just to relax and use today to visit the festival grounds. Who's up to it?" Yang asked.

"I'll pass and stay with Weiss." Blake said as she helped her friend up. "I think you might want to take it easy today too."

"True… Thanks, Blake." Weiss said with a smile.

"I'll watch the remaining battles. See if I can get some tips for you." Ruby said proudly and Yang hugged her tight. "GAAAH!"

"I knew I could count on my little sister!"

"Let me go!" And with that they started fighting to Blake and Weiss merriment.

* * *

"So, I'm going to see what the headmaster wants." Pyrrha said, her voice hinting she'd rather stay with Jaune at the Festival.

"Yeah, I hope it's nothing. Maybe he just wants to congratulate you on the victories and give you some tips. I'm sure he wants a Beacon student to win." Jaune suggested and Pyrrha smiled at him. Maybe he was right and she was just worrying for nothing. She walked back to the main building as Jaune walked between the many stalls of the Festival.

He felt himself lucky that the people wasn't just jumping on him. Most was being polite enough to ask him for an autograph or a 'selfie' (both a word and an action he deemed stupid but did it in name of politeness). The worse was when a couple of twins asked him to autograph their cleavage, something he denied, but they did kiss his cheeks in the selfie, making him stumble and fall.

After making a fool of himself he decided to buy some food and find a place to eat. Fish and chips in a paper cone seemed the appropriate choice, and soon he found himself a shade to eat at the woods behind the Festival. After putting the firs chip on his mouth, he discovered all the cone disappeared like magic.

"Blake, is that you? You could have asked for some!" He said but them saw a masked figure with red armor and a Grimm mask holding his food. He stared at the figured and moved his arm, his sword moving from his back to his side. "Who are you?"

"Not an enemy, young prince. Not an ally either. Someone who was curious to meet you though. You're… naïve, brave, gentle. Those aren't good qualities to have right now, considering what's going on in the shadows of Remnant." She stated, a voice that sounded wise and cold, like Glynda or Chifuyu when they were being serious. Jaune assumed she was older than him, and didn't felt evil intent from her, but didn't relaxed his stance.

"I'm Jaune Arc. Can I know your name?" He asked and the masked woman tilted her head slightly.

"Nice of you to not fall in that old routine of names. My name is Raven, that's all you need to know about me. Tell me, do you know Remnant?" Jaune looked confused at the question, not understanding what she meant.

"I think you're about to tell me I don't."

"Clever boy. Indeed, I discovered ages ago that Remnant hold many secrets, secrets most people are unaware and those aware of such secrets prefer to keep then hidden." She said and Jaune sighed slightly.

"Let me guess, to protect the people." He said and if he could guess the woman was probably smiling behind her mask.

"Some of them, the ones who prefer this status quo instead of uncontrolled change. People that decided the fate of humans and Faunus alike must be decided by them. Mind you that most are doing it from the good of their hearts, a few over the desire to rule. But now there's someone that desire to destroy everything, to dip the world in despair."

"Sounds like a plot of a videogame…" Jaune said and that elicited a laugh from the figure.

"You don't believe me."

"I don't know you and why I should believe you. But my instincts say you're onto something, because I can feel in the air. Mom also told me Ozpin is hiding something, so that is adding up." He explained and the woman removed her mask, revealing a beautiful face that Jaune couldn't help but feel familiar with.

"Consider this a small gesture of trust. Probably the only kindness I'll spare you. There's players in the world playing a dangerous game with the lives of everyone else. They're here in this very moment, waiting the moment to strike. But they're subtle. They aren't doing it with the strength of weapons, but with manipulation and deceit. They're using fear, anger, distrust, to make others do their bid."

"They sound awfully like the Grimm." Jaune mused and Raven nodded.

"Indeed. In fact, you can say they are working with the foul creatures, in a way more terrible than you can think. You'd do well to avoid being trusting and be always prepared." She finished, making Jaune stare at her eyes, red eyes with a confidence he rarely saw.

"Why telling me this?" The question prompted the woman to put her mask back on.

"You'll know sooner than later. And thanks for the food." She said as she ran towards the trees and jumped. Jaune tried to give chase but Raven was nowhere to be seen. He growled a little and decided to go talk with his aunt about it.

"Jauney?" He stopped and turned to see Yang approaching him with a smile. "Are you alone?"

"I hope so? Something weird just happened…" He said as he walked with Yang now, back to the Festival.

"Weird?" She asked, showing worry to the by as her hand gently rested on his arm.

"A woman named Raven told me some weird stuff…" At that moment Yang stopped on her tracks.

…

"She didn't take it that well…" Qrow commented as he gulped down the liquor on his flask. He stared at the others as they sat around Ozpin table after telling Pyrrha of what they expected her to do.

"What you expected? She's just seventeen. Sometimes you all forget they are children, inexperienced. And we basically just asked her to risk her life for something we don't fully understand, for a cause she never knew we were fighting for. Or are we so confident in ourselves now we believe we can't make mistakes?" Glynda said in an aggravated tone before turning to Ozpin.

"I know you're worried. I wish we had more time or other options. But time is a luxury I fear we're running out of. And I'd rather make a mistake by acting than by inaction." Ozpin justified himself.

"Now that is something we can agree on. Protecting the Kingdoms must be our priority and doing everything on our power is our duty." Ironwood said and Glynda left out a long angry sigh.

"When I was a student here on of my teachers once said sometimes the best choice is not choosing at all. I'll go see what the students are doing. Luckily they aren't destroying the Festival grounds." She said and left, leaving the men to talk between themselves.

"I think she don't approve." Qrow said as she gulped on his flask.

"I can't blame her. While what we are doing is the best in the long run, she's right about the morality of it all. I wish we had another options." Ironwood spoke again. "Hopefully the Festival will end without problems. What we don't need right now is another event like the Breach."

"I wouldn't be counting on that." Qrow said and stared at a window, where he saw a raven flying by. "Well, I better get more booze. See ya'll."

* * *

"Wow…" Jaune said after Yang told him what she knew about Raven, basically the same she told her before, except adding the tale about the 'Queen', but not the one acting right now, the 'true Queen' acting from behind the scenes, one that her mother was hunting. "Well… now I know where your beauty came from…"

"Hum…" She hummed and nodded, both sitting under a tree, away from the crowd. "That's what you have to say? That you think my mother is pretty?"

"Not as much as you, sunshine." He added, and that made Yang smile and calm down a little. "It's just a lot to swallow at once. I mean, all this… sounds like a conspiracy theory. And she told you Ozpin is hiding an ugly truth from us?"

"Yeah… I tried to ignore it for a while, just keeping close to my team, my friends… Just trying to be ready. She said I shouldn't medley. That I'd would end up hurt or dead. And that I shouldn't tell anyone else." She them rested herself on Jaune, making him blush slightly. "What will you do?"

"Me? I'll talk with Chifuyu-nee. This sounds a problem for everyone, not just Vale, and I have my people to think of too. I might not tell the others. Not when all we know is just your mother's word." He combed her hair with his fingers as he talked, and that relaxed her. "At least neither of us is alone with this secret."

"True. Jaune I hate to admit it but… I'm scared…" As she said that she suddenly felt Jaune hugging her closer to him, and she hugged him back, relaxing a little. "You know you're the only one aside Ruby that I let touch my hair like this?"

"Well, I feel honored of such trust." He said soothing, making her relax even more. "You're not alone. You have your team, your friends and me to help you."

"That I do. You know, I never expected my meeting with my mom to go sunshine and rainbows and forgiveness, but I expected more of it… Not discovering she acts like that."

"Sometimes people do stupid things thinking it's the right thing to do. Sometimes it does sound the right thing at the moment, but you know they say hindsight is a bitch." Yang chuckled at the use of the dirty word from Jaune, though everyone knew he could swear like a sailor when really pissed. She them decided she had a prime chance to say how she felt towards him.

"Jaune…" She started. Then they heard an explosion coming from the Festival.

"NORA!" They heard Ren yelling.

"Oh for…" Jaune groaned. "Sorry, I better go check that. We'll talk later." The he suddenly hugged her again, and kissed her cheek, making her blush hard. "We'll work this out together."

She couldn't help but blush and smile as she saw Jaune walking away, but for the first time in her life she felt she didn't had all the time in the world.

* * *

" _And that's what Jaune said to you?_ " Charlotte asked over the private comm. link with Chifuyu.

"Yeah. We always knew Ozpin was hiding something, and the fact Raven is around, tell me it's something grave. Of course, I could just go around busting doors until I find it, but you know what that would do with your diplomatic efforts." Chifuyu explained as she drank her beer in her room later that night.

" _Any chance of entering in contact with Raven?_ "

"Not much of a chance. Even if I find her, she wouldn't talk everything she knows. And you know she's probably the only one who can stand a fight with me. So beating the information out of her would be hard." After that exchange Charlotte took some time to think things over.

" _I'll keep the army in alert, and I'll have the rescue and extraction teams ready. It won't help much, but we can get you, Jaune and his friends of Vale if the need arises._ " Charlotte decided and Chifuyu finished her beer and opened another one.

"Thanks, Charl. But let's pray we won't need it."

* * *

Blake was walking in the city with Weiss. Both decided to take some time off Beacon to relax, and where drinking some tea in a shop that Blake knew, the same she spent time with Jaune during the docks incident. Everyone was talking about the Festival, though, and making their bets on who would win. Pyrrha was a clear favorite, but Yang and Sun also were between the favorites.

"You know; I haven't heard of the Fang for a while." A costumer commented in a table nearby, and Blake's ears picked up the conversation as she sipped her tea.

"They lost a lot of people during the Breach. Heard Atlas captured one of the guys responsible for that. They might be scared of the fleet." Another costumer added.

"I'd not mind if them get lost forever."

 _I wouldn't mind either._

Blake mused over the random thought. Any other day she would rather be able to reform the White Fang back to its pacific roots. But here she was drinking tea with Weiss Schnee of all people, and feeling happy. She made great friends that didn't care about her Faunus heritage and even about her past as a member of the White fang, so maybe Yang was right that she could relax a little and let others take care of the problem.

"And that's why I think when we resume normal classes we should make Ruby study a little more." Weiss finished her small rant about their leader.

"Poor Ruby." Blake simple added, making Weiss scoff.

"She's our leader. While she proved being competent, I want every one of us to be the best possible. Not only because I want to be the first team in our year, but because I don't want something like the Breach to happen again." The statement made Blake surprise by the heiress attitude. Most would assume her as a selfish girl, but she proved to be surprisingly nice. She was about to say that to Weiss when she saw someone at the other side of the street, someone from her past, someone she hoped to never have to see again.

Adam Taurus.

"Blake?" Weiss asked as she noticed the change in her attitude, then was surprised as Blake just got up and ran after the man. "Blake!"

The Faunus gave chase, using her agility to dodge any pedestrian on the way, surprising many along the way. She had a chance to confront her former mentor, maybe even talk to him about his actions and discover why he was doing it, and if luck was on her side, convince him to stop whatever he was planned. It was a faint hope but one she was in disposition to hold onto.

One turn and she found herself in an alley and all hope she had over the Fang shattered. She ignored when Weiss reached her and started talking to stare at the graffiti in the wall, the symbol of the Fang and a text in red letters. When Weiss finally saw it both girls stood there in a moment of silence.

 _The White Fang Don't Forget, Don't Forgive. The Time for us to Rise is Nigh. Are you against us?_

* * *

 **A.N.: Slightly shorter chapter this time. Setting everything for the next ones. :3**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Many years previously at the Vytal Festival Tournament, which Atlas had been hosting that year… While the festival itself had opened the tournament had only just begun and as such the first round was yet to commence.

One Orimura Chifuyu was sitting inside a Simple Wok as she was preparing to eat a bowl of noodles and drink a nice cold can of beer (thanks to a fake ID) before she was called up for her first round. The bowl she'd ordered was relatively modest. However, before she could dig in she heard a derisive snort from a girl a couple of stools away from her with a bowl of noodles larger than Chifuyu's own.

Turning to look Chifuyu saw the girl was wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looked to be made from feathers hanged from the right side of her skirt. She was also wearing black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern on them. Chifuyu could easily tell that she must be one of the foreign huntresses here the festival.

"Is there something you want?" Chifuyu asked raising an annoyed eyebrow at the woman.

"Is that teeny bowl all you Atlesians can manage?" The huntress asked with a smirk.

"This bowl is adequately sized for me." Chifuyu replied "Besides unlike some people I don't have need to stuff myself like a pig."

"Do you want to run that by me again?" the woman said slamming her hand on the counter and turning to glare at Chifuyu.

"Is the piggy going deaf?" Chifuyu taunted causing a tick mark to appear on the woman's brow "Or maybe I should stop implying and outright say it; you are stuffing yourself like a pig."

"Who the hell are you calling a pig you Atlesian bitch?!"

"I don't know. Why don't you give me your name and I'll know?"

"The name's Raven Branwen and I'm from Beacon." Raven introduced herself, standing up and glaring at Chifuyu who did the same.

"Woah there, Raven, no need to go starting fights yet." a voice interrupted.

The person in question was Qrow Branwen, he needed no introduction everyone and their dog had heard about the hunter in trainings drunken antics while in Atlas.

"Shut up and stay out of this Qrow!" Raven snapped at her brother.

"Alright, alright fine." Qrow held up his hands in surrender took a seat on the stool between the ones the two girls had been sitting in.

"If we're getting to know each other why don't you tell me about that color scheme of yours. Red and Black? Really? That stopped looking cool fifty years ago. Did you get those colors from your grandma?" Chifuyu mocked the woman.

"For your information this color is crimson like blood, how about I show you some of your own!" Raven growled.

"Bring it on, I'm not going to lose to someone who lets her grandma pick her color scheme." Chifuyu stated with a smirk reaching for her sword as Raven did the same.

"You've had this coming bi-" Raven paused as a loud slurping interrupted her. "What the fu-QROW?!"

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"Can you not eat like a-" Raven stopped as her eyes went wide "THOSE WERE MY NOODLES QROW!" she screamed seeing that her bowl was empty.

The young drunk quickly washed the noodles down with a can of beer standing up nervously.

"Raven before you get mad I-" Qrow was stopped as Chifuyu pressed her sword against his neck.

"Those were my noodles and my beer, dead man." Chifuyu vowed seeing that her bowl and beer were empty.

"See ya later girls." Qrow gulped as he ducked under the sword and ran off.

"Truce till we cut off his legs?" Raven offered.

"Agreed." Chifuyu nodded.

With that the two huntresses gave chase both shouting threats of pain and death at Qrow, who ran like his life depended on it. Because it did.


	19. The End

"BOOOOOO!"

Nora threw a shoe at the screen that was showing interviews of public of the Tournament after Yang's fight against Mercury. Of course, they were being less than kind about it, being riled up by Dustnet users doing their worse on painting the brawler as some kind of psychotic and violent screw-up and Beacon as a bad school for keeping her in. To team JNPR it was a bunch of idiots throwing a nice girl under the bus without knowing the true Yang and that pissed off the teens. So Jaune turned the TV off before Nora decide to manifest her opinion by using it as a hammer.

"They're certainly making a deal of it. Whatever happened, Yang doesn't deserve this." Ren said simply, barely showing his discontentment over it.

"I still can't believe Yang would simply attack someone unprovoked. Remember their last battle? After she defeated Flint and Neon she immediately rushed to make sure Weiss was alright. The fact her anger power her doesn't mean she can't control herself." Jaune said with his anger sipping from his voice.

"Yet we all saw she attacking Mercury without provocation." Ren remembered and Jaune growled inwardly after this. His heart and mind couldn't accept his childhood friend could do something like that. "And again, we all saw what happened."

"Did we? I mean, logic says if Nora puts her fingers in the wall outlet she should be shocked to death, instead she can press a thousand pounds after doing it." Jaune remembered. "Nora! Don't put your fingers on the wall outlet!"

"Booo!"

"So you're saying someone's Semblance might have make the whole stadium seem something that didn't happen? I don't think anyone have that kind of power." Ren suggested.

"Yeah, the only one saying that what happened wasn't what we saw is Yang." Nora added and Jaune had an epiphany.

"Nora, you're a genius and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Oh, I don't, I just break their legses if they try." Nora said cheerfully.

"What if someone messed with just Yang?" Jaune asked Ren and he give the idea some thought.

"Possible. Very possible indeed. But who and why?" The black haired boy question was of course the million lien one. Jaune knew through his aunt someone, or better yet, some group was acting from shadows. What their endgame was to try to pull such stunt on Yang was another question on his mind.

"I don't know. And I don't think we have time to find out right now with Pyrrha's match approaching. All I know is that I believe in Yang." Jaune concluded and Ren and Nora nodded supportively. "Pyrrha… Pyrrha? Pyr… Pyr!"

"What?" Pyrrha was finally snapped from her thoughts when Jaune called her name loudly. "Sorry… I think I was lost in thought."

"Worried about Yang too?"

"Between other things…" She mostly murmured the last part. "Yang isn't the kind of Huntress to just attack others."

"We think someone used some voodoo hypnotism thingy on her!" Nora informed the redhead.

"You mean a mental control Semblance? I heard they're very rare. But… That makes way more sense than believing our friend just had an episode." Pyrrha offered but with very little energy.

"Are you alright? You have been oddly silent since you met with Ozpin." Jaune asked with genuine concern and Pyrrha almost opened her heart right there, but now her problems were oddly small and distant when compared to Yang's, so she dismissed it with a halfhearted smile.

"Just worried, nothing much." She said and Jaune was about to press the issue when he heard team RWBY's door opening.

"Let's see how they are…" He said as he got up to open the door.

* * *

"You was surprisingly understanding with Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda told the general as both walked back to the Arena where the next round would soon start.

"I saw many good men and women crack under pressure. I know Qrow's niece isn't a bad person, she just had a bad moment. Unfortunately for us it was broadcasted, and I was forced to deal with it. But as soon as all this ends and people move on other things we'll just let her go with a visit to counselling." Ironwood stated, showing a rare soft side of his.

"I wish that the end of the Tournament would be the end of all this. But we both know it's not the end." Glynda lamented and Ironwood sighed.

"No, it won't be until we capture the White Fang leaders and their mysterious Black Queen."

"You still believe this is all the White Fang hand on work?" Glynda asked, and while she didn't deny the white Fang involvement, the fact they were taking orders from Roman Torchwick and the fact they were behaving rather oddly from usual told her it might not be the case.

"Who else could be? I think Qrow is putting the situation in a direr way than reality. But we don't have to worry. I'll make sure the Atlas Army will protect Vale." Ironwood affirmed with conviction, showing either confidence or foolishness, but Glynda still was unsure which case it was. She hoped for the former, but was waiting for the later. "How about Miss Nikos? Do you think she'll accept our proposal?"

"If I was her, I wouldn't. We're walking a dangerous path here, and I'd rather see her choosing to just be herself."

* * *

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked Jaune and he wondered what she meant by that. He was trying to cheer her up after they decided to hit the fair and unwind the stress, and for a moment he thought it was working when he put his hand on hers and she rested her head on his shoulder, but now she was strange again. "I don't believe destiny is a pre-determined thing we can't escape. Instead I believe it's a goal we chose for ourselves and work our hardest to reach such goal."

"Pyrrha?"

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... I don't know if I can do it." She finished as she hugged herself, her voice showing she was in the verge of crying, so Jaune did one thing surprised both. He hugged her from behind.

"If I ever met someone that could do anything she wants is you, Pyr. I don't know about destiny, but I like to think I know a little about you. You once told me you dislike being put on a pedestal away from people, so all I can say is that I'm by your side. Ren and Nora too, and team RWBY. You don't have to reach your destiny alone. We'll help you." As he said that she turned and hugged him tight so he couldn't see the flow of tears from her eyes.

"Jaune… Thank you."

"Oh, you can say more than sorry!" Jaune joked and she slapped him hard and giggled, but didn't broke the hug.

"So, what brought you to this?" he asked and she was about to say when they heard a cough and turned to see Chifuyu.

"I hate to break such tender moment, but sadly Pyrrha need to go to the arena for her fight." She said and Pyrrha sighed and dry her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll need to redo my make-up…"

"And after you win your fight, we'll talk about what was bothering you." Jaune determined and she laughed.

"Yes, your highness." She said jokingly and both shared a brief laugh.

* * *

"Not going up there today?" Qrow asked Chifuyu as both were in the Crow Bar taking a drink.

"I'm not part of the security staff, and since there's no classes today I decided today is a good day to have a beer." Chifuyu answered as she drank a whole pint of stout. "Besides, I'd rather talk with you about your niece."

"She lost her head, that's all there's to it." Qrow tried to change the subject as he gulped a shot.

"You know her better than me, but in those few months with them I know very well none of my students are the kind to lose their heads. Something is off. Will you and Ozpin keep me in the dark?" Chifuyu challenge the man. Qrow sighed and took another shot, staring at the bottom of his glass for a moment.

"You won't let it go, will you?"

"The next round is up. I hope this one goes better than the last. It's Pyrrha Nikos after all. An easy bet." The barman interrupted them, and Chifuyu and Qrow narrowed their eyes at Pyrrha's opponent.

* * *

Ozpin haven't expected everything to turn like that.

He always hoped to keep doing things as he always had, allowing the Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect Remnant on the open while him and a few selected people would do in secrecy and allow people to have any resemblance of normalcy on their lives. But that night it proved to be another mistake on his tally. He hasn't expected Ironwood own plans to turn things for the worse. The robotic girl destruction turned what was already a bad situation into a mess, since what most people saw was a sweet girl torn into pieces by the Invincible Girl, Goddess of Victory, his chosen one.

She already had her doubts about becoming the Fall Maiden, and he didn't want to think how her emotional state was like right now. But Ironwood's fleet was hijacked, Grimm were invading the city, the White Fang wasn't help and they were running out of time. He moved to prepare everything.

And prayed this wasn't going to be another mistake.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Yang punched the White Fang soldiers as she tried to help students and civilians out of Beacon and into safer places. Zwei was with her, and for a little corgi dog he was certainly giving the Fang a run for their money. While she tried her best to help, her mind couldn't help to wander toward the others, her sister in special. She was so happy when they get in Beacon together that she never stopped to think of the danger, but she was certain they could win that one, since they have won all battles they fought before. Except for the ice-cream colored midget.

"Get out of my damn way!"

She yelled and punched another Fang soldier into unconsciousness, then jumped on a wall to dodge a bullet from one of the Atlesian robotic soldiers and kicked its head clean off. Her mind once again drifted to Penny. She wasn't actually surprised she was a robot since she always behaved a little odd, but the shock of her destruction hit as hard as if she was a real girl.

"Why don't you go away!"

Once again she took down another Fang member. They weren't soldiers, they weren't Hunters. They were simply angry people that were giving a way to vent their frustrations, even if against the wrong target. And they were so many that Yang wondered how hard the Faunus were having to resort to that kind of violence.

"I think I understand Blake a little better now…"

Her musing was interrupted as she heard screams outside and saw Grimm invading.

"Really… what is left is throwing the fucking kitchen sink today…"

* * *

"Man, things are really bad down there! What do we do?" Sun asked as the bullhead maneuvered above the city. They could see flames, smoke, people running in a panic and death.

"Ms. Glyn, Qrow and Chifuyu-nee are in the city!" Jaune informed them as he closed his scroll. "They are fighting the Grimm there, but apparently the focus of the attack is Beacon! We'll go there and try to get the civilians and the injured to safety!"

"And how do we do that?! There's like bajillion enemies!" Flint Coal questioned.

"By keeping together with your partner and team! They must be numerous but we're more skilled! Once we touch down we will open a path for the civilians to the evacuation ships! Remember that the Atlas robots are under enemy control, so don't hesitate in tacking them down. Also… Do not hesitate in using force against the White Fang."

"But… they're people too…" Neptune asked worried.

"They brought the Grimm inside Vale. They don't care who dies, human or Faunus, but I don't want any innocent people to. They came here prepared to kill. We better be prepared to do it if we want to see dawn." Jaune said somberly.

"He's right. Those big jerks are ruining everything!" Neon said in support to Jaune as she stomped her feet. "They might be Faunus, but what they're doing is wrong!"

"We need to protect the people…" Pyrrha finally spoke. "That's why I wanted to become a Huntress, even if it means protecting people from others."

"I know none of you wanted it to be this way. It's easy to kill a monster you can't relate to. But we're the shields that protect those who can't fight. If we fail, it won't be just us to suffer." Jaune added and everyone in the ship showed agreement to him. "Good. We don't need any heroes though, so be safe, or in this case, as safe as possible."

* * *

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked his partner as she walked towards professor Ozpin. He wondered what was happening and why the headmaster wasn't there with them and why Pyrrha would leave to join him.

"Where's she going?" Nora asked worriedly.

"I'll find out. You two keep helping the others."

Jaune followed in a hurry, as Pyrrha and the headmaster walked through corridors the boy rarely walked in. They stopped in front of a marble bust and Ozpin pulled the head back revealing an access panel, and they entered an elevator. Jaune rushed and joined them, causing Pyrrha to stare at him in surprise, but Ozpin showed no emotion at his presence.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, young prince?" The headmaster questioned.

"I could ask the same for you two. Is this the secret my aunt was trying to figure out?" Jaune asked in an accusatory tone, but once again Ozpin was unfazed.

"I don't have the time to explain everything to you. My suggestion is once we arrive you go back and be useful."

"I'm sticking with my partner through thick and thin." Jaune said as he took Pyrrha's hand, eliciting a surprised stare and a smile from him. "Or do you have time to fight me away?"

Ozpin didn't answer as the elevator stopped and the door opened. Jaune found himself in a complex hallway, that reminded him of a cathedral. The ample corridors had an unwelcoming feeling though, and the emptiness of the place didn't resonate well with Jaune. He concluded that place might have being a shelter in the past, something Arcadia still had plenty, including under the castle he called home.

At the end of it he saw something so out of place and scary at the same time. Some complex machinery, Atlesian in design, and a girl in a glass coffin. She looked sick or hurt, and as Ozpin pushed some buttons another coffin appeared. Pyrrha walked there and Jaune stood in place.

"What's that? Who's the girl?"

"Mr. Arc, since you're here, make yourself useful and guard the way." Ozpin commanded, and Jaune glared at Pyrrha.

"With this, we can save everyone." She stated with a shaken voice.

"Pyrrha… Are you sure about this?" Jaune asked her and she hesitated. She was promised power but they had no idea at what cost. It didn't felt like she was walking to safety, but into a lion's den.

"We need to hurry." Ozpin pressured, and while he did understand the situation, he knew they didn't have the luxury of waiting.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said simply and entered the empty pod. Jaune wanted to say something but drew his sword and turned around to protect them, despite not knowing what was happening.

At first there was silence, then some light and Pyrrha started screaming. Jaune wanted to look but was focused on guarding the place. That was when he saw Cinder holding her weapon. She fired an arrow not at him but at the mysterious girl in the other pod and he jumped to intercept it. Them several arrows were fired and he was unable to block them all, one of them hitting the pod and killing the girl.

As she died an energy cloud came from her and flew towards Cinder, while Pyrrha's screams stopped. Jaune saw her manipulating flames and power flowing from her. Now he knew in part why the girl was important and could guess what they were trying to do to Pyrrha. He turned to see a surprised Ozpin and a shocked Pyrrha inside the pod. Feeling he needed to give them time he tried to fight the woman, but she used her power to simple strike him aside like he was nothing. Pyrrha used her Semblance to force the pod open and recover her weapons and also tried to fight the attacker, but even her wasn't able to defeat her.

"She isn't an opponent either of you can take down!" Ozpin said to them. "Find Glynda and Qrow and bring them here!"

Jaune and Pyrrha decided to listen to him and ran away from the fight.

* * *

"You know, I'm just going ahead and blame you for all this." Chifuyu said calmly as they slay Grimm after Grimm in the city. She was glad she brought her sword to her meeting with Qrow, but she learned long ago to always have a weapon close by when dealing with him.

"Less talking and more hunting, Orimura!" Qrow answered as he himself defeated a Creeper. "And for the record, this is exactly what we were trying to prevent!"

"You suck at it. I hope NOW you will tell me what this is all about."

"I…" They were interrupted by a loud roar and saw Mount Glenn in the distance crumbling to reveal an enormous Grimm, then the creature flying towards Vale.

"You can have that one." Chifuyu grimaced.

"How about that big battleship of yours?" Qrow asked in more of a hopeful tone than disdain.

"I can't reach Arcadia with the tower offline. And even if I could, it would take days for such big airship to reach here. Hopefully Charlotte saw what happened and is sending a quick response team. Let's hope they come here in time."

* * *

"Damn it, can't reach Chifuyu-nee or Glyn. Pyrrha, what was that about?" Jaune asked and Pyrrha didn't answer as they saw the flames of Cinder bringing the woman to the top of Beacon's tower. That meant she defeated Ozpin. "Oh for… we need to go to the city and get someone to deal with that woman!"

"You go… I'll keep her busy…" Pyrrha said as she clenched on her weapons.

"Whoa there! Pyr, I'm your partner and I won't let you go alone hmph!" He was silenced by her kiss. He put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes, waiting her to finish. "Pyr?"

"You allowed me to live my life as just me, even if for a while. Now it's my turn to do something in return." She said as she hid her face on his chest.

"Pyr, you don't have to do this. We go back to town and get all the help we can! Glynda, Chifuyu and Qrow probably can take that woman down together! Meanwhile we protect the people!"

"I'm sorry." She said and pushed him into a rocket locker. "I love you… I have to do this…"

"Pyrrha! Don't do this! Please!" His begging was silenced when the locker flew upwards.

Jaune desperately tried to open the door, but the tight space was making it difficult. He couldn't even use his sword or shield to open it. Then he reminded of the automatic arm that put his weapons on his back and moved his right hand to his left side. The arm moved on its own and started forcing the door as it tried to get in position, for long seconds he heard the servomotors forcing their way until the door flew open…

And he was sucked outside the locker and now was freefalling.

 _I regret my lack of a landing strategy right now!_

Jaune flailed for a while and then opened his shield, using it as an impromptu parachute to at least try to guide his fall. He saw the barracks used to hold the fair stands and aimed at it, hoping his Aura would be enough to not get hurt as the structure slowed his fall and he landed at several boxes of cereal with Pyrrha's face on them.

"Mental note, ask aunt Tabane for a parachute… Pyrrha!"

Jaune started running.

He probably never ran as quickly as he did that night, trying to go back to Beacon. Along the way he had to get rid of a few Grimm and White Fang soldiers scattered on the ground. He saw the dragon Grimm approaching the tower and stopped for a split second. If that thing got to Pyrrha, he didn't want to know what could do.

Soon he found himself in the lobby where Ozpin's elevator was located and to his dismay it was completely destroyed, making it impossible for him to reach her partner that way. He started to look around for another way to go to the top, knowing the elevator couldn't be the only way to reach the top. As he looked around and saw no other way he started to get frustrated and was about to yell when his scroll started ringing.

" _Jaune! Where are you?_ " Weiss voice came from the device. Apparently something happened that allowed communications on again.

"I'm trying to get to Ozpin's office! Pyrrha is fighting Cinder on top of it! That woman is somehow involved in everything that happened! We need to help Pyrrha!"

" _Wait… you're making no sense!_ "

"All you need to know is that Pyrrha is in danger and we need to help!" He shouted angrily at the device.

" _Alright, we'll find a way to reach her, but are you alright?!"_

"Please just help her!" He begged then tossed the scroll against a wall in frustration. The device hit a bookshelf and sent some books flying down, except one. Jaune noticed something odd on it and pulled it, revealing a secret staircase behind it.

"Oh for fucks sake! You gotta be kidding me!"

He rushed upwards the spiral stairs, praying on the back of his mind for Pyrrha's safety. It took him a minute to reach the top level where he saw his partner with an arrow on her heel and Cinder pointing her bow at her. He ran as the arrow left the bow and the champion threw her shield. He didn't notice the fact that the arrow fragmented to avoid the shield and become whole again, he just jumped and pushed Pyrrha out of the way, the arrow hitting his body but being deflected by his Aura.

"What a nice scene. Prince Charming saving the damsel in distress." Cinder taunted them as she approached with her bow become dual swords on her hands. Jaune got between her and Pyrrha, shield and sword ready. "Ozpin couldn't defeat me, nor could the Goddess of Victory. What hope you have you can, Jaune of Arcadia?"

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned as she summoned her flames again. She smirked as the dragon landed behind her.

"Oh, should I tell you? If we had time maybe I could convince you to join me, if nothing else so you could protect your little kingdom. In a way, you should be thankful Atlas was so adamant in keeping it a secret, as it protected you from me. But alas, time is short and I'd rather not have to deal with you at all." She said and attacked.

Jaune raised his shield.

Cinder's sword touched it and a bright flash was seen as she was pushed back in surprise. The blonde boy used the chance to counter, slashing Cinder's face and making blood drip from the cut. She stared at him, her face contorted into an ugly angry expression as Jaune tried to attack again, only to be hit by the dragon's paw and tossed through a ruined wall, the boy's Aura only enough to protect him that last time.

"Your death will bring me great pleasure." She said and armed her bow again, firing an arrow against the fallen knight, only to be surprised when Pyrrha jumped between them and got hit on her back, falling in his arms.

"PYRRHA!" He shouted as she looked up to him and smiled.

"I… am happy you're… fine…" She said as she closed her eyes.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune, Cinder and the dragon turned around to see Ruby staring in shock at them, and a silver glow coming from her eyes. It was the last thing they saw that night.

* * *

"The Grimm are coming here! Take them to safety now!" Chifuyu ordered the rescue team in the Arcadian bullhead as they put the unconscious Hunters in training inside.

"How are they?" Glynda asked as she saw the three students being carried inside.

"The little girl and the prince are unconscious but unhurt. The Mistralian champion… I'm not sure she'll make it." The female dog Faunus rescuer informed as they worked on Pyrrha. "The arrow on her back shattered when we tried to remove it, and without a more thoroughly examination…"

"Do whatever you can. If there's no one else let's go back." Chifuyu said as they closed the doors and the bullhead flew away from the frozen dragon.

"We are taking all the wounded to the main square. And there's too many… I'm glad you all arrived so fast." Glynda said to the Arcadians.

"We couldn't turn our back to our friends." The rescuer said with a smile. "We took off as soon as the Grimm appeared in the broadcast. More ships are coming this way, but we don't know if it will be enough after all this."

"Any help you can get us is greatly appreciated. Any news of outside Vale?" Glynda asked Chifuyu.

"No, the tower is not operational anymore, we only recovered communications within the Kingdom. We can't reach any of the other ones, which means they can't reach each other either." Chifuyu said as the bullhead started maneuvering to touch down.

As soon as the doors opened Pyrrha was rushed to surgery, giving Ren and Nora barely time to see her. Soon came Ruby and Qrow rushed to her side, while Chifuyu came with Jaune. The remaining team JNPR members rushed towards their unconscious leader.

"Jaune-Jaune!" Nora yelled as she held his hand.

"He'll be fine. His Aura was depleted and he's unconscious. But as soon as he wakes up, I have orders to bring him back to Arcadia." Chifuyu informed the two students.

"We're coming with you, one way or another." Ren calmly stated.

"Of course. We'll bring Pyrrha with us if we can. Better have her in one of our hospitals than here right now." Chifuyu stare around as so many hurt people were being treated the best way they could offer. "Not that she's the only one that could benefit from it…"

"Ruby! Jaune!" They turned around to see Yang and Weiss coming, the white girl trying to keep the brawler calm, considering her own injury, a missing right arm. She kneeled beside them and started crying.

"Where's her partner?" Qrow asked.

"We don't know… She just… left…" Weiss said as she checked on Ruby.

"They're fine. Just passed out." Chifuyu informed as she grabbed her sword. "I'll go hunt for a little, see if any enemy is hiding around. You children need to rest."

"Wait! What happens now?" Weiss asked but the older woman didn't stop to answer her.

"We don't know." Qrow answered her. "Honestly, we don't know."

* * *

 **A.N.: And with this we are approaching the last chapter of this one. Since I'm following canon closer than usual here, this story will end next chapter for a new season to come when Volume 4 hits. Meanwhile I probably will finish Journey into the Stars and start some silly stories to go along my RWBY and Red VS. Blue crossover. ^^**


	20. After the End

Patch was a beautiful island with a village on the seaside. Since it was an island, it became easier to keep most Grimm away and the place was relatively safe, and the fact some of the best Huntsmen in Remnant lived there… well, one lived there, and the other was often on missions far away and/or too drunk. Anyway, their presence certainly made the village peaceful. And with spring, the sound of birds and the color of the flowers certainly made the place livelier and even more beautiful, with colorful glowers, especially roses, covering windows and vases.

At the house of one of the Huntsmen, a seventeen-year-old girl woke up early, despite not really wanting to. Yang wasn't tired, but since the Fall of Beacon, she had no will to do anything but stay in bed. Weiss was taken by her father, and the blonde barely could blame him or her after what happened. Blake disappeared and she couldn't believe after all that they lived together her partner would just disappear without a word. Ruby was trying her best to help, but even the younger girl was suffering to accept that the life they had was no more.

She thought of Jaune and hugged her legs. By what Taiyang told her, the Arcadian queen and Jaune's mother sent as much help as they could, but he was forced to go back like Weiss, with Ren and Nora with him. He at least sent a message that he would come back as soon as he could. And she didn't want to think about Pyrrha, as they had no idea if she survived her wounds.

"Yang…" Ruby stood shyly at the door, wearing her pajamas and trying to be cheerful for her wounded sister. "Morning!"

"Morning Rubes… How are you?" The blonde girl asked, casting tired lilac eyes into her sister, which just stared back with her silver ones.

"Trying to be strong. It's not easy…" Ruby said and her sister nodded and got up, knowing that she had to do that from time to time. "A nice breakfast will help, though it's dad's cooking."

"Yeah…" Was Yang only answer, her mind drifting to happier memories.

The two girls walked towards the bathroom that was on the other side of the corridor, passing the stairs. As they walked they heard voices. One was of their father, Taiyang, and the other was a polite man's voice. This made them both stop and listen. The voice was awfully familiar, but something on it was off.

"They'll be happy to see you all again. And that's something this house is lacking recently." Their father said.

"Can't blame them. Back home have been far from cheerful too… I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough to protect them…" The other voice said and the two girls slowly walked down the stairs, Ruby on the front and Yang behind her, hiding her right side from view.

"It wasn't you fault, or theirs… Honestly, I know who I'm blaming for this." Taiyang answered in an irritable tone. "I hope Charl do better than we did."

"Jaune?" Both girls asked as they see their friend standing with Taiyang and preparing breakfast as Ren and Nora was sitting on the table. Ruby face visible lightened as she smiled and jumping on her friend, hugging his neck.

"Jaune! How are you?! How long are you staying? Are those pancakes?"

"Nice to see you again, lil sis. I'm… trying. We probably will have to go tomorrow and yes." He answered trying to smile, but his voice was tired and he clearly had better days. The absence of his partner also was telling of his current mood. "Now sit down, I'm finishing cooking breakfast for all of us. And my sisters sent you all presents."

The two girls saw the pile of boxes in a corner, some in red paper and others in golden ones, signalizing to whom they sent it. Yang followed with her gaze as Jaune put the full course breakfast on the table, and memories of their first meeting filled her mind, memories of happier times. And for a moment it felt like they were back to those days.

"Yang, I made extra bacon and mushrooms for you. Please, sit with us." Jaune invited as he pulled her chair for her.

"I… Ruby, just bring me my breakfast back to my room…" She asked as the redhead was already eating waffles with strawberries and honey.

"Nope."

"Nope?" Yang asked in surprise. She tried to stare at her father but Taiyang ignored her gaze.

"Yang, please?" Jaune asked as he extended his hand towards her. She stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it with her remaining hand, her gaze cast down. As she moved from the door she expected the reaction everyone gave her, murmurs and gasps of surprise over the lack of right arm. But as she sat down, nothing of that come. What came in view was a plate with her favorite breakfast dinner.

"Thank you." She said plainly and Jaune gave her a genuine smile that worked to relive her stress and they started eating. She knew though that sooner or later they would touch the issue, so she spoke first. "Pyrrha?"

"The best doctors in Arcadia are with her… That arrow missed her spine by millimeters, but whatever it was made off its like glass. It shattered in tiny pieces that are around her heart and she is in a coma. Some kind of… evil power is making her Aura stay almost in zero and they don't have any idea how to fix it." Jaune explained in a tone that told he couldn't stop worrying, but came with terms he needed to keep moving.

"And how's the kingdom itself?" Taiyang asked.

"We… aren't that great. The ultranationalists are on the rise, wanting us to close down our borders and stop helping Vale. It doesn't help Vale is less welcoming of our presence by the day. They think we're going to conquer them. Some even say we are the ones that caused the Fall." Jaune explained with a long exasperated sigh. "Heard Ms. Goodwitch is basically the one keeping everything working since the Council is too busy throwing blame around."

"No good action goes unrewarded…" Taiyang said bitterly.

"We tried to reach the other kingdoms, but all of them closed their borders some way or another. Atlas even tried to shot down the airship we sent. Can't say I blame them when everyone is afraid."

"Doesn't that attract Grimm?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"In Vale they are concentrating at Beacon, probably because of the frozen dragon. Everywhere else… The walls are having their share of trouble." Ren explained with a tea cup on his hand.

"Even us had to play whack-a-Grimm in Arcadia." Nora said in an unusual serious tone. "But be known I won against the Saber twins by twelve!"

"But Cinder is still somewhere! And Mercury and Emerald! We should be working together!" Ruby protested.

"We should, but it's likely we won't any time soon. Fear is a terrible weapon, some times more devastating than any kind of gun or blade." Taiyang said as he kept eating. "Without any clue about their true objectives and who else is working with them, we can't charge blindly against them."

"They posed as Haven students, and Cinder said over Dustnet she was from Mistral. I'm going there anyway… Pyrrha's mother deserves to know of her daughter's situation." Jaune affirmed.

"That's dangerous! Even before it was a dangerous trip!" Yang finally said, her eyes showing her worry over her fellow blonde.

"He won't go alone! Pyrrha's our friend too and I have business with their legses!" Nora affirmed in determination.

"I…" Ruby started but Taiyang raised his hand to stop her.

"You're not going. Charl invited you to stay at Arcadia until we solve this mess, and honestly that might be the safest place in Remnant today." He affirmed and the two girls stared at Jaune.

"It was not my idea. The invitation stands of course. It took me a long time to convince mom to allow me to come here, and a lot of promises for her to allow me to go to Mistral. But it's you girls who should decide about it." Jaune stated.

"I think no one needs to make any decision. The airship back won't go back before tomorrow's afternoon. For now, I think we all should relax for as long as we can." Ren suggested and everyone decided to follow with his suggestion.

* * *

Afternoon came relatively quick, as Nora and Ruby passed the day together, trying to cheer each other up, and that worked to a degree. Yang on the other hand hid back on her room on the first chance, not wanting to stare at her friends that were going to risk their lives again. She didn't know why, but Taiyang took Jaune and Ren with him after breakfast. She assumed he wanted to tell them some tale from the past but now she really didn't care.

All she could think is that Jaune, Ren and Nora wanted to go after the people that costed them everything, her arm, Pyrrha, Beacon, and all she could think was in grabbing Ruby and go to Arcadia to be safe. That wasn't like her at all and she hated herself for even thinking about it, but she couldn't see what else she could do.

"Yang?" Jaune's voice came from the door.

"Please… Not now…" She murmured to herself. "I'm not in the mood, Jaune."

"Yang… I don't want to go tomorrow without speaking with you." He said with a determined tone and Yang got up and opened the door, in reality also not wanted to see the boy go like that. They both sat side by side on her bad.

"Is there anything I can say for you to stay with me at Arcadia?" She asked, without looking at him.

"When I started Beacon… I always thought we would simple have four amazing years and graduate, then travel the world as Hunters until I'd have to assume the throne. I'd give everything for this dream of mine to come true… But… I can't just sit down and accept what happened." Jaune justified.

"Jauney… sometimes bad things just happen…" She said as she stared at her stump.

"Yes, bad things happen. But this applies to earthquakes, storms, toasts falling butter side down… But not… this… All of this was because a few people decided to make this happen… And I can't just sit down in relatively safety when my kingdom, my people, my family and my friends are in danger! What happened in Vale can happen in Arcadia." Jaune said and Yang felt anger building inside her.

"Jaune, you can't just go! Let people like uncle Qrow, auntie Charl, people other than us save the world!"

"I need to, Yang. I can't lose more than I already have."

"And what you know about losing! My partner left me! They cut my arm off! What you do know about losing something!" She yelled in despair then put her hand on her mouth realizing what she said.

"I lost my partner too… The school I loved, the friends by my side. I lost the smile the girl I love used all the time." He said and then she felt his forehead on hers, his hands holding her own.

"Jaune?" She turned to stare at his eyes.

"You haven't smiled at all since I arrived." She gasped briefly and hid her face on his neck.

"I always wanted to live a life where I didn't know what tomorrow would be bringing over… And where that would be a good thing. But now I'm afraid of what tomorrow will bring… What tomorrow will take from me…" She confessed and Jaune hugged her gently. The sensation calmed her down instantly.

"That's why I'm going. I need to be sure that tomorrow bring us good things again." He said softly and she stared at his deep blue eyes again.

"Promise me you'll come back, you idiot." She said pleadingly and he nodded.

"I give you my word, and an Arc never goes back with his word." She nodded and put her hand on his face.

"Now, what about that part where the girl you love had her smile taken?" She asked without breaking eye contact.

"I have been in love with you since that month I spent here, sunshine. At first I didn't act on it because of the distance between us. But I… I was planning on getting you on a date after the Tournament and tell you…" Jaune confessed and she nodded again, then gently pecked his lips, just for a brief second.

"Me too… I mean, I probably have been in love for as long as you, but I was trying to deny it at first. To think we were too different before realizing that maybe we aren't that different, and the differences we have made me realize how much I love you… But now…" She finally stared at the stump where her right arm was. "I'm broken…"

"Yang… I'm in love with you. I know you're strong and you will stand again. I know I won't be here in every step of the way, but you can count on me." He said, kissing her back, a little longer but ever so gently. "I won't give up on you. So you can't give up on yourself."

"Prove."

They kissed, at the same time and with the same passion. The sadness in their hearts came out as tears, and that made them kiss more passionately and needy, his arms around her waist and her left hand holding on his hair. They would stop for a few moments to breath than resume it, and when Jaune realized it he was lying on her bed, Yang straddling him, her eyes flashing an inviting red as she caressed his face now. He caressed her face back and she seemed to enjoy it, though neither were smiling.

"Jauney, I want two more promises of you." She asked as she gently kissed him again.

"You just have to tell me." He answered.

"Awesome. I want you to spend the night with me, and only to leave when I can't see you going, otherwise I might just hunt you back, and I can kick your butt with one arm, sir knight."

"Your father would kill me." Jaune answered, but Yang knew he was going to agree.

"Not for as long as I'm so close to you."

"Then you have my word." He said and she nodded, kissing him again.

* * *

"Dad?"

"You're not going with the prince." Taiyang answered as he helped Ren with the dinner. "You're going to Arcadia with yang, enter the Hunter's School there and then in three years you'll be a Huntress."

"But the people that did all this won't wait three years! And why Jaune is going?!"

"Jaune have permission of his mother. You don't have mine. Rubes, I know you want to do what's right, and honestly, you're not wrong. But this is no fairy tale with happy ending waiting, it's real life! And it's up to us adults to save the world right now, not you children!" He said more in concern than anger. "In fact, I'd prefer none of you would be risking your lives out there so soon."

"Pyrrha is hurt, sleeping. It's like she was taken from us and we'll take her back! Jaune and Pyrrha and team RWBY are the family we never had and no one mess with our family!" Nora proudly declared.

"I make her words mine." Ren added simply.

"Dad, what good I'd do staying in Jaune's home? I can make a difference out there!" Ruby almost begged.

"Ruby… I lost your mother, I can't lose you and Yang. I'm happy your heart is in the right place, but now is not the time. You don't even know how to control this power of yours, and at least in Arcadia you can have the time to be all you can. I'm sorry Ruby, but that's final." Taiyang said and Ruby looked at her feet.

"I'll go check on Yang." Ruby said as she walked upstairs.

"Sir, I know you worry about her, but Ruby is not a child anymore." Ren suggested and Taiyang sighed and nodded.

"I wish all of you could be children for a little longer. It's unfair towards you."

"Awww, thanks Mr. Yang's dad! But we'll be fine as long as we stick together!" Nora prompted happily.

"Heh… Summer said this when we graduated. I'll go check on Yang. She had been down for a long time, but I think you guys had a positive effect on her."

Taiyang got up the stairs and found Ruby and Zwei staring inside Yang's room, the girl with a blush but giggling happily. He approached them to find a scene most fathers disliked to think about their daughters. Jaune was sleeping in yang's bed, with the girl on top of him under the sheets, and some items of clothing were scattered around.

"Arcadia is about to be short one prince." He murmured and was about to move against the boy but Ruby and Zwei stood on his way.

"Dad, let her be. Look at her face!" Ruby shout whispered and Taiyang noticed that a small smile was gracing her face, something neither had saw for weeks. And he hated to admit he always hoped his daughter would find a nice boy like Jaune to be together. "Besides, you always said we were your princesses. Now Yang might become a real one!"

"Fine, fine. I'll kick his butt when you're not looking." Taiyang said and Ruby pouted at him, but she closed the door slowly and they both left.

* * *

"Ruby? Dad?"

Yang called for them as she left her room. She woke up with Jaune already gone, and she was actually glad for it, since she wouldn't allow him to go nowhere after they finally confessed to each other. As she walked around the empty house she found Ruby's note to their father and read it. She decided to go with the rest of team JNPR to Mistral and a little pride filled her heart, as did a little fear for her sister.

The brawler felt guilty for allowing her little sister to go while she stayed back and she stared at her hand. She them fought the tears threatening to escape her eyes and rushed to the door and stared at the road ahead. Clenching her first she took a step outside the house, something she hadn't done since arriving and took a deep breath.

"YOU ALL BETTER BE SAFE! YOU ALL BETTER COME BACK TO ME OR I'LL BE REALLY PISSED OFF!"

She took another deep breath and finally felt her body relaxing. She stared at the sky for a while and prayed to whatever forces governed Remnant for their safe return. As she turned back, she saw the training equipment her father made of wood and approached them, standing in front of a standing log wrapped in hopes and punched it slightly with her left hand.

"You all better wait for me." She said as she kept punching the log.

* * *

 **A.N.: The next segment might be changed when Volume 4 arrives.**

* * *

Days had passed since Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby left Patch to Mistral. Taiyang was unable to reach them on time and had been moody since, but he was happy that Yang herself was training again, trying to recover her physical conditioning. What he didn't know is that Yang had a plan and he wouldn't like it in the slightest. So now she was trying her best to be on top game again.

"Damn it!"

Except things weren't going as she wanted. Once again she forgot she didn't have her right fist and when she tried to hit the log with it she lost her balance and fell on the ground, punching it with her remaining hand and cursing Adam Taurus. She planned to find him and give him back in double what he did to her. Ripping his arms and punching him with them were very high on her to do list.

"Your temper is your main weakness."

Yang turned to the voice and saw someone she never expected to see again

Raven Branwen. Her mother.

"What are you doing here? If you come to play mom and daughter you're seventeen years too late, and if you come to play master and pupil I don't need you, I have dad." Yang said as she got back up and returned to punch and kick the log.

"Your emotions aren't your weakness. Your anger is a weapon that used right can give you an edge over your enemies. And believe me, there's many. Not just the new Fall Maiden." Raven said without moving from the bench she was sitting. Yang groaned but didn't turn around.

"Go away. Go back to play the lone wolf and leave me alone." She asked and Raven stood up.

"You're going after the young prince and Summer's daughter. Both are going straight to the mouth of the lion. I wouldn't dismiss any help right now."

"Help? Help?!" Yang turned around. "You know what could've helped? If you didn't leave on your own playing 'dark hero'! And don't tell me you were busy protecting the world of threats I don't know! If everyone had told us what was going on, maybe this never happened!" Yang said as she pointed to her arm.

"Life is no fairy tale. Things don't go as easy, or black and white, as you'd like to be. Take your former partner for example. A White Fang member that betrayed her own. And then she left you." Raven statement made Yang's eyes glow red.

"Don't talk about Blake. You don't know her. You don't know me."

"I know enough of you to know you're not ready to fight. I know you enough to know you can't do anything."

"SHUT UP!" Yang exploded and tried to Punch Raven, but the woman dodged the attack and hit her left arm with her sheathed sword, leaving a bruise.

"And now you could've lost your remaining arm. All because of your temper. If you don't learn how to proper control it, how to unleash your anger in the right moment, you won't return home, and you'll lose your sister, your father, the Arcadian boy. And I actually like him, you know. Despite his aunt." Raven added and then they heard the sound of a bullhead approaching. "You have another visit; one I'd rather not met. At least, not yet. Ask her about your weakness and she will agree with me. And remember, sometimes you can't count with others."

With that Raven opened and disappeared, leaving a very frustrated Yang behind. The brawler turned to her training log again and started punching it in frustration. As she punched it harder and harder with her left fist she heard the sound of it cracking under impact until a powerful punch broke it in its base and the log fell down.

"Good showing, Xiao Long. If you could control that temper of yours, you'd be a better fighter than Taiyang." She turned to see Orimura Chifuyu standing there, and a woman with long purple hair and bunny years by her side, wearing a dress and holding a suitcase.

"Someone just told me the same." Yang said as she calmed down.

"Oh. Someone I know?"

"I think so." Yang said as she sat on the bench and took a bottle of water. "It's nice to see you again, Chifuyu-nee."

"I'd hit you for that, if I was still at Beacon, but by what Taiyang was complaining with me, I think I'll let this slide."

"DAD!" Yang yelled and got very red.

"Relax. We all like you after all. But don't hesitate in punching Jaune when he deserves." Chifuyu added and Yang tried a small smile. "Besides, I come with a present."

"She means I came with a present!" The Faunus woman said as she spun and showed the suit case. "I'm Shinonono Tabane! Nice to meet you, Yan-yan!"

"Yan-yan?" Yang asked surprised.

"Ignore this side of her. Tabane might not look like the role, but she's actually one of the most brilliant scientist in Arcadia." Chifuyu said and Tabane pouted very like Ruby would.

"Awww, don't be mean, Chi-chan! I'm actually the brightest genius in all Remnant! And I'm here to prove with this!" Tabane opened the suitcase and Yang's eyes widened at the sight.

It was a bionic arm painted gold, her own crest on the forearm like a tattoo of sorts, and she recognized a gauntlet similar to Ember Celica on it. The blonde girl took a step forward and touched the cool metal for a moment.

"This… Is for me?" Yang asked unsurely.

"Yes! Jaune-Jaune asked me for it, and Charlotte said it would be my top priority. But they didn't allow me to add all the cool features I wanted…" Tabane lamented like someone just refused to give her ice-cream.

"If we left you unchecked you would have added something either dangerous or inappropriate." Chifuyu justified.

"The struggle of the genius. Anyway, this one is the best prosthetic in the whole Remnant! Years ahead anything Atlas could do! It doesn't even need Dust to work, it's powered by Aura alone!" Tabane said and Yang once again had to fight some tears.

"Thank you…"

"I wouldn't be thanking us just now. There's a… problem with this." Chifuyu stated and Yang stared at them confused. Tabane took what looked like a metallic cup from the suitcase.

"This is the interface unit. Once installed you can change prosthetics on the fly and it will connect to your nerves so you can control them like you would with your old arm. But to connect to your nervous system we can't use anesthetics or painkillers. And the first setup tends to be… unpleasant." Tabane said and Yang stared at the device.

"Unpleasant is taking it lightly, Xiao Long. It will send signals through your nerves, including pain signals, and it will be the worst pain in your life. But it'll be just this one time." Chifuyu explained and Yang hesitate for a second. Then she remembered her sister and friends out there.

"I'll do it. I can take it." Yang said and the two women traded a brief stare.

"Very well. Let's go back to your room to do it." Chifuyu decided.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about it." Taiyang said as Tabane cleaned Yang's stump to prepare for the interface.

"It'll work just fine. Tabane might be an airhead for everything else, but when it come to her creations, she goes beyond expectations, including in the safety part." Chifuyu tried to calm down both Taiyang and Yang with her words.

"The interface will attach itself with nanotubes to your bone, then artificial nerves will connect to yours. It will itch at first, then… well, then pain beyond words, but it'll be brief, just a few seconds at worst." Tabane said as she finished cleaning the stump. "I'm sorry I couldn't perfect the system, but as my treat, I'll make a prosthetic that will look like a real arm for when you decide to take Jaune-Jaune on dates."

"Thanks, Tabane. I'm ready." Yang said with a small smile.

"Alright. Here we go!" Tabane said as she inserted the cup and it tightened itself in Yang's arm, an itchy feeling starting.

"Well, that's not so baAAAAGH!"

Yang shouted as Tabane, Chifuyu and Taiyang held her as she trashed around, a mix of sensations coming from her arm, freezing, burning, puncturing, all kinds of pain coming from there. Her eyes glowing red, her hair like it was on fire and an utter desire to make it stop. And as soon as it come, it ended with no remaining feeling coming from it. Yang breathed hard and stared at the device, a yellow light pulsing in the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"And done. You're really strong! It took only five seconds for the connection!" Tabane celebrated as she reached for the artificial arm. "If you feel any discomfort let me know."

"Shouldn't we wait for…" Tabane simply attached the arm as Yang was speaking. "Never mind. So how I do it?"

"As you have always done." Tabane said and Yang was about to protest, but her arm moved naturally.

"Woah… This is amazing!" She said in amusement as she tested each finger and the carbon muscles. "I can actually feel the movement! I wonder how much I can lift with this baby!"

"As much as your other arm can." Tabane said with a smile while Yang deflected. "I'm a genius so I wouldn't make the mistake of making your arm stronger than what your shoulder can take. If you tried to lift a truck with it, it would rip your shoulder off. But the strength of your new arm will grow with you. On the other hand, your hand has the pressure power of an industrial bender. Basically, you can crunch any nut… or steel pipe on your way."

"Ohoho, I like it already!" Yang said as she put her left hand over her right one, and felt a surprising feeling. "I can feel my hand touching the prosthetic!"

"Hehehehe! I'm not the number one genius for nothing! Your new arm has several sensors that send signals to your brain. Pressure, heat, cold. We wouldn't want you to be unable to sense what your arm is doing. But it also sends pain signals, if there's something strong enough to damage your arm."

"It's made of a special Arcadian alloy, so few things can damage it." Chifuyu warned. "It doesn't mean you should be reckless again. We don't want to have a tin girl walking around."

"I'll." Yang said before hugging the two women. "Thank you!"

"Yang, you're pretty strong as is!" Chifuyu said and the girl eased on the hug.

"Now, to test the special features!" Tabane said cheerfully.

"Oh no." Taiyang said while Zwei barked happily.

* * *

"Yang, please!" Taiyang begged his daughter as she finished packing things on her backpack.

"I'm going to find Ruby and the others, dad. And if they're biting more than they can I'll bring them back." She said as she checked her new arm and fixed her outfit, the same she used in the infiltration mission that now felt it was so long ago.

"Then promise me you'll be careful." The man asked and yang hugged him, kissing his cheeks.

"Arc's promise." She said with a small smirk and the man groaned.

"You're not an Arc yet. And I'm unsure if I even want you to be." He said and she giggled briefly.

"You like him and you know it. Don't worry, I'm just going to give them a hand." Taiyang groaned again.

"You're fine if you can say those lame puns again. Just be safe. You can't call me if anything goes wrong." She smiled and jumped on her bike, glad that her father was able to recover it from Vale.

"I won't take any unnecessary risks. I think I learned my lesson." She said as she showed her bionic arm.

"I'd rather you didn't take any risks at all. But if I couldn't keep Ruby here, I know I won't be able to keep you." Taiyang said and she winked at him.

"We'll see each other soon, dad. And this time, everyone is coming back safely." She finished as she put her helmet and turned the engine on. "See ya!"

Zwei barked and chased the bike for a few meters while Taiyang observed his other daughter leave. As she entered the road and the woods, a raven took flight in the same direction.

* * *

 **A.N.: And that's it for now. I hope Volume 4 to be as good as the second half of V3, and that they show us lots of story. Of course, now I expect them to keep killing characters off, GoT style. No one is safe!**

 **Except I'll riot if they kill any main characters again. They can finish Neptune off if they have to.**


End file.
